Of Monsters and Men
by KatKing1979
Summary: Loki finds a runaway Slave Girl injured and barely alive, he takes her to be healed and nurses her back to health. Her past catches up to her though, and soon he finds he cannot let her go.
1. The Running of the Deer

Chapter 1.

She ran as fast as her injured leg would allow, limping through the field with tears streaming down her face. One eye was swelling horribly, and the bruises under the stinking, torn and dirty shift she wore ached with each beat of her heart. Fear drove her forward though, and she limped into a cluster of trees. She was running for her life, and running toward freedom. Monsters pursuing behind her as she ran.

Floria stumbled over a tree root, crying out in pain as her bare toes connected with the hard surface. Her lice infested golden brown hair flying about her as she fell down the hill, her wrist connecting with a crack against the soil. Her body rolling until down the incline until she came to a flat place and she looked up, over her sat a man on a horse. She whimpered, her body aching and hope leaving her as she trembled and curled into a ball. She tried to crawl away, find any mode of escape, but her wrist crumpled painfully under her and he legs would no longer hold her undernourished and starved frame.

She heard the man dismount his horse, felt hands on her aching ribs and she cried out in pain at the contact. She was turned, and her amber brown eyes met a set if emerald green ones. She trembled, her breath passing through her teeth and lips in ragged gasps. Her vision faded, and she managed one word before she fainted.

"Help." She whispered, her head falling back and darkness claiming her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki rode back to the castle, enjoying his first week of freedom after spending fifty years in the dungeon for his crimes. His midnight black horse Neverwhere, enjoying the slow pace after he had ridden her so hard and far. Her gait relaxed, and he listened for birdsong as he ducked under a branch. His thoughts were his own, and it was rare that anyone spoke to him anymore around the castle. He was not bothered by it however, for there was nothing to talk about to them that interested him.

He thought he heard a cry in the woods beside the road, breaking the peace and he stopped the gorgeous beast with a tug of the reins. His ears scanning for further sound, a crashing in the underbrush got his attention and he saw a blur of dirty white and golden brown tumbling toward the road in front of him.

The girl came to a rest on the road, her dazed, fear filled expression as she saw he and his horse regard her with interest. She was bare footed, her body covered in a torn rag of a shift, and her hair tangled and dirty. She cried out, trying to crawl away in fear and she whimpered in pain as her wrist collapsed under her. He watched her, her tears falling from golden brown eyes and her bruised cheek and eye taking something from her. But yet he saw her state and pitied her, she curled into a ball and trembled like an injured deer.

He adjusted his green riding cloak, and slipped from the horse as she collapsed into the dirt after trying to flee and approached her slowly. He pitied the girl further as he approached, seeing how starved she was. He knelt in the dirt next to her, his black, gloved hands gently gripping her sides and she whimpered in pain. He felt her ribs through the fabric, and cringed at how thin she was. She whimpered in fear again as he turned her across his leather covered lap. She cried out, the birds hearing her and answering in kind.

"Help." She whimpered, shivering with pain and her eyes closed and he feared the girl dead. He lay her on the road, the awful smelling garment on her filling his nose with the stench and he assessed her injuries.

Her knees were scraped, her left foot was swollen and heavily bruised, and she had scrapes around her wrists from ropes or cuffs of some kind. She also had a broken wrist from the looks oh her swollen right hand, she also had a heavily bruised eye from a beating. He whipped his cloak off, using a knife to cut it into strips and make splints for her wrist and leg. He worked fast, fearing the girl had further injuries he could not see, and carefully lifted the alarmingly light girl in his arms. A bronze collar around her neck, got his attention and he would have to examine it later but it told him much.

"Bastard Slave Traders." He growled under his breath, and wrapped the girl in the remains of his cloak to keep her warm. She most likely came from Vanenheim, where the practice of slave trading was legal and escaped to Asgard for sanctuary. The practice outlawed in Asgard by Odin over two thousand years ago, many ran to beg for their freedom here.

He set her in the saddle, mounting behind her and laying her across his legs as he urged the horse to run. He cradled her close, and hoped that he could get her some aid before Valhalla claimed another innocent life.

Neverwhere carried them easily, and in no time he entered the city. He took the girl and carried her through the doors to the infirmary. The Healers shocked to see the Dark Prince enter, and even more shocked at the girl he carried.

"Who is she? What happened to her?" A plump, gray haired Healer said and helped him lay her on a table. She began immediately assessing the poor girl's wounds, and lice crawled from her hair to the woman's shock.

"She will need bathing, and something more to wear. Something clean." Loki said and threw some coins on the table. "I will wait and take her somewhere safe to heal when you are done. Say nothing, and I will pay you handsomely."

"Yes My Prince." The Healer said beginning to work to help the girl. He walked back into the noonday sun, looking at the high clouds and waited for them to finish their tasks. A young Appretence Healer with firey red hair approached him, a bit of bronze metal in her hands and he scowled at it.

"We cut this off her, it looks like a Slave Collar. Her innocence is still intact, but it looks as if she were destined for the auctions, and not yet sold." The red haired girl said and tried not to cry. "The scans show she is of age recently, possibly seven hundred years old Sir."

He took the collar, the stamp of a Noble house marked on It, and a number. She was catalogued like a piece of cattle to his disghust, and Loki wrapped it in a piece of cloth before he slipped it into his pocket. He heard the women behind him gasp and he turned, seeing them take the girl away to be washed. He frowned at the red haired girl, knowing that the poor thing on the table would be frightened when she woke. Perhaps to the point if lashing out, or trying to run.

"That is seventeen in Mortal years?" He asked the girl, and she shook her head.

"Ninteen Sir, she would be nineteen on Midgard." She replied, and he thought about what he should tell Frigga about her.

"I need to send a message to Queen Frigga, do you have pen and paper that I may make use of. I will need her to help me with the girl later, and I want her taken to my Chambers when you are done."

"Yes My Prince, we have those items for you." The girl said and ran to get him what he requested. He sat at a desk, a Paige coming and he gave the boy the letter and the collar with strict instructions to deliver them to Frigga only. The boy left in a run, heading toward the castle and he saw the old Healer approach.

"She is ready. The wrist is sprained, but her ankle was broken, possibly crushed to make it easier for animals to eat her. She is starved and in need of nutrition, and her eye is bruised but not damaged. She has been beaten, and the poor girl has a slight fever." She said and gave him a phial of a potion. "Give her two drops of this in morning and night, it tastes awful, but it will ease her pain, should she have any."

"Thank you. I will take her now, I ask discretion." Loki said and the woman nodded, she understood that there was a need for secrets in this matter and did not show any sign of gossiping. He stood and walked through to a bed, and found the newly bathed and bandaged girl wearing a white, cotton shift and her hair shining in thick, caramel ribbon waves around her face. He looked down at her, sadness for her running through him and he carefully lifted her to take the short walk to the castle. He entered through a side door, and walked to his chambers in silence.

He opened his doors using magic, and used the same to turn down his bed. He lay her on it, covering her after with the blankets and turned to see Frigga sitting by the fire. She held the remains of the collar in her hand and took soft steps to the girl, her eyes filled with gentle compassion for her.

"Poor girl, let her sleep tonight and give her plenty in the morning. Do you know her name?" Frigga asked him and he shook his head.

"No. I found her as described in my letter, Odin needs to find who did this to her. She did not ask to be beaten and starved nearly to death." Loki said and Frigga regarded her younger son with interest.

"I will show him this, and tell him of your deeds." Frigga said and sighed. "Where will you sleep?"

"On the chaise." Loki said, adding a log to the fire and picking up a book he had been reading. "When she heals, you may take her as a Handmaiden, I am sure she will be a good addition to your household."

"We will see, let her decide." Frigga said and walked to the door to leave. "I will tell Odin about her, and return in the morning."

"Rest well... Frigga." Loki said, and she frowned at he calling her by her name. She smiled again at him, and nodded her head.

"You did well, I am proud of you for being so kind to this unfortunate girl. Goodnight." She said and he glanced up from his book as she left the room. He looked back at the girl on the bed, her chest rising and falling with her breathing and he went back to his reading, the fire crackling away next to him.


	2. Awakening, a Bath, and a Gift

Chapter 2.

Floria woke, the soft warmth around her and she thought for a moment she had died and gone to the Summerland. She pulled the blankets up to her chin, the bed under her back a luxury she had never experienced before. The hard, wooden pallet she slept on in the stables was all she had known before this and she was enjoying the lack of stiffness from the hard surface. She felt the soft sheets on her legs, and shifted to look at her aching arm. The clean shift and dressings on it was a suprise to her, and she was further shocked that the soft perfume of flowers was coming from her. Someone had cared for her, washed her and dressed her wounds, but she did not know who it was. And she sat up from the multitude of green and gold pillows under her head to look around the large room.

She stretched gingerly, her stomach rumbling and years of practice and being corrected with violence told her that she could not ask for any food. She tried not to show she was hungry, and instead waited for the cold scraps she and the rest were fed to come. She saw the man then and squeaked, his eyes on her as he stood from the table and walked toward the bed. She pushed against the headboard, and curled into a ball to protect herself. Fear and years of torment teaching her one thing, well to do men were to be feared and given all respect. She was also in the bed of this one, and that meant to her that he had bought her and that she was a slave to a new Master. She shook, her fingers gripping the sides of her head and she heard him stop. Tears stung her eyes, and she waited for the pain of disobedience or rape to start. Instead, she smelled something that made her mouth water and her stomach growl more.

She opened her eyes, peeking around her arms and saw a tray with food on it sitting on the bed. The eggs, cheese, and fruit tempting her and she slowly uncurled from her ball. Her eyes darted up to the handsome, black haired man, and he stood over her and lifted the blankets for her to move back under them. She slid her legs back down obediently and lay back on the pillows, her eyes on him and she flinching back as he set the plate in her lap.

"Not many have been kind to you, have they. You are safe here girl, and forgive me for calling you that, but please eat that and rest." He said and returned to his chair. She picked up the fork in her bandaged hand, dropping it and struggling to use the utensil. He walked over again, slowly and carefully so he would not startle her. He took the fork and picked up a piece of the eggs and offered it to her, she opened her mouth and accepted the morsel. Her taste buds howling in pleasure at the warm food, a far cry from the scraps she was given before. She opened her closed eyes and saw the man smiling in amusement at her, he picking up a slice of apple and feeding it to her.

"I assume that this is good and that you like it. Just eat slow, you will make yourself sick if you devour this food to quickly." He said and gave her the napkin to wipe her mouth. She went to scratch at her neck and found her collar gone, her hand feeling only her skin and he laughed a bit at her as he fed her more egg.

"You are free here, the laws forbid slavery." He said, as if reading her mind and she nearly cried in joy. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, and I do urge you to allow yourself to heal before you leave."

She swallowed the egg, opening her mouth again and he fed her a slice of strawberry. She chewed the fruit, still unsure of the man and she blinked at him. She wiped the juice off her lips, and nodded his approval as he helped her eat until she was full.

She lay back, and he covered her to keep her warm. She watched him toss a log onto the fire, and her full belly made her eyes droop. He looked back at her, pulling a chair over near the bed and he sat in it. She trembled in fear again, not knowing what was about to happen to her. What he would do to her.

She studied his profile, and the way this green tunic hung on his frame. He had long fingered hands, an artists hands, and a narrow waist but was much better fed than she. He wore a pair of fine brown, leather trousers, and a pair of low boots, his hair tied back neatly in a leather thong. His face was calm, and he leaned his head back and glanced at her and laughed.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her, and she watched him for a long time silently before answering him. She blinked back tears at his kindness, and slid her hands under the blankets to hide a bit more.

"You do not have to..."

"Floria." She said, her whisper soft voice cutting him off. She ducked, waiting to be struck for interrupting him but the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see him smiling, and he laughed a bit.

"Floria. That is a beautiful name." He said and she yawned into the sheet. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and I thank you for trusting me with your name. Sleep now, I will wake you at lunch Floria."

She nodded, pulling the blankets to her chin and curling on her side. She let her eyes close, and she felt so warm for the first time in her life. She watched Loki pick up a book, and he turned to a page and began reading from it to himself. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she slept softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki woke the girl as he promised at lunch time, he helped her eat and watched her reaction to the rich stew as he gave it to her. She eventually could hold the spoon on her own, and she started bolting her food and he stopped her patiently. His fingers on her bandaged hand hand gentle to not cause her pain, and she froze in terror. She set the utensil down, biting her lip and looking nervous. He put his hand on her shoulder, lifting her chin with the other and she looked scared for a moment. Her eyes filling with tears and he stepped back, holding his hands with the palms up to show that he meant no harm.

"If you eat too fast, you will be sick. That is all Floria." He said and sat at his own meal, she took the time to look at the room around her and marveled at all the fine furnishings and lush carpets that adorned his chambers. Loki sat in an ornate, high backed chair in dark wood, and padded in deep, emerald velvet. The table in front of him matching and the high marble ceilings above him painted to look like the sky. The fireplace to his back, was large enough to burn most of a tree in and she thought he could burn her alive in it. The thought, making her shiver.

The bed she lay on had high posts carved in the same colored wood as the table and chair, and the pillows and coverings were plush green and gold embroidered fabrics she had never seen before. The door to her left, leading to bathing chambers with a privy. She wondered what they looked like, but did not dare ask to see them. Mostly out of fear she would make him angry, she ate her fill of the sweet buttery bread and stew, laying back and looking out the large windows silently.

She had never seen such a place before, and was never allowed in the house of her former Master. She was only allowed in the barn, and she hid there after her chores of cleaning the animals and their pens. She lay back and looked at the lace cuff if the shift, her fingers playing with a small thread. Loki walking over, and taking the tray away.

"A maid and a very kind woman will come soon and help you to bathe. I asked her to bring you some dresses to choose from, and eventually some shoes when your leg and foot is healed. I will give you privacy during that time, so you may not have your modesty questioned." He said and she blinked at him, her amber eyes studying him for a moment.

"Thank you Master." She said softly and Loki shook his head.

"Just Loki, you have no Master or Mistress in this castle. Just a friend." He replied and she looked confused at him. Her eyes studied him for a long time, and the spell was broken by a soft knock at his door. He walked through to the sitting room, and she could hear a woman talking to him. She craned her neck to see who it was, and he returned with a beautiful blonde woman and two pretty blonde girls with her. She smiled at Floria, holding up a cotton day dress in a rose color and showed it to her. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, and could not hide her excitement at seeing this gift to her.

"Hello Floria, I am Queen Frigga. My Ladies are here with me to help you bathe and dress." She said, her warm and gentle smile calming the girl on the bed. She walked over, taking the girl's hand in hers and laying the dress over her lap. Floria looked at It, her bandaged hand touching the collar of embroidered gold flowers and leaves. Her eyes filled with tears, and she sniffed.

"Have you never had a dress before?" One of the Maids asked and Floria shook her head, the girl looking shocked at the revelation. Frigga took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes gently, being careful around the bruised one.

"Well, we will have to remedy this, and other wrongs. Did I not tell you she was pretty Ladies?" Frigga said and motioned the girls over to help her into the bath. Floria looked up, seeing Loki close the Bedroom doors, leaving her in with the three women.

She allowed herself to be taken in to the chamber, watching the tap fill the large copper tub and Frigga supported her weight while the other Maid helped her out of her shift. They all gasped at her bruises and scrapes, the Maid at the tub adding scented oils to the water and shaking her head. Frigga tested the temperature and the three women lifted her and into the warm embrace it the water, Floria sighing at the comfort it offered.

"You poor dear. How did you come to be in Asgard?" Frigga asked her as one Maid helped her use soap to wash her body and the other began washing her hair.

"I ran away from my Master, he sold Mother to pay his debts to a cruel man and I was next." She said and cried. The woman washing her hair put a hand on her shoulder, offering comfort and she let the girl continue.

"Were you born a slave?" Frigga asked and Floria nodded.

"Mother was kidnapped when father was away at war. She said he died and I was in her belly, she had me in the barn and I grew up there." She said and looked at Frigga. "I ran away, but was brought back and I was starved and beaten. Master said I would be killed if I did it again. I still ran away, because he sold me to a Pleasure House. The Slave Tracker found me, and broke my foot and ankle with a rock before leaving me in the field for the animals to eat."

The Maid wiped a tear from her eye, finishing her hair and drying it with a soft towel. Frigga pressed her lips together, her eyes sad and she watched the other Maid buff and shape her broken nails.

"You are safe here Floria, and I am sure you will find that no one will hurt you ever again." Frigga said and the girl sat back in the tub to rest. Her eyes still darted about, the frightened doe look in them and the Maid wiped her eyes and went to combing her hair.

"Master will find me." Floria said and Frigga shook her head.

"No, when you are healed you may come and work as a Handmaid for me. I will keep you safe from that monster." The Queen promised the girl and she saw Floria smile a tiny bit.

"Thank you." Floria said and the Maids giggled at the girl as they worked. Frigga looked at the poor girl, seeing past the bruised and battered body and finding her potential. She smiled, laying a towel in her lap and began working on the nails of her other hand. The girl leaned back, and her eyes still studying everything around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She has to be from Vanenheim, it is the only realm apart from Jotunheim that allows Slave trade. However, Jotunheim forbids the mistreatment of theirs." Loki said and paced, looking at Frigga. The Queen folded her hands, looking down and nodding.

"Her story is so sad, but she is very strong. I have Marly showing her how to use the crutch we brought for support, she will be able to walk then." Frigga said and looked at Loki. "She will remain shy around men for some time, but it may be good for her to get fresh air and exercise."

"Where do you suggest I take her? She is a runaway Slave, and her owner wanted her dead. I do not think the City would be a good start for her, she would go catatonic." Loki groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Take her out into the Gardens, they are peceful and in full bloom. She can rest in the cool grass and get some sun on her skin." She replied, Loki considering it when the doors opened and he saw the Maids guiding Floria into the sitting room on her crutch. The dress looked stunning with her hair and he smiled at seeing her limp along, her bandaged foot raised to keep her full weight off it. Frigga walked over, and sat her on the plush couch, lifting her foot and slipping an ottoman under it.

"You look much improved." Loki said and she nodded at him. Her eyes taking in the rich tapestries and velvet drapes, her hand touched the brocade on the couch. Her fingers tracing the raised, woven medallion on it. She looked like a visiting Lady, recovering from an accident and not a broken Slave.

"You must be feeling so much better." Frigga said and gave her a delicate cup of tea for her to sip. Floria raised it to her lips, smiling a tiny bit at the brew and setting the cup back on the saucer.

"I do Queen Frigga." She said in a soft voice and returned to her silence. Loki noticed she was looking at the small shortbread cookies, and he reached out and placed one on the saucer next to the cup. She jerked, shocked by his sudden movement and she looked at him with slightly feral eyes.

"Take whatever you fancy, we have more than enough here." Loki said to her, Frigga nodding and smiling at the girl. She picked up the cookie, taking a small bite of it and sipping her tea again.

"They are too sweet for my liking, but I do not fault who likes them." Frigga said with a laugh, patting the girl's knee. "I should have Loki show you the gardens, they are very beautiful and the fresh air will do you some good."

"Thank you Lady." Floria said, her voice automatic as she spoke. The door opened to the sitting room, and the sudden appearance of Thor startled the girl. She jumped, curling on the sofa and the cup slipped from the saucer to the ground. It shattered on the marble floor, Flora squealing in fear and she bolted from the couch. Her foot and leg was unable to support her without pain, so she fell and crawled to a corner and shivered. She feared the broken cup would get her beaten, and she covered her head wirh her arms.

"Oh dear." Frigga said and waved her hands over the broken pieces, they fused together again and the spilled tea vanished. She walked to the trembling girl, and helped her to stand.

"What is this? And who is she?" Thor said, his voice loud as he spoke. She backed from Frigga, her shaking getting worse and the Queen calmed the girl.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Mistress." She said and Frigga smoothed her hair. Making shushing sounds, she held the girl close to her.

"It is only a cup, and it is fixed. Poor dear, let me help you lie down." She said and sighed at Thor. "This is Floria, Loki found her badly beaten in the woods and we are helping her to get well. She is easily startled, use a softer voice Thor."

"I apologise." Thor said and put our his hand to the girl, he smiled at her and she gave him hers. "You are very lovely Lady Floria, it is my pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Sir." She said, and her lip trembled as she stood next to the Queen. Frigga helped her through the door, and she glanced back at Loki. Both men watching as she was helped to lay on the bed, Thor chuckled and looked at Loki.

"A Slave Girl Loki?" He said and laughed a bit harder. "You must be lonely."

"Owning her is against the laws of your father Thor, shut up." He snapped back and set his cup and saucer down. "I will advise you to knock from now on before entering my Chambers, you are hardly welcome in them as it is now."

"Mind yourself Loki." Thor warned and picked up a cookie, he smiled at the girl and waved at her. "Pretty, and uncourted, I should like to take her for walks sometimes."

"Why are you here?" Loki hissed, Thor looking back at him and grinning.

"I came to see if the rumors of you having a girl in your Chambers were true. And find that they are." Thor replied, eating a cucumber sandwich as he left. He stopped, waving to Frigga and gave Loki a sly look. Loki sighing to himself and trying not to get angry at the fact that Thor was going to flirt with the girl. Frigga returned to the sitting room and closing the door behind her, she looked at Loki and saw his annoyance.

"I will tell Thor to leave her alone, she needs quiet and to feel safe so that she may heal." Frigga said and Loki nodded silently. The Maids took the tray, piling the cups on it, and they left. Loki opened his fist, noticing that his fingernails had cut half moons into his palm.


	3. The Garden and a New Companion

Chapter 3.

She limped along on her crutch next to him, Loki keeping a deliberate and slow pace to allow her to move with him. The Maids had returned earlier to help her bathe and dress again, this time she wore a soft blue and white cotton day dress. She put one of the shoes on, the other foot far too swollen still to wear the other. She disliked the shoe however, her feet never knowing the pinch of shoes for the Seven hundred fourty-six years she lived. Loki insisted she wear one, and she was afraid to be seen as ungrateful and earn his anger. He only wanted her to protect her feet from the rocks that could be on the path, nothing more.

"You will grow used to shoes, I imagine this is the first pair you had ever owned?" Loki asked, and she nodded at him silently. She still said little, and he found her that morning trying to make her own bed, leaning on the crutch as she worked and struggled not to make too much noise. Her silence obviously a forced trait from her previous Master, beaten into her cruelly. The Maids came and changed the sheets however, and she tried to do the work for them. Loki having to intervene and guide her to the breakfast tray, having her sit and eat before she made herself upset.

"The Garden is in full bloom." He said and she limped on, her good foot growing tired and sore from the flat slipper she wore of blue leather. She pushed on though, trying her best not to fall as they walked on.

"Is it far?" She asked him, being bold and he regarded her for a moment. She looked down, stopping and lifting an arm in fear of he being angry and to protect her face. He waited for her, shaking his head with a smile and beckoning her to follow again.

"Not much, you must be getting tired from only having one good foot. You may also slip your shoe off and sit on a bench if it pains you too much." He said and she nodded, catching up to him and limping on.

They came to the Garden, and Floria's eyes widened at the colors arpund her. The air carrying the scent of their perfume, and butterflies danced on the gentle breeze. He motioned her to a stone bench, and she sat down in the shade of the tree. They sat, and he noticed she was wiggling her foot out of the shoe, finding it amusing for a moment. She looked around as she freed her toes, her eyes everywhere and Loki watched her lips part in shock. A bird landed above them and twittered a song as they watched it, flying away at the end of its song.

"Tell me what you think Floria, you will not be punished." Loki said, and she looked away shily. Her cheeks coloring with a blush and she shook her head gently. Loki sat quietly, letting her enjoy the colors and the sun danced off her hair.

Her eyes darted about, and he thought of something to say and she stood quietly. She limped barefoot through the grass to the blushing pink roses, touching the flower and cradling the bloom in her good hand. She smelled the flower, inhaling the perfume and he watched her as she limped to the lavender bed and smelled the fragrant blossoms. Her hand danced over the dhalias, and the large firework blooms in riots of colors attracted her. But the fragrant jasmine and lilac blossoms, made her pause and take a deep breath to inhale their perfume again.

Loki joined her, picking a peach rose and picking the thorns off the stem to give her. He put it in her hair, tucking the strands around it and she smiled at him softly. She hid her face, and he laughed.

"There is no reason to hide your face, would you like to see the Stables? I hear there are new foals and a litter of kittens ready and playing about." Loki said and she nodded, he watched her collect her shoe and he walked to her.

"It is far, and I don't want you to injure yourself further. May I carry you?" He asked and she stepped back, her fingers closed nervously over the top of the crutch and she thought for a long time.

"Is it proper My Prince?" She asked, her voice very small and he laughed.

"I would not be a gentleman if I made you limp all that way. It would be awful of me, to be honest." He said and she hopped on her foot toward him. He put one of her hands on his shoulder, picking up the painfully light girl and carrying her along as she held her crutch to her chest.

He walked over the field, walking past the pasture and she felt strangely safe in his arms. Some part of her mind telling her that Loki held no malace toward her, and that she would be safe form anything that meant her harm. She tried not to let herself become too attached however, fearing that his kindness would turn toward anger and pain for her. He was however, still patient and good to her.

"We are almost there, I am glad you are light." Loki said, and she looked at the horses in the pasture. They trotted happily, pausing to graze in the afternoon sun. That is Buttercup and her mate Excelesior, it is a hope that they will breed soon. Astrid is the one that just birthed a foal, and they are resting. I believe you met my horse in the woods, Neverwhere." He said and she craned her neck over his shoulder to see the horses, she relaxed back down and let him take her to the stables.

They walked into the cool, shadowy building and he set her down carefully. In one stall, a beautiful, golden mare lay with her foal. Both laying on the straw and resting, the baby nuzzling his mother. He had golden patches among his mother's golden brown fur, and a half moon shape on his muzzle in brown. Floria smiled at them, carefully undoing the latch and entering the stall. She sat on the straw, holding her hands out for the mare to smell.

"Her name is Astrid, and they called the foal Lune." Loki said, watching her pet the horse. The foal stood on wobbly legs, walking to her and nuzzling at her hair.

"They are most pretty Sir." Floria said, and looked back at him. "Prettier than Master's horses."

"Did you see them often?" He asked, crouching down next to her and she nodded. She looked afraid for a moment, and he showed her his empty hands. She hid her face, not wanting to remember what she endured but spoke anyway.

"I lived in the barn. And cleaned their stalls alone, they were my inly friends." She said and he looked sad for her, his emerald eyes closing.

"I am sorry for what was done to you." Loki said and stood, he left her to pet the horses clenching his fists in anger. To his left, a white kitten trotted by and explored. An orange tabby following, the Stable Master and two boys chasing after them.

"Father! There is a girl in here!" One boy shouted and took his brown, felt hat off out of courtsey.

"She is hurt Papa!" The other boy said. And the white kitten walked between their feet and into the stall. Loki hurried back, and the Stable Master Shref looked in.

"Baron, Rollo! She is a guest of the Prince, I saw him bring her. She is doing no harm, now let her be." Shref said and he looked from the next stall in on her. "Hello Lady, I see the kitten has found you. The boys call that one Crystal."

"A fine little kitten." Loki said and scratched the fluffy white baby between the ears.

"Aye My Prince. The rest are over in the end stall. If the Lady wants one, she may take it." Shref said and Loki nodded, feeling that something to take care of would be good for his charge.

"She is pretty." Rollo said, and his brother stopped him and drug him away.

"We will go take care of the pasture." Baron said and pulled his brother away, Shref laufhed at his sons and shook his head.

"Noticing girls, and pretty ones especially. I worry now that they will find one that will marry them." Shref said, tipping his hat to Floria. "Lady, go on and pick a kitten. There are five others."

She petted the one curling in her lap and purring away, Loki chuckled and nodded at them. Floria tried to stand while picking up Crystal, but had a hard time of it. He stepped into the stall, and held his hand out to her and helped her up. Together, they walked to the last one and saw the kittens playing in a box with their mother nearby.

"Go ahead and pick one Floria, it will be good for you to have a little friend." He said and she took the white kitten from his hand. She cradled it in her arms, and the kitten purred loudly. She smiled at it, and nodded.

"I like this one Sir." She said, and he laughed a bit. "She chose me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Loki watched Floria play with the kitten with a bit of ribbon. She giggled, making the little creature dance in circles to catch the end of the toy and closed the book in his hands. Something crossed his mind, and it made him frown as she sat on the rug and dangled the toy again for her pet. Something about how the boy looked at her, the longing in his eyes and how he removed his hat. She was attractive, if you looked past the bruises and would truly be a light for a man. He would loose her to such a thing, and possibly never see her again. He ignored his thoughts, returning to her at play with the kitten.

The kitten tumbled over on the rug, correcting herself and jumping into the air to reach for the string. She laughed again, and Loki realized that it was the first time he heard such a sound come form her. He mentally cursed the cruelty she had endured, and did his best to keep his features neutral. One small thought nagged at his mind then, a rumor he had heard about a measure to keep the Vanir Slaves from rising up. Denying them an education, and keeping them illiterate was a common practice among their Masters. Or so he had heard.

"Floria? Can you read?" He asked her and she stopped, her hands folding and she looked down at them. She shook her head, worried about the conquences of what she confessed and shivered.

"Can you write your name?" He asked her and for the same response.

"Would you like me to teach you these things?" Loki asked her and she looked up at him in suprise. She looked at the book in his hands, her thoughts her own and the kitten nudged at her hands with her nose. She blinked, looking around her and thinking.

"What if I cannot learn?" She asked him, and he laughed. She looked back at him, and shook her head.

"You can, it will take time however and patience." He said and she scratched at the kitten's belly. her fingers soothed the small ball of fur, Crystal purring loudly at the touch.

"Think on It, and I will be very willing to teach you." He said and she nodded.

"Please Sir, I do want to learn." She said and he smiled.

"Tomorrow we may start, I will teach you how to write the letters and then read a basic book for children." He said and she smiled, he returned to his book and she played more with her kitten and he found he enjoyed the sound of her laughter.


	4. Letters, Books, and Flirtations

Chapter 4.

"You are staring at your dress again Floria." Loki chided gently, Floria looking up from the yellow silk dress she wore with embroidered blue and pink flowers. Frigga had it made for her, and Loki had to admit that she was very beautiful in it. She was innocence and desire, all as one. He smiled at her and she went back to practicing her letters as he set out for her. The kitten hopped up on the table then, nipping at the feather quill in her hand and tugging at it. She laughed, putting the kitten in the chair next to her, and returned to her practice. Loki straightened his tunic as he stood, finding the reading primer he was looking for in a trunk and laying it on the table.

"I am Sorry Sir." She said, and not her lip as she wrote the alphabet again. He looked over her shoulder and leaned close, looking at the page and getting distracted by the gold comb in her hair the maid used to hold her hair up in a loose bun.

"Your penmanship is very good Floria, I am very impressed with you. Finish the page, and we will begin some reading." He said and the kitten knocked the cup of quills off the table, scattering them all over the floor. Floria blinked at Crystal, fiddling nervously with the phesant feather in her hand.

"I will get them, it looks as if she wishes to play rather than see her Mistress learn." Loki said, crouching to get the Quills and cup. He reached for one under the table, the kitten batting at it with her paw and saw Floria' s toes on her injured foot peeking from under her skirts. He felt a bit wicked, and tickled them with the feather in his hand and she jumped. Her yellow shod foot kicked out, and she gasped suddenly. The pen in the bottle of ink jerking under her fingers and tipping it over, and the ink spilled on the table. Loki bumped his head, feeling something trickle onto his head and he stood quickly. He thought he was bleeding from the blow, but looked at his fingers to see that it was black ink.

"I am so sorry. It... The bottle spilled." Floria said in shock, her eyes wide. Loki sighed, laughing a bit and waved his hand to clean the mess away from himself and the table. He took a step toward her, and she shot from the chair in fear. She limped backwards, and he stopped.

"Floria, no one is ever going to hurt you here. Half of the accident with the ink was mine, and I would never be angry with you for something that was just a mere mishap." He said and took her hand. He helped her back to the seat, and took the paper she had written on. He looked at the letters and smiled his approval, pulling out the chair and he sat across from her.

"You did very well on this, I am very impressed with your efforts." He said and pushed the primer toward her. She opened the cover and she looked down at the front page, Loki motioning for her to turn it again. The simple sentences spelling out a little rhyme, and she looked confused for a moment.

"What does it say Sir?" She asked him and he leaned across the table to point at each word.

"The cat sat on the mat." He read and she followed the words with her eyes. He came to the end, and she pointed at the words and read them slowly, she looked up at him and gestured for her to read the next line.

"The mat sat u... upon the ff... fl... floor?" She read and he applauded her effort.

"Very good, keep trying." Loki said and she slowly read the entire page. She looked at him and a knock came, she pausing as he stood and let a Paige into the room. The boy handed him a summons to speak with Odin, and he let out a long mental groan. He dismissed the boy, turning to Floria and sighed.

"Practice that page, I have to go meet with the Allfather. I am sorry to leave like this suddenly during our lesson." He said and she nodded, she returned to reading the lines out loud and he smiled at her. She really wished to be a good student, and he was impressed with her trying so very hard to learn.

He closed the door behind him, trying to be quiet and walked toward Odin's study. He cursed the old man under his breath for pulling him away from Floria though, the thought of the lace cuff on her wrist making his heart pound. His mind wondering if he was going mad, and the rest of him wanting to protect and cherish the poor girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat, practicing the page in the book until she could read it without having to pause. The kitten curled in her lap and she turned the page to try to read the next one, carefully sounding out each word and the sounds the letters made. An hour passed, and she struggled with the words, but eventually was able to read them. She smiled to herself, carefully reading both pages again and Crystal purred away his approval of her work.

The door behind her opened then, and she turned in her seat to tell Loki she had mastered the next page. He smile bright, then falling when Thor and a blonde, well dressed man with a moustache entered.

"I tell you Fandral, he is keeping a girl in his chambers. Mother is preparing a fine room for her, but she is only a Slave Girl. And there she is!" Thor said and Fandral and he stopped, looking at her as she looked back at then with large eyes. She stood, holding onto the chair to balance on her good foot and she curtseyed to them.

"Norns! She is beautiful!" Fandral said and walked to her. "What is she doing there?"

"Yes, what are you doing girl?" Thor asked, crossing his arms and looking at her with a smirk. She picked up the book, showing them and she backed away against the table. Fandral laughed, and waved for her to demonstrate her latest trick like a trained dog. She froze and looked down at the page, unable to sound out a single word and her mouth worked at forming anything to make them leave.

"Ah, he is teaching you to read?" Fandral said and he took the book from her hands. "A pretty girl like you does not need to learn such a thing, all you need to learn is how to dance and play."

"I... I like... Sir." She stammered, and yelped when Fandral lifted her off her feet and began turning her around the room by her waist and gripped her hand. She felt dizzy, her free hand pushing against his chest and he laughed.

"Much more fun, don't you think girl?" Fandral said and he handed her to Thor who trapped her in his arms. He sat in a chair, pulling her on his leg to sit and she trembled in fear. Not understanding that they were teasing her, or flirting in their own way.

"Sir..." She stammered and Thor laughed. "Must... I promised... I was asked... The book."

"Fandral, give her the book if she wants it. Maybe it will calm her down." He said and bounced his knee with her on it. She squeaked in shock, grabbing his thigh to keep herself from falling over backwards. Her injured foot bumped the ground too hard, and she cried in pain.

"Here you go darling. Are you sure you would not like to ride to town with the both of us?" Fandral said, leaving the innuendo open and she clutched the book to her chest. Thor turned her face to him and his rough, calloused hands brushed her cheek.

"Maybe she is shy, a little fawn lost in the woods is hard to coax out of her hiding spot in the brush." Thor said and she wanted to pull away. She trembled and he pulled her toward him and she shivered, his mead laced breath making her stomach churn.

"Let me have a kiss next Lady." Fandral said and she screamed, bolting away from Thor and crouching in the corner. She crushed the book to her chest, tears streaming down her face and they both approached her. She screamed again, crawling across the floor and her skirts tore from her bodice in her panic. She hurried still, the lacing on her back that held her dress shut breaking as a pair of masculine fingers grabbed them. She looked around for an escape, and opened the wardrobe and climbed inside it.

"A shy deer." Fandral laughed and slapped Thor on the back. He closed the door, and she shivered in the darkness.

"I almost got a kiss." Thor laughed, and she shivered at the memory of his breath. She heard them leave and she wept into her hands, sinking to the bottom and laying on her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki walked back to his chambers, annoyed at the interruption and could only think to get back to Floria. He hoped she had not gotten bored, and given up on learning to read. He wanted to show her so much, fill her head with knowledge, perhaps see if she had any talent for magic herself.

He turned the corner, Thor and Fandral in the hall laughing and he groaned to himself. He saw Fandral pretend to cower, and he laughed with Thor at something. Something about what they were acting out made him worry, and he felt the urge to run to his chambers. He walked calmly however, and his concern worsened when he saw the doors were cracked and the kitten in the hall.

He scooped the protesting ball of white fur up, looking around the sitting room and finding a tear of yellow silk on the floor. He picked it up, and he opened the doors to the bedroom and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen, and he nearly shouted in anger when he opened the door to the bathing chamber to find it vacant as well. He sat on the bed, putting the kitten on the pillows and he looked at the tear of fabric.

"How dare they!" He shouted and he heard a sob from the wardrobe. He walked to it and opened one door slowly, finding her laying on her side and the book clutched to her her chest. She wept silently, scooting her body toward the back and sobbing harder. He saw the tears to her dress, and her hair tangled about her face. He wanted to rage, but he knew that if he did, she would fear him in the end and he did not want that. He reached his hand out, and she cried and hid her face behind the book.

"Floria." He said gently, using his gifts to calm her. "No one will harm you Nightingale, come out please."

"I tore... I tore my dress Master." She said and whimpered, he held his hand out and offered it to her.

"I am not your Master Floria, you have none here and I am happy to remind you of that every time. I am also not angry at all about the dress, just happy that you are not hurt." He said and she sat up, a tunic falling from above and over her face. He laughed, and moved the shirt aside and grinned at her.

"No need to hide under my clothes, I will not hurt you. I promise you that." He said and she took his hand. He helped her out of the small space, and saw the tears to her skirts and lacing. His anger flared, cursing Thor for advancing on a woman without her consent.

"Let me fix that." He said and waved his hand. The dress restored, and she looked down at herself in amazement. He mouth fell open and she backed from him with a limp, turning to see herself in the mirror.

"Are you recovered any?" He asked her and gestured to the bed. She shook, misreading his intentions and clutched the book to herself.

"I learned the... I learned the second page Sir." She said in a shaky voice, trying to distract him from the bed and he smiled at her. He walked toward her with open hands and a smile, and he cupped her cheeks gently in his hands.

"By yourself! You are clever, but please lay down and rest from your shock. I am earnest to see you demonstrate your new talent, but I want to fetch Queen Frigga so she may see how much you have learned." He said and she limped to the bed. He took the book from her, and covered her with a light blanket after removing her shoe. She blinked in shock that he was not trying to have his pleasure with her, and she trembled at the thought of being alone again.

"Rest, I will go and invite her to hear you read. No one will come beyond those doors except for me, I promise you." He said and she nodded. He ran a thumb across her forehead, casting a spell to help her sleep and seeing her memory of what happened. He growled to himself, clenching a fist and saw how she was now so terrified.

He backed from the bed, and let Floria sleep on. Leaving the room and slamming his hand against the doubled doors, he left a spell over it that would only allow he or Floria to open them and walked to see Frigga.

"I pray I do not cross paths with those two." He growled under his breath and turned the corner. "I will have another chamber in the dungeons for cutting off their hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You put you hands on a girl who has suffered terribly, and cannot defend herself." Frigga scolded Thor and Fandral. They looked at the ground, hiding their shame.

"Loki keeps her as a bird, locked away and hidden." Thor protested and Frigga silenced them with a gesture.

"And he has done nothing improper toward her. You have much to learn from your Brother, and should use this as a moment to reflect. Your Father..." She began, but was intrupted.

"Is more than disappointed in your actions." Odin said, glaring at his son. "You are to be a King, not a bastard who mounts innocent girls and torments them for his pleasure. She made no pretense of desire toward you, yet you sought to attack her as if she were a toy you desired!"

"Father..." Thor said and he silenced his son with a gesture. He turned to Loki, regarding him for a moment and softened his features.

"Heimdall has confirmed your claims, should you need other primers to teach the poor girl... I forget her name." Odin said and waved a hand.

"Floria." Loki corrected, and Odin nodded.

"Floria, lovely name. None the less, I am impressed with how you have chosen to share knowledge with her. I will send other primers for you to continue to instruct her. Do not forget Arithmetic however, she will need to learn how to count for when she is paid as Frigga's handmaiden." Odin said, turning back to the two shocked men. They both looked taken aback by the praise the Old King gave to his fallen and adopted son. Loki hiding his astoundment at what had just happened, but was still amused by it in full.

"You will both leave the girl alone, she has suffered much and will soon have her own chambers. I have given your Mother the freedom to have them arranged for her, and I believe it best that she have them near Loki's. Seeing as he has become a mentor of sorts to her." Odin said, and looked at his wife.

"I will see that she understands all that I can educate her on." Loki said, and Thor rolled his eyes.

"You are a kind Queen my dear." He said, and Frigga smiled.

"Thank you, and I think you should meet this lovely girl, she has the sweetest smile." Frigga said and Odin nodded.

"Only when it is convent, and I am not interrupting her lessons. Those are rather important at this time." Odin said and looked at Loki. "You are doing well to teach her all that you can, but if her Master finds her she is still property and I cannot intervene."

"I will continue them then, and hope that she remains safe from that beast." He said, and the group watched Odin leave. Thor crossing his arms and glaring at his brother, showing that he was not about to let the matter of Floria end. Thor was determined to have her, and to show his brother who the better man was.


	5. Fall of Summer

Chapter 5.

"You are learning faster than I expected Nightengale." Loki said and she blushed as they walked the open halls. A chill had taken the air, signaling the end of Summer and the coming Autumn and all were working to prepare for the coming cold. She walked in a dark blue, silk dress, her caplet made of a lighter shade of the same color and accented in gold embroidery that was Celtic in design. Frigga made sure that her chambers were ready weeks ago, and she had moved into them with joy of having her own place. Her eyes filled with wonder at the soft bed, and her fingers touched the rose colored coverlet with amazement that it was actually for her and she prayed silently that it was not all a dream.

Although she did not use his bed anymore, Loki found her waiting every day to be invited in his chambers to learn with him. They both spent hours pouring over lessons, and Frigga often joined in to see if they were having any troubles from Thor. He, was occupied elsewhere and Loki could not complain about his absence. Loki found himself rather happy to have her as company, and often praised her dilligence at the tasks he gave her in her studies.

Her foot and leg eventually healed, and her mobility was much improved. She still had weakness from the injury, but she hid her very slight limp well. Floria's healing meant a terrible truth however, and he hid the lump that swelled in his throat. He knew very well, that soon she would be trained and placed as a Handmaiden full time, and it made him slightly sad to carry that knowledge. He came to think of her as a close friend, and worried that she would drift away from his life and leave him alone again.

"Thank you Sir. I find that I like to read and know things, it is wonderful to discover the new." She said, a deeper blush on her cheeks as they walked on. She was still terribly shy, and given to flinching when someone moved too fast toward her, but she was improving every day.

"You will soon not need me to teach you a thing, and I will be able to follow my own prusuits." He said and watched the leaves dance across the walkway. The brown, withered memories of warm Spring and Summer falling from the tree.

"May I still ask you questions when I need to?" She asked him, her voice so very small and he nodded at her. She did not want to leave his company, finding herself drawn to him. Like a moth to a warm candle flame.

"Of course Floria, now we should get you some new books to practice with." He said and laughed. She smiled, but there was a hint of fear in it and the reason for it was Thor. He was walking toward them, Hogun and Fandral hurrying toward something with him.

"Brother! We are sparring today, does your fair friend wish to watch?" He shouted and she jumped. She stepped behind Loki, making a barrier out of him but Hogun seemed very interested in Floria in his mute way.

"No Sir, I want to go with you to the library." She said in a soft voice, and the trio stopped in front of him. She stayed behind Loki, and Hogun stepped to the side to very a better look at her.

"I am taking her to the Library, I am furthering her education with basic sums today Thor." Loki said, and he glared at his oafish brother. "A Lady with education is a great asset to herself."

"Always books Loki, there is more for her to learn. Dancing, singing, the finer points of romance." Fandral laughed, reaching behind him and taking Floria's hand.

"Sir." She gasped, and took her hand back, but it was too late. Thor laughed, grabbing the hand and pulling her toward the Arenas. She did not want to go, and she shook with fear at being handled roughly. Hogun's eyes widened and he pulled Floria away from Thor, his eyes on her and she stepped back from him.

"She needs to learn, it is more important." Hogun said and he bowed to Floria. "I am sorry for how they acted, may your lessons go well."

"Thank you Sir." She replied, stepping back to Loki and he put a protective arm between her and the rest.

"It seems your scolding by Frigga did not take, perhaps I need to inform her of your latest transgression?" Loki threatened, and Thor stepped forward. He put a finger in his face, warning the darker haired Prince.

"I only need one excuse to have you locked away again Brother. That is how little you are trusted, she is not your puppet and I will court her." Thor said and glared at him. Loki laughed then, unable to hold back his laughter at what Thor had said. Floria moved toward a pillar, putting her back to it and shaking.

"Norns!" Loki laughed, and looked at Fandral. "Does he believe in himself? I would sooner see a Palace Guard or a Farmer court her, she would be happier there than with you Thor."

It was then that it happened, Thor grabbed his collar in anger and brought his fist around. It connected with Loki's face in a meaty slap, and he saw stars form behind his eyelids. Floria screamed, and he fell to the stone ground backwards. She ran forward, and he smiled up at her, her trembling worse from the sudden violence.

"Take her to the dungeon, and him too. He insulted me, and I am twice offended." Thor growled and Loki sat up. He looked at Floria, and she shook as her hands fell on his arm. His nose bled a bit, but was not broken and he felt hands yank Floria away from him.

"She did nothing Thor!" Loki shouted and she cried out and went limp between the Guards. "Let her go, she only damaged your vanity by rejecting your advances. I insulted you by laughing at you."

"Let them both go!" A woman shouted, her heels clicking over the flagstones and they turned to see Frigga walking toward them. Her lips a thin, angry line as she looked at everyone. She put her hand out to Floria, and the girl was released to take it.

"He insulted me Mother!" Thor shouted and she shook her head.

"He defended this girl again from unwanted advances! I am so ashamed of you right now, who threw the first punch?" She demanded. Floria and Hogun both pointed at Thor, the girl keeping her head down.

"I thought so. Loki, I will take her to the Library. Go and get your nose and eye tended to." She said and glared back at Thor. "I will have your Father speak to you later."

She turned, walking the shaking girl toward the Library, and Loki saw her glance back at him in for his injury. Loki then glanced at Thor, watching him and the rest leave him. He noticed Hogun looking at Floria again, his eyes sad and curious at the same time. As if some hope was there, but the odds of his suspicions being true were too far gone.

Loki moved on, his nose bleeding a bit worse, and walked toward the infirmary. Thinking about how she had run toward him, and how she looked so worried for him. It was the act of someone who cared for their friend, and it meant so much to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat that evening in his Chambers, his nose still throbbing and his eye slightly swollen. He pressed the poultice against it again, and groaned at the pain when he heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in." He said and kept the bundle of herbs against his skin. The door cracked and Floria walked in like a ghost, her cat following her and keening mournfully at him. He looked at Crystal, leaning over and scratched her ears fondly. Floria looked pained at what she saw, her eyebrows knitted in worry.

"It looks worse than it is, don't worry." He said and gestured for Floria to sit. She looked at the eye and hissed in sympathy, her eyes downcast for a moment as she sat.

"It looks like it hurts Sir." She said and he smiled at her.

"Only when I breathe." He replied as a joke. She did not smile, but folded her hands. He looked as if there was so much on her mind, and she did not know how to broach the subject.

"Is it my fault he hit you?" She asked him and he set the bundle on the table next to him. He thought how to word what he wanted to say, and he saw the toes of her shoes peeking under her skirts.

"No Floria, it is not your fault at all. Some men, when faced with a pretty girl, turn beast like when they fancy her." He said and she looked at him. She shook her head, folding her hands in her lap and fidgeting slightly.

"You don't do that My Prince." She said and he laughed, waving a hand at her.

"I do, but I control it better." He said and stood, hunching his shoulders and making his hands into claws. "No. I believe that I am becoming rather like a beast."

He barked, making her jump and she giggled behind a hand. She stood at his growl, backing away from him and squealing as he took a step toward her, dropping to his knees and growling at her skirts. She shouted and laughed, backing away from him as he sniffed the air like a wolf. He crawled forward, and she hurried away and laughed as he pursued her.

"Oh no!" She shrieked as he moved on all fours about her skirts, growling at her and reaching go grab the fabric. She ran to the side and she laughed, he giving the fabric a gentle tug and barking at her again. She squealed, jumping up onto the couch, and lifting her feet into the cushions and he smiled at her as he sat back on the floor. The cat, disturbed by their play regarded them with disinterest.

"All men Nightingale, they all have a beastly side. I suppose how we control those urges that speak of monsters and men." He said and as he sat back against the couch. She nodded while laughing, the game being over. He stood up, and she put her feet back on the floor.

"I am still sorry he did that to you. His one friend was nice however Sir." She said and nodded, he remembered how Hogun looked at her and how he pointed at Thor as being the instigator. He let out a long breath, fearing the loss of his friend to a warrior who could die in battle one day. He frowned, and thought of better matches for her instead of Hogun in case she had her eye in him.

"He was. Hogun has a great deal of honor, and lives by a code he keeps to himself." He said and stood up, straightening his tunic. "I suppose I should thank him."

"Why were you locked away before?" She asked him and he turned with a finger raised. His face darkened and he shook his head, hers filling with fear at what she had asked. He regarded her, and looked down at the hand as his mind remembered the awful things he had done. The chaos he has caused, and he swallowed hard.

"They are dark things Floria, and I do not wish to discuss them." He said, and regarded her. The cat returned to grooming her fur, licking with a pink tounge as the silence became a roar between them. Floria shifted, folding her hands again and waiting. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, struggling with her own newly blooming feelings. Her heart pounding in her chest and she wanted to say something, but dared not. Feelings got her punished, and she had to hide them away.

"Come back tomorrow, we will start on sums, and some subtraction." He said and looked at her. "I am not angry, I merely do not want you to think less of me for what I once did."

"Yes Sir." She said and he smiled at her. He returned to his chair, straightening out his brown vest over his black tunic and picked up the poultice again.

"What books did you find with Frigga?" He asked and she blushed, fidgeting with her hands.

"A book of sonnets, and a romantic story about a King and his Queen." She said and he nodded.

"All things a young lady should like. It is a chance to dream for you, my teaching you how to read so that you may read these things. I am glad I could help you find that gift." He said and she blinked at him, she was turning shy again and he let her find her own way to what she wanted to say.

"I like... I like to read. For all the reasons you said Sir." She said, hiding her face behind her hand.

"Then it makes me even happier to have taught you." He said and his thoughts turned to the day she would not visit him anymore, his heart feeling heavy yet somewhat proud. For when that day came, she would choose her own path and be free.

"Does your eye bother you Sir?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No Floria, I ache for something I can never hold." He said and she nodded sadly. Her smile tiny, and she wanting to reach for his hand and comfort him. Her being a Commoner, and former Slave preventing her from doing it.


	6. Explaining rewards and Chasing Memories

Chapter 6.

"I have something for you." Loki said as she looked up from working on her sums. She was struggling with some of the addition, and she was worrying at her lower lip in her frustration. She understood the concept of them, she just had a hard time figuring out their solutions and she sighed at the page. Her leaf green dress shifted, and he admired her shilouette as her small shoes tapped out a rythm as she counted to herself.

"A gift Sir?" She asked and he laughed. Her eyes were so very curious, and they shone with a small delight.

"A reward As well for your efforts Floria, something positive." He said and she looked very confused.

"What is a reward Sir? I am not used to such things, but have heard that they are delightful." She blinked and shifted, her eyes went back to the page and he laughed.

"A reward, is something you earn through diligence and hard work. And by learning to read, you earned this." He said and he held his closed hand out. She flinched, seeing the fist and he turned his hand over quickly to open it to her. In his palm lay a small ring of a pink sapphire surrounded by marcasite, it was formed in the shape of a star and was set in silver. She picked up the ring, admiring it with tears in her eyes in gratitude toward the gift.

"It is very pretty Sir. Thank you." She said in a shaky voice. She held it close to her, and closed her hands over it. Protecting the small trinket, her face drawn as if someone would take it away from her.

"No need for tears Nightengale, you earned it fully." He said and she nodded silently. It pained him to see her eyes fill with tears everytime she felt joy or was given something, it reminded him how cruel someone was to her in the past. He sometimes even wished to know her former master's name, so that he could face the bastard and hated him with all he was. He cursed himself, angry at his ability to remind her accidentally of such things and she slipped the ring on her finger.

"I like this reward much better than previous ones I was given Sir." She said, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"I am glad Floria, did you finish that page?" He asked her, trying to seperate himself from her and keep her as a friend and nothing more.

"No, I will finish it." She said and went back to work, counting and making an effort to do well as she learned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hear she is quite the student." Frigga said as they watched her Maids and Ladies learn a new court dance. They turned and laughed, their skirts flowing as they imitated the Dance Master. Floria was shyer than the other girls yet, and stayed to the back of them. She was graceful however, but still so quiet an reserved compared to the others. But the girls danced on, and the twins of one Noble Family giggling together. Pausing and whispering as Thor entered the room, with a bit of bravado. Floria did not know that he was chasing those girls skirts at that time, and stepped behind a pillar.

"She is, but still has far to go." Loki said and Frigga pressed her lips together at the girls, making them correct themselves. "She is quite clever, however and I do wish the best for her. I may actually miss her friendship, she is a good natured person."

"Loki, I will not deny you the company of your friend. But, she has become my Ward now, and is still so unused to this life she now finds herself in. She needs people about her that she can trust, and one of them is you. I am proud as your Mother to see how she has grown in a few very short months, and all you have taught her."

"Thank you." He said, closing his hands as the Dance Master showed Floria how to position her feet for a dance. "It seems Thor is chasing another two pretty dresses."

"I saw that, both of them are trouble on their own, and now I fear they may find themselves ruined. It does get him to leave Floria alone, and he is distracted from more troubling issues." She said, and smiled at Floria as she jumped on her toes to mimic the dance she was shown. The Tutor nodding and praising her as she did everything perfectly, and she smiled gently.

"The new Vanir Ambassador? I hear he is awful, crude, and unrefined." Loki said through gritted teeth. He had lost all respect for the realm after finding Floria, and started ranking Midgard above them for that reason. At least that realm had outlawed human bondage, and was more compassionate in that respect. He folded his hands together as the Dance Master arranged the girls to practice what they learned, lining them up and beginning.

"Beautiful! It must be graceful and beautiful!" He said and the girls moved to his instruction, skirts flaring out as they laughed and turned in a circle.

"I just hope the Ambassador is open to a trade alliance." She said and Thor joined them with a laugh. He watched the Ladies dance, his eyes finding Floria and lingering over her. Loki watched him and the Dance Master watched them all, he applauding as he walked between the girls.

"Graceful and beautiful. True Ladies for the Queen." He said as the practice ended, and dismissed them to rest before starting again. One girl ran to Frigga and whispered something into her ear, the Queen smiling and laughing. Frigga dismissed her, patting her cheek and the girl hurried off to gossip with her friend.

"Floria has a new ring?" Frigga asked, Loki hiding his embarassment at the observation.

"It was a reward, for learning how to read and becoming independent of me in her pursuit of the written word." He said, Thor drifting back among the Ladies and Floria hiding behind a pillar again from him.

"And here I thought you saw her as a little bit more." Frigga said and smiled at him.

"A friend." Loki confirmed and sighed as Thor stole a kiss from one twin and the other stole one from him. He laughed, hugging both girls to him, and he saw them giggle at his advances. A red haired girl coaxed Floria out of hiding, and the two danced about. Floria keeping shy eyes on Thor, and remaining wary of him.

"You both should go for a ride, take her out tomorrow. It may be the last day before the weather turns sour, and we are all trapped inside for days on end. The banquet for the new Ambassador is in three days as well, he is already being recalled to Vanenheim unfortunately, so we will celebrate the end of Summer." She said and Loki nodded, he stood and streched, all the girls giving him a curtsey as he went to leave.

"I assume you want me to escort Floria?" He said and she nodded.

"Only if you think she needs the guidance."

"She may, I will take her out in the morning. A ride will do me some good" He said and glanced at Thor. "If you will excuse me, the air is rather stale in here and I wish to walk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran through the field near the stables and played in the bright sun, her feet carrying her as she saw the other men working the fields. She laughed, giggling as much as a three year old Slave could laugh, her mother working nearby at the barn. Her hair was tied back under a cloth, and she wiped the sweat away from her brow as she stood to check her child. She waved to her daughter, beckoning the little girl to return and Floria obeyed.

A shadow fell over her then, and she did not understand why the owner of it was mad at her. She backed up, her eyes scared and the towering man pushed at her.

"Mama!" She cried out, scared and could not find her anywhere. There was only him, and the lash in his hand. She trembled, the hand raising over his head and she screamed at the first strike. Others followed, and the little girl screamed and cried for her mother to save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki rolled onto his side, hearing a keening sound behind the door that connected his suite to the Bathing Chamber. It continued again, and he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He made sure he was decent enough, and pulled a tunic over his head before opening the door.

"Yes?" He said and found the door to Floria's chambers standing open. On the floor weeping in her shift she sat, her eyes puffy with her tears and he walked to her. Her shift of white silk pooled around her, and she trembled as she wiped her eyes on her hands.

"I am sorry Sir." She whimpered and he sat next to her. She sniffed and he took a small towel to mop at her face, he was worried that someone had come into her chambers while she slept and became angry.

"What happened? Why are you crying in here?" He asked her and she shied away. He reached out and he saw that something had her terrified, and he nearly growled with anger at the fear someone or something caused her to have.

"I... I had a terrible dream Sir. I... did not mean to disturb you." She whimpered and he took her hand gently. He smiled at her, and he laughed a bit.

"You did not in any way, make yourself a nuisance to me." He said and helped her stand. He saw that the shift left her shoulders exposed, and the lace collar was dotted with beads. His eyes lingered in her neck, and he glanced away to help her stand.

"I would invite you to sleep in with me, but gossip can be vicious. May I help you back to your bed?" He said, and helped her to stand. She had come to a healthy weight, and was very alluring in her shift and he fought the urge to desire so beautiful a woman.

"Gossip?" She asked him and he helped her back into her chambers. He arranged the bed, pulling back the blankets and motioned for her to lay down.

" Some of the Ladies of the Court, and a few of the men speak of things that may not be true. I don't want people saying hateful things about you." He said and she nodded as she lay down. He lay the blankets over her, and stirred the fire to put more wood in it to warm the room.

"Thank you Sir." She said and he smiled back at her. She lay against the pillows, and he walked back over to sit next to her. Her eyes filled with tears, and he frowned.

"Are you afraid to sleep?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I dreamed of my childhood, and the first time I was beaten." She said and he took her hand. His fingers brushed over the back of it, noticing that she was still wearing the ring he had given her.

"Sometimes, we dream of a horrible past so that we can look forward to a more pleasing and beautiful future." He said and she blinked at him. "Memory may haunt us, but in the end it is only ghosts."

"I hope that you are right Sir. I am so very scared that I will be found again, and that he will be very cruel." She said and he turned toward her. His fingers gave her hand a squeeze, trying to reassure her and he smiled.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to prevent that Floria. Rest now, we have our ride tomorrow." He said and she looked up at him and he began singing a soft song to her. The lullaby something he knew from his own past and she slowly drifted, falling eventually asleep.

He lay her hand on her stomach and stood to leave, looking at her as she slept sweetly. Her eyes closed, and her lashes laying on her cheeks. He wanted to lean ober her a kiss her soft cheek, and sighed to himself at the sad truth that he could not. He left the room, being careful not to disturb her and closed the door behind him. He wished that one day he would cross paths with her former Master silently, he had so many things he wanted to say to him.


	7. Of Storms and Warmth

Chapter 7.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and clutched to him in fear and excitement as he made the horse run faster under them. Neverwhere shot down the road as her rose colored cloak flapped behind them, her matching skirts fluttering around her legs. She clutched tighter to him, and his heart pounded as her fingers splayed across his chest and he slowed the horse. He brought Neverwhere to a slow walk and he put his hand over one of hers, expecting to find her shaking but suprised to hear her giggle.

"That was so fast Sir!" She giggled and he smiled back at her, her hood keeping the chill away as they rode. He enjoyed a good ride through the country, and his friend seemed to like it as much as he did. They had left early, leaving the castle just after breakfast and riding West to see how far they could get into the countryside before lunch. She enjoyed the ride, smiling and liking the crisp fall leaves around her as the trees began to turn. Autumn was definately on them, and he could smell the fires from the last harvest burning from the fields as they passed.

"I will slow for a bit." He said and grinned. "You don't have to hold on so tight anymore."

"I am sorry My Prince." She said and blushed, her graceful hands loostening and he stopped the horse for a moment.

"Would you feel safer in front of me?" He asked and she blushed, shaking her head nervously. It took some coaxing to get her on the back of the horse, and he was not suprised that she was shy about riding in front of him.

"No Sir, I am safe back here." He said and she scooted up the back of the horse toward him.

"Floria, I don't want you falling off the back, should I decide to make him race again." He chided and he could feel her sigh behind him. He laughed, the cold wind blowing, and she shivered against his back.

"Very well Sir." She said and he slipped from the horse, she moved forward in the saddle and wrapped her cloak around her, the cold starting to bother her. He cursed himself for forgetting how little cold bothered him, and cursed his foolishness further by running the horse and making her colder. He took his gloves off, giving them to her and saw a town in the distance.

"Put these on, you are chilled Nightengale. There is a town several miles ahead, we can find you another cloak or blanket to warm yourself in." He said and mounted the horse behind her, she put his gloves on and he wrapped his riding cloak around the both of them.

"Thank you Sir." She said and he saw the rose blush of cold on her cheeks and he let the horse walk on.

"It is my pleasure, and I beg you to call me Loki." He said, and she colored at the request. She moved toward his chest, warming herself from him and his heart pounded at how close she was and how she trusted him.

"I am chilled." She said and he put an arm around her. He felt something hit his hand as it rested on her shoulder, and frowned down at the drop of rain that sat on his skin. Another followed and Floria looked forlorn at the sight, she sighed and he kicked the horse into a run toward the Town.

"We may have to take shelter ahead of us, from the scent in the air, this storm may be bad." He said, hearing the distant rumble of thunder roll toward him. Floria shivered, and he found himself very worried about her. He could sense she was becoming scared, and her heart was pounding from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ulterd! Norns! We have guests and they are soaked, bring a washed tunic for the lady to wear." Felrena said as she looked up from the stew she was making when the door opened. "Will you need a room for yourself and the Lady sir? I have to warn you, we only have one bed left."

"We do, and please a bath for Floria. She is soaked and shivering with cold." Loki replied and the woman looked at her. A crack of thunder caused her to jump, and she trembled with the uncertainty storms like this brought.

"Oh, the poor pretty dear. We need to get you warmed and dry, I will take you up and bring you some stew and bread after your bath. I am Felrena." She said, her hair graying and pulled into a bun. Her dress was brown, and her heavy frame matronly as she wiped her hands on her apron. She took Floria gently and sat her near the fire, unfastening her cloak and taking it to hang and dry. A man appeared, his rotund frame filling the door and he held a tan tunic in his hands. His beard was neatly trimmed, and he also had gray shooting through it. He put the clothing on the counter and crossed his arms at his wife, knowing she was a mother to everyone who walked through the door.

"Ultred, please the poor girl is frozen with cold. boil her some water and fill the bath." She said and Loki laughed as he groaned to himself.

"Yes dear, shall I turn down the bed for her as well?" He sighed and she silenced him with a look. The man leaned close to Loki, pointing at his wife before leaving. "Take my advice friend, marry a quiet one. you never hear the end of it if you don't."

"Thank you Lady." Floria said as she took off the gloves Loki loaned her and she rubbed them both to get her blood to warm in them.

"Oh! You flatter me dear, I am just Felrena. Alred! Take the Lord's horse and put it in the stable! be quick!" She shouted and threw a rag from her shoulder at the boy. He woke from a doze next to the fire, and cringed at the dirty thing as he stretched and walked past Loki. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Mama, it is Prince Loki!" He said and she gasped. She straightened her hair and threw a look at him, daring him to make a mistake.

"Hurry then! We can't have his horse drowning, and give it the freshest hay." Felrena said and waved him out. She gave him a curtsey, and blushed. "I did not know, please forgive me My Prince."

"Forgiven, but I beg you to look after my friend though. She is suffering terribly."

"By Thor's sweaty sac!" Ultred shouted, cursing and his wife looked pale. "I spilled the water!"

Loki laughed to himself, Sitting in the seat once occupied by Alred and warmed his hands by the fire. Felrena leading Floria up the stairs to help her, carrying the dripping cloak and the tunic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria lay on the bed, watching the fire crackle away happily. The Matron had helped her warm herself in a hot bath and given her some warm tea at the same time. Behind her the storm raged at the window, rattling the shutters and in another room she could hear a roudy group of hunters laugh. Another lodger shouted for quiet, but went ignored. She drowned them out, and shivered under the blankets as she watched the flames dance over the log. She sat up, looking at the door the blankets falling from her shoulders and the tunic too large on her. She saw Loki enter, in his hands two cups and he paused at the sight of her.

"I thought you would want some mulled wine to warm you." He said and tried not to linger on her for too long, she nodded her hair falling over one shoulder and the dim candlelight and firelight bathing her skin in a warm glow.

"Thank you Sir. Will we be leaving in the morning?" She asked him and he gave her the cup, she holding it in both hands.

"We will, I believe the storm will be passed by then." He said and he unfastened his armor, laying it aside and he removed the coat he wore. She sipped the wine, and found it sweet with a bit of spice after it.

A loud bout of laughter startled her and she looked at the wall, Loki finishing hos own tasks and hanging his coat to dry. He looked back at the wall, laughing to himself as another shout echoed an order for quiet. He sat in the chair and streched his legs in front of him, quiet for a long time and he sipped his wine.

"Sweet brew, the Lady of the house insisted I bring it up." He said and she laughed. "Her husband advised me to marry a quiet woman."

"Would you Marry Sir?" She asked him, and he looked at the fire for a while. He wondered if a woman would ever want him, and could look past him being a monster and sighed.

"I may, one day. You have to fancy a girl first, and I believe she should fancy you in return." He said and she smiled thinly.

"We were always too busy to have weddings, and Master always said that of any of his bitches bred that he would sell the pups as soon as they were weaned. I suppose I was lucky that o was not sold as soon as I left Mother's breast." She said and cringed at what she said. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he frowned at her statement.

"You don't have to fear that now. You are free to choose a man, and marry as you wish if you get the leave of Queen Frigga." He said and she nodded, she sipped the wine again and sat against the shelf behind her, biting her lip. He looked at her as she shivered, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't fancy anyone that way Sir. At least no one who would have me." She said softly and he sighed, he looked down at the floorboards and someone began singing a sad tune in the next room.

"You may find someone someday. And you will never see yourself away from them." He said and he finished his wine. He put the cup on the table, and sat on the mattress next to her. He held his hand out for hers, and she gave it to him and she lay back down on the bed. The wind howled, and the shutters at the window rattled with it. She shivered and wrapped herself in the blankets, her face calming and he looked at her in question.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked her and she nodded. He cheeks flushing and she rubbed her nose with a hand from under the blankets.

"I am so cold. Like I cannot shake it and it is inside me." She said and he sat back in the chair.

"I have an unconventional remedy, but it requires me to be very disciplined and not to be a beast." He said and she blinked at him. "I sleep on my side and you lay close to me and warm yourself that way."

"That is not very proper Sir." She said and looked for the word. "What about the cruel gossip people?"

"You could tell them I slept on the floor, and I will tell them the same." He said and she nodded as the cold permeated her bones and made her shiver again.

"I can. And I will only be against your back." She said and he stood up, thunder shaking the inn and she shivered. He pulled his boots off and pulled off his overshirt, leaving the tunic under it on and rolled his sleeves up his arms.

She squeaked and covered her legs as he lifted the blankets and lay down next to her, turning on his side and facing the fire. He felt her pull the blankets up over her shoulders and snuggle close to him, he watched the flames dance as she did and he could feel her hand fidget a bit behind him.

"Better?" He asked her and she hummed that it was. He closed his eyes and started to drift, not hearing a soft voice behind him wish him a good night.


	8. Harsh Words on Innocent Ears

Chapter 8.

He woke first, laying on his back and the sunlight dancing through the window. He looked down at his chest and saw a head of brown hair laying there, the part shining in the light and a soft hand near his shoulder. He grinned to himself, and sighed as the need to get up and leave for the castle irritated him but pulling him from the plesant feeling near him. He gave her a gentle shake, and she stirred a bit, settling back against him and shifted.

"Floria, we have to go. I was to have you back at the Castle last evening, Frigga is bound to worry about her Ward." He said and she whimpered and sat up. She looked down at him, a sleepy smile on her face and she blushed at realizing she was still in the bed wirh him.

"I thought you would leave." She said and he laughed.

"No. You were comfortable and draped over me." He said and something stirred in him as she flushed a deeper red. She covered her face with her hands, and he looked at her in worry.

"I should not have had you stay in the bed with me." She said and he shrugged.

"You were cold, and I slept on the floor. Should anyone ask." He said and she nodded. He got up, and she lay back on her side under the blankets, he streched and looked back as her. "Don't go back to sleep Nightengale, we have a long ride back."

"Yes Sir." She said and he collected his boots and armor to dress in the Bathing Chamber. Affecting a limp as he walked, making sure everyone he crossed paths with knew he had slept on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they arrived back as the castle, Floria was summoned away to meet with Frigga and she ran through the gates. Her nervous glance back spoke volumes, and he sighed at the knowledge of what she now faced. She would be whispered about, the venomous tounges wagging already and he had done that to her. The boy came and took his horse away, and he walked the halls to his chambers to clean himself before visiting Frigga. Possibly continuing to aid Floria in rescuing her virtue by lying that he slept on the floor, and further denying any improper act occurred.

"Loki!" Thor said and ran over, he slapped him on the back with a grin and winked. "Finally beat me to the girl? How was she?"

"She slept like a child at peace Thor. I slept on the floor however, and am a bit sore from that." Loki replied and ignored the incredulous look on his face. Thor doubled over in laughter, waving a hand and walking toward him.

"It is true then, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she lay on your bed in the nude." He laughed, and watched as Fandral walked up with a smirk.

"Seems someone is limping for good reason." Fandral said and Thor stopped him.

"Oh no! He was incapable of doing the deed! He slept on the floor! " Thor howled, Fandral laughing with his friend.

"You still have a chance to be the first man to plow the field then Thor." He snickered, Loki clenching his fists and felt his nails dig into his palms.

"Unlike the two of you, I do not like to leave a girl with no hope of redeeming herself after a romp!" He shouted, glaring at the both of them. "How many girls have the two of you ruined by claiming their virtue, and how many more will you before your sins haunt you?"

"Nine Hels Loki." Thor groaned, trying not to laugh more. "You sound like Mother, always worried about a girl and who is a nice one and who is not. You should worry about your little friend figuring out your secret. You have told her that you are Jotun?"

"I am half, and that is none of your concern. I will warn her away from you." Loki hissed, pushing a finger into Thor's face. "You stay away from her, or do you still want to frighten her back into her shell?"

"You fancy her then?" Fandral challenged and a thought crossed his mind. He laughed at the statement, looking disgusted.

"I am a Prince, Fandral. Rutting with a Slave Girl is like rutting with a pig. I would not debase myself in that manner, and would look down upon anyone who would." He said and laughed as her turned, standing in the hall behind him was Frigga and her Maids. And to his horror, Floria was with her and staring at the ground. His moment ruined by seeing the girl turn in her pale green day dress and running back along the halls.

"Floria!" Frigga shouted and glanced at Loki. "Well, we see now how little you think of her. It is a pity that I was going to ask you to be her escort to the banquet in two days."

"Like he would be seen with, what was It? A pig?" Thor laughed and walked away, Frigga passing him and her Maids following her. He stood quietly, looking at his hands and wanted to beat something. His anger was at a peak, and he turned on his heel and walked back to his chambers alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She did not return to her chambers for the rest of the day, or at any time that night. Loki paced, and checked before sitting in a chair before the fire, only finding a neatly made bed whith no occupant in it. He groaned to himself, not knowing that she had run back to Frigga's chambers and thrown herself onto the chaise and sobbed in grief.

He did not know how Frigga tried to console her, but she only lay so still on the chaise. Her eyes puffy from weeping and she was left to rest, her heart broken for the loss of her friend. The Queen covered her in a blanket, and she slept in front of the fire in peace. Not a soul bothering her as she dreamed of sadder times, and of all she had lost.

She woke before dawn, and made her way through the halls to her chambers. There, she took off her dress and lay between the sheets, falling back into dreamless sleep. She woke a few hours later, two of the Queens Maids helping her dress and arranging her hair for the day. She left after making her bed, and a short time after Loki entered to speak to her and found the empty bed. His eyes scanning for any sign she returned, and finding none.

He returned to his chambers, sitting back in his chair and looking into the fire. A letter from Frigga arriving to inform him, that he would still be escorting Floria to the Banquet as planned. He balled the page in his hand and threw it into the fire, watching it catch and burn.

His guilt had gotten the better of him, but Thor always managed to find a way to humiliate him. And now his actions left him without her, or her soft and gentle nature. He would have to be honest with her, and then to himself. But first, he had to mend a broken heart.


	9. Apologies and Reconciled Friends

Chapter 9.

"Floria, stop fretting dear." Frigga said and walked over in her fine gown of gold. "You look so beautiful, as if you are Lady Night herself."

"Yes, my Queen." She replied, looking back at her black, high collared gown in the mirror. He ends of the flowing sleeves trailed on the floor, and the silver embroidery and beadwork thst covered most of the dress shimmered in the light. Intricate medallions of swirls and circles, made her seem both mysterious and bold. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and held in place by a pearl and diamond tiara. Her only other jewelery, was the ring Loki had given her.

She sat on the couch, watching all the other girls laugh and dress. Their escorts being various Palace Guards and Nobles, all men who wanted to be seen with them in their dazzling gowns and the happiness of the Ladies showed. She bit her lip, looking at her black shoes and wondering what sin she had done that was so very wrong. Why had he liked her, saved her even, then pushed her away? She was so confused, feeling lost over the last day that her mind and thoughts made her dizzy.

A knock came from the door and she stiffened, relaxing only when she saw it was Prince Thor to collect the twins for the evening. Both girls, wearing starry, blue gowns ran over and greeted him. Their giggles echoing back to the room as they walked the halls, Frigga closed the doors and she went back to her thoughts. Folding and unfolding her fingers, as she worried away. Eventually, she became the last girl and it did not suprise her at all. Frigga sat next to her, her arm around her shoulders and held her.

"He is a fool." She said, lifting her chin. "He misses the chance to have the most beautiful girl on his arm."

"Or a pig Madam." She said softly and a knock came from the door. Frigga stood and opened it, motioning her over and she stood. Her feet carrying her toward the door, and her hands trembling. He was there, and she was so nervous and small. She walked next to the Queen and he stood in gilded armor, his helmet proud and his eyes sad as he looked at her. Her heart pounded as she gave him a curtsey, and he returned her a bow.

"I apologise, my cape got caught in the door." He said and held his eyes on her, not able to look away. "You look like a star fallen from heaven itself."

"Thank you Sir." She said and walked past him into the hall. He looked back at Frigga and she waved him on, he running to catch up to the girl.

"Floria, I wanted to speak to you before we arrived." He said and she stopped and turned toward him. He saw the tiara in her hair, finding it suited her and she swallowed hard.

"About what Sir?" She asked and looked at a piece of his armor, not at his face.

"About what a fool I am to have handled your heart so cruelly." He said and lifted her chin. "You are no more a pig, than I am a wise man."

"Sir? Then why say such harsh things?" She asked him and his eyes looked saddened. He thought for a long moment, and let out a breath.

"I wanted to protect you from the vicious gossip that would have tarnished your name, to let all know that you are so sweet that I could not bring myself to ruin you or make a whore of you." He said and turned. "For those words I cannot take back, I am a fool. But a happy one, because you remain above reproach."

He looked back at her, and she stood silently. Her fingers picked at the other hand, her eyes focusing on a spot on the floor and she trembled. He expected her to rage at him, to shout and call him a monster, but instead she did quite the opposite. She walked to him and embraced him gently, her soft arms holding him and her froze.

"I forgive you my friend." She whispered and he rested his hands on her back, holding her and smiled in shock at her actions.

"I am truly am sorry, for everything I said." He said and she nodded.

"I know Sir." She said and they stepped away from eachother. He offered her his elbow, and she took it. Smiling as she walked with him to the banquet, people noticing her and wondering who she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having eaten and being satisfied, Floria and Loki sat at the table together. Frigga happy that they were close again, and she saw them laugh at something as they spoke together. They watched guests walk back and forth, the Vanir Ambassador strangely absent until it was found her vanished with two serving girls to his chambers before the start of the feast. Floria watched Thor, and she felt a bit jealous at the affection he showed both twins and wished someone would show her the same affection. One sitting in his lap, and the other leaning against him as he talked to his friends.

"Odin's Beard, he is making a fool of himself." Loki groaned as they both watched the girls laugh and drink with him. Floria looked away, staring at him for a moment and looking down at his helmet on the table.

"He is Sir." She said and he nodded, his eyes darkening and she sat back. Her fingers turned the helmet, lifting it and marveling at it's weight. "How do you wear this? it is so very heavy."

"It takes practice and a strong neck." He laughed and watched her remove her tiara and lay it on the table. She lifted his helm, being careful not to drop it and slipped it over her head. She cringed at the weight, it falling over her eyes and she laughed as she toyed around with it.

"You look silly." He said and picked up her tiara, putting it on and she laughed. "I can't let you look silly alone, I would not be a gentleman if I did."

"You look more regal than I My Prince." She said and sipped her wine. He liked how she did not drink to excess, and how she was always so quiet and polite no matter the crowd.

"Shall we trade back?" He suggested and she nodded, having to hold the helmet out of her eyes.

"Yes, please. I like having a small neck." She said and he helped her take it off. He slipped the tiara back in her hair, laughing at her and pretending to frown at the fingerprints she left on his helm.

"I am overwhelmingly bored. Would you care for a cup of tea and to learn some more sums?" He asked her and she laughed, her eyes shining and she shook her head.

"I think I have enough to drink to dull my ability to learn Sir. Perhaps in the morning?" She asked him and he agreed. She leaned close to him, pointing at Thor who was leaving with the twins and he rolled his eyes.

"Please. I beg you not to become a Court Gossip, I loathe those women who go about chattering about who is leaving parties with whom." He groaned and she sat back, pretending to be offended.

"I was only pointing out a fact Sir." She said and he laughed with her again. Across the hall, Hogun watched the girl and deliberated talking to her. Something about her seemed so familiar, as if a ghost in his past had come back. He couldn't upset her thpugh, seeing her enjoying herself he couldn't do it. She leaned back against her chair, her eyes heavy and she hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Are you tired?" Loki asked her and she nodded.

"I am Sir. I think it is time to retire." She said and sighed.

"I will escort you back to your chambers then. It is the least I could do for you." He replied, motioning for hwr to come with him. They rose from the table, leaving the hall and walking the open air halls around the gardens. She did not say much, but he grinned suddenly at an idea that he though would be amusing.

"Have you ever wanted to fly?" He asked her and she shrugged a little bit. Her eyes blinking and a laugh coming from her, as she found the idea a bit silly.

"A little bit, Sir. But it was a childish wish." She replied and he grinned as he waved his hand in front of her. Her body became very light then, her shoes lifting off the ground and she squealed. Her hands reached out, and she failed about for purchase. Loki taking her hand in his, and she held onto it with both of hers.

"There. You are flying." He said and laughed at her moment of panic. She held his hand tighter, her heart pounding with the shock.

"Please! Don't let go." She said and he laughed. Her hand gripping his wrist as she kicked her feet, she began to relax, and he held one of the long sleeves in his hands to give her some height.

"I promise, I can't have you floating away, it would be a tragedy to wave goodbye." He said, pulling her around the garden. A maid passed, gasping at the sight and she covered her mouth in shock. She ran back along the halls and Floria laughed, stretching her free hand out and floating free.

"I am like a cloud!" She cheered, her fingers stretching out toward the stars and he laughed. He felt joy at seeing her delight, and she looked back at him and giggled.

"Or a feather." He said and stepped around a tree, being careful not to let the branches scrape her. Her stomach fluttered, and she looked at him again and reached her other hand down for his. His fingers brushed hers, and she felt her heart skip at the contact.

Some of the guests had gathered on the walkway, watching the girl float along and laugh in delight. They whispered to eachother, some of the Ladies giggling at the sweet sight of Floria floating above the Prince as he held her sleeve. A few jealous that their Suitors could not give them such a thrill, but smiled politely. He stepped around the fountain, and she laughed freely, the sound echoing through the night and to morning.


	10. Of Noble Ladies

Chapter 10.

She stood quietly, watching all the Ladies around her in their gowns and waiting foe her turn to be fitted in hers. The twins, taking their turns to be fitted in crimson gowns of silk. Giggling at eachother with gilded fox masks that made them look sly, turning on their toes and flaring out their skirts in their play. It was no suprise that Thor was their escort for the evening, and even less so that both girls looked as if they were limping that morning. Rumors circulated that both girls had not returned to their chambers, and Queen Frigga was not at all pleased.

Floria held her own mask in her hands, turning over the golden eye mask and looking down at it. Hers was more plain, but her hair was to be adorned with garlands of flowers and butterflies on the evening of the ball. She stayed at the edge of the group of Ladies, remaining quiet and shy as she stood alone.

She tried very hard to feel apart of the group of Maids, but she still felt so alone as she worked among them. As if her world was something very alien compared to theirs, and she a novelty they wanted to toy with. She hid a bit among them, trying not to be seen, but could not seem to completely vanish. Their worlds, so completely foreign to her and so very out of reach still.

A fair haired girl in, midnight silk with embroidery of silver stars stepped down from her fitting, the two seamstresses waving her over for her turn. She stepped shily out if her hiding spot, the shimmering green silk, embroidered with flowers over the cream underskirt breathtaking as she stepped forward. Her quarter sleeves ended in gentle ruffles of the green, that flattered her and did not take away from her gown. The seamstresses gasped at how beautiful she looked, Frigga clapping her hands. She walked toward Floria with her hands out, guiding the shy girl toward the two waiting women gently.

"I knew this color of silk would be perfect for you Dear, it accents your hair perfectly and brings out your eyes so well." Frigga said and held her hands out to her. She helped Floria step up onto the stool, the two ladies working quickly with pins and measuring tapes to ensure it fit her perfectly.

Frigga had suggested days ago that Loki be her escort to the Masquerade, and he agreed. He had asked her later that same day in fact, and she agreed to allow it. Her reply muttered softly, and her cheeks blushing. Frigga smiled at her, watching the seamstresses wave her off the stool to change into her other dress, one stopping her and lifting her chin gently.

"She is such a pretty thing, and will be chased about for the whole evening for dances with every man there." The gray haired woman said and Frigga smiled at her.

"Youth has been kind to her." Frigga agreed, looking at the time. "Go and change dear, we can't have you late for your lessons."

"Yes My Queen." Floria said, and stepped down from the platform. She hurried away from the group to change her dress, and put her eyes back on the floor as she walked. Frigga hoped that she would come out of her shell soon, and prayed that it was merely time that what was needed to heal the wounds inflicted on her soul. She watched the girl emerge a short while later, handing the Seamstresses the gown and giving them a soft word of gratitude. Her face still looking very shy however and she turned to walk at a quick pace toward the door, pausing to look back before leaving. Frigga gave her a gentle wave, and she returned it with a thin smile before ghosting through it and into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You made mistakes on these differences that I marked, Nightengale. Please try them again." Loki said and she frowned down at the page. She scanned the problems, trying to find where her mistakes were made but could not see them. He sat next to her, seeing her frustration and carefully slipped the page away and she glanced at him in suprise.

"Would you like me to show you where you made the mistakes?" He asked her and she nodded. She took in a deep breath, her corset feeling too tight suddenly and she watched him write out the three problems again. He worked the first one for her to see, and pointed out where she went awry. Her eyes following along with his work, and she nodded when she saw what had happened.

"You see, it was just a small mistake, but it meant a different result because of it. You are still showing that you understand the concept however, and that is commendable." He said and gave her back the page. She looked down at it, and seemed troubled by something but nodded her agreement.

"Yes Sir. I see it now." She said and picked up her quill to attempt the other two. Her hand shook a moment, and she bit her lip as she concentrated on the differences in front of her. He cleared his throat, getting her attention and she looked up at him.

"You are impressive in your capacity for learning, you shouldn't fret over it Nightengale." He said and she smiled a tiny bit.

"I am not thinking about that Sir, I promise." She said and he nodded. Leaning forward more, he tapped the hand that was resting on the table with his fingers and she glanced up, her eyes curious.

"You know, they say, that true magic is in being able to unburden one's soul. I am willing to help you, should you wish to talk freely. And I may keep your secrets, should you trust me with them." He said, she biting her lip and worrying at it as she thought for a long time about what she wanted to say. He knew that years of training under a cruel Master made her silent, and he waited patiently for her to speak in her own time.

"I do not understand why the other Handmaidens under Queen Frigga dislike me." She said with a sigh. Her eyes became pained and she looked lost, Loki feeling for her suddenly because he knew the feeling all too well.

"Wht do you mean? Do they speak yo you in a demeaning manner?" He asked her and she shook her head, her eyes falling to her lap and she fell silent. "Floria, please tell me what they are doing to make you feel so diminished."

"They... they do not invite me to the Market with them, and I am... often made to feel apart from their activities Sir. Like I am a small thing in their presence, and easily ignored." She said and she bit her lip. "They also give me tasks that they do not wish to perform themselves. Like polishing Her Majesty's mirror, or clearing her bedding. They... they also tease me when I make mistakes in my manners, laughing at me and mimicking how I act."

He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and he looked past her at the fire. He was so angry that they dared to treat her in that way, his distaste for the Nobles and how they raised their children making his hands clench. She looked at her lap, and he could see that she was worried that she would be punished for speaking her mind. He understanding her fears, he leaned across the table and she looked at him. Her eyes filled with fear, and he gave her a reassuring smile to help her relax.

"They have no reason to treat you so Nightengale, and I know that your extra efforts are noticed by Frigga. She may have her Secretary give you extra coins for those good deeds you do, and you earn them well. As for your mannerisms, I am saddened and sickened that they tease them. You are shy, but your courtsey, chastity, and gentle nature are all assets that keep their value well." He said and her mouth opened in shock at his words, never knowing such praise. "You are clever as well, learning how to read so quickly and being so diligent in learning Arithimetic. I actually want to see if I may be able to teach you some magic, and I have never felt the desire to share my knowledge of my gifts with anyone. I would be honored as well, if you accepted this opportunity."

"Sir... I do not know if I have any talent for it." She said and he saw her eyes turn bright. He smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I see much in you, and I truly believe that you can go far." He said and she blushed at him, her heart pounded and she felt some stirring in her she had not known before and she looked down shily.

"You see better in me than I do Sir." She said and he laughed.

"No, I only see what is there Floria." He replied and she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with a light then, and he smiled at him. "I do not make this offer to just anyone, only you. It will be you to allow me to teach you magic, and am not ashamed to do so if you wish it."

"Then... I accept Sir. I would like to learn, and hope that I do not disappoint you." She replied back, and he grinned at her. He tucked a tray bit of hair behind her hear and her pulse quickened at the gesture, a soft tremble entering her lips.

"You have not disappointed me as of yet." He said and she blushed. "We will go tomorrow to the Market and fetch items we need to begin your learning, and you may shop a bit for whatever you like as we travel." He said and she thought about the beautiful shawl one girl bought with shimmering beads, and of the gold cuff bracelet another purchased. She had wages saved in a drawer of her vanity, secreted away and safe, but never knowing what to spend the coins on. Her mind traveling to all the beautiful things she saw the girls return with from Market Days, and the things she thought she would like to have.

"Yes Sir. I would like that very much." She said and he smiled at her. She picked up the pen, working again on the last two problems and he stood. He walked to the fireplace, leaning against the mantle and thinking about how to tell Frigga what she had revealed to him. He turned back, watching her work slowly and he smiled at her profile. The way her head bent over the page, and he finding it strangely attractive.

"Rest well tonight Floria, we will be leaving early and have much walking to do." He said, she looking up at him from her work.

"Yes Sir. I shall do that, I don't want you to have to wait on me because I am fatigued." She said and went back to the problems, her smile not fading and he having some satisfaction for putting it there.


	11. The Market

Chapter 11.

They walked through the bustling streets of the city, Floria pausing to look at items that caught her eye and he being patient. She had bought herself a shawl, a pen of glass with shimmering blue dust in It, and a small, wine colored, blown glass perfume bottle that she thought was pretty. Now, she paused at a comb seller and looked at the gold and jeweled hair combs the old woman was selling. He folded his hands, admiring her and seeing how her fingers traced gently over the hair accoutrements in front of her. The woman put one in her hair that looked like gold feathers with a carved, aemythist violet in the center of them and she blushed and nodded shily at the woman. She gave her the required coins, and he watched as the Matron patted her cheek, and said something to her that made Floria smile and he hoped it was kind. She waved to the older woman and walked toward him, looking sorry for making him late.

"It is beautiful Nightengale, and is a fine contrast to your hair." He said and she smiled softly at the compliment. He lifted her chin, and she looked worried she was going to be scolded for a moment. "Walk with your chin up, it lets everyone see you are happy with your purchase."

"I am sorry Sir." She said and folded her hands over the boxes with the pen and bottle in them. "There is just so much to see, so many wonderful things. I am not yet accostumed to being around so much beauty."

"I agree, and you will get used to it but there is no need for an apology. May I carry that for you?" He said and gestured to her small bundle. She handed it to him, and he hooked his fingers through the twine that tied the wrapped boxes together. "We are almost to the bookbinders, and you will need a journal to write your lessons in and how much you come to learn from your journey into becoming my Appretence."

"I understand Sir, but... but what if I am unable to do anything you teach me?" She asked and he paused for a moment, looking down at her and she pulled her deep crimson, wool cloak around her to keep the chill away.

"I believe that you will be able to at least do a few parlor tricks, it just takes practice and discipline." He replied, walking toward the shop and opening the door for him. She lifted her brown and wine colored skirts, stepping over the threshold and looking at the many leather bound volumes in front of her. The Shopkeep looked up at them from his work and stood, his smile wide as he walked over to Loki and Floria.

"Hello, My Prince! What brings you in today?" He said and looked at Floria. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Floria, I need a journal for her as I am going to instruct her in magic. I will be making the purchase if it suits you Tallan." He said and the slender man wearing an apron of leather and a blue tunic nodded. He walked over to a shelf, picking one up that was bound in blue leather and embossed with flowers. A plate on the front in bronze was a rose set in a circle of ivy, and the clasp that held the book shut was three roses entwined.

"Does this one please you Miss? Your name alone told me that this was the one for you." He said and Floria looked down at the book in her hands and smiled at it. She nodded shily, opening it and finding the thick volume filled with blank pages.

"Yes Sir, it is very pretty, I like it very much." She said and he took the journal from her to wrap. Loki watched the interaction carefully, and liked her choice himself. He took the cloth wrapped bundle from Tallan, and paid him the required coins.

"She is young, she will learn fast My Prince." Talian said, and Loki nodded. He added the bundle to her other purchases, regarding the man he often bought blank books from. He was suspicious for a moment about his interest in Floria but put it aside, knowing she was her own person after all. He would never have wanted her to think he was her Master, and would be content if they ended at only being friends.

"Yes. Youth has its benefits, but discipline is another need one must have in order to learn the finer points of magic. She does have plenty of that." Loki said and he walked back to Floria, he opened the door for her and she stepped back out into the street.

They walked along together, and eventually found themselves at an herbalist, and then a shop that carried a multitude of crystals where Loki bought her six items there. She gazed at the shelves in one shop filled with strange items, leaning close to a glass jar that contained a strange spider like creature, it's pink body covered with scales and the long legs of it facinating her. She put her nose close to the glass and it leapt at her, trying to attack her through the walls of it's prison and she jumped. In her shock, she bumped a table covered in a deck or colorful cards with pictures on them. The old woman behind it regarding her with interest, she blinked in fear of what was going to happen to her. and the woman gestured for her to sit in the chair across from her with a kind smile.

"Nasty things. I never liked them myself, or saw the appeal of them." She said and Floria sat in the chair. She looked at the woman as she took the cards and shuffled them, fanning the deck on the table and gestured to them.

"Pick a card Dear, they don't bite as that awful beast does." She said and Floria nodded and selected a card from the deck. The picture on it was of a bird in a cage, and the woman took it from her to see the pictues.

"Ah, the caged bird. See how the door to its cage is open?" She asked the silent girl and Floria nodded.

"Yes Madam." She replied and the woman laughed.

"The bird is trapped by circumstance, but is free to leave because the door is open to her. All she needs to do is fly away, but something keeps her in place. What kept you so trapped?" The woman asked and Floria looked down at her hands. She shivered in her memory, and she looked back at the woman who waited for her answer.

"Fear Madam. I was afraid that something awful would befall me, but I eventually ran away and came to be here. I am now much happier, or at least content." She said and the woman nodded. She rested her gold ringed hand on the table, and played with a strand of her firey red hair. The sheer silks the woman wore reminded Floria of a pleasure girl, and she felt nervous for a moment. Wondering if she were doing something wrong, something that would give her past away.

"So you did take advantage of an open cage, you are stronger than you look. Pick another card." The woman said and Floria selected a card and turned it over, she looked down at it and saw a picture of a woman sitting in the dark. A single candle lighting her surroundings and she looked into the flame, her face soft but sad.

"Ah, the light seeker. You wished for knowledge and found it, see how she is in the dark but illuminated by the flame?" The woman asked and Floria nodded. "She is looking into it in hopes of learning some secret that was once forbidden to her. It could be anything, and everything to her."

"I just learned how to read and write, I was never allowed to do so before. I find that I like it very much, and wish to read many books." Floria said and the woman smiled at her. Her eyes studied her for a moment, and she looked down at the ring on her finger, the ring Loki had given her.

"Do you want to pick a card and know your future?" She asked Floria and she nodded silently. The woman gestured to the cards, inviting Floria to pick the last card and the girl trembled a bit. She selected a card and Loki walked over to the table, finishing making his purchase and regarded the scene. Floria turned the card over, and it was a drawing of a man and a woman locked in an embrace in a garden.

"Taking my Apprentice's money?" Loki said and Floria set the card down on the table, she folded her hands as if she were caught doing somethig terrible and hid her face for a monent.

"No money was exchanged Prince Loki, I was curious about her and wanted to see what her future held. She has a heart that burns, it only needs to be let out to see the sun." The woman said and smirked at the card Floria chose. She leaned close to her, and said one statement.

"The last card is called The Lovers, something grand is coming to you my dear. Don't be afraid of it, and it is closer than you believe it to be." She said and ran her hand over the table to pick the cards up magically and she held the deck in her hand again. Floria stood, Loki taking her elbow gently and guiding her to the door. She glanced back at the woman and blushed, not hearing what Loki said to her before they entered the street again. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide and he repeated himself.

"I am famished, let us go take a bite of food somewhere." He said and she nodded, she made an effort to keep her chin up and they walked together in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in a corner away from the bustle of the Tavern with their meals, he enjoyed a plate of roast and potatoes while she ate from a bowl of stew in front of her. She sat and stirred the food with her spoon silently, her mind on the card that she had seen and Loki noticed her thoughtful expression. He sat back, looking at her for a moment and clearing his throat. She jumping and dropping the spoon into the dish, she picked it up and set it on the table.

"What are you thinking Nightengale?" He asked her, but she could not say what was on her mind. She folded her hands in her lap, looking at them and he sighed. He clenched a fist, the emerald and gold ring on his middle finger getting her attention.

"Are the Maids still being cruel to you?" He growled and she shook her head quickly. He eyes darted to his face and she froze, a deer caught in lights.

"No Sir, I have hardly seen them today. I was thinking about the twins." She said, being half true in her statement. He laughed to himself, and he ate some bread.

"I heard rumor that they had been dismissed last night, they did not keep to their vows to the Queen and were less than maidenly. You have nothing to fear Floria, you are a good and chaste girl with many virtues." He said and she smiled slightly. "I should warn you that Thor will begin to pursue you again, and that you need to stay vigiliant against that."

"Why would he have interest in me Sir? I am of little conquence, a nobody really." She asked and she ate a bit of her stew, dipping her bread into it. He worried that with the twins gone, he would go after her and she would eventually give into his charms.

"Thor likes a challenge. He likes that which is not his to take, and will often chase it until it cannot run any more." He said and she blinked at him, she shook her head and her mouth opened.

"I... I do not fancy Prince Thor though, can he not believe me when I say that?" She asked him and he laughed.

"He will not listen. He has no need for reason at times, and you will always be that thing he could never possess and toss aside when he grew bored." He replied, mopping up some gravy with his bread and eating the piece. She nodded at him, thinking again how to make her friend hear her.

"But he is so loud, and large. He frightens me, and I am afraid he will hurt me. I want to hide when i see him, and feel very small at the same time." She said and He nodded. He looked at her as she hugged herself, and shivered. "I do not like him."

"He will not hurt you Floria, he is loud and spoiled but not cruel." He said and she nodded her head again. "He chases what ever he wants and, is an oaf at the best of times."

"You are different from him." She said and he took a bite from his plate. "You are quieter, and much more intelligent Sir. I... I trust you more than he."

Loki choked on the food in his mouth when she spoke, swallowing fast and he took a drink of his mead. She blushed, biting her lip and wanting to take her words back. He cleared his throat, coughing again and chuckled.

"Thank you for the complement, I have to admit that it was unexpected." He said and she laughed, she turned shy again and he pushed his plate aside while she finished eating. She ate little tears of bread, and he found her sweet as spring honey. He looked back at the Serving Girl and she took his plate away, promising to return with more to drink.

"Floria, I only tell you this story to put you on guard, nothing more." He said and she looked up at him. "I was once in love with a pretty Handmaiden of Frigga's, she had golden hair and could stop my heart with her laugh. She was what the sun was truly jealous of."

"What happened to her Sir?" She asked, feeling a bit of jealousy at how the girl that had his heart was described by her friend. She folded her hands and the girl took the dish away from her. Leaving two more tankards of mead. Floria sipped at the drink, and he sighed.

"Thor happened." He said and growled, he stared at Floria and she looked shocked. "I was going to ask if I could court her, but on the day I arrived she was being dismissed. Thor had lured her in, and become bored of her. Casting her aside, and she was in a compromising position that had to be hidden before it got out that she was carrying his bastard."

"The poor girl." Floria said and he nodded, he remembered turning away from her in her tears. She was ruined, and it was because he had shown an interest in her, and Thor being the spoiled Prince has to take what was never his to begin with. He never chased the fairer sex after that, and never wanted to let his heart show out of fear it would happen again. He devoted his life to other pursuits, and not looking from one pretty face to the other.

"It was very sad for her. She was taken to her family home quietly and married to a son from a Noble Family. I never saw her again, but heard that she died in a fire trying to save her children." He said and he saw a tear on her cheek. He smiled at the memory of her, and looked at Floria with her gentle nature. In his mind the sun, the moon, and all the stars were jealous of her. He gave her a smile, and she wiped away the tear.

"I did not mean to give you reason to cry Floria. I am sorry." He said and she shook her head. "I want you to be very careful around Thor in the future, he is not overly cruel as I said, but a fool that seeks his own ends."

"I will be Sir." She said and smiled at him, wanting to change the subject to make him happy. "I am to be in a play, to entertain some of the Alfar."

"You are, I will have to look for you in it then." He said and drank his mead. "And who are you to be?"

"Goddess Autumn. I am supposed to protect the forest from a Hunter who seeks to kill all the animals in it." She said and he laughed, his smile genuine.

"Should I say that I cannot be in it Sir?" She asked and he shook his head. He waved his hand, and dismissed the sentiment quickly.

"We can work around your practice. I want to see how you vanquish this villian." He said, and smiled. "I want you to be as free as you can Floria, there is always time later for the serious. Don't forget to play and be happy, for there is much to be celebrated in laughter."

"Yes Sir." She said and blushed, her eyes looking tired. He put several coins in the table, and held out his hand to her.

"Shall we?" He asked and picked up her packages. She stood and took his offered elbow, leaving the Tavern and walking the street toward the castle together. He knew that he could never have her, but the idea that he could take her and show her so much of the world was enough at that time.


	12. Of Magic and Suitors

Chapter 12.

She stood quietly, waiting for him to finish his meeting with a Nobleman and she folded her hands. He wore a dark blue tunic and leather pants, his patience with the man infinite as he looked at Floria in her dress of amber silk. She folded her hands again, and watched the man pass her with the dismissive air she expected of her station as he walked out the door. Loki sighed, and stepped toward her and smiled.

"My apologies, it was an important matter. You look lovely in that color, it was hard to look away." He said and she nodded at him quietly with a soft smile. She, always patient and calm as she stood there.

"Forgiven Sir." She said and curtsied to him. "I came for my lessons as agreed."

"Of course, shall we begin with the tenets of what I am about to instruct you in then?" He asked her and she nodded at him. Her hands trembled a bit, and he wanted to calm her then. Reassure her that he would let no harm come to her, and he gave her a gentle smile. He gestured to a chair, and she sat smoothing her skirts over her lap.

"There is no need for fear Floria, I will not force you to do any works that may give you cause to go against your nature." He said and she listened closely. He handed her the journal, and she took it and he put a pen and well of ink in front of her.

"You will find that you have to trust me, but I will be very careful to ensure that you are not hurt." He said and she nodded, her hands folding as she listened to him.

"I believe you Sir." She said and he smiled at her.

"Then let us begin Nightengale." He said and she took the pen and a piece of paper to write careful notes on what she always had to remember in her future learning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've done it!" She said, opening her hands on the illusion cradled in it. A small bee floated up and he applauded her. She bounced on her toes, her smile wide as it vanished and she giggled. She frowned for a moment, sighing at the loss of the illusion caused by her broken concentration.

"You did not concentrate hard enough, but it was very well done for your first time." He scolded gently then praised, and she blushed.

"I am sorry Sir, I was just so excited to accomplish this." She blushed deeper and he grinned at her. He stood, standing behind her and he could smell the light scent if the floral perfume she wore. He waved a hand and a wolf appeared, making her gasp.

"With proper concentration, you will one day be able to create larger creatures. And, give them further life than previously thought." He said and she nodded at him, unable to look away from the illusion. He made the wolf sniff about the room, and it scratched at the door with a large paw. He waved a hand again and it vanished, leaving the two alone in the room.

"I will be able to make a wolf? It seems so very impossible." She said and he sat back in a chair, he invited her to sit near the fire to warm herself and he laughed at her.

"Why does it seem impossible?" He asked as she sat and she folded her hands. "You learned to read and write in a few short months, can do sums, and are being prized by the Queen of Asgard as her finest Lady, all in a very short am out if time. You should know that you, of all people can do what is impossible."

"I am sorry Sir, I did not mean to offend you." She said and he sighed. She looked up at him, and he noticed a new nervousness in her eyes that was not there before. She shifted quietly, her hands shaking and she hid her face.

"Is something the matter Floria?" He asked and she nodded, obviously afraid to tell him something. He leaned forward, looking into her eyes and she wept into her hands suddenly.

"I... I..." She sobbed, and looked at him. "I compromised my chastity."

Loki stood, anger racing through him at the thought and his fists closed, he glared down at her and fought the urge to scream in anger. She shook, her eyes filling with fear for her wellbeing and instead of raging, he paced the room She sat in the chair like a wounded animal and wept into her hands, her entire body trembling in fear.

"Was it Thor? Was it him?" He growled and she shrank back, her eyes becoming afraid as she nodded. He raged then, shouting and pacing the room like a caged animal. He could not hate her though, she was so unused to Courtly life and still so innocent to its ways. Thor had used her, and she could be dismissed from her new life for his actions. He could hide It, do anything to protect her should she prove to not be with child. His mind raced, pitying her and hating Thor for his indescretions.

"I am so sorry Sir... I did not want him to do it." She wailed and her lifted her out of her seat by her arms, his heart pounding in rage as she shivered.

"Norns! He.. He raped you?" He said and he looked into her eyes, she shook her head to deny it and he growled. "What happened then?"

She shook, pushing away from him and she wiped at her eyes. She folded her hands, crying and praying that he would understand. She looked at him, and he walked toward her with a steady stride. She backed against the wall, wanting to run away and her stood over her.

"Tell me what he did to you." He demanded and she dropped to her knees at his feet, her skirts pooled around her and she wept.

"He... He forced a kiss on me." She cried and collapsed to the floor, her sobs shaking her whole body. "I did not want it, but he held me so tight and I... I was scared Sir."

"Only a kiss?" He asked her, calming suddenly and he rested a hand on her shoulder. She hissed in pain, pulling away and sat up. He pulled the collar of her dress aside and saw a large bruise forming on her shoulder, obviously caused by rough handling.

"Floria, you did not compromise your chastity at all. He trapped you and stole a kiss, and harmed you in the process." He said and moved close to her. She looked at him, and slowly calmed but her tears fell still.

"I made you so mad Sir. Why?" She asked and he gave her a handkerchief to mop her face. He laughed a bit at her innocence, and put his hand out to help her stand.

"A stolen kiss is not as awful as what I thought had happened... I thought he forced you in to giving him your maidenhood." He said and she swooned in front of him, he caught her and looked at her pale face. His eyes becoming gentle again as he looked down at her, and she whimpered suddenly.

"No Sir, I am still innocent." She said and he helped her lay on the couch. He crouched near the seat, holding her hand and he brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. She did not fear the contact, but she blushed still as he did it.

"He had no right to violate you in that way however, and I am sorry he did it. I will tell Frigga what happened, and how he hurt you by being rough." He said and she nodded gently. "Close your eyes, and rest a bit. Working magic takes some of your energy, and can be draining. It explains why you are so emotional over this occurrence, and I am not diminishing your fears at all. But, our emotions can make us act without thinking at times."

"Yes Sir... And thank you so much for not being angry with me." She said, and he stood. He placed her hand on her stomach, patting it and giving her a soft smile.

"I will go to Frigga at once, I want you to feel safe here and for you to never feel that you are forced to do anything you would never want to." He said and he gave her a polite bow. She sighed, closing her eyes and he let her drift into a sleep of sorts before leaving her.

He turned on his heels, growling under his breath and pulled open the door to his sitting room with force. His eyes falling on Thor and Frigga standing in the hall. They both saw his anger, and with a roar he grabbed Thor and slammed him into a wall. His fist balled, and he felt himself let go as his hand met Thor's face with a meaty thud. Frigga screamed for them to stop, but Thor attacked back. His fist striking Loki in the shoulder, spinning him slightly and he returned with a blow to the ear. He brought forth a knife, pressing it to his brother's throat and he glared into the oaf's eyes with all the venom he could muster.

"You will keep your hands off of Floria, or I shall emasculate you with such glee that you will not understand the joy it will bring me." He warned and he shook Thor, his rage giving him strength. Thor smirked at him, about to come back wirh something clever but stopped.

"Loki!" Frigga gasped, and he turned his head to see Floria standing in the hall next to the Queen. Her hands covered her mouth, and both women looked on in shock as Thor laughed despite his bleeding nose.

"Looks like your audience is afraid of you Brother." Thor laughed and he released Thor, putting the blade away. Frigga hugged the girl to her, soothing her and she glared back to her sons.

"If you are both done being foolish, Thor has a question for your Apprentence." Frigga scolded, and Loki looked at the trembling girl.

"He what?" Loki said in shock and Thor laughed as his incredulous expression.

"Yes Brother, I came to ask Floria for the honor of courting her. Mother gave me her permission to properly be her Suitor, but only if she accepts." He said and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Loki looked at Floria and she shook her head, her hands clinging to Frigga's shawl.

"No My Prince, I do not want to be courted by you." She said and Loki laughed internally, feeling triumph at her rejection of the Golden Son of Odin. Finally, he would be shown that not everything he desired was for him to take and Loki grinned at his opponent. He relaxed his knife hand, making the blade vanish and crossed his arms. Thor shrugged, looking at his brother and punching him in the jaw. Loki fell, hitting his head on a pillar and the world faded to darkness.


	13. The Most Gentle Hands

Chapter 13.

His head pounded, and he groaned as he tried to push something cold on his skin away. He heard voices, his thoughts blurry and he opened his eyes to see the sweetest face looking down at him. Loki reached up, touching the soft cheek and smiling at the woman. Her eyes were filled with so much worry, and he longed to comfort the owner of them. She brought the cloth back up, and he allowed her to press it to his aching head.

"You have the most gentle hands." He mumbled out, and his hand fell from her cheek. Floria looked up and he saw Frigga sitting on the other side of the bed, his eyes closing as he groaned to himself in realization of who he was speaking to.

"I think he will be well Floria, go on and rest for the night. I will sit with my more foolish son, and see that he recovers." Frigga said, smiling at the girl. She stood, giving her Mistress a quick curtsey and he reached out for her. His fingers only closed on air, and he saw her back as she left his chambers through the Bathing Chamber.

"If you are going to scold me, save your breath, for I am not ashamed for protecting her. Thor bruised her shoulder in an unwanted advance." Loki said and Frigga shook her head. She took the cloth from his head and folded It, her disappointment etched on her face.

"You both acted like fools, and far beneath your stations. Your father... "

"He is not my father, and Thor makes himself a nusiance on her. She was weeping and trembling at my feet because he forced her into a kiss she did not want." He said and groaned again at the pain in his head, it felt as if it were splitting and he took a deep breath to calm himself before it did. Frigga stood, pacing and thinking as she did. Her hands folded, and she looked at him.

"And where did acting so violently get you? You are injured, and Odin is considering throwing you back in the Dungeon and sending Floria to a temple in the North." She said, her eyes showing concern for him. "I cannot loose you again, just when you are newly freed and are able to act as my son. It will now take much for me to convince him to leave this matter be, and not dismiss Floria."

"I am not your son, nor was I ever." He groaned, pressing his fingers to his eyes and trying not to be nauseous.

"It takes more than blood to be a mother Loki, and I am still willing to be that to you if you would stop being so damned arrogant." She snapped and he looked at her in shock. He sat up and his stomach lurched, his face becoming pale at the reaction. Frigga picked up a pail and gave it to him before he vomited, she sat next to him and let him heave into it. He heaved and groaned to himself as his stomach rejected its contents, the smell from the pail awful.

"How bloody hard did he hit me?" He groaned, Frigga taking the pail and putting it in the Servant's Hall to be taken away. She motioned for him to lay down and he did so, knowing he was in no position to argue with her.

"Rather hard. And then your head struck a pillar, you are lucky to be alive." She said and sat next to him. "Floria screamed out of fear, because she truly thought you had gone to Valhalla."

"I will apologise to her in the morning for frightening her." He said, and opened one eye. "If I were not half Jotun, I would probably be at the gates now."

I do not find that at all amusing Loki. And I wish to ask you a question, and desire an answer to it in kind." She said and he swallowed hard. She looked at him, and folded her hands and thought how to word what she had to say.

"Are you in love with Floria?" She asked and he blinked at her. His eyes closed and he shook his head, unable to bring himself to admit to anything more than friendship.

"No. I care for her as a friend, and I want her to feel safe here as long as she remains in your service." He replied and Frigga pressed her lips together, nodding at his response. Her eyes said she did not believe him however, and she sat quietly for a while.

"I will speak to Thor about her answer, she does not want him as a Suitor and he is angry at how she reacted to your falling at the moment. I am so weary of this rivalry between the two of you." She sighed, shaking her head. "He is not used to being rejected by any girl, and will try again. Do I need to remind you to watch your temper?"

"No, and it is hardly a rivalry anymore." He said and covered his eyes with the cloth. "You do not need to remind me of anything further, I need sleep now if it pleases you. My head aches, and I need to continue to instruct Floria in the morning."

"Rest well then, and I will pray that you recover quickly Loki." She said, and he smiled at her, feeling somewhat ashamed with himself for being so cruel to her. He lifted the rag, looking at her and smiled.

"Goodnight Mother." He said and saw tears of joy fill her eyes. She walked to the bed, pulling a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. Her hand squeezing his, and offering comfort before dimming the lights and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke, the sun nearly blinding him and he groaned as he sat up. He felt like he had fallen from his horse, his muscles aching and stiff. He knocked at the Bathing Chamber door to see if Floria was using it, and got no answer. His hand shifted the latch and he limped inside to find it neat and tidy, as she always left it. He stared I'm the mirror for a moment and saw that his eye was swollen and purple again, he groaned letting out a disgusted breath at the sight. His jaw faring no better he noticed, a dark bruise forming there. He pulled his tunic off over his head and saw his shoulder bruising as well, but not as bad as his face. He groaned, filling the copper bathtub with hot water and starting to unlace his pants. He sat on the edge of it, and tossed his clothes aside. Slowly, he sank into the water and let himself relax into the calming warmth and sighed. His thoughts turned to how he would explain to Floria about last night, and he decided to trouble himself with it later. Some bridges being easier to cross than others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria had finished her practice for the day, and also done the chores that the other Maids had given her. Now she wandered the halls of the Castle, a book tucked under her arm and found a quiet place to read it. Her pale blue gown flowed around her, and she opened the book to the page she left off on. Her eyes scanned the page, when she heard someone approach and a shadow fell over the page she was reading. She looked up, seeing Loki standing over her and froze. Her eyes looked down, and she closed the book in her lap.

"Hello Sir." She said, not wanting to upset him. He looked pained for a moment and he sat next to her on the step, his cheek bruised and his eyes scanning her a moment.

"I was waiting on my Appretence, and I now find her here with her nose stuck into a book." He said, she looking down at her hands as if she were a child caught doing something very bad.

"I thought that you would wish to rest today Sir. After the events last night that caused you such injury." She replied and he let out a slow breath, she looked afraid and he debated if he should leave her alone.

"I make you afraid." He said and he stood, he began to walk away and she stood quickly. She followed him down the stairs, and saw him walking down the hall.

"Sir." She called, running after him and he stopped. "You don't, I am afraid of many things, and some men, but not you."

He turned, looking at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. Her thin fingers wrapped in his and he smiled down at her, a curse for himself on his mind for assuming that she did not care for him.

"I should never have assumed, I am truly a fool now." He said, letting his hand fall. "I will rest today, it is a good suggestion that you gave me. Keep yourself safe Floria."

"Yes Sir." She replied, looking up at him and he left her standing in the hall. She touched her cheek, the feeling of his hand faded but the memory of it lingering on.


	14. Of Masks Removed

Chapter 14.

Loki sat in his fine tunic of emerald and his over coat of black leather with gold accents, his thoughts remained his own as the Alfar celebrated a new trade alliance with Asgard. He scanned the banquet, looking for one face in particular and not seeing it. Scolding himself for forgetting that there was a Masque prepared to entertain the guests, and she was in it. He rested his chin on his hand, leaning to the side in his seat and Frigga smiled at him. A sound in the front of them got their attention, and a man announced the entertainment.

"Honored Guests, it is this Noble House of Odin that wishes to entertain you tonight with a performance of an old Asgardian tale. It is now my honor to introduce you to our heroes of this fable." The man said and gestured to a curtain to the side. A shy girl dressed in blue and white, wearing a crown of silver snowflakes on her platinum head appeared. She curtsied, smiling to the audience, and dropped her skirts.

"Goddess Winter! The sweet lady who brings us the snows and cold Northern Winds." He announced and everyone applauded, Loki watching the girl take her place next to the man.

"I give you next, in all sweetness and color, Goddess Spring!" He said and a rosy cheeked girl in a pink gown came out. Her blonde hair adorned in garlands of flowers, and her gown shimmering with happiness.

"We cannot forget Goddess Summer! The most warm and gentle days!" He announced and a girl with firey red hair and wearing a gold crown of suns appeared, her yellow dress dazzling the guests and they applauded her.

"And now, our most quiet season, Goddess Autumn! Already upon us in this tale and in current reality." He said and Floria appeared, her soft steps carrying her forward. Her gown of russet and gold shimmered around her, and her crown of golden leaves and pumpkins made her shy demeanor come out and she blushed as she curtsied. Loki leaned forward to see her better, and his mouth fell open at how truly beautiful she looked. Frigga noticed his reaction, smiling to herself as she sipped her wine.

"Now our Villian!" The man said, and people booed and hissed at the arrogant Hunter. His tunic and leather breeches tight, flexing his muscles in gross vanity. "A Hunter, who wishes to rid the forest of all living things, and to claim the Goddesses for himself."

The audience applauded their players, and the girls took their places on the stage that had been built for this event. They played amongst themselves, Spring tossing flower petals in the air and giggling at them as they fell, and Summer tossing a golden ball to Winter. Autumn sat on a patch of grass and combed her hair, the Alfar laughing when the ball flew from Winter and landed near Floria. She picked up the ball and tossed it to Spring and the Ladies laughed in their play.

"The Ladies of all Seasons, laughed and celebrated the company of their sisters. All of them lazing as the progression of the year came to the transition of Summer to Autumn." The Narrator said, and she scene behind them turned from a beautiful green day, to one of high Autumn. The leaves taking on their new colors, and Floria smiling at the audience at the change.

"I have done my good work, now I must rest." She said and she lay on a tree branch and swung one bare foot gently as she toyed with the comb she had used on her hair. She sighed, pretending to doze and let her fingers caress a yellow leaf above her head.

"But the calm of Autumn's forest was interrupted that day by a Hunter. Who sought the greatest prize of all, the gentle heart of a true Goddess." The Narrator said, and the Hunter appeared with his bow. "He also wished to make all the animals of the forest his trophy."

Floria sat up on her perch, taking notice of the man and he saw her. She slipped down from her perch and walked around him, her eyes studying him. Her delicate toes left the floor slowly, and he bowed to her.

"Who are you?" She asked and he looked back at her as she walked behind him. "Why do you come to this forest?"

"I am a Hunter, and I seek a prize wothy of my skill. I ask now who you are Maiden." He demanded and Floria laughed, her crown shimmering with light.

"I am Goddess Autumn, and I do not know of any sport here for you." She said and he laughed at her, his bow lifting her hair and he chuckled.

"Perhaps you are the sport I seek, but I am here to hunt all the creatures of the forest. To make trophies of them all, and to make even the Gods notice my might." He said and Floria shook her head, she waved her hands and pushed his bow away from her.

"All the creatures sleep now, fattened on the bounty of Goddess Summer. That is no sport to take a life as it rests for the long winter." She said and tried to pull his bow from him. He laughed, tugging it back and she cried out when he grabbed her wrist.

"I am stronger than any woman, Goddess or not, now get thee out of my way. I have a bounty to seek!" He said and pushed past Floria and walked on. She ran, seeking out her sisters and found them. All the Goddesses playing by a pool and giggling, the three girls looking up to see her run over.

"And so, Autumn told her tale to her sisters and the fair Ladies of the seasons began to plan what to do to save their precious forest from the hunter." The narrator said, and the girls gathered together and began to speak. The four of them came to an agreement, and they ran into the woods again to seek the Hunter.

He appeared on the stage, and he took aim at a Deer, the gentle creature sleeping in the roots of a tree. He was about to let the arrow fly, when the four Ladies appeared and he looked in awe of them.

"I see the other Ladies of the year have joined us." The Hunter said and scoffed at them. "Leave me so I may become famous at the greatest Hunter to ever live."

"We shall not, as you are violating this sacred space." Spring said, and Summer stepped forward.

"To kill all the creatures is a sin above all else, and for that we will punish you." Summer warned, her red hair shining and Floria nodded.

"I am a season of death, and you will not take any creature here. Even I know that it is wrong to claim defenseless life." Winter said and the Hunter laughed at the girls. He aimed his bow at Floria, ready to shoot.

"Perhaps I have found the greatest sport." The man replied, winking at the girls. "I have found a Goddess to hunt."

"You cannot kill us, we are eternal." Floria said and waved her hand. His bow flew to the side and she stepped forward. "How dare you threaten my sisters so."

The girls picked up apples and rocks from the forest floor, throwing them at the Hunter and he backed from them. He ran, racing from the forest and the Narrator stepped forward to end the tale.

"Now you know the tale of the Hunter, and let us all be warned. For should you tread into the forest, take no more bounty than you need, and be careful not to anger a Goddess in the midst of her season." He said and bowed. The girls walked forward and curtsied, Loki finding him applauding until his hands were sore. He saw Floria look over at him and blush, her cheeks reddening as his eyes fell over her gown. She gave him another curtsey, and Frigga saw the act play out.

He decided then, that he wished to give her a rose to applaud her efforts and he slipped from the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood among the people, all of them applauding her and she searched the crowd for one particular face. She saw Thor, the boisterous Prince walking toward her with a wide grin. She then saw Loki in the fray, and she ducked behind a group of Alfar and walked toward him. He met her and she blushed at the smile he wore, bowing to her and offering her a single red rose.

"Lady Autumn, you were that shining star of the entire play." Loki said, and she took the flower from him. She giggled at him, waving for him to stand up.

"You may rise, My Gentle and Kind Prince." She said and two Alfar girls nearby giggled at her response. He stood in front of her, smiling and saw how her eyes shone so brightly.

"You were wonderful. I was most impressed by your perfomance." He said and Floria blushed a deeper crimson.

"You only flatter me because we are friends." She said and he laughed at her. He took her free hand, and invited her to walk with him in the garden. He had to be honest with her, even if it meant loosing her forever. But still, part of him wanted to run away from what he was about to do.

They walked in the cool night air, a mist ebbing through the darkened flower beds and sighed to himself. He thought he saw Thor, and pressed his lips together at how his anxiety was getting the better of him. His heart beat hard in his chest, and he had no further choice but to continue on with his plan.

"Floria, I... I wanted to show you something, and to reveal who I truly am to you." He said and she looked at him in confusion. She blinked, shaking her head and frowned.

"I don't understand Sir. By what do you mean?" She asked, and he sat on a low, stonework wall. He leaned forward in his seat, groaning to himself and wondering if what he was doing was right. His mind raced, knowing he hap opened a door to her and now there was no turning back. All of him knowing that he could not turn back now, and praying that she would not be afraid of him in the future.

"I... I am not full blooded Asgardian. I am... I am of two realms, and I do hope, with everything I am that I do not frighten you away." He said and shifted, his skin turning blue and his eyes becoming blood red. "I am Jotun as well."

"Sir?" She gasped and he heard a laugh behind him, Thor stood and began to walk toward him with a grin. He clapped his hands, walking forward and she shivered at his presence.

"Giving the girl nightmares Loki?" He laughed, walking toward his brother and he felt a hand wrap around his. He looked down to see Floria holding his hand and, he felt his heart pound in joy at the gesture.

"Sir, I do not fear you." She said and Thor stopped laughing. "You have been nothing but kind to me, and have only been my friend. You are so good, and I am honored to know all of you."

Thor stood mute, unable to comprehend that she was accepting what he was and Loki smiled at her, his skin shifting back to his normal coloring. He squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him in her gentle way. Her shaking hand touched a ridge on his chin, and she blushed a bit in apology. Her hands and eyes curious about him, more than afraid.

"You are my greatest and most trusted friend." He said and she hugged him suddenly, his arms wrapping around her and he laughed a bit. He lifted her off her feet, and she giggled and braced her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing Sir?" She asked him and he laughed at her suprise. Her small, delicate hands clung to his coat, trembling a bit at the suprise of being lifted off her feet.

"Making you taller." He grinned and in a smooth movement, he gave her a quick toss and turned so she landed on his back in a piggyback style carry. She laughed, throwing her head back and he saw Frigga standing on the balcony.

"And now I am your horse." He said and she laughed as he ran around the fountain once. He was careful to keep his hands behind her knees, so not to affect her modesty any and she squealed as he acted silly for the first time in ages. She begged hin to run again, and he did so. Frigga watching her more reserved son become the man he once was, a broad smile on her lips and tears in her eyes as he climped the stairs to the Hall and carried her back inside the castle to a warmer place. She inwardly cheered, going back in after them and leaving Thor to ponder what he had seen.


	15. Of Golden Days

Chapter 15.

She laughed at her friend, sitting across from him on the floor near the fire in his chambers. She was taking down more notes, earning his approval again as he finished his lecture. His hands folded then, and she scratched on with the pen over the page. After showing her his Jotun half in the garden, Floria always showed him in small ways that she did not mind at all what he was.

She sought out his company still, her eyes bright and alive and allowed him to touch her hand. She would sometimes embrace him, growing affectionate when he least expected it to happen. And would always smile when he entered Frigga's Chambers, blushing when he collected her for more lessons in magic. She did her best to try everything as instructed, not wanting to make him feel as if she were a lost cause. And she found herself proud of each new lesson she learned, and leaving he standing as her happy instructor. That day was no exception, but for her, the questions were to become more inportant.

"Sir?" She asked, and he regarded her. The goldenrod day dress she wore, making her hair stand out all the more.

"Yes Floria?" He asked her and she thought how best to word her question. She bit her lip, and lost herself in thought as ahe always did but never kept him waiting for a response.

"Where does the gift of doing such magics come from? I... I wonder because, well, I sometimes feel so very happy with knowing such gifts." She said and he smiled at her. She blushed, looking at her journal and he laughed a bit.

"It comes from your heart Nightengale, all magic stems in the self. And if you truly want it to, a happy heart can drive you to do great things magically." He said and she tilted her head slightly, another question on her mind.

"Like what things Sir?"

"Well, you could heal a sick person as one example, or even bring rains to quench a drought strikes field." He said and she smiled, her eyes shining with the thought. "Or you could choose to keep such things to yourself, and use them as a delight for you alone."

"I.. I think I should like to help others Sir. Does that make me a fool?" She asked him, and he smiled back at her. He shook his head, a grin on his lips and he wanted so badly to tell her all he was truly thinking but not wanting to scare her away.

"No, not at all." He replied, and she listened to him. "I believe it makes you a very special girl indeed. To have been treated so cruelly in the past, but still have such an affinity for compassion in you. It is such a rare thing Floria, nurture that and it will never fail you. I made that mistake once, and regret it now."

"Yes Sir, but all I have known now though is kindness and grace, from Queen Frigga and you." She replied and he nodded back at her. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, and looked as if she said too much suddenly. As if she were afraid of the conquences of speaking freely.

"I am glad you feel so, I would be saddened if you were made to feel another way." He replied and he glanced at the clock. "Time seems to have gotten away from us, I am sad to say that you have to return to your duties."

"Yes Sir, I suppose I do need to get back to Her Majesty." She said and closed the journal. She rested her hand on the cover, and looked as if she did not wish to go. A sad, lost look filling her eyes and he knew the feeling so well.

"I do need to see to a few items myself." He said and stood. "I may have to pay a visit to Frigga soon, I have something very important to ask her."

He helped her stand, and she gave him a curtsey, her manners showing and she smiled. She left the journal and pen on the table, knowing she would return the next day and walked to the door.

"I wish you success in what you are going to ask Her Majesty, Sir. And perhaps I shall see you again later." She said and left. He leaned against the mantle, smiling whimsically to himself and felt something he thought he lost a ling time ago. He rubbed his aching jaw, wishing that Thor had recieved a harsher punishment but did not really expect more to come from his outburst. He counted himself lucky, that he was not in the Dungeon again and that he could still see Floria. The very thought of her hands tending to his wounds, making his heart skip.

He picked up the journal, turning it over in his hands and wondered what she wrote of in the book. He had never thought to look at her thoughts before, and wondered how awful it would be to see them now. He lifted the cover, exposing the first page and snapped the book shut again. He was partially afraid of what he would see, and partially wanting her to keep the words within it private. He set the blue, leather covered volume back down and let his hand trail over it. His thoughts became clouded, stormy almost that she would not feel how he felt about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria stood among the Maids, two new Ladies of high birth being introduced to them. The girls giggled, one so very graceful when she walked that her shoes hardly made a sound, the other a blonde haired beauty with a gentle face that made her feel plain by standing in the same room as her. She cast her eyes low, and Frigga made sure that they were introduced to each girl.

"And this is Floria, this poor dear is a bit shy so we must be a bit kinder to her." Frigga said and the girls both looked at her.

"Is this the Slave Girl you took pity on My Queen?" The blonde one asked and Frigga frowned at the observation. Floria felt tears prickle at her eyes, her heart feeling crushed when the door opened and Loki entered on his errand. He stopped suddenly, his eyes falling on the two ladies and he stared at the blonde girl. She blushed, covering her mouth and giggling as she was prone to do and they all gave him a curtsey.

"Oh, Loki. I did not expect you, may I introduce my two new Ladies?" She said and walked them over to meet him. Floria saw him smile at the two, his hand out to greet them and they both smiling as they talked to him. He spoke animatedly with them both, and Floria took it as a chance to hide behind a nearby chair. She slipped to the floor, hearing him laugh and cursed herself as a fool for letting her heart trouble her so.

"Ladies, you are dismissed for now. Remember to wear something warm tomorrow, we will be going to the city to hand Alms out to the poor." Frigga announced, and Floria started to hurry from the room. She could not face him then, and she was nearly there when a hand caught her arm and she saw Loki smiling at her. His face showed concern, and he frowned.

"Were they cruel to you?" He asked and he glared at Frigga. "Did they say something to hurt her? Why does she look on the verge of tears?"

"They pointed out her birth, I had hoped they would do better but they did not." Frigga replied and opened her arms to her. Floria stepped to Frigga, letting her hold her and she felt the Queen stroke her hair.

"You would think they could show more compassion, but what do you expect from ladies such as them. They have never raised a finger in actual work their entire lives, I pity them more over Nightengale." He said and looked shocked that his name for her has slipped. Frigga stopped, looking at Floria and the girl stepped back slowly. She folded her hands over her mouth at Frigga's expression and she shook.

"Nightengale?" Frigga said and began to pace. "Have you? I mean are you two?"

"No. We are friends, no more and it is a name I gave her as a friend." He replied quickly. His eyes darting to Floria, an apology carried in them. She felt a giddiness in herself though, but hid her feelings under her quiet nature. Years of practice at hiding her emotions showing, and not failing then. Frigga looked at Loki, and nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I should put more trust in you. Floria is safe with you, and I believe that you would never allow her to be in a position that would ruin her prospects for a good future." Frigga said and smiled.

"I should be offended, but I did wish to speak to you about my friend. It seems that your Ladies push their chores off on her, and treat her unfairly. She should be treated as equal to them under your care, but is not." He said and raised a hand, stopping Frigga before she could protest. "I do hope you will remedy this, I feel it is stunting her learning from me."

"Well, that is very good if you to worry about your student and friend. I will see that she is treated better Loki, and I am sorry she has been treated so." Frigga said and turned to Floria, taking her hands. "I am truly sorry Dear, they can be rather cruel and I will do my best to ensure it does not continue."

"Thank you My. Queen. May I go now?" Floria asked and Frigga smiled at her. She let her hands go and waved her off, she smiling back at Loki as she left. He could see a happier spring in her step, and he took joy in knowing that he had put it there. She closed the door after her, Loki looking back at Frigga who grinned up at him.

"I know that was not all you were here to speak to me about. And the answer is yes, if you wish to court my Ward, you may. But..." she said, raising a finger, warning him with her eyes. "Only if you get her consent to such a thing. She is unused to the attentions of men, and I do not want her feeling afraid."

"I could not do that to her. And how did you know what I was going to ask?" Loki said and gave her an incredulous look.

"A mother knows all the workings of her children, especially the ones she knows as well as the son she raised and taught." She said and smiled. Her arms hugged him, and he laughed a bit into her hair.

"I suppose I truly hold no secrets from you then." He said and she laughed, her lips pressing together in her joy.

"No. I am only suprised that you waited so long to ask me such, and now I hope that you enjoy many golden days with her." She said and waved her finger at him. "Only..."

"If she agrees that I may court her." Loki replied and laughed a little. He thought of how to ask her, and turned to see Thor and Hogun walk in the room. Thor grinned at Loki, something very amiss in their demeanor and Frigga smiled to her other son.

"Thor, what brings you here?" Frigga asked and he laughed. His voice overly loud as usual, and Loki wanted to growl at him.

"Well mother, it seems that Hogun has told me quite a story. One that may involve your Lady Floria, and that he may be someone of importance to the girl." Thor said, and Loki felt his stomach churn at what they were going to say.

"Yes Hogun? What is it?" She asked, a frown of worry crossing her face. The grim warrior let out a breath, and took another in and spoke clearly.

"I believe, if she had a mother named Velora, that Floria is my daughter." Hogun said, and Loki felt his heart drop through the floor at what was said to Frigga. Her mouth fell open, and Thor grinned sheepishly at everyone in the room.

"Your daughter." Frigga gasped, looking at Loki and he closing his eyes and wanting to scream. For hundreds of years, he wished to have a young woman come into his life and now she was going to leave it as suddenly as she wandered in.

"You speak to her often Loki, has she ever mentioned her Mother's name? That perhaps she is still alive?" Thor asked with a chuckle and a look saying that he had won the right to court Floria. Loki shook his head, his fists balling again and he cleared his throat.

"No, only that her Mother was taken from a village and that she was carrying Floria within her at the time." Loki said and Hogun nodded stoically.

"We should speak to her immediately." Frigga said, I am sure she will be thrilled to know her father."

"Yes. I am sure as well." Loki said and glared at Thor. "I will fetch her for you if you wish, she seems to fear Thor."

"Yes, please do." Frigga said, nodding to him and folded her hands. Hogun glanced at his friend, Thor shrugging at him back and Loki turned to go after Floria. Hiding his dissatisfaction at what was happening, because she was no longer his to court.


	16. Hogun's Secret

Chapter 16.

Floria sat on the couch, her eyes wide in shock and everyone gathered staring at she and Hogun. Her fingers shook, and she looked on in disbelief as he told her who she was to him. Loki crossed his arms, handing her a handkerchief when her tears started to fall at the news.

"How did you know Hogun?" Frigga asked, and Floria shook her head.

"She looks so much like Velora, but I could only guess as to how old she was." Hogun said, his hand reaching for Floria's and holding it. "I never knew I had a child with her. When I returned from the hunt and found the Village burned, I thought she was lost forever. I did not know about you, and I left Vanenheim for Asgard not long after. Forgive me Floria, I should have looked for the both of you."

"I... Yes Sir." She said and his face crumpled under her gaze. "I... I mean Father."

"I believe that you will need time to get acquainted with eachother." Frigga said and Hogun looked up at the Queen. His black tunic and leather pants, neatly arranged as he looked at his daughter again. He caressed her face, his hand pulling her head against his and he nearly sobbed. She felt strangely at peace, her hands finding his bearded face and she let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I wish so much that I had known of you, I am so sorry." He said and she nodded. Her eyes filling with tears as she embraced him, her arms wrapping around his neck and she sobbed. The warm scene remained uninterrupted, and those gathered watched the normally stoic warrior break down in joy. Thor not used to seeing his friend act that way, blinked back tears himself.

She let him go eventually, her hands shaking as she brought Loki's handkerchief to her eyes and wiped the tears from them. Hogun looked up at Loki, standing and approaching him. His fingers flexed, and he pulled his sword at his hip.

"You will not seduce my daughter any further, she will be left alone by..." He started, but stopped as he looked at the hand on his sword wrist. Floria shook her head, her eyes pleading with him and Thor looked at her in shock.

"Please, he is my friend. My only friend here beyond Queen Frigga, and has taught me so much." She said and Hogun wavered a moment. "He taught me how to read, to write, to count, sums and differences, and how to cast simple spells. I want to still learn from him, I beg you to let me be his friend."

"He has not done as Thor has said?" Hogun asked, his eyes flitting back to Loki. "He did not force you to sit in his lap, or accept gifts or tokens of affection?"

"No. He gave me a ring for learning to read as a reward, and a journal to continue my learning, and he recently gave me a pair of gloves to keep my hands warm as I walk but nothing more. He never forced me into his lap, or to do anything to compromise my vows to Queen Frigga. It was..." She said and looked down, her hands folding as she hid in shame.

"Who? Who are these things about?" Hogun asked her and she pointed at Thor. Hogun turned, glaring at his old friend and spat at him. The move shocking everyone, his finger waved in warning and Thor backed up.

"I did not know then that she was your daughter old friend, I thought she was orphaned." Thor said, backing away. He put up his hands, and Hogun met his gaze with rage.

"You are not allowed to court Floria, or bother her in any way. She is not a conquest for you to use and cast aside, she is my daughter and my most precious jewel." Hogun said and Floria gasped, her face turned pale and she began to sway on her feet. Loki ran forward, catching her under her arms and lowering her gently to the floor.

"Floria." He said, cradling the back of her head in his hand and rubbed her cheek gently. "Come back, you have had a terrible shock this evening and no one will harm you."

"Daughter." Hogun said and crouched next to her, Frigga pushed a pillow under her head and she blinked softly at the three persons gathered around her. Hogun took her hand, holding in both of his and looked relieved.

"You are well Dear." Frigga said and she got some water from the pitcher nearby. Floria sipped from the goblet, her fingers still shaking somewhat.

"He has only been kind to you? Treated you fairly, and never made you feel uncomfortable?" Hogun asked her, and she nodded. Loki offered her his hand to help her stand, and she took it gently and got her feet under her.

"He is my greatest friend. And is escorting me to the ball Father, please say that we may remain so?" She asked, her eyes pleading him and he could not say no to her. Loki had found her half dead, helped her to learn how to do basic things like reading and counting. He had been nothing but honorable in his attentions, and proved to remain so by bringing her here that night to talk to him. Hogun regarded Loki for a moment, and nodded stoically.

"I will allow it then. You may continue to be her friend as you have been." He said and Loki nodded, his mind working to form a plan of how to get Hogun's permission to court Floria.

"I am glad she found you, for her sake alone. And, I do not want her heartbroken at all by any of this." Loki said and smiled gently at Floria. "I am very happy to see her reunited with you, and invite you to watch her lessons tomorrow. So that you may see for yourself, how far she has come. And to be proud of her."

Hogun saw something in her blush then, a soft twinkle entering her eyes and the way Loki gazed at her. He was good at reading faces from the battlefield, and could see so much in the simplest of features. He looked at her not with desire, or lust, but with respect and romantic love, a kindness she had never known before. He did not want to possess her body, but to care for her and watch her bloom. Hogun nodded, letting Loki take her back to the couch and help her to sit.

"I will come then, to observe and see how she has flourished." Hogun said, Floria smiling at her new found father and her eyes shining in joy.

"I do hope I have done well with her, and am truly happy to find her some kin here." Loki said, wishing that it were not true so that he could ask her for her hand in courtship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Concentrate Floria, I know that you can do this." Loki said to her as she stood in front of the pot of soil, she held her hands out and closed her eyes. The only sounds in the room was the rain on the window, and the breathing of Loki and Hogun. Her father leaned forward, watching the pot and slowly a stirring began in the soil. Cracks formed on the top, and soon a peeking of green peeked through. A bud turning to a leaf, and more sprung forth.

"She is..." Hogun began, but Loki silenced him with a wave of his hand. The pot continued to grow and soon a purple bloom opened, followed by another. She opened her eyes, looking at the flowering plant and smiled brightly.

"I did it Sir." She said and stumbled, falling to the floor. Her skirts billowing and Loki taking a blanket, he put it around her shoulders and moved her to the fireplace to warm herself. Hogun helped, worry on his face for his child.

"What has happened to her? Why is she weakened?" Hogun demanded, Loki pouring her a cup of tea.

"Magic to a novice can be draining, it needs energy in order to manifest and like a muscle, it gets stronger the more it is used." Loki said, giving her the cup to sip from. "I advise her against practicing alone, as she could go into shock from the drain or hurt herself if she faints."

"See Father? He has taught me so much, I am so happy to learn as well." She said and looked at the tray. "May I have one of the small cakes with my tea Sir?"

"I can understand the need for caution then." Hogun said, Loki fetching her the cake and putting it on her saucer. "You will ensure she does not harm herself still however?"

"Of course, I do not want my friend to suffer any harm at all. She has endured enough for five lifetimes as it stands." Loki sighed, Hogun looking back at his daughter as she rested her head on the hand. He could not believe he loved her so much, and only after finding the truth a few hours ago. He swore to ensure that she was happy always, and to look for his lost wife soon.

"I trust you to teach her more, and please tell me if you have any more concerns about her. Especially where Thor and Fandral are concerned." He replied, and Loki nodded. He smiled at the warrior across from him, deliberating asking him a certain question but was stopped before he could speak.

"Does she know who you are?" Hogun blurted out and Loki nodded, glancing down at the floor.

"She does, I... I showed her, and she still wishes to be my friend. She sees the good in a person, and not the exterior." He answered and Hogun chuckled. He clapped Loki on the shoulder, a silent nod of approval in his direction.

"She could teach us much, through her actions, and deeds. She could prove to be our better, if we have her the chance." Hogun said and Loki smiled thinly.

"I only wish, that she remains happy Hogun." Loki said, watching her close her eyes and her chin droop to her chest. Hogun regarded Loki for a moment, a part of him knowing that he was looking at a man truly in love.


	17. A Night of Magic

Chapter 17.

Loki stood in the hall waiting for her, his golden mask in his hand of a wolf tapping his palm as he paced back and forth. He had arrived at Frigga's doors early, and he had no one but himself to blame for his presence now. He adjusted his black overcoat, and checked his boots again and tried not to curse himself for being nervous. His worry that she would not be allowed to attend tbe ball with him, and that Hogun had told her to stay away from him. The gray fur trim on his coat gave him an extra look of danger and he saw his reflection in a pool as he walked past, liking how he appeared in his suit. A mystery surrounding him, and a bit of allure following behind.

Thor arrived, collecting a red haired girl with a blue gown and a sun on her mask minutes ago and he grinned at his brother smugly as he walked past. The arrogant fool, probanly thinking that He would bed her and make her another conquest. He was about to knock then, when the door opened and he saw her and nearly fell over in shock.

She had her hair curled in soft waves about her face, and a garland of gold flowers and butterflies pinned around her head. Her gold mask was plain, but brought out so much in how it drew attention to her gown. Proving that less was more, and her gown was stunning. The fern green silk of her gown shimmered in an inverted lilly over her cream underskirt, and was embroidered with blushing roses and golden vines. The sleeves were loose and flowed over her arms like water, tiny gold accents dotting them and drawing the person's eye. Loki closed his mouth consciously, his heart pounding as she folded her hands over her stomach and blushed.

"You look very nice Sir." She said politely, and her voice as soft as the silk she wore. He cleared his throat, offering her a gloved hand and he chuckled.

"And you look very beautiful Nightengale, you are a vision I hope to never forget." He breathed and she blushed, her hand found his and they walked to the Great Hall together. People along the way stopped and looked at them both, and many paused as they entered the hall itself. She stopped, looking around at the decorations, and gasped at all the beautiful sprays of colors that adorned the pillars in soft wrappings. He looked back at her, and she giggled as a man walked past with a tray filled with glasses of wine.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her and she shook her head and smiled.

"It is all so magical, like a dream Sir." She said and she laughed at his mask. He led her to the center of the room, preparing to dance with her and she smiled at him brightly.

"Then let us make this night the most magical we can." He said and they began dancing, her heart raced and she kept up with him well. All the lessons from the Dance Master coming back to her and guiding her, her spirit soaring and she laughed as he moved her around the room. Even though others watched them, they only had eyes for eachother and this was not lost on two persons in particular who observed them.

Hogun watched his daughter laugh and dance, all her sorrows vanishing as Loki turned her gently. He happy to see her smile after her shock two weeks ago, and happier it was not Thor escorting her. He stood next to Fandral, ignoring his friend flirting with two other ladies, and saw Loki bow to Floria when the music ended. She curtsied back, he bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it, but only after nodding that he could shily. He had watched them for the past week, and he saw so much between then that he wanted to keep them apart. He fearing that Loki would hurt her, but every action proving him wrong and he could not bring himself to break his daughter's heart.

She was so happy as he led her into another dance, and Thor helped the girl he escorted past and she limped along with one foot up. Hogun knew he was a terrible danger in his lack of skill at dancing, and he laughed at his friend as he helped the girl sit down. Part of him now greatful to see Floria dancing with Loki, she would not need medical attention later on.

The other person observing them, the Ambassador from Vanenheim. He stood, a poor girl from home close to him and he dragging her through the crowd. He saw the young girl dancing with Prince Loki, and there was something so familiar about her. Something in the way she folded her hands, and looked at him like a shy doe. He wanted to see her without her mask, and adjusted his own of a rooster to move closer to them as they danced to the next song. Something told Journ that this girl could mean trouble to him, and he had to keep her quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You dance wonderfully My Prince." She said, her eyes shining with a thousand stars and he laughed. A compliment directed toward him was rare, and it seemed so genuine coming from her.

"As do you Nightengale, I wonder if your feet are even touching the ground right now." He said and she blushed.

"This is all so wonderful, I only hope I do not wake from this dream at all." She laughed and he turned her in his arms. She moved easily around him, and he laughed and lifted her into the air. Her hands fell onto his shoulders, and she pointed her toes toward the floor in her delight.

"Then let us dance on so that we do not wake from it." He laughed and set her back down on the floor, he dipped her back and she laughed harder as he smelled deeply The soft scent of her perfume. The music ended again and she smiled gently up at him, his hand on her waist and his other wanting to never let go of her hand. He let her step back however, and she laughed as a man in a rooster mask bumped into her, his partner in the mask of a mouse nearly falling over.

"Floria!" Loki said, catching her and Journ let his eyes go wide. She steadied herself in Loki's arms and caught her breath, the man taking her other hand. "Ambassador, I hope you were not injured."

"No. I seem to have startled the poor Lady with you though." He said and Loki put an arm around her waist. He held her close, and something about the Ambassador's voice made her shudder. Her fingers closed on Loki's hand, squeezing it and she shivered.

"There was no harm, I pray you are more careful in the future." He said and looked at Floria. "Would you like to take some air? You look pale."

"Yes Sir. That sounds lovely." She replied, and he walked her out a set of doubled doors and into the garden. Journ narrowed his eyes, watching them leave for the doors and looked at the woman, a growl on his voice.

"Fetch my Footman and Guard. That is my missing slave, and I do not need her talking to The Prince or anyone else about how she was treated. She also cost me too much, I was going to sell her to a Pleasure house." He hissed at the woman. "I will see her hanging from a tree in that gown before the sun rises."

"Yes Sir." The woman said and ran to get the two men. He then slipped out the doors, his thin frame and short stature making it easy to follow them and he watched the two from a distance as they walked and sat on the ledge surrounding the fountain. He helped her take off her mask, and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb to calm her.

"What is wrong Floria? What has you shaking so?" He asked her, genuine concern on his face and she shook her head gently.

"Just a ghost from my past Sir, his robes reminded me of my Master. Nothing more." She replied and he smiled at her.

"Well, there is no reason to fear anything now. I promise you, with all that I am, that nothing or no one will ever harm you again." He said and she smiled at him.

"I believe you Sir. For you are so kind to me, and so giving." She said and blushed at her own words.

"They are true Floria. Because I have become very fond of you, and I fear a universe that does not have you in it. I imagine it would be an awful place." He whispered and his hands cupped her face, smiling at her gently and she felt the warmth of them fill her. She looked into his eyes, the truth she saw there comforting her further and making her grow bold. She leaned close, and he moved to close the space between them. Her hand coming up suddenly and stopping him before their lips could meet, her eyes filling with fear.

"I... I can't. I... I... I should go." She gasped, pushing away from Loki and running into the hall. She burst through the revelers, the face that terrified her in front of her suddenly. His hand closed around her wrist, crushing fine bones and she gasped. His hot breath, and crooked nose a vision from all her nightmares.

"Master. Please." She whimpered, and he pulled her close. She struggled a moment, trying to pull away but his grip tightened making her nearly cry out in pain.

"Scream and I will break your neck, and then violate the body. You know well what the punishment for being a Runaway Slave is." He warned her and pulled her along. Her terror causing her to go mute, and she wanted to cry as she knew her wonderful dream had come to an end.


	18. Justice

Chapter 18.

She shivered in her seat in the coach, her hands bound behind her back and the rough rope chafing her skin. The Footman, with his brown hair and broken teeth tied a noose and she trembled in fear and sadness at what was coming. She wanted to cry but couldn't, acceptance that her suffering would soon come to an end washing over her. She knew she would be hanged, and it hurt her more to think about all that Loki had taught her and how it was all going to waste with her soon to be death. A tear fell down her cheek, and the Guard with his black hair looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Can't we have a go before she hangs?" He asked Journ, and her former Master sneered at her. He snorted, sucking air through his crooked teeth and pulled her forward by her hair.

"She is rather pretty, all dressed up like that." He said and grabbed her breast through the fabric of her gown. The boning from her corset straining, pinching her terribly. She felt sick then, no man ever touching her like that and cried. She tried to get away, his fingers digging into her through her clothes further and she whimpered at him. Her heart sank, the look in his eyes one that she feared.

"Please Master... I promise... I will not tell anyone a thing." She said and he shook his head.

"It is too late for that. You never should have run away girl, you cost me too much money by leaving and I intend to make you pay for it. In every way possible." He said and he shoved her back in her seat. She shook harder, terrified of what was going to happen to her when they heard a horse shriek in the darkness around them and the carriage lurched to the side.

"Stop! In the name of King Odin!" She heard a voice shout and her eyes went wide in near joy. She shrieked one name, and was hit across the face for it but the voice was enough to fill her with hope.

"Loki!" She shouted again, struggling with the rope behind her back. "Help me! They are going to hang me!"

The carriage was brought to a sudden halt, and all the passengers were thrown about. Floria cried out, and the doors were ripped open by two men. Hogun stood at one, Loki at the other with swords drawn. She looked up, and did not know who to run to. A hand answered for her, and her father cut her wrists free. She sobbed, hugging to Hogun and saw Loki with fury in his eyes.

"How dare you kidnap a Ward of the Queen, and the daughter of my friend." Loki hissed, the Footman striking at Hogun with his own sword. She shrieked, backing toward the horse and the man was killed by her father. She whimpered, and he looked back at her and she heard the most awful words anyone could ever say.

"A Ward of the Queen or not. She is my property, and she ran away from me. Her sentence is death for stealing herself from me." Journ said, stepping down from the carriage with his hands up. Loki glared at the man, and brought his fist back. He punched him with a meaty thud, and her former master fell backwards holding his nose.

"That is all I will give you for her sake, be glad I am more merciful than I was in the past. Otherwise, I would have made you a head shorter right now." Loki growled, staring at the man. "Is she harmed? Did they do anything awful to her?"

"No. She is only scared." Hogun said and Loki walked over sheathing his sword. He looked at Floria, and she ran to him and embraced him. He held her close, letting her shake and Hogun saw his hands hold her near her shoulders not being inappropriate in the gesture and reaching for the last villain.

"You are safe. There is no need for tears." He said, Hogun tying the Guard's hands and trying to hide the dead carriage driver from her view. He was rough with the man, seeing the way he stared at his daughter.

"I wish to go back to My Queen Sir." She said softly and he nodded.

"Of course. We will take you there soon, after we apprehend these criminals for judgement by Odin." He said and turned on Journ. "Slavery is illegal in Asgard, that makes her free and every suffering she endured against the laws of Odin. You face imprisonment Journ. I hope you do well in your argument as why he should leave you free."

"I will not go to the Dungeon for her." He replied, standing up. "I will not go for a stupid girl and your whore!"

Journ pulled a secret knife from his belt, raising it and throwing the blade with skill Loki had only seen on himself. The blade tumbled through the air, and he grabbed Floria, turning with his back toward the blade. She screamed, Hogun running forward and killing the Ambassador with a single blow to the neck. She covered her face, looking up at Loki and he smiled down at her.

"Are you hurt Nightengale?" He asked her, and she shook her head. Loki nodded, a trickle of blood falling from his lip and his legs giving up as he fell to the ground on his knees. Hogun ran over, and Floria found the knife in his back.

"Sir! No, please. Don't die." She begged him, her hands on his cheeks and she felt tears blur her vision. "Father! Help us!"

"Floria." Loki said and touched her face. "You are so beautiful, if I do die, it will be an honor to protect something so innocent."

"Father! Help him!" She screamed. Hogun ran forward, removing the knife and helping Loki into the carriage. He kicked the Guard out of it, stabbing the man and killing him in anger and helped Loki to lay on the floor.

"Get in Floria, we have little time." He said and looked at Loki, he gave her a cloth, and had her press it against the wound. "Thank you, for her life."

"I would have done it again. For I am a fool. A fool who loves her fully and unconditionally." Loki said weakly, his eyes closing and his breathing becoming weak. Hogun shut the door, taking the seat and turned the carriage, racing back toward the Castle and asking the Norns to let the Prince he once despised live. Also making a promise to himself, should he live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogun paced with Frigga, Floria having been given a sleeping draught and was now sedated back in her chambers. The girl being so saddened and distraught, knowing that her friend was dying had to be forced to rest. He looked up, Thor and Odin walking in together.

"Is he still?" Odin asked and Frigga nodded to her husband.

"He is, no word as of yet if he can be saved." She said and wept. Odin held Frigga, his wife sobbing for the son she adopted and raised.

"Hush now, the Norns work as they do. I have come to a decision, after learning the truth of what happened, and Loki will be restored to his place in the succession. He sacrificed his heath and body for an innocent girl, and has truly been humbled by his punishment." Odin said, his wife looking him in the eye and frowning.

"For all your wisdom, you are still blind." She said and sighed. "Loki acted out of love for the girl, he wished to court her but thought her father would never allow it to happen. Loki is humbled, but by a force more powerful than even you."

Hogun let out a breath, Odin turning toward him and he smiled at the Warrior. The door behind them opened, and a brown haired woman walked in wearing rags, and nearly screamed at seeing her husband she that thought gone. Her knees buckled, and her breath came in gasps. Hogun ran to her, holding her close and the woman shook in his arms.

"It is over for you Lady Velora. I believe my Wife, Frigga will be happy to give you something lovely to wear." Odin said, hid personal guards having fetched her from her torment. The woman stepped forward, her eyes falling to the floor in respect and she curtsied.

"Thank you so much, my King and Queen. I cannot thank you enough for caring for my daughter so as well." She said and Frigga opened her hands to the woman, taking both of hers.

"Floria has brought all of us such joy, and has made this castle a brighter place. Let my Ladies take you to a bath, and a warm bed, you must be so weary from your journey." She said and the woman frowned. Her eyes filling with tears, and she cried.

"I thought never to see her again. Please, I pray now that your son is not called to the Summerland and allowed to live. The guards told me how he saved her twice, I have so much to thank him for as well." Velora said and Frigga smiled. Her Maids guiding the woman away, and promising a hot bath and to let her sleep in a warm bed. Hogun followed, wanting to see his wife after so long, and Frigga smiled at the reunion.

"There is much to talk about Velora, and I will tell you every story you want." Hogun said and she hugged to him again, he did not care that she was filthy and he kissed her. "Our daughter is so beautiful, and I thank you for her."

"Your welcome Husband." She said and he walked after the Maids. "I hear she is clever as well from the Guards who brought me here. I want to see her, soon."

The doors closed, and Frigga sat on the couch, Odin joining her and the doors opened again. The Paige walking in and bowing, his breath hard grom running and he smiled to the Queen and King.

"My Lord and Lady, it is good news from the infirmary. The would was dangerous, but not mortal." The Paige said and bowed to them. Frigga smiled in joy, her eyes shining and Odin stood folding his hands behind his back.

"We are truly lucky this night. Let us all rest now, for the dawn comes soon and it seems that one of my Sons has a great ceremony that will need to be planned for him." He said and looked back at his wife. "Love is a grand thing, is it not?

"It truly is. And it should be celebrated in all forms, I will tell Loki that he is to be restored in public. When he is recovered." Frigga said and Thor scowled from the perimeter. "Don't frown so, she was never yours Thor. Leave the girl alone, and go rest."

"Yes Mother, I only hope she knows what she faces with him." Thor said and turned to leave. He stopped, Frigga looking at her son and frowning at him.

"She faces happiness, she has looked deep into the fire and found her true joy." Frigga said and Thor left, his fists clenching and he released them with a sigh.


	19. A Gentle, Happy Nurse

Chapter 19.

He woke slowly, his perceptions skewed by the dull pain in his back. His eyes focusing slowly on a woman who sat on the bed near him, and for a moment he thought it was her. Something was off about her though, she looked so much like Floria but her nose was slightly wider and her hair was shot through with a streak of gray. She smiled at him still, and pressed a cup to his lips and he drank. He could taste the pain potion lacing the water and he held her hand in place as he drank, greedy for the relief promised by the cup. It emptied soon, and he felt the pillow behind him being positioned gently. The woman working to make him comfortable, her eyes shining as she hummed a gentle tune to him.

"There." She said softly and smiled at him. "All is better, do you desire anything more My Prince?"

"Your identity, if it pleases you. You look so much like a delicate creature I like to call my closest friend." He said and she stood to smooth the blankets over him. Her rose colored dress of silk and lace was borrowed from Floria, and he mused that she would look like this woman one day. The vision of her in the future, pleasing him in how she would she would so gracefully age.

"I am Velora, Floria's mother. And I understand it is you I have to thank for her salvation, and mine as well." She replied and he reached out for her hand. He took it and she paused, her eyes going wide with the same look he saw on Floria when she woke that first day.

"Is she safe? Norns, I only want her safe and happy." He said and Velora smiled at him. She turned to the side, gesturing toward a chair near the fire and he saw her sleeping with a blanket wrapped around her. Her head was against the heavy back of his chair, and her bare toes peeking from under the wrappings. He relaxed, smiling at her in relief that flooded him and made him so happy.

"She wanted to be here when you woke, but helping me care for you exhausted her. She told me much of you, and how you taught her so many wonderful things. Hogun is greatful for you as well My Prince, and I cannot thank you enough for all you have done." Velora said, smiling at her daughter. She rested her hand on a cloth, bringing it up to dab at his forehead and he nodded at her. The cool cloth soothing, and he sighed.

"It was always my pleasure, my Gentle Nurse. Where is Frigga? I fear she may be pacing a hole through the castle, and be worrying at her nails in her fretting." He asked her and she laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"She is sleeping. She was exhausted by all that occurred last night, and her husband had much to do today. I am sure they will see you as soon as they can, do you want me to wake Floria?" She asked him, and he shook his head. He looked at her, seeing her peaceful and at rest near him and he let out a long breath.

"No. Let her rest, she has need of it and there is time later for her to be happy. Thank you Lady Velora for your care, I will not forget this ever." He said and he let his eyes close, he drifted, falling back into dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke next, he saw Hogun sitting in a chair next to the bed. The Stoic Warrior meditating, his eyes closed and his breathing calm. Loki lay quietly, letting him finish and when his eyes opened he regarded Loki with a quiet interest. Staring as if he were reading the other man, judging his motives and coming to a decision with a nod. He stood, pouring a cup of water and giving it to Loki, returning to his seat while the injured man drank.

"I let Floria and Velora have time, they wanted to walk and Velora was wanting to see the gardens." Hogun said, breaking the silence. Loki lay, the cup on his stomach and nodded as he licked his lips.

"It is good, they have done very much for me and I will see that they are both rewarded." He said and coughed, pain from his wound making him cringe. "Congratulations on finding your family, I am honestly happy for you. Most of all Floria, she deserves to be happy."

"I agree." Hogun said and Loki regarded him with unveiled interest. He took the cup from his hand, filling it again and setting it on a low table.

"I only want her to be happy, that is truth." Loki said and sighed. "She has suffered so much, and this world is far more beautiful for her being a part of it."

"I agree with you again." Hogun replied. He sat back, thinking how to word what he wanted to say and let out a breath. "I give you permission, along with her mother, to court Floria. If you both wish to marry, I will allow it as well."

"Hogun..." Loki said, sitting up suddenly and groaning in pain at the quick movement. He lay back, breathing slowly and waiting for it to pass. "I... Thank you, but have to ask you why you allow me to have this honor."

"Because, you put yourself between her and a blade that would have killed her." Hogun said, his eyes rimmed with pride. "You were patient with her, teaching her and sharing knowledge that you had. You did not try to seduce her without permission, and you worked to protect her from those that would. We have a saying in Vanenheim, it is that a true man shares his strength with a woman, and does not make himself a monster in her presence. That is the way of monsters and men."

"It is a truly wise saying, but I think Frigga deserves the praise for how I treated her. I was raised by Frigga, if you remember and her strongest lesson was of respect and caring toward women." Loki said and sighed. He licked his lips again, resting his head. "I do like your saying however. I should teach it to my son, should I ever have one."

"I believe Floria is partial to having children one day." Hogun said and smiled wistfully.

"I am a beast Hogun, half bred with Jotun blood in me. She would never want my rotten seed growing within her, not when she could have perfect children with a better man." Loki sighed, feeling depressed about what he could not change.

"She said you were beautiful the other way." Hogun said and he regarded the man. "She told her mother and I about how you showed her who you were, and how much you trusted her to not judge her. She said the markings were beautiful, and that she did not care what face you wore, because you were so kind to her."

"She did say that." Loki said, not hiding his shock. "She is the better of all of us, not judging, but always sweet toward all. Wise men could learn from her."

"They could. And I owe you gratitude that I cannot express myself. You saved my family, and gave me a place to start looking for Velora again. I thought she was dead, the village burned and nothing was left but I could not give up hope that she still lived. Now, I have her and I daughter I never knew was born."

"I can understand why you would feel that way. When I heard that the Ambassador had taken Floria, I had to believe that she would survive. To think otherwise... I would have destroyed every man in my path that I felt responsible for her end." Loki responded, gritting his teeth and doing his best not to growl. He was glad the bastard who claimed to be her former owner was dead, his body rotting in a pit somewhere and shamed in memory by the person who appointed him.

"I know that, and still find you worthy of my daughter." Hogun said and looked up as both ladies entered the room. He smiled at his family, Floria grinning broadly at Loki at seeing him awake.

"My Prince." Floria said and walked to his side, her delicate fingers found his hand and held it. "I am so happy to see you awake, and very pleased that you met my Mother."

"I am glad you are safe Nightengale, don't worry about me. I will heal soon, and return to our lessons." Loki replied, squeezing her hand back. She smiled, Velora waving to her husband, and Hogun joined her.

"Let us eat, I am starved and believe that Floria can keep watch over him." She said and Hogun nodded, he took his wife by hand and they left together. Loki smiling up at Floria in her blue, silk gown. The door closed, and she sat in the chair near him and she covered his bare chest with the blankets the best she could.

"I am most happy to see you awake Sir." She said and blushed a little, not used to seeing a man of his station with no tunic covering him. She admired the sight a bit, feeling shy and looking away as she hid a shy smile.

"I am happy that you are safe, did your Mother enjoy the gardens" He asked her, unsure of himself on how to ask the true question he wanted to. She smiled, nodding and offered him more water. He declined, watching her look at everything but him.

"She did Sir. Do you wish me to help you cover yourself more?" She asked and he laughed. He pulled the blankets higher, finding her innocence endearing.

"No, I am a bit warm right now. There is no need to be shy Nightengale." He said and she giggled, covering her mouth. He plucked up his courage, his hand reaching for hers again and she looked at him directly. "I do wish to ask you a rather important question, and feel free to take your time to think it over. I do not want you to rush into any thing, especially a thing that you may be uncomfortable about."

"What Sir?" She asked him, her eyes wide and looking nervous. He held her soft hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it and sighed.

"I would like to say first, that I have come to fancy you... to build an affection, and I wish to only see you happy. Your smile is golden, and I fear it ever fading." He said and she frowned at him, her lips parting and she let out a small breath. "I wish to ask if I may court you Floria, as your father has given me permission to do so."

"Yes." She said, not hesitating and her smile grew. Loki looked at her in mute shock and he felt light headed, her hand gripping his and she laughed. "I do wish you to be my Suitor, it would make me very happy."

"Are you sure of this Floria? I am..." He started but she stopped him, covering his lips with her fingers and shook her head.

"I am, for you have always been so kind to me, and my greatest friend. I have come to fancy you in kind Sir, and I say yes." She said and he laughed softly. Adoring how her eyes were so sincere as she spoke, her warm fingers against his lips. "I will never change my mind on this, for it is as set in stone as time itself."

"Then it looks as if I am so very lucky." He said and she nodded, blushing as she removed her fingers. Their eyes met, and she trembled as her heart pounded. Her legs moving her to stand and sit on the bed next to him, she offered him the cup and he waved it away. Shaking his head and she moved so slowly to not hurt him, leaning forward and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled, his skin burning from the contact and she turned shy again.

She sat back up and his fingers caressed her cheek gently, his smile growing as he watched her. She softly began to sing a song to him, lulling him to a sleep and he dreamed of her dancing with him in a fine gown of emerald and gold.


	20. The Slow Healing

Chapter 20.

The week ended with he waking one morning to see Floria standing in front of the window, her eyes fixed on the frosted over glass and watching the snow fall outside. Her breath the only thing creating movement on her still frame, her chest rising and falling softly as she gazed in wonder at the phenomena that seemed so new to her. She stepped toward the window, resting her hands on the sil and letting her breath fog the window as she stepped up on her toes to look at the garden outside.

She wore a heavy gown of wine colored silk, and her hair was pulled up in a stylish bun and secured with a gold comb. He saw the golden embroidery on her cuffs, watching the way the light shimmered off the knotwork pattern and knew it was a dress of Frigga's s design. He made a small sound, her face turning toward him and she smiled brightly.

"I did not want to wake you Sir." She said, stepping away from the window and picking up his breakfast tray. She walked with it over to him, setting it in his lap and helping him to sit up. She sat next to him on the bed, and his stomach rumbled at the scent from under the gilded cover. He uncovered the plate, his appetite growing stronger and began eating the eggs in front of him. He took a bite of the sausage and hummed in pleasure to himself, the food filling him.

"You did not wake me Floria. Although, the vision I had of you when I did open my eyes was breathtaking. How you watched the snow, and was so curious was endearing." He said and caressed her cheek. His thumb brushed just under her eye, the orbs holding a light of happiness in them.

"I have never seen snow until now." She said, looking back through the window at it. "It is so very pretty Sir."

"Floria, we talked about that. Call me Loki, I want for us to be equals when we are alone together like this." He said and she looked down at his scolding. She folded her hands, looking at the floor and sighing.

"I am sorry." She said and he tilted her chin with his fingers, pinching it gently and smiling at her. She giggled shily, blushing and lay on the side of the bed she sat on. She tucked her hands close to her, and smiled at him as he ate.

"I am not angry, I just want you to know that I am no better than you. I was stripped of my title, and am only a Prince by name alone." He said and put the tray on the table, he looked down at her and watched her fingers trace an embroidered leaf on the coverlet.

"You have not heard then, you are to be restored to your former title Sir." She said and he nearly sat up in shock. He looked at her, his hand covering hers and blinked.

"What? Is this true?"

"Yes. King Odin is going to have a grand ceremony to pubically recognize you as his son and a Prince of Asgard. There will be a feast and ball afterwards." She said and pushed off the bed to look him in the face. He caressed her cheek again, her face turning into the touch and her lips brushed his thumb. He took his hand away, looking out the window and thinking. This restoration to his former glory could open certain doors, but at what cost to him? Thor was an oaf, he would be a terrible King, drink and women would distract him from his people. He could lead this world into ruin, but forcing his place could cost him his freedom. And worse yet, Floria.

"I am greatful for this then." He said and looked back at her. She had lay back down, her head on the pillow next to him. He turned on his side painfully, smiling at her.

"I am happy then, to have brought you this news." She replied and he regarded her for a moment.

"You are laying in a spot that suits you very much." He said and she blinked at him, confusion crossing her face.

"What do you mean? I am merely resting, Queen Frigga had us all up very early to prepare for your ceremony."

"It is a place reserved for a wife, and it makes me feel stragenly urgent to keep you there." He replied and she covered her face, redness crossing her cheeks and she giggled.

"This is less than proper, and I would not know how to perform the duties required of a Wife." She replied and he laughed at he innocence, she blinked at him and she lowered her hands. She had come more out of her shell, and she was befinning to bask in the sun a bit. Their conversations had him prodding her less and less to get her thoughts on subjects and he found her even more intriguing because of it.

"You will learn, I am sure there are certain salacious books that the other Maids read that you can take lessons from." He replied and she merely smiled at him in response, an action that startled him for a moment. "Have you read such things?"

"No. My mind is untainted but such desires as well, I wanted to tease you a bit." She replied and he laughed at her again, his side ached but he ignored it to look at her. He used his middle and index finger to move an errant strand of hair out of her face, her eyes following the movement.

"Naughty girl. I seem to have had a terrible influence on you, rejecting the advances of Thor, speaking your mind freely. I should be flogged for such things." He said and shook her head.

"No, celebrated for them. You took a frightened girl and taught her so very much, and earned her affections for them Sir... I mean... Loki." She said and he smiled at her, her eyes looked heavy and he felt tired himself. He thought nothing of her laying on top of the bedding and closing her eyes, finding her company a comfort of sorts in his pain.

"You may sleep if you wish, I will correct anyone who tries to spread gossip again if I must." He said and she yawned behind her hand, a nod coming as she punched her eyes shut.

"I trust you Sir, I am just a little tired." She said and sighed. He watched her close her eyes, her breathing becoming regular and steady as she drifted to sleep. He rolled on his back, resting his own tired eyes himself and heard the door open. He looked at the door and saw Hogun standing there, his eyes on Floria and he cringed for a moment. He expected to see the Warrior rage at him, but instead, he sat in a chair calmly and opened a book from under his arm.

"She did say that was tired from assisting the Queen, I will say until she wakes up." Hogun said and Loki chuckled a bit.

"Nothing..." He started, but was cut off.

"I know, but I will stay. To keep gossip from damaging her reputation." He said and Loki nodded, his pain causing him to bite back a groan.

"Thank you, I don't want her hurt." He said and let himself drift to sleep.


	21. Snowy Walks and Mended Bridges

Chapter 21.

Two days later, Loki felt well enough to walk with Floria throughout the gardens. He stepped carefully along the path, using an ebonywood cane with a gold handle and an emerald the size of a small ball to maintain his balance, Floria holding his other arm in her hands aided as well. She wondered at the snow covered garden around her, the pure, white blanket covering everything and she gazing at the naked tree branches that were now encased in ice. He smiled at the way she admired everything, her breath showing as vapor as it passed through her lips.

"Are you warm enough Nightengale?" He asked her, indicating to her her heavy, dark blue cloak with white rabbit fur lining the collar. She nodded, her boots crunching through the powder with each srep.

"I am, I was only wondering if you were well Sir." She said and winced at the force of habit. He let it go, knowing that she never meant it out of spite and laughed.

"I am sore, but this fresh air is doing me some good, I have been trapped in that stale room for too long. Nothing to look at but walls, and you as a work of beauty. This is a wonderful reprieve." He replied and she nodded, she wore the black leather gloves he gave her, the material offering warmth from the soft lining of mink inside them and she shivered a tiny bit.

"I am glad that you could walk then, if it heals you faster." She said and he lifted her chin gently, he looked into her eyes and she blushed a bit. He leaned close to her, his lips claiming hers and she stiffened slightly. She relaxed then, returning the gentle kiss and his gloved hand cradled her cheek softly. She shook, her heart pounding, and she not knowing what was happening to her but still allowing herself to feel what she was. They broke the kiss, and she slowly opened her eyes and released a trembling breath.

"Was that your first?" He asked her and she nodded mutely. "You are very good at it, and I think that is the best medicine of all."

"I am glad it happened then, it was so beautiful." She said and he gave her a gentle smile, her eyes shimmered then and he head footsteps approaching them. He looked down the path, seeing Thor and his group of miscreants walking their way, and he stepped to the side with Floria to let them pass.

"Please don't fight Sir." She whispered and he squeezed her hand gently. They started walking past, and Thor stopped suddenly. He turned to his group and gestured forward Sif, his large hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Sif, have you met Hogun's Daughter? Her name is Floria." Thor said and Sif looked at the girl.

"No, only her mother." She said and smiled at Floria. "You are as pretty as your mother Floria."

"Thank you Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are very pretty yourself, and Father told me so many stories about you. All of them so very exciting, and I am honored to meet you in person." She replied with a curtsey, Sif laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. She adjusted her own furs, and he cloak rippled in the wind.

"None of my tales are as exciting or facinating as yours, I heard much of how valiant Loki was in keeping you from harm." She said and looked at the black haired Prince. "I would say that it was all well done."

"Thank you Lady Sif, and welcome back to Asgard." Loki said, lifting his cane in his hand and saluted her with it as they stood. He glanced at Thor, his eyes on the high collar of Floria's heavy dress and trailing down the front of it. Loki cleared his throat, getting his attention and Thor frowned at him.

"I came back in time for Yule at least, I promised that much to my mother." Sif replied, also glaring at Thor. "We should not keep you, you most likely wish to walk before your pain returns. Lady Floria, I look forward to being a friend of you in the future."

"Thank you. I appreciate the concern." Loki said and they watched as the group walked on. Floria waved a goodbye to Sif, the woman turning back and smiling at the girl.

"She was very nice." Floria said, Loki nodding and turning to walk on.

"Yes, she has more manners than Thor. And is a smarter warrior in battle, careful and very skilled." He said and Floria nodded at the complement. She looked up at him, thinking and Loki regarded her out of the corner of his eye.

"Speak your mind Floria, you will not be punished." He said and she looked at the snow under her feet. She held his arm, her fingers tapping at it in her nervousness.

"I was wondering if you once fancied her Sir. She is beautiful, and so much stronger than I." She mumbled and he laughed at her insecurity a bit. He looked at her, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.

"I never fancied Sif, she is a great and clever warrior but hardly someone I could see myself in any sort of relationship with beyond friendship. I perfer a woman that I can have conversations with, a fine lady who would learn from me and I from her in a way. Be it something silly, or something grand to learn." He said, and she smiled. He let her chin go and patted the hand on her arm. "You are so many of those things Floria, and I enjoy what we talk about."

"I enjoy our conversations as well, but wonder what I could teach you. You have more education and experience than I." She said and he smiled at her, patting the hand again as they walked.

"You teach quieter lessons, ones of your compassionate and kind actions instead of your words." He said and she giggled. They walked on, a light snow starting to fall and some of it resting in the fur hat she wore.

"You are strange sometimes, but in a good way Sir." She said, making him laugh at her statement. He glanced at her, seeing her cheeks flushed in snow and saw Odin and Frigga standing in the garden as well. The old King was leaning on his staff, his wife laughing at something he said and the Guards with them came to attention as they walked toward the Royal Couple. Loki thought about turning another way, but instead chose to continue on toward the group. Frigga saw them first, her eyes becoming happier at seeing him out of bed.

"Loki! You are up and moving, it is good to see you so healed." She said, walking forward and taking his hands. He bowed his head, his manners refusing to let him act arrogantly.

"I had two very good nurses, Floria and her Mother have been very kind to me and good company. And they deserve the praise for my renewed condition." He said, Odin joining them and looking at the girl he stood with.

"May I be introduced to this very attractive young lady, who seems to have gotten the attention of my Wife and two sons?" Odin asked and she curtsied in courtsey to him.

"Yes. This is Lady Floria, the daughter of Hogun and Handmaiden to Queen Frigga. She is a very kind and clever girl." Loki said and Odin took her hand in one of his, he bowed to her and smiled. His good eye sparkled at her, showing that he actually approved of this match.

"A pleasure to meet you young Lady. Frigga has told me much of you, and I am very pleased to see you comfortable here in my Realm." He said and she blushed, her mouth falling open in suprise. Odin normally ignored the Handmaidens, speaking only with his wife when he came to her chambers and she was now at a loss of what to say.

"My King." She said softly, intimidated by his presence alone. "I am most happy here, and your Realm is filled with such wonders and so many wise laws that you have made."

"You flatter me Lady, and are truly all that your Father said you were. My son chose well." Odin replied and released her hand, his single eye shining. "Loki, I am happy to see you walking about again and hope you will be well enough soon to celebrate your restoration. I have spoken to Thor, and find his behaviour abhorrent at best. I hope that you come to me with any further complaints before you resort to fists and blows."

"I shall... and am pleased to be walking and soon restored myself. As to the other matter I wrote you concerning..." Loki started, but Odin cut him off. Loki blinked in shock, unable to believe the praise coming from the old man in front of him. Odin let out a slow breath, looking at the sweet girl standing next to Loki.

"I discussed it with two persons close to the subject, and they give their approval as do I. After much thought of course." Odin said and Loki stood quietly, he bowed in silence and internally celebrated. He had written the King to ask his dispensation to overlook Floria's common birth, and allow him to marry her if she found the action agreeable. He never expected Odin to be so accepting in this, and he smiled and nodded to the old man.

"Thank you. I am very happy by this outcome." Loki said and Frigga beamed at Floria. She held onto his arm, her other hand behind his back to hold onto him as he spoke on. He became aware if her, and gave the back of one of her hands a soft pat.

"I am sure you are. We shall leave you to your walk, and do let me know when you are well enough for a public appearance." Odin said, his hand tightening on the staff in his hand. He took Frigga's elbow and guided her back to their conversation, Floria giving a polite curtsey as they left. Loki and she walked on, his thoughts turning over what had just occured. Floria wondered about things as well, wishing she knew what he and Odin were talking about and felt a bit confused at the entire exchange. They walked around a bit, Loki sighing and getting her attention.

"I have grown weary, perhaps this is enough for today. You look cold yourself as well, let us go back in and I can teach you to play Chess." He said and she smiled at him.

"I am a little bit cold, and I would like to learn this game Sir. Queen Frigga has had me learning to play the piano, and it is so much fun. Perhaps, I could play for you." She replied and he walked her through a door, the warm air greeting them and she closing and latching it behind them. They walked on, Thor watching them pass from am alcove and part of him longing to have the girl who walked with his brother. Her hair and eyes reminding him of someone her lost, five years ago.


	22. Of Recognition and Restoration

Chapter 22.

Floria stood with Queen Frigga and the rest of the Handmaidens to the side of the Hall, all of them dressed in fine gowns and Floria shifted nervously on her feet. She looked down at the rich, blue gown of silk she wore, the shining beads of silver, twinkling like stars against a twilight sky on the skirt. Frigga smiled at her, and she blushed and tucked an errant strand of her hair under the hairband of gold. She took in a breath, waiting quietly and the other girls giggled and whispered to eachother.

Odin took his place then, Banging the handle of his staff on the floor and commanding silence of all who had gathered. The girls fell silent, all of them folding their hands and looking like proper ladies as they stood around the Queen. Floria watched, the doors at the end of the hall opening and Loki entering. His cane tapping the ground as he walked and eyes falling on her from the audience as the person who was the cause og his injury. She felt a pang of guilt, and she looked down at the marble floor and bit her lip. She felt another set of eyes on her, and looked up to see him staring up at her. She blushed, wishing the off shoulder gown she wore covered more of her. He bowed then, the public display causing people in the audience to whisper. She returned the gesture with a curtsey, and he walked to stand before the throne. He went down onto his knee, wincing in pain and Odin stopped him with a gesture and Loki looked at him in suspicion.

"We can forego this act before we begin, due to your injuries." Odin said and Loki lowered his head. It was painful enough to wear his armor, and he anticipated removing it before the feast for more comfortable clothes. His mind went to Floria, and he hardly regestered a thing as his mind pictured her walking in that gown through the snow outside. Odin rose from his seat, a hush falling over the audience and he stepped down the stairs to come eye to eye with Loki. He put his hand on his shoulder, and continued to walk toward the gathered masses.

"We are here today, to recognize Loki." Odin started, and the audience watched the Old King in earnest. "Though darkness once came and claimed him, he is returned and ready to take his rightful place as my son once again. He has proven, through many unselfish acts. One of which nearly costing him his life, that he is worthy to bear the Title of Prince of Asgard."

The audience applauded, and Floria saw Thor and his friends frowning at the show. The blonde Prince standing with his arms crossed, and his eyes glaring at his darker haired brother. Her father, on the other hand, was applauding and her mother smiling widely at his side. She said something to Hogun, and he laughed at her statement and nodded.

"Loki, I ask several vows from you and I pray you will keep them." Odin said, and silence fell again." Odin stepped back up and sat in his throne, looking down at his son. "Do you swear to use your Title to uphold the laws of Asgard, and be humble in the face of your subordinates?"

"I do so swear." Loki said, his wound aching and Odin nodded.

"Do you swear to be loyal to your King, whoever he may be."

"I shall, as long as he does nothing to upset my conscience." Loki replied, and Thor hid a laugh behind his hand.

"Do you swear to be caring and honest to those who serve you, and to not cause them grief or harm in any way. Nor will you allow harm to come to them?" Odin asked and Loki turned his head to look at Floria, her heart slipped a beat and she blushed.

"I swear it with my life." He said and the audience cheered in a roar. Odin slammed the handle of the staff into the floor and the hall fell silent again. A few persons still whispered, pointing at Floria and she looked down again.

"Then I recognize you, and restore your title as Prince of Asgard." Odin said and everyone applauded, Loki stood and felt triumph wash over him. He was returned to the Line of Succession, and now faced the chance of becoming King of Asgard one day. Floria clapped her hands together, all the girls smiling brightly and Loki found her eyes. He saw a light in them that he found beautiful, and feared that any action of his that would cause it to burn out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I have this dance?" Loki asked Floria, she turning around and smiling at him. She dipped into a curtsy, her skirts flowing about her like azure smoke and she lowered her eyes.

"If it pleases you My Prince." She said and offered him her hand. He took it in his, guiding her to the floor and he smiled at her.

"It pleases me greatly, as I am the one honored by your gentle grace." He replied and she blushed. They began to dance, Loki leading and others in the Hall taking notice of the duo as they moved. Floria and Loki only gazed at one another however, and no person around them seemed to cause them any concern.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I am thinking of having a painting of you commissioned, in this gown and this exact light." He said and she giggled at the compliment.

"Thank you Sir. I fear it may only be a memory however, and would fade with time." She replied and he laughed at her statement.

"You may be right, but memories can be sweet." He teased and she giggled at him again. He saw Thor approaching, frowning at the Oaf and sighed. Hogun crossed his path however, and Loki thanked the man silently as he returned his attention to Floria.

"I am finding myself creating the sweetest of memories now, and I like it all very much." She whispered and he looked down into her eyes The music ending and he hiding that his wound ached terribly, she frowned and he shook his head.

"Perhaps I should sit. I am starting to ache again, and do regret keeping you from enjoying this evening." He said and she shook her head gently.

"No, you are still healing and your company is plesant enough. I do not mind not dancing, conversation is just as wonderful." She said and they walked togethwr to the table, sitting in two of the chairs and Loki held his cane again in his hand. He laid it on the table, and Floria looked at the large stone with wide eyes.

"Sometimes, I do like something ostentatious. It is my guiltiest of pleasures and it makes me feel like I matter." He said, wishing he had gone a bit more plain with his accessory, no matter how temporary it was meant to be. She shook her head, laughing and looked back at him.

"No, It is just that I have never seen such a large stone before. And you do matter to me." She said and he nodded. "It shines so perfectly as well, the way it catches the light."

"That is magic Dear Nightengale, nothing more." He whispered into her ear and she laughed, trying to hide the catch in her breath as his lips brushed her neck.

"You are so very talented with such things, so skilled with them as well." She giggled and he waved his hand, reaching out to turn her chin toward him. Their eyes met, and he leaned close to her.

"I believe you are a witch as well, with your own talents. As you have bewitched me and made me adore you." He said and she blushed.

"You told me to never use what you taught me to bend another's will Sir." She said and he leaned closer to her. His thumb brushed over her cheek and she trembled, her heart pounding.

"Loki." He corrected her with a whisper and she nodded shily.

"Loki." She said back, and her eyes closed as their lips met in a kiss. She gasped through her nose, her hand holding his shoulder and she returned it as willingly as he gave it to her. They broke, Loki having to clear his head and she looking around her in amazement.

"I have never..." She gasped and he smiled at her gently. He cradled her face in her hands, and she let out a shaky breath as he thin fingers cradled his hand to her.

"I should have asked, I was lost in the moment." He said and she shook her head gently. Her eyes looking at him and she leaned back toward him again and kissed him, her heart jumping like a rabbit as they held eachother. They seperated, noticing that they had an audience of Frigga and Thor, one of them smiling at the couple.

"Please don't think me wicked, but I like yours so much better than Thor's." She said and blushed crimson. He laughed, and leaned back in the chair as he watched her smooth her hands over her gown.

"How so? And I do not find you wicked at all." He said, picking up his cane and gesturing toward the red haired Handmaiden and her Suitor. They were locked in an embrace, their lips locked in a battle for dominance. Floria blushed, looking away and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You are more gentle, and you don't have an awful beard that smells like your last meal." She said and he laughed, his howls of amusment carrying over the crowd. He tapped the floor with the end if his cane, Floria turning back and smiling at him.

"I surpass him in that aspect I suppose. Thank you Dear Nightengale, my ego needed that boost and it was most welcome." He said and she smiled at him, he stood and offered her his hand and she took it. He leading her toward the balcony and out to gaze at the night sky, she looked up at the stars but he could not take his eyes off her.

"One night, in the Summer of course, I should take you stargazing." He said, his eyes following the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"I would like that very much." She said and he smiled, letting her watch the procession above them and basking in her innocent wonder.


	23. Midwinter Graces

Chapter 23.

Loki laughed as another snowball flew toward him, ducking and using a bush as cover. He heard three sets of giggles, trying to find which direction they were coming from, and peering through the thin branches to see two blonde Maids walking toward him. He gathered up two balls of snow, getting ready to spring up and throw them when a deluge of snow buried him from above. His black cloak, weighed down by the additional weight caused him to fall back and he saw Floria perched on the arms of a statue above him with an empty basket. She giggled, waving and he groaned at finding the source of the attack.

"That is cheating." He laughed and she carefully climbed off the statue. He shook his hair, shedding flakes and she giggled harder as she stepped through the snow toward him. She lifted the emerald hem of her skirts, doing her best not to slip and held out her hand.

"Then I should help you to stand, for being such a wicked sport." She said and he took it, pulling her forward suddenly and she fell toward the snow. She shouted in suprise, her hands catching him as she fell and landing on his chest.

"I should bury you next, but I fear loosing any of your digits to frostbite." He said and thought for a moment. "Perhaps a kiss?"

"You hardly need to beg one of me Sir. I thought the snow would cool your head a bit, and keep you humbled." She laughed and he hugged her close to him. He left a kiss on het cheek, worrying at how cold he found it and he frowned at her.

"You humble me, but we should take you in. Your cheek was frigid and I can't have you catching a chill on me. Tomorrow is Yule, and there is much to celebrate. New friends, and happy company." He said and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I have never properly celebrated this holiday before and I have heard that it can be so delightful Sir." She said and he laughed at her. He helped her stand, making sure she would not fall over again before getting to his own feet. The two blonde Maids announced their protests that their play was over, but relented as they found that they were cold as well.

Floria thought about the gift she has worked so hard to make him, Frigga helping her select the fabrics and teaching her how to measure and sew all the pieces together. The Queen praised her skill, saying how she had a natural talent and guiding her minimally until she finished the long, for lined cloak and presented it to her for approval. Frigga was overly impressed, saying that it was a very fine garment and that Loki would be happy to possess it. She was so lost in those very thoughts, that it suprised her when they stood in front of her chamber doors and she blushed at her reaction.

"Daydreaming?" He asked her and she nodded her head guiltily. He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes Sir." She said and looked back into his, the twinkle in them drawing her in.

"Never loose your dreams Nightengale, they are precious." Loki said and kissed her softly. "I must leave you now, and I am sorry for that. But I must attend to some things."

"I understand. I will rest, and wait for tomorrow to come." She said, he opening her door and she slipped through it. He closed the door after him, walking down the halls and toward the city. He had to hurry, because a gift he had commissioned was waiting for him to get. A gift for a very special girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke slightly, not hearing the bare feet that crept into his chambers from the Bathing Chamber. The world was bright around him and he threw an arm across his eyes, blocking out the sun reflecting off the fresh blanket of snow outside. He settled back in bed again, covering his chest when a weight to his left depressed the mattress and he jumped in shock. He opened his eyes, seeing Floria in her white shift of silk, giggling and her hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Wake up Sir! It is Yule." She giggled, laying on her side on the bed and grinning at him. She pulled the blankets over her, curling up and he gaped at her in shock.

"Floria! Nine hels! You shouldn't be in here like that, your reputation could be ruined. Not to mention that your father would gut me like a pig." He said, jumping out of the bed and she sat up with a frown. She folded her hands together, her eyes darting around and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I... I am sorry." She stammered out and backed from him as he walked toward her. He stopped, seeing her afraid and he realized that he had done something he had never done before in front of her. He raised his voice.

"Floria, I did not mean to shout. You startled me, and... I don't want your reputation tarnished by what seems an innocent jest to you. It may not be seen as such to others." He said and took both of her hands. "It was no excuse to raise my voice however, and I apologise for that. It was a plesant suprise."

"It was?" She asked, becoming shy and he saw her less bold self come out. He lifted her chin gently, and she blushed.

"It was. You should dress though, vicious tounges wag and awful rumors start to flow. I will see you very soon, and then we can go to breakfast." He said and kissed her forehead. "I have many suprised for you today, and am anxious to watch you react to all of them."

"Yes Sir. But I do not need to be spoiled so." She said and he laughed, his arms wrapping around her.

"You are worth spoiling my dear Nightengale. Now go and dress, before you get a chill." He said and let her go. She ran back into her chambers, and he closed the door. He leaned against it, part of him wishing that he had not sent her back to her rooms alone. That part yearning to hold her close to him in his bed, never to let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in the hall moments later, raising his hand to knock and the door opened suddenly. He looked in at the vision that stood before him, rose colored silk falling over a cream colored overskirt that was embroidered at the hem with lavender flowers and leaves of soft green. the sleeves flowed to her waist, the etheraial quality of the gown adding to her mystery. His heart stopped momentarily, and he had to lean on a pillar to keep from falling over.

"Sir." She gasped and he grinned stupidly at her. He hands finding his face and he felt how warm they were, as if gentle pieces of the sun had fallen from the sky and caressed him now. "Are you ill? Do you need a Healer?"

"No." He said and collected himself. "I was stunned by how beautiful you are. Is this a gift?"

"Yes My Prince, from Queen Frigga. She gave all of us an Alfar dress for Yule." She replied and he smiled st her. She wore her hair down, flowing over her shoulders in warm, brown waves and he admired her.

"You make it so very beautiful. On any other woman, it would seem plain." He said and she blushed. She stepped back, turning so that her could see the very short train and her skirts flared. The soft silk covered her perfectly, and she hid her face suddenly.

"I am sorry, I... I... am just... so very happy. All have been so kind to me, and I do not know how to properly thank them." She sniffed, her shoulders trembling as her eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and she lay her cheek against the emerald tunic over his chest. her hands rested with her palms on his pectoral muscles and she trembled, his fingers combing her hair gently to comfort her.

"No tears darling Floria. You deserve all this kindness given. You have had a hard start in life, and deserve so much gentle sweetness." He said and she nodded against his chest. The tears that once threatened to fall stayed in her eyes, she surrounded by his warmth. He let her go, cradling her cheeks and smiling at her.

"All better? We have a Midwinter to celebrate." He said and she nodded.

"Yes. And presents to give." She said and he laughed, his eyes fell on her neck, frowning a moment and he produced a flat, velvet pouch from his black, leather vest. He held it in both hands, hers shaking as she reached for it. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Is this..." She asked, her voice trailing off and he nodded.

"It is one of many gifts I intend to give you today, to make up for all the Yules that passed, and left you in sadness." He said and she opened the pouch. Inside lay a chain of gold, with five filigree rounds along it and a sixth dangling in the shape of a teardrop, in the center of each was an aemythist as big as a coin of gold. She gasped, her eyes going wide at the gift and looked up at him.

"It is so beautiful. I... I have never dreamed to wear such a thing, let alone own one Sir." She said and he lifted the necklace off the bed of velvet and walked behind her. He put it around her neck carefully, hooking the clasp and her chest rose in a gasp. He walked back around her, admiring it and she blushed.

"It suits you, I do hope you like it." He said and she nodded mutely, she looked at her reflection in a window and her knees buckled. Loki caught her, his eyes filled with worry and she looked up at him.

"I think it is my turn to give into a swoon." She whispered and he laughed, his hand smoothing her hair. He looked into her eyes, and the amberglow of them warmed him.

"You are truly a gift Floria, and I intend to make you cheeks ache always from smiling." He said and let her stand. She lowered her eyes, folding her hands and she smiled broadly.

"I wish to do the same for you." She said and he laughed, her eyes meeting his and he took her hand.

"Let us go eat, the morning feast is legendary today." He said, walking with her toward the Hall. as they walked, Maids gasped, and men bowed, all of them knowing the sweet and gentle owner of the hands that held Loki's heart.


	24. A Humble Gift and Many Delights

Chapter 24.

Floria and Loki entered the Hall, she running to see her father and mother and the both of them smiling and holding her. Loki smiled at the scene with a bit of envy, his never having such a relationship with Odin and it pained him a bit. They laughed and smiled at their daughter, Floria showing them both her new dress and Velora asking about her necklace. Hogun gave him a silent look of approval, and Velora looked shocked at the heavy jewels around her neck. She laughed, her mother taking her aside and giving her two small gifts from she and her father. It was then that Velora made the announcement that raised cheers from Floria and she ran back to Loki.

"Mother is to have a baby! She is with child My Prince!" She cried out and Loki smiled at her happiness. He took her hand, walking back to Hogun and his wife and he bowed to them.

"I congratulate you both, and truly hope that Floria is blessed with a healthy sibling." Loki said and Hogun grinned.

"I hope it is a son, but Hogun wants another girl to spoil as he does Floria." Velora said and blushed. "Thank you for being so good to Floria My Prince. She is... unused to gentle affections, and is often shy."

"She deserves it all, and her continued virtue is a kind reminder of how good of a mother she has. I only hope that she knows only kindness in the future." Loki replied and Hogun nodded. Velora gasped as Loki produced another velvet pouch, holding it toward her and smiled.

"Is this for me?" She asked and Floria smiled brightly. Velora opened it, finding a cuff of gold and diamonds. The stones set in the center of small filigree flowers.

"Trying to steal my wife?" Hogun laughed and Loki grinned. Velora picked up the bracelet, handing to to Hogun and he fixed it around her wrist.

"Hardly, she is a beautiful woman however, and deserves to smile all she can." Loki said and Velora hid a smile. She could see how he had won her daughter's heart, and took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Thank you. Genuinely, this is so beautiful, and I am so happy that Floria is loved by a gentle and kind Prince." Velora said and Loki nodded, his heart sinking at her words with the memory of those whose deaths he caused on Midgard. He shook his head, trying to put his past back in a box and regarded Floria.

"I only wish to see her happy." He said and looked around the room. Thor stood near Odin, both of them talking when a dark haired Maid caught his eye. Floria gave his arm a gentle tug, and he let her pull him aside as Hogun and Velora spoke to one another. He regarded her with a gentle smile, her hands shaking as her finger tips picked at the fabric on his sleeve.

"I made you a gift Sir. It is not as grand as the necklace, but it is something I wanted you to have." She said, her heart pounding as a Paige entered and presented him with a fur lined cloak. Loki held up the garment, looking at it and his mouth fell open as he studied the craftsmanship.

"This was from your hands?" He asked her and wrapped the cloak around him, seating it on his shoulders. He turned with his arms out, beaming at Floria and the audience around him applauded.

"Queen Frigga helped me, Do you like it Sir." She said and he stepped toward her. He took both of her hands, turning the palms up and kissed each one. His eyes shining, and he stood.

"I had to thank the hands that gave me this, that toiled to create something pieced and stitched out of love." He said and one girl giggled at the affection. "This is a wonderful gift Floria, and I will use it well."

"You are welcome My Prince." She said, and he saw Thor walking toward them with a small box. Hogun stopped him, warning him away with a look and Thor sighed in defeat. She smiled at him, Loki waving forth another Paige and he walked over to the casket they carried.

"These are for you Floria, I do hope you find them pleasing." He said, she walking over to it and opening the lid to see fine silk fabrics of a multitude of colors. She gasped, lifting a bolt of lavender and the Ladies gathered looked on in envy at the fine fabrics. Her eyes shone, and she bit her lip softly and looked at Loki.

"Thank you My Prince, but may I share some of these with my mother? She has so little, and she needs dresses made." She asked and the audience murmmered their approval of her generosity. He smiled, adoring her so much more for it, his heart desiring to always have her with him.

"Of course, they are all yours, and I would hope to see you wear a dress made of some of them." He said and she blushed. She kissed his cheek, turning to lay the bolt of fabric back down. He hugged her from behind, and moved the bolts aside, showing her an emerald that was woven with small beads of gold.

"I beg you to keep this one, it would look stunning with your hair." He said and she blushed.

"Yes Sir, I think it would as well." She said, her cheeks coloring and she giggled as he kissed her cheek from behind. Frigga made he way through the crowd, admiring a gold colored silk and smiling at Loki. She walked to Floria, lifting the necklace and her eyes flitting back to Loki.

"Don't spoil her dear, she is still delicate." Frigga said, Loki knowing that she worried that certain people would talk. He shrugged, grinning and watched his mother walk by. He stopped her, looking in her eyes and smiled.

"You may be right, but she is worth spoiling." Loki laughed and she nodded at him. "So beautiful, suffering all too long. She needs some joy in her life."

"I am glad you bring it to her then." Frigga said, watching Floria share the fabrics with her mother and the two women smiling and laughing over them. She saw Loki's smile and remembered their play in the snow yesterday, her heart happy that the son she knew was coming back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening feast was wonderful, and everyone was more than happy. Glasses were raised in toast, and new friends from another realm were celebrated. Loki sat with Floria at his right hand, a place of great honor and the symbolism was not lost on Hogun or anyone else. Velora leaned close to him, her eyes happy.

"I think we have found a good match for our daughter." She said and Hogun nodded.

"He does show her great respect and honor." Hogun returned, raising a glass to Thor and Fandral who were drunk on mead and wine. The two slurred their speech, leaning heavily in their seats and Hogun regarded Loki. He sat with Floria, unintoxicated and composed. They laughed, sharing a joke between them and his mind was made up then. He would protect his daughter from cruelty, even if it was in affection by telling Loki he had his blessing for her hand.

"I beg the pardon of everyone gathered, but I have another gift for a gentle Lady. If is pleases the gathered guests, I wish to present it now." Loki said and Floria's mouth dropped open. She stood, her eyes wide and she blushed.

"My Prince. You are so generous, I have no other gifts for you." She replied and he turned to her, his hand gentle on her cheek.

"Your happiness is the true gift My Lady. And your smile my warmth." He replied and the door opened. Two men led in a snow white mare, her back draped in a blanket is lavender and rose and a fine leather saddle on top of it. Floria covered her mouth in shock, the fine horse obviously valuable and she bounced on her toes.

"I don't know what to say! She is so pretty!" She gasped and Loki laughed She walked to the horse and petted it, her hands cradling the muzzle. Hogun and Velora stared in shock, and laughed.

"Her name is Snowdrop, and I do hope you like her. I will teach you to ride when the weather improves." Loki said and she laughed, the horse nuzzling her fingers.

"I love her. She is so beautiful, and so sweet." She said and hugged Loki to the shock of the guests. "Thank you so much, I am so very happy."

"I am glad You are happy, that is my only wish my dear Lady." He said and waved the two men to return the horse to the stables. He slipped them both two coins, winking at them to irge them to pay close attention to Floria's horse and they nodded. They returned to their seats and Hogun applauded the gift, the rest of the hall joining in.

"Norns Loki. You would think you both were already lovers." Thor slurred, Fandral laughing in response to the statement and hiccupung.

"Only by emotion, our intimacy has gone no further." Loki said, and Velora smiled at the statement. Hogun appreciated it, and Frigga looked proudly at Loki.

She was always so pleased at how Loki treated his relationships, remaining less cavalier than Thor with the Ladies he took into his chambers. His respect for them evident, and his discretion very clear. She did not doubt his statement however, believing him when he said that their relationship had gone no further than sweet words and stolen kisses.

"She is still untouched?" Thor laughed, gesturing toward Floria who had turned pale and sloshing his cup of wine. "Nine Hels Loki, throw her on your bed and open her. The sooner you do it, and get her over the pain, the better!"

"That is my Daughter!" Hogun said, glaring at Thor. "If you were not drunk, and my friend..."

"Hogun, she may be your daughter, but she is also a broodmare. She will one day give children to some man, and suffer the same pain that all maidenly girls do." Thor laughed, Fandral sitting up.

"I hear it is awful. And from the complaints I have heard from beneath me some nights, I am quite happy to be a man." Fandral said and Velora stood, Floria felt sick and looked at her lap. Shaking in fear and trying not to look as afraid as she felt. She did not want pain, and she felt her mother's hands on her shoulders.

"I do not approve of this talk in front of my Daughter, and beg permission to take her to her chambers to rest." Velora said, her eyes angry. Hogun stood, his hand on Floria's back and helped her out of the Hall.

"I will speak to you in private when you are sober Thor." Odin growled, his eye pinning his son with a venomous glare. Loki pressed his lips together, missing her company and hating Thor for having her leave. He stood, taking his leave and wishing Frigga a pleasant night. She thanked him for her new hair comb, and he felt the pouch still in his pocket. Deliberating to himself as he walked, if now were the correct time to give her the gold and pearl comb.

He did not make much progress before Sif caught him in the hall, running after him and he turned. She smiled, her face drawn and she put a hand on her arm.

"He misses the mortal." She said and Loki blinked at her.

"Jane Foster?" He asked, his eyes wide. "What did happen to her?"

"Time." Sif said, telling Loki that she had aged and died during his incarceration. He pressed his lips together, realizing how much Floria looked like the mortal woman Thor had pursued all those years ago.

"I am sorry for his loss, but Floria is not her. She is her own person, and should not be seen as a replacement for a lost lover." Loki said, turning to leave.

"I agree with you. But Thor is set on having her, talk to Hogun and Odin. I like her, and don't want her hurt by any of this." Sif said and he nodded, regarding her with a raised eyebrow.

"I shall. Thank you for the information, and Happy Yule." He said, leaving her in the hall and walking toward Floria's chambers. He pondered what had happened and knocked at the door, Velora answering it.

"She is not dressed, My Prince." She said and he nodded.

"I understand. Please give her this last gift and tell her that I wish her a Happy Yuletide." He said and she smiled at him, peeking in the pouch.

"It is beautiful, you have been so kind d to her." She said and he laughed.

"The pearls are a symbol of innocence, and I wished to celebrate hers." He said and Velora smiled at him. Hogun walked toward the door, and he saw Floria laying under the blankets behind them.

"He came to give her a final gift Love, and to see if she had recovered." Velora said, he nodding. He offered Loki his hand in friendship, and Loki accepted it willingly.

"Thank you for your high regard of her. It is not missed on her mother and I." Hogun said and Loki let out a breath.

"She deserves it fully." Loki said and bowed. "Goodnight."

He walked toward his chambers, stepping through the doors and growling in anger at what had happened. He cursed Thor, wanting him stripped of rank and thinking about how he would have been treated if he acted in that way. Loki knew that the Golden Son would never be punished, his youth being evidence enough to prove this theory. He paced, flexing his hands and sat heavily in front of the fire in a chair. He glared at it a long time, hating his birth and remembering how scared she looked at the thought of loosing her Maidenhood. Her eyes going wide, and her face turning pale.

He leaned back, resting his head and groaning to himself. Knowing that the only way to protect her, was to marry her himself. He only hoped that Odin would honor the dispensation he had given, a knock from his door pulling him from his thoughts. He stood, walking to the door and opened it, shocked to see Odin standing on the other side.

I am sorry, and I know it is late, may I have a word with you Loki?" Odin asked, his eye looking at him and all He could do was nod mutely as he stepped aside and let the old man in.

"Of course. But what about?" Loki asked him as he walked past. Odin sighed, regarding Loki and sat in one of the chairs.

"Close the door, and make it so no person can hear. I need to speak to you concerning Thor." Odin said, Loki obeying and taking the seat across from him. He was shocked, praying the solution was to not remove Floria from court and listened closely.


	25. A Punishment

Chapter 25.

The next day, Thor stood in front of the throne. His head pounding as if he had taken several blows to the head, and the glowering of his father did nothing for his mood. Frigga stood silently, and her face said everything about what was to happen that day. He was not here to be crowned, but reprimanded for his actions. He figured there would be another speech, nothing more and then he could go on with his plans to win over Floria. He grimaced as Odin slammed the end of his staff on the floor, his head hurting worse and he wishing he had never even heard of a drink called Mead.

"Thor Odinson, your behavior of the previous night disappoints me greatly. This is not how a future King should act, and not how a son of mine should treat a woman, no matter what her station may be." Odin began, Thor waiting for the lecture to end. "For this, I believe the time for mere words is over. I have been lenient for far too long, and in this, I must take action. You are to be punished for this, in order to keep peace in this house."

"What madness..." Thor protested and the look he was given by his father silenced him. He lowered his eyes, and knew that Loki was behind this. He swore revenge, promising himself that his rival would pay.

"I have thought long, and I do not want to be harsh, but you have left me no choice." Odin said and he fought to keep from groaning. "You will, on my order, be a servant to Frigga's Handmaidens and serve them all as a Paige of sorts. You will polish their shoes, ensure that their linens are clean, and deliver their messages, and perform any other tasks they require of you until I see that you are humbled. Perhaps through this, you will earn my forgiveness and learn that The Handmaidens of your Mother are more than pretty faces." Odin said and Thor stood in shock, he had to serve women below him? How could this be?

"Yes Father." He said and bowed, wanting to return to bed and waiting to be dismissed. Odin regarded his silent son for a moment, waving a hand to send him off.

"You will begin tomorrow, sleep off your celebration form last night today." Odin said and Thor bowed, turning on his heel and leaving. The Maids giggled, all of them looking at eachother and smiling.

"Did you hear That? He is to work as our servant." A blonde girl said, the others giggling in excitement. "Perhaps one of us will win his affections."

"I do hope it is me." The red haired girl named Cin said, her eyes sparkling. One girl in particular stood silent, her stomach feeling sick at the idea but staying silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki and Floria walked together, she being quieter than usual and more reserved. She folded her hands in front of her, her blue cloak whispering over the snow as they walked to the stables. She kept her eyes low, and when he cleared her throat she jumped in suprise.

"Is something bothering you Floria?" He asked her and she shook her head silently. He sighed, opening the side door and letting her pass. "Did the comb upset you?"

"No Sir, it was a lovely gift and I thank you for it." She said automatically and he smiled at her, noticing that she was wearing it.

"It does look very nice in your hair. I do like the contrast, and it brings attention to how your waves shine." He replied and she nodded. She walked to her horse and smiled at Snowdrop, her gloved hands reaching out and stroking the mare's fur. She gave her an apple, and the horse gobbled down the treat and Floria gently picked up a brush to groom the beautiful creature. He watched, her small hands calming the sweet natured horse and he wondered why she was so quiet that day.

He wanted to press, but she would only retreat more into herself and he thought a better route was to just let her open to him. Eventually, he would have his answer and he feared what it may be. His heart jumped as she set the brush down, and she checked the feed bin for her horse and smiled at the contents. She wanted nothing but good care for the creature, and he mused that she would possibly want the same for any children she had. He crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to break through her shell again, but found nothing.

"Do you wish to spend more time with her?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes Sir." She said and he walked back to the door, seeing the Stable Master and watching him lead some horses out to the pasture to graze. He sighed, wondering what blow would come next and pushed it away when he heard a soft giggle behind him. He turned, looking at the girl and smiled at her, returning to his thoughts and let her enjoy her gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat in front of the fire, the book he was reading open in his lap as a small knock came from the door. He raised his head and glanced up, standing and answering it to find Floria standing in the hall. Her face was drawn, and he stepped to the side to let her walk in.

"What is wrong Nightengale?" He asked her and she folded her hands and shook. "You can tell me, I will be a friendly ear."

"I... I do not like this punishment that was given to Prince Thor. It puts him too close to me, and... And he still frightens me terribly Sir." She said and he helped her sit near the fire. He held both of her hands in his and sighed, her eyes spilling tears over her cheeks.

"Nightengale, you have nothing to fear from him. He is to humble himself, nothing more, he may hardly speak to you because of his wounded pride and that alone should bring you comfort." Loki said and wiped her tears away, her held the hands and she nodded gently. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them, smiling at how warm they are.

"I know Sir, but..." She started and he looked up at her gently.

"Don't fret, it will all pass and..." He started with a twinkle in his eye, trailing off and he brought his lips to her hands again.

"But what Sir?" She asked him and he grinned, placing another kiss on her hand and he let one of his hands move to his pocket. He showed her a ring of gold and three diamonds, the promise of it causing her lips to tremble.

"I received a letter from your father, he has given me permission to seek your hand in marriage. If you are agreeable to the match of course." He said and she turned pale. Her eyes closed and her body went limp, falling toward him and he caught her. He held her, cradling her in his arms and patted her cheek gently.

"Floria. Norns!" He gasped, her eyes opening and color returning to her features. "You frightened me, are you well?"

"Yes Sir." She said softly, allowing him to help her stand. She looked nervous and he held her close, cursing how bold he was to ask her such a thing so soon.

"I am happy then. I should not have been so forward, I was just so excited by the letter." He said and she blushed. He felt her hands on his chest and she looked into his eyes.

"I... was was actually overcome with joy Sir. My answer is yes." She said, and her fingers played with a bit of thread on his tunic. He laughed, wanting to smother her in kisses, but decided instead to leave one on her cheek.

"Are you sure Floria, you are not obligated to accept this proposal. If you say you wish to wait, then I will be content with that promise." He said and she smiled at him.

"May we wait some time before announcing it? Perhaps until Spring or Summer?" She asked him and he lifted her off her feet, spinning her in the air.

"Anything you want, anything at all. As long as you will one day be my Wife." He said and she giggled as he set her back down gently. "I would wait forever for you, that is how much I care for you. How much I truly love you."

"I love you Loki." She said and he felt his heart nearly stop at those words. He looked into her eyes, holding her cheeks and kissed her mouth gently. His heart afire, and hers beating for him alone.


	26. The First Day of Spring

Chapter 26.

The Maids ran into the garden, their skirts flowing behind them and their laughter carried on the air. The snow had finally melted away, and Spring had returned to Asgard. And with it, several suprises that brought several Nobles to shock.

Thor was still working for the girls, taking over their chores and shooting glares at Loki when he would pass him. He had also found an ally, Cin agreeing that Floria had no place among the other Maids of high birth. She and a couple others hating the idea of a Commonner, and former slave living and playing among them. Together, they formed a plan and Thor liked the genius of it. Because, if he could not have Floria to himself, no man would. Nor would they ever want her when he was done.

Loki and Floria walked together, their secret still kept until they were ready to announce it. He would suggest revealing it finally, and she would shake her head. Begging him to keep it between them, promising that she was only his and would remain so. And he would relent, but he was growing tired of the waiting and wanted to seal their bond to keep her safe.

"It is a lovely day Sir." Floria said, smiling and blinking in the bright light. Loki regarded her, raising his eyebrow in suprise at her.

"It is. a perfect day to maybe tell one person of our intentions?" He suggested and she sighed, her heart sinking at the thought of marriage. She liked things the way they were, and wanted to avoid laying with him for as long as she could. Her fears of the pains of becoming a Wife making her feel faint, all brought on by Thor and Fandral teasing her. The other Maids did not help either, whispering how awful it was to loose their maidenheads and making her sink further into despair. He frowned, closing his eyes a moment and stopped walking.

"Must we?" She asked him and he sighed.

"Floria, it is generally announced within days of a person deciding to wed. We have waited months to say anything now, people are growing anxious." Loki said, trying to be gentle and not push her too hard.

"But you said you would wait a lifetime, if that is what it took." She said and folded her hands. "I don't want to disappoint you Sir, but I enjoy this secret greatly."

"Floria..." He started, but let go of the idea and switched topics. "Perhaps I may be able to teach you to ride soon. That should be enjoyable."

"Yes. It would be, and I would have so much fun learning from you." She said and smiled, the fear he saw in her eyes vanished and he saw the glint of the diamonds on her finger. He was happy she at least wore the ring, and saw the girls run past them again. She looked at them and then at him, her desire to join them in their game showing.

"Go on. Have fun and be free." He said, and she curtsied to him and ran along with the girls. He watched her light skirts trail behind her, her laughter carried on the breeze. He sat on a bench, a red haired girl sitting next to him and she wrung her hands nervously. He saw a basket at her feet, her embroidery on top of it and she pushed it toward him.

"What is it..." He said, searching for the girls name. She laughed, folding her hands and looked around.

"Cin My Prince, my name is Cin." She said and her eyes darted about. "I have to tell you something, and show you another thing."

"What?" He asked her and she showed him a sheet from a royal bed. He recognized the crest embroidered on it immediately and on them was blood.

"What is this? Did Thor use you and get you with child?" He asked the girl and she hid the sheet away again, tucking it under some items in a basket she carried.

"No Sir. I refused him, but someone close to you was in his chambers two nights ago. And she has been close to you since, wearing a false mask of innocence." She said and he looked at Floria. She caught a ball and tossed it to another girl, his fists clenching at the thought that she had betrayed him. She promised him that she was his, but now evidence showed otherwise.

"Have you told Queen Frigga?" He asked the girl and she nodded, her face growing sad.

"I had to, she is deceiving Her Majesty by pretending to be chaste. I could not let her lies go any further." Cin replied and he stood quickly. He bowed to her, leaving the garden and Floria paused in wonder why he was leaving. He glared back at her, and her eyes fell before he turned his back and left to see Frigga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She burst through the doors to his chambers, her eyes red from crying and she clutched a letter to her breast. She saw him, standing near the mantle and she saw the same look in his eyes that was there that morning. She gasped, her eyes casting downward and he folded his hands neatly behind his back.

"You have been dismissed, I heard what happened." He said and she shook her head. He mouth fell open, and she tried to speak but no words would come.

"It... It... it is not true. I swear it on my life." She said and he wanted to strike her. He took a step forward, and she retreated away.

"I saw his sheets, I saw the blood Floria. How could you do that, and with him? Especially since I promised you so much, even given you everything that you are." He hissed, his anger flaring and she shook her head. She fell to his feet and she reached for the toe of his boot.

"I am still a Maiden! I swear!" She wept, he moved out of her reach and he glared down at her. "Please believe me."

"How am I to do that? The evidence was brought to me and..." He started, Floria lifting her skirts to her knees and standing in front of him. She closed her eyes, shaking in fear and he saw her pain.

"Check me." She whispered, her heart hammering and he shook his head in shock. He pulled her skirts back down and he looked in her eyes, his heart hammering.

"He truly did not have you did he?" He said and she shook her head. She gasped, her sobs becoming harder and he left her standing in the middle of his sitting room.

"Do you believe me?" She gasped, her eyes wide and he made a gesture for her to stay.

"I do, and I beg you to forgive me for my anger. I must see Frigga, and will explain everything when I return." He said and turned to leave, his feet carrying him down the halls and he heard shouting from Frigga's chambers. He paused, listening through the door and heard his mother shouting at Thor.

"Rabbit blood? How could you do that to her?" Frigga screamed, the sound frightening to Loki as she never raised her voice. "You knew that she fancied Loki and acted like a spoiled child! I dismissed her, ruined her reputation and now her parents are scrambling to cover a lie by marrying her to a man who could be her grandfather!"

"That will not happen." Loki said, slamming the door aside and glaring at Thor. "She is bethrothed to me, and wears my ring! Stay away from her Thor, I warn you!"

"You warn me? One finger and Father will have you back in the dungeon!" Thor roared at him. "Do you think she wants to bear the child of a Jotun half breed like you? Does she know about the mortals you caused the death of? How about the women you lay with before in search of your own carnal pleasures? You are a monster, and she does not want you!"

"I will tell her in my own time! Stop looking at her as if she were a replacement foe that Mortal you lusted after and who died! She is not that woman, and never will be!" Loki said and Thor roared, he took a step forward and made a fist to strike him. Odin shouting and stopping them, and they both stared at the King. To Loki's horror, he saw Floria standing near a wall with her back pressed against it. Her eyes wide in horror, and he reached for her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Odin shouted, and Loki saw only Floria.

"Floria, I can explain..." He said and she shook her head. He lowered his hand, looking at his feet and he feared then that she was gone forever. Odin threw the sheet at Thor, his finger shaking at him.

"I warned you Thor, but your arrogance ruined something so very pure. You left me no choice now, I now leave Asgard in the care of Loki. He is now to be King, as he has proven to be the more level headed and caring of the both of you." Odin snapped and Thor's mouth fell open. Loki nearly fell over backwards at the announcement and he shook his head, Odin walking forward and Floria took in a deep breath.

"My Queen dismissed me My King." She said and Odin regarded her with his good eye.

"I heard that, and the truth was revealed to me, as well as many other things. My word stands, and it is now set." Odin said and he waved Floria to follow him. "I wish to discuss many things with you Dear Girl, and I pray your heart is open to hear them."

She nodded, following Odin obediently and she looked at Loki. She paused, looking at Loki and she ran to him. Throwing her arms around him, her tears falling freely. He returned the embrace and Odin turned, his eye resting on them and she trembled in fear.

"I am so scared, what will happen to me?" She whimpered and Loki glared at the other three persons in the room. He held her close, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style to the door. He stopped then, turning around and looking at Odin.

"I choose her over any crown King Odin. I searched for a true friend in this realm, and found a gentle creature who holds my heart." Loki said and Floria looked at him. Odin nodding at Loki and stepping forward, his eye taking in what he was seeing and he smiled.

"I could not think to part the both of you. I only wanted her to understand how much she meant to you, and wanted her to overlook your past. I feared that you had lost her after what Thor said, but it seems now that no intervention was needed." Odin said and Loki turned to leave. "You are still the Crown Prince, and I congratulate you on your bethroval."

"I do as well. I am so happy for the both of you, and pray you enjoy many years together." Frigga said, her smile wide and Thor glared at Loki, and Floria looked up at him. She slipped from his arms, taking a tentative step toward Thor and she glared at him. She had never been so angry in her life, and before anyone could stop her she struck him across the face. His head turned and her hand burned from the contact, Thor not believing what had happened, stared at her in shock.

"You nearly ruined my reputation and still call yourself a friend to my father, you should beg his forgiveness by crawling like a dog to his feet." She said and Thor looked at her in shock, Loki walked to her and lifted her back up in his arms and carried her toward the door. He cheered internally, celebrating that she had made a great point and left no doubt that she was not Thor's nor would ever be.

Before he could leave, he saw Hogun walking toward him and saw his distressed daughter. Loki gave her to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take her to your home and let her rest, I will come and see her soon." Loki said and Hogun looked at him in shock.

"You are casting her off?" He said and Loki shook his head in response.

"Never, I would lay my heart before all of Asgard before I would do such a thing. I intend to marry her, but a great upset has happened in this castle and I fear for her safety now. I know she is safest with you, and you want only goodness for her." Loki said and Hogun smiled at his daughter. He did not need to say that he approved of this match, and instead moved to take her to his humble house. "I will come in the morning to see her and to explain everything at first light. Take good care of her, she is a precious and untainted jewel that deserves the kindest touch."

"I will keep her safe with her mother and I." Hogun said and he held Floria close. "Her mother will be so happy about your marrying her."

"I hoped she would, but I need to see to a few things now. I will explain everything when I can, and need to know she is safe. Take her, I trust you above all men as she is your star and I hope to earn your esteem as your Son."

"You already have." Hogun said and left with Floria in his arms, her silence worrying him and he turned back to the room and walked in. He waited to close the door, Oding and Thor staring in silence and Frigga walking toward him. She hugged him, her eyes filled with tears and he stood quietly as she embraced him.


	27. A Fever Dream

Chapter 27.

Loki dismounted the horse, nearly running to the door of the stone cottage that Hogun had called home. He knocked, impatient to see Floria and his heart pounded at the thought of the two days that had passed without coming to her. Two days since Thor was diminished from favor, and Loki made Heir Apparent. He raised his hand to knock again, Velora opening the door and she gasped. She dipped into an immediate curtsy, her eyes on the floor.

"I came to see Floria, Lady Velora. Is she here, please tell me she is safe." Loki said and the look on her face told him all. He leaned against the doorframe, his heart sinking and he nearly screamed.

"She took ill, a terrible fever. It came on a day ago, and she is in her bed now." She said and a soft moan came from a room off the main one. He stepped past Velora, she cradling her growing belly and he walked to it. He opened the door to see a small bed near a fireplace, and on it was the sweaty, pale form of Floria.

"Mama." The girl moaned, the weakness in her voice pulling at his heart. "Please... water."

"Has a Healer seen her?" Loki asked and Velora nodded, her face drawn.

"She was seen, and they said if the fever did not break soon that we would loose her." The woman sobbed, Loki looked at her an idea coming to him.

"We need to cool her. Bring water for me to give her, and i beg yoy to not let Hogun murder me." Loki said and Loki stripped off his boots and coat. He unhooked his armor, laying everything aside and pulled his tunic off over his head.

"What are you doing?" The woman gasped, picking up his clothes and staring wide eyed as he shifted. She marveled at the blue, Jotun form and covered her mouth as he lifted the blankets and lay next to Floria under them. He gathered her into his arms, holding her close to his skin and she moaned and shivered. His hands soothed away her aches, and he began gently singing to her to help her sleep.

"Water, she needs to drink." Loki said and Velora nodded at him. He lay close to her, the heat radiating from her body like a furnace and he slowly brought a cup to her lips. She drank from it, and gasped as the cold from his skin whispered through her shift. The virginal, white silk and lace alluring to him but his desire to preserve her life overcoming his lust. He gave her more sips of water and she opened her eyes slowly, focus coming to them and he smiled at her. She shivered and he held her tighter, his arms both frightening and calming to her.

Velora returned, leaving a full pitcher and she looked at her child. She then looked at her growing belly, a look of guilt crossing her face.

"I have heard that you wish to make her your wife." Velora said and she folded her hands nervously. He nodded, Floria drifting to sleep and she choked back a sob at his answer.

"I do, for she is the sweetest, kindest soul to ever dwell in Asgard, and she deserves so much. I will make her very happy Lady Velora, give her children, and we will grow old together." He said and Velora shook her head.

"You are so very kind, and generous." Velora said, and looked at him. "She is barren, and it was the fault of her former Master. He made the drink a toxin as a young child, one that made her terribly ill and ruined her chances for children of her own. He always intended to sell her into Pleasure Slavery, and I could not stop him."

Loki registered her words, holding his beautiful Floria close and he glared at her mother. He looked into her sleeping face, putting a kiss on her forehead and vowing to have healers check her as soon as she was better. They would confirm or deny her ability to conceive, yet he still found himself unable to care if she could give him children or not. He lay next to her, still holding her and made himself comfortable.

"I care not. I still love her, and she is truly the only woman I could ever desire as I do now." He said, closing his eyes and holding her to his chest. He noticed, before falling asleep, that her fever had dropped a bit and her sleep had become comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria woke hours later, something so very cool and refreshing pressed against her body. She still felt weak, but shifted and felt whatever it was move beside her. She lifted her head, her eyes going wide at seeing Loki laying next to her with no clothes covering him. She gasped, her hands bracing against his chest and she realized he still wore his black leather pants he lay next to her in. He stirred, looking at her and moved some of her hair back over her shoulder. She felt shy then, and her lips trembled.

"Be still." He soothed her, and he kissed her forehead. "This was the fastest way I could think to reduce your fever. You are untouched still, and I only wanted for you to live."

"Thank you My Prince." She said, her fingers tracing a ridge on his chest and he watched her. "We should not be like this, it is improper."

"I know. I will move as soon as I am sure that you will recover. However, if you keep doing that with your fingers, the space between us may turn to tigers." He warned and he saw her turn pale and fear fill her eyes. She froze, and she took her hand away from his chest and shifted so that she could lay with her back to him.

"I am sorry Sir." She said and she shivered with silent tears. Her fears coming back to her, and he rested his chest into her back.

"What is it Nightengale? There is no reason to weep so, tell me so I may see you through your sorrows." He said and she whimpered into her hands. She pressed a fist against her mouth, and he frowned and gave her time to decide how to express her fears.

"I am afraid." She whimpered and he hugged her from behind.

"Of what Dear Floria?" He asked her and she turned her face into the pillows. She shook, not wanting to say, and he leaned back on the mattress. His brow furrowed, and she cried into the pillow harder. Her hands forming an indecent gesture and he groaned, remembering how Thor and Fandral spoke about how it was painful for a Maiden the first time.

"Floria, look at me." He softly said, and she turned her face toward him. He shifted back into himself, moving her hair gently and smiled at her.

"Yes Sir?" She asked him, his smile gentle and he longed again to smother her in kisses. His hand caressed her cheek, his eyes looking at the lace that covered her chest and he felt himself stir at the view. He looked away quickly, and he traced a thumb over her nose.

"You do not have to share my bed until you are ready. If it pleases you, you may come to me when you are not so scared. It is a small matter and we can still have eachother as we are now, and I would be most pleased to keep you as you are, for as long as you wish. I only desire you, not your body, nor the pleasures it can bring a man. I desire all of you, and want you to feel safe always in my arms." He said and her lips parted in shock. She moved closer to him, seeking that safety and he held her close to him. He played with a bit of her hair, shifting back at realizing that her fever was not completely gone.

"I thought you being here was a fever dream Sir." She said and he twirled the strand around his finger. "You were gone so long, I felt abandoned."

"I am so sorry, forgive me. Odin and Frigga wanted to start preparing me for my future, my thoughts were on you alone the entire time. I am a man smitten, besotted by you, and you are my peace in the chaos." He said and she curled her arms against her chest. He pulled her tighter to him and he sighed, sad that she was afraid to be intimate with him physically but still happy she would recover. He continued to play with the bit of hair, she drifting to sleep and he grinned at her trust of him. He would talk to her about her fears later, even making a note mentally to have her mother address them. He could not push her into giving in, and he saw her shoulders rise and fall with each breath she took.

His eyes felt heavy then, his arms wrapping around her and he cradling her as she slept. He let his eyelids droop, and slowly fell into sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke later, a fire burning in the small fireplace and a figure sitting in the chair nearby. He sat up, laying Floria on the pillows and was pleased to find her fever gone. Hogun regarded the scene, and Loki covered her with the blankets and put on his tunic again.

"It was the only way to aid in reducing her fever." Loki said and Hogun looked up from the box he was carving. He pointed to the other chair, resting the knife on his knee and studying him for a moment.

"She will recover because of you. Thank you." The grim warrior said, Loki nodding. His expression gave nothing away, his hand picking up the knife again and returning to his work.

"I meant no harm by laying next to her, I only wished to help." Loki groaned, afraid of letting Floria go and never seeing her again.

"I am not angry, you did right. I am now worried what will happen to you." Hogun said, his knife scratching out a fine detail.

"You mean with my new status." He replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I admit, this was what I wanted in the past, but my goals have drastically changed now. I seek a different future, with a different outcome."

"Then time truly has changed you, made you wiser and less arrogant." Hogun said and set the finished box on the table. Loki admired the fine carving, the tiny flowers surrounding a river and trees growing around it. His eyes returned to the sleeping girl, a pain filling his chest at the thought of forcing her into the politics and intrigue of Court.

"I am only glad that no damage was done to her reputation." Loki said and looked at the fire. "Thor thought to have her as a replacement for the lost Mortal."

"I have not shared my thoughts with him on that subject. I am too angry to speak with him at this time, his actions nearly broke her heart, and caused my family a great deal of strife. She wept the next day when you did not come, the day after she worried herself into illness." Hogun said, Loki's heart sinking. He looked back at Floria, finding that she had kicked the blankets off her and that the shift had ridden up her legs.

"I am sorry that she was made to worry. I should have sent her a message, a letter anything." He said and flicked his wrist to use his magic to cover her again. "I will explain to her when she wakes that it is best that she remain here until this all blows over, and will come to visit her every day."

"Should your schedule allow." Hogun said and Loki regarded him.

"I will come, damn my schedule. She is more important to me than any Crown." He shot back and Hogun cracked a smile at him.

"Then you truly are in love with her." Hogun said and stood, he clapped him on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Loki relaxing into the chair and letting out a long breath as he watched the fire. His thoughts, a hurricane compared to the calm of the room.


	28. Horses Could not Keep me Away

Chapter 28.

She lay on her back in the grass, the blooming garden around them and she smiled up at him as he lay on his side over her. He finished arranging her hair in a fan above her head, laying dasies and small, pink cherry blossoms in a crown above her. He took a rose petal then, laying it on her forehead and she giggled up at him. Frigga stood in her window, watching her younger son dote on the girl he was eager to marry with a smile. The boy she once knew, showing in true form and she blinked back a tear. She heard Floria giggle again and saw him press his lips to hers, the hands that were at her sides caressing his cheek. He laughed then, helping her sit up and the flowers stayed where they were, the rose petal fluttering down and landing on his arm.

He did not care who saw them, and he smiled at her again as she snuggled into his arms. Her sigh soft, and he greatful she had recovered from her illness enough to return to the castle. She did miss some of the other maids, and him most of all. But he did manage over the two weeks to visit her, every day as he promised but it was sometimes far too short and left her saddened when he left.

"My sweet Nightengale." He laughed as her hand found a ticklish spot under his arm. He pulled the hand away and she laughed back at him, trying to free her wrist and he grinning at her. "That is not fair at all, I cannot tickle back to defend myself. It would not be proper to act so, or to leave people wondering what happened in your Father's house."

"Very well then. I will stop if it pleases you Sir." She said and he lay back on the grass. The sun felt good, and his company even more pleasing since her return. Normally, he would have to wrestle himself out from under Odin's continued tutlidge. Assurances on his lips that he could manage the affairs of Asgard well without the Old King needing to worry, and not caring actually because Thor would be the Golden Son again soon and the Heir Apparent. He would stay though, waiting to be let go and he would race to Frigga's Chambers to collect Floria. She waiting after finishing her chores, fighting the urge to run to him. But today, he was allowed to have most of it to himself, and he would spend it with her. His only intentions to use this day well.

Now she stood in her lavender dress, made from the same silk he had given her at Yule and she picked up one of the boots he kicked off to relax. She giggled, waving it back and forth and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing little Michief Maker?" He asked and she giggled again, her body turning to run.

"I am going to throw it in the lake if you don't catch me!" She shouted as she ran, several Noble Women gasping in shock at what she had said. No one had the gall to speak to him like that, and they knew people had been punished in the past for less. He jumped to his feet with a laugh, grabbing his other boot and chasing after her. Her laughter trailing behind her as she ran from him, he found himself enjoying the game as well. A Guard grinning at the bare footed Prince chasing a girl with his other boot, and older one musing how wonderful love was and thinking about his wife and their child.

"Floria! I warn you, if you submerge my boot, I shall have you swim after it!" He shouted and she laughed and ran harder. She ran toward the docks, and stood at the end of them. Her breath ragged from the exertion, and holding the boot over the water.

"Don't you dare throw me in there." She said and he grinned. She squealed, holding the footwear in front of her quickly in offering and her eyes pleading with him to show mercy.

"Now, now. It seems that I have you at an impasse." He said and she dropped the boot to the dock and tried to run past him. He caught her though, lifting her off her feet and she screamed. Her feet kicked in the struggle, and she squealed for help. He walked to the end of the dock, using one hand to remove her shoes and tossed them next to his boots.

"No! You will ruin my dress, you gave me this silk!" She squealed and he stepped with her to the edge. Her toes dangled over the water and she struggled harder, her squeals turning to laughter as he stood there with her for a moment.

"Have you learned nothing of me, I can restore it and make it new. I suggest you hold your breath." He said and turned on his toes so they fell backwards into the water. She lay in his arms and kicked for the surface, she sputtering at the sudden cold and shivering as she stood in the water.

"You are so cruel!" She coughed and splashed water at him.

"Am I? Then I may not restore the dress after all." He shot back and splashed water at her. Odin and his council who all saw what happened as they walked by, stood laughing as they splashed water at eachother and played.

"No fair! Your hands are bigger than mine!" She shouted and she splashed him back. Her giggles and squeaks of cold carrying and getting the attention of more people, they regarded the couple and Floria looked down at her hands. A shocked gasp came from her, and she screamed.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Loki saked, worried that he had hurt her on accident, her eyes filled with tears and she shook.

"I lost my ring in the water. My Bethroval Ring, I can't be without it!" She said and started looking around her at the lake bottom. Loki did not think twice, diving under the water and searching the bottom for it. He swam around, searching the silt covered bottom and saw something glimmer among the grass. He swam toward it, finding the ring and closing it in his hand. He surfaced with the treasure in his hand, standing before her and opening it so that she could see he found it.

"I am so happy, thank you My Prince!" She squealed and hugged him, his eyes turning toward the dock and he saw Odin and The Council standing on it.

"May I ask what happened here?" Odin said and Floria took a brave step forward, Loki slipped the ring into his pocket and she cringed at the mud.

"Well... You see, My King... Ummm... There was a bit of an accident Sir." She said and Loki hid a laugh at her. "It... It was the strangest occurance Sir. And now... we are somehow wet."

"A strange occurrence made you somehow wet?" Odin said, his good eye taking in the scene.

"Yes My King. It... was..." She started but fell into giggles, Loki splashing her from behind. She laughed and returned the assualt, Odin shaking his head and giving them a mirthful smile.

"Loki. Do see that these unusual occurances do not repeat themselves. It has created a stir amongst the people in the Castle, and your Bride is shivering with cold." He said, looking down at the shoes and boots as he walked away. The old King started laughing, leaning close to his Advisor of State.

"That, my friend is love at its finest." Odin said and the man nodded and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat in The Council Chambers, enduring another meeting and fingered the miniature portrait in his vest pocket of Floria he had commissioned to keep her with him always. He half paid attention, his elbow on the arm of his chair and he let out a long breath as the Finance Minister drowned on about taxes and how much wealth Odin had in his coffers. The old King nodded, his Counciler of State standing and handing the King a written page, Loki saw his brow furrow at it and he looked at the War Minister and sighed.

"Offer him Thor to wed his Daughter, Loki is spoken for." Odin said and both men nodded. Loki sat up straighter, watching what was happening and Odin handed him the page. He read it, the Alfar King offering the hand of his youngest daughter in marriage to one of the Princes. Odin looked at the small portrait of the fair haired girl, and passed it to Loki. He looked down at her, the sweet smile on her face mysterious and he saw a glint of something in her eye that told him that she was trouble.

"Pretty, but hardly interesting to me. And I do not want a concubine, I would ignore her for the one I truly wish to be with." Loki said and Odin laughed. The Counciler bowed, and handed him another page and Odin read it over.

"My King, the plans for the wedding. It will be an affair to make history, the Prince, and Heir Apparent, marrying a girl of Common birth and sad circumstance. After, we will hold the ceremony to crown her a princess. Just as you ordered, so no person can doubt the legitimacy of any child from the union." He said, looking at Loki. He leaned back in his seat, sighing and looking down at the page.

"You make Floria sound less a person, and a piece of cattle. She is no broodmare to be mounted for any gain, she is to be my true wife and I will place her crown on her head when she becomes Queen." Loki said and Odin nodded, he took a pen and made the notation to the plan and handed it back to the man.

"I like that idea, it shows that this was a voluntary union and that you hold her in high esteem." Odin said and laughed. "Not that that could be doubted. Present the other girl to Thor, she is pretty and young. He may like her, and if he does we can bring the pretty thing here for him to meet her."

"Yes, My King." The man said and he returned to his seat. Loki thought about his coming nuptials, growing anxious to tell Floria that their union would be in a month. His thoughts clouding suddenly at the thought of breaking his promise of waiting until she was ready, and praying that she would not be upset.

"They celebrate this wedding already, and all speak of it as a true romance. we have a phamplet that has circulated, accounting all the details of the sweet way friends grew to more." Another Counciler said, placing the booklet on the table and Loki picked it up. He looked at the woodcut of he and Floria, both smiling at eachother and holding hands.

"It is quite a popular read among the younger Noble Ladies." Another man said and Loki tossed it back toward the center of the table. He stepped his fingers, thinking how odd it was, to be raised from Exile to Crown Prince in a matter of a few months.

"It is no suprise." Loki said calmly. "Young girls full of wish like such romances, and dream of their own affairs."

"That they do, My Prince." The Minister of the King's Household said, and nodded. "That they truly do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria retired early that evening, worn from the exertion of the day and she curled under her blankets. She lay on her side, watching the fire crackle away happily and tucked an arm under her pillow. He bed felt so lonely, and she heard someone in the room on the other side of the shared Bathing Chamber move about. Her eyes started drifting shut, when her fingers brushed against something and she pulled a folded letter from under her pillow. She turned it over in her hands, finding the seal on it to be belonging to someone she did not recognize, but carrying the mark of one of the Royal Councilers. She opened it, slipping from the bed to read it next to the fire for better light and her eyes went wide.

_My Lady,_

_I am afraid to tell you this, but you are deceived. Your Wedding Night will also be your funeral, as Loki has used you to take power from the house of Odin and place it in his favor. It pains me to write this to you now, as such a sweet creature has rarely graced these halls. I am so very sorry that you should have been used as a pawn, and urge you to remain vigilant. _

_A Friend._

She read the letter twice, her hand covering her mouth and she fought the urge to tear it into pieces and throw it into the fire. She let out a gasp, and folded the letter back up. She put it in a drawer, returning to her bed and burying herself under the covers as she tried to hide her fear.


	29. A Formal Announcement

Chapter 29.

"You promised me that we could wait until I was better prepared." She said and he closed his eyes at her reaction, she paced and worried at her hands in her shock. Loki letting out a cleansing breath and looking back at her.

"The truth was out the night that Thor made his move. We said we would announce it in the Spring or Summer, it is Spring now. And preparations are being made, in a month we will be married and no one can tear us apart." Loki said, her shock at the news she was to be married in a month showing on her face. She shook her head, trying not to be afraid but the letter she found came back to her.

"A... A month?" She said and he took her hands to stop her motion.

"It is tradition in Royal Weddings. They occur a month from the formal announcement." He said and cupped her soft cheek. She shied away from his touch, her eyes looking at the floor.

"I must ask you this, and I want the truth Sir." He said and she stood and picked at the thumbnail of one hand with the other.

"I have been nothing but honest in my intentions with you Floria, always." He said and she stepped back from him as he walked toward her. The whole morning, she seemed distracted, and she barely spoke to him as they walked together.

"Are you... I mean... Did you seduce me into marrying you to gain favor from the King? And then use this favor to elevate yourself?" She blurted out and Loki felt shock at what she asked him. He then thought about how she was reluctant to go to his bed, all that she overheard from the argument with Thor and he found himself loosing control of his temper.

"How could you ask me such things? After all that I did for you, after all I have given you." He said and raised a finger to keep her silent. "I would have gladly sacrificed my life for you, and now I see that you will never see me as more that the monster I am."

"No. Sir, please. I am only trying to... I... I don't know... The letter." She said and ran through the two rooms and into hers, he followed her and saw her looking through desk drawers for it and she brought it back to him.

"What is this?" He asked and he opened the folded paper. He read it, turning over the page and looking up at her. "Your Wedding Night will become your funeral? Do you know who wrote this?

"No Sir. I found it under my pillow last night." She said and he crumpled the page in his hand, he looked at her and took a step forward. Fear filled her eyes, and he caressed her cheek and leaned close to her.

"Don't worry yourself my darling. I will find who put these lies before you, and ensure they are revealed as traitors." He said, and looked into her eyes. "You have nothing to fear from me, I only ask that you keep that faith in me that you have had and allow me to continue to prove my devotion to you."

"Yes Sir." She said and she pulled him into an embrace. "I only want for us to be happy, and no secrets to be kept between us."

"I know my Nightengale, and I promise you that you will only know love from me." He said and he lifted her chin. "Promise me, the next letter like this you get, bring it to me as soon as possible."

"I promise Sir." She said and he kissed her softly. She nodded against him, her forehead against his and he knew her greater fear now.

"I will only bed you with your consent Floria, and not a moment before I have it. And when I do, I will be very careful and gentle with you." He promised her, kissing her hand gently. " I do not want you to suffer any more than you already have, and I will never let any person cause you harm. Not even myself."

"I know Sir." She said and he tapped her chin with his finger.

"Loki. No more Sir or titles, only my name. It sounds like music on your lips Nightengale, and I pray to only hear that from you for all my days." He said and she smiled. He felt her hand cradle his cheek and she kissed him, his heart beating rapidly when she whispered her next statement.

"As you wish, Loki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay with her head on her Mother's lap, Queen Frigga combing her hair and she reached up and touched the swell of a belly above her. Her mother smiled at her delicate daughter, holding her hand over here and smiling at her. Frigga had already begun to think of Floria as her true daughter, and Velora did not mind sharing her child. The three women lay on pillows under a canopy in the garden and they laughed together, the task of selecting the fabrics for a Wedding Gown done.

"What is it like Mama?" She asked, her eyes innocent and filled with wonder. Frigga laughed softly, braiding her hair into small bits and weaving them together.

"It is wonderful, to be filled with life. And when the child moves, I feel so close to it." She said and Floria smiled, something on her mind.

"It sounds wonderful, I hope it is like that for me." Floria said and Velora looked down with sad eyes. "I hear it hurts terribly when the baby is ready to be born."

"It does, but it is so worth every awful pain." Frigga said and finished her work. Floria sat up and looked at The Queen, her eyes wide with fear.

"Like when you go to your husband's bed the first time? Does it hurt like that?" She asked and Frigga shook her head in shock. She hugged Floria from behind, offering the girl a bite of a sweet cake.

"If your husband is caring, and gentle, there is little pain. And that ends soon after it begins, leaving the most wonderful pleasure." Frigga said and Floria looked back at the woman.

"A pleasure?" She asked, her eyes widening in suprise.

"Yes, it is as if he carries with him a part of you that was missing. And when his body joins with yours, you feel a peace and complete for the first time in your life." Velora said and Queen Frigga nodded at her with a smile. Floria liked the idea of being complete, laying with her husband and becoming joined with him.

"I am sure Loki will be a wonderful and giving lover. He was always so sensitive, his heart burning with passion and grace." Frigga said and Floria felt a movement under her hand. She looked at the belly and gasped, her mother smiling brightly.

"Was that the baby?" Floria asked and she took Frigga's hand to let her feel the movement. The Queen smiled, her graceful hand feeling the child stir.

"It is. Your brother or sister is quite active today, quite the opposite of how you were Dear." Velora said and Floria giggled. "You were so calm, almost as if you held my body as sacred."

"Thor was awful to carry, he kicked me terribly and was so very strong inside me." Frigga laughed. "He once kicked my breakfast tray off me as I was trying to eat."

"That had to have been awful! How did you manage My Queen?" Floria laughed, covering her mouth and trying not to burst out in shrieking laughter.

"I did a lot of scolding to him before he was born." She replied, all three women shrieking in laughter and grabbing the attention of the Nobles who walked past. Frigga lay back on a pillow, eating the rest of the pastry in her hand. She looked at Velora, seeing the sadness from the guilt she carried in he on her face. She had comforted the woman several times before, and knew Loki better than anyone. It would be no bother to him of Floria could not have children, and he would still love the girl no matter what happened.


	30. A Lesson in Horse Riding

Chapter 30.

"Please don't let me fall." She said, trying in her skirts to climb up into the saddle. She tried with all her might, the skirts not permitting her to move her other leg over the horse and she groaned in frustration. She stepped back down, thinking and got an idea at seeing the two Stable Hands ride by on their mounts. She looked up at Loki, gesturing for him to wait and she ran into the stables. He looked up at the horse, shrugging and saw her return with a pair of leather pants on and a blue tunic she borrowed from one of the boys. He laughed, seeing her plant her hands on her hips and he shook his head.

"Do you wish to try again?" Loki asked her and she stepped up into the stirrup and swung her leg over Snowdrop with ease.

"It is much easier if I do it this way." She said and he walked his horse over and mounted his. He took her reins, laughing at her and she blushed.

"You are clever, I will give you that." He admitted and she giggled from her perch. He brought her on a slow walk around the corral, letting her get used to riding on her own and gave her the reins to let her control the animal under her. They made several circuits around the space, she learning quickly how to stop the horse and how to ride at a trot. By afternoon, he noticed that she was becoming sore and squirmed in her saddle. Her backside starting to jolt roughly against the surface and she cringing as her bottom hit against it again, he laughed under his breath and motioned to her to stop the horse.

"You are getting sore, you are gripping too hard with your thighs. Give yourself some leeway and it will not be so bad when you connect with the saddle." He said and she relaxed her muscles noticeably. "Isn't that better?"

"Yes." She said, but still felt tender in her legs and he let her ride around a bit before stopping her again for the day. He helped her down, seeing that she was a little unsteady and let her rest before they took their horses back to the stables. Inside Floria retreated to a supply closet to change back into her dress, emerging moments later with the borrowed clothes neatly folded and she left them on a stool.

"We could rest for the remainder if the day." Loki's said and she nodded, her cheeks warm and glowing with the exercise of the morning.

"Don't you have to sit in on the Council Meeting again?" She asked him and he sighed, not wanting to go.

"I may skip it, the idea of going bores me completely and I have come to dread it." Loki said and she gasped at him in shock.

"But do you not need it? It prepare yourself for your transition when it occurs?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not really, I think it is just a formality right now. Thor will return to favor as he always does, and I will be pushed aside again. It is how it has always been with Odin, and honestly, I have grown weary of it." He replied and folded his hands behind his back. "I am capable of making my own decisions really, and do loathe being pulled in directions I find undesirable."

"And you find the direction of being King of Asgard undesirable?"

"Only if it prevents me from having the Queen that I desire." He said and she blushed at his statement. He lifted her chin gently, looking into her eyes and she smiled at him. "I would never let you go Nightengale, not for any crown or master. It is in my nature to defy all to gain that which I desire, and to hold close those who I love."

"I could never ask you to abandon your Birthright for me." She said and he shook his head.

"You Are my Birthright now, fate has drawn us together and made us what we are. Not the other way around." Loki said and kissed her. "What shall we do this evening, while I defy Odin to be with you?"

"Could we just watch the stars together?" She asked and he nodded, he took her hand and led her to a taller tower on the castle. The both of them sitting on a chaise and watching as the sun set over the horizon, his eyes fell on her eventually and he found he could not look away. She gazed up at the sky and marveled at the beauty of nature, her eyes shining as she blinked. He wished so much to lay her back on the lounge and unfold all of her secrets, but resisted and he told himself that there would be time for that later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will not marry her, I desire a different Maiden." Thor said, crossing his arms at Frigga and she paced softly.

"She is very nice, Sera is a sweet and likeable Princess with little risk." Frigga said and Thor glared back at his Mother. "At least put some thought into her, you may like her. She is coming next Spring to meet you, after Loki and Floria are married."

"I will not like her because she is not the one I desire!" Thor said, turning and leaving Frigga standing in her chambers. She shook her head, sighing to herself and praying he would warm up to the Alfar Princess.

Her mind doubting it all, and hoping he still did not desire Floria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Below them, Odin paced his chambers and thought long and hard about what he was going to do. He told himself that Loki would be a fair King, but his thoughts returned to his legitimate son. The stubborn man he had become was caused by a foolish mortal on Midgard, and she changing him for the better while her passing made him act all the worse. He worried about the divide he had created, and debated if removing Floria from court was a path he could follow.

He saw the joy she brought Loki, and knew that sacrificing the happiness of one son would ensure peace between both of them. But part of him still felt it so wrong, how would he have felt if someone had taken Frigga from him? Would he have been the King he was now if he was forced into an arranged match, would he have felt so good and worthy of his throne. All the while being a traitor to his own heart.

He sat heavily in a chair, all these worries becoming a part of his being as he pinched his eyes shut. He saw how Loki loved her, was so tender with her and he refused to pull asunder what the Norns crafted. He also refused to deviate from his decision to make Loki Heir to the throne, he would serve as well as anyone and do better for it.

His decision was simple, and it would have to stand. No matter the conquences. His eyes closed then, his chin meeting his chest and he fell deeply asleep. Exhaustion claiming him, and he knowing that it would last only a few days this time. As he fell deeper asleep, he found himself praying that Asgard would be in good hands.


	31. The Young King

Chapter 31.

He woke, a pounding at his chamber doors and groaned as he rolled onto his side. Two Councilmen entered suddenly, he sitting up in a panic and looking at both of them. Their faces were drawn, and he looked at them as the realization of what was happening crashed down on him. He closed his eyes, both men bowing and Frigga entered with Thor behind him. She carried Gunginir, and offered it to her son.

He did not want this now, he had to be present to keep Floria safe.

"Your father has fallen into Odinsleep, Asgard is yours until he wakes." She said and Thor crossed his arms and glared at Loki as he stood from the bed and took hold of the staff. He looked around, Floria and her parents entering and Hogun crossed a closed fist over his chest. His wife and daughter curtsying and he wanted to scream for it all to stop, he let out a breath and brought the staff to his side and motioned for the others gathered to leave.

"Hogun and his family, as well as Frigga may stay in my sitting room while I dress." He said and the other three persons backed toward the doors. "Unless, Mother wishes to remain at her husband's side until he wakes. I will understand if she desires that place, I will meet with The Council in the Throne Room later."

Yes My King." The councilmen said and turned to leave. Floria walked with her mother into the sitting room, her eyes on the floor and her hands folded neatly.

"See that Lady Velora is comfortable. Her condition is delicate, and she requires care and calm as her child's time draws near." Loki said and the Councilmen bowed and grinned to one another at his care for a woman. The procession left the room, Thor storming out the doors and walking the halls as he slammed the doors behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is no need to worry, I am sure the Allfather will rise in a few days and that everything will return to how it was." Hogun said, Velora holding her daughter close and stroking her hair. Floria looked up at her father, The four of them turning as Loki emerged from his chambers and presented himself in his formal regalia. They all stood in respect, bowing to him and he saw Floria's hands shake as she lifted her skirts.

"My King, your Mother has gone to her husband's side." Hogun said and Loki nodded. He smiled slightly, holding his hand out to Velora and she took it.

"You need rest in your condition Lady, let me serve your daughter as one who cares for her greatly. Would you mind sitting with my Mother and keeping her company? The hours at his bedside can become lonely for her and good conversation can aid her." He asked and Velora smiled at him.

"I would be very honored My King. You are very good to think about Queen Frigga, and her suffering during this time." Velora replied and she took her leave to go to sit with the Queen. She hugged her daughter, Loki noticing her pained expression and the fear in her eyes.

"Floria, fear not. We will still wed, and you will be the most beautiful bride my Darling. Today, would you mind sitting with me and being my company while I see to matters?" He asked her and she nodded, a soft smile forming on her lips. "I would like to look at something very beautiful as well, for some matters are rather unpleasant and ugly."

"I ask that you do not let those matters upset her." Hogun said and Loki nodded. He looked back at his beloved Floria and took her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"Never. You have my word my friend, could you gather Thor and the rest of the warriors? I need them close, and I know they will be eager for any updated concerning Odin's condition." He said and Hogun bowed, saluting him with a fist on his chest.

"I shall, and know you will make the Allfather proud as he rests." Hogun said and Loki smiled at the grim warrior. He let the man leave, and saw Floria at his side.

"Shall we go?" He asked her and she moved to bow, he stopping her and letting her stand again. "No. Please don't prostrate yourself before me. You are my equal, and sometimes my better. Tell me honestly what is on your mind, as you always have in the past."

"I am only worried for you, Thor is so angry about all this and he glared at the Queen so harshly when she presented you with the staff." Floria said and he embraced her, his hands on her back and he kissed the part in her hair.

"Worry not, for I will keep Frigga and all my friends safe from harm." He said and she looked up at him, his eyes smiling at her and she kissed his cheek.

"A kiss for your love?" He asked her and she giggled. "I will be happy all this grim day then."

He held her hand in his, walking with her to the Throne Room and being careful to allow her a pace to ensure she did not fall. She watched as people stared at her, and she blushed shily. He lifting her chin and making her giggle, he was glad she was there in a way. Her presence was balm for him as he climbed the steps to the massive gold throne, sitting and she stood at the bottom of the steps and gazed up at him. He smiled, Thor and his friends watching with other Courtiers, and gestured to her to follow him. He helped her sit on the arm of the throne, everyone shocked as he put her feet in the seat next to his thigh and grinned playfully up at her.

"Shall we begin then, and this Lady next to me has earned her perch by being a sweet, modest maiden. If anyone judges her poorly, then speak now. Other wise, I will hear all matters of State and act as my concience dictates until Odin reclaims this seat." Loki said and two of the members of Council smiled at the girl, giving her a polite bow as she folded her hands in her lap.

The Minister of Justice stepped forward, bowing and clearing his throat. He opened a folded page from inside his robes, waving forth a man in chains and he began reading the charges.

"My King, this man stole bread from the Royal Kitchens. His devious act was one against you and we recommend that he receive thirty lashes for this crime." The man said and Loki heard Floria gasp at the punishment. He tilted his head, allowing her to whisper a question to him and he nodded at her, patting her hand.

"Very wise, My Lady." Loki said and motioned the man to stand before him. "Why did you steal the bread?"

"To feed my two children King Loki. We have little, and they are starving, forgive me and do not make them suffer my punishment." The man said and Loki raised an eyebrow at Floria. She whispered to him again, and he pinched her chin gently.

"My Lady and Concience asked me to be merciful to you, suggesting a different punishment. For the theft, I think it is fair that you work the cost of the bread off by cleaning in the kitchens. I also very much like the idea that we should send your Children some food out of charity, for it is a greater crime to let innocent ones starve while we are surrounded by plenty." He said and everyone looked at the girl sitting above Loki, the prisoner dropped to his knees in gratitude.

"Thank you My King! Your Lady and Conscience is so very kind and gracious as well, may she be blessed with a long and happy life." The man said and Loki smiled, he motioned for the man to stand and handed Floria the staff to hold. He rose, stepping down to face the man eye to eye, clapping his shoulder.

"You may remain, working in the kitchens and earning wages to feed and keep you children. Speak to my Minister of my Home, he will negotiate fair wages with you. My Minister of Justice will work out the time for you to come and do your penance." Loki said and dismissed the man. He walked back to the throne, everyone gathered looking at Loki in awe of what he did. Volstagg whispered to Thor that he found the punishment fair, and the blonde Prince nodded. Suprised that he also felt impressed by his Brother's actions, and fair consideration of all the facts. Another man was brought forward, his face bruised and he spat on the floor in defiance. The Minister of Justice sighed, reading his charges and Loki listened.

"My King, this man is accused and was found guilty of murdering his wife by strangling her in a drunken rage..." The man began and Loki stopped him. He took the staff from Floria, helping her off the arm of the Throne and said something softly to the suddenly pale girl. They watched her step down the stairs and Loki sat, she turning to curtsy.

"I will see to the Allfathers condition and report back, My King." She said and hurried along her task. Hogun watched his daughter vanish through a door, nodding to Loki for dismissing her before she was upset by this man and his crime. Loki gestured to the Minister to continue, and the man read the list of crimes against the prisoner.


	32. Conversations and Insecurities

Chapter 32.

Loki sat, his head bent over the sheet of paper on the desk detailing the incursion by the Dark Elves on the borders of Asgard. He looked at the empty throne, missing already Floria who left for her chambers for the night. He needed the good advice she had given him earlier that day, and sighed as he lay the paper down. He felt so weary, not wanting this mantle but still accepting it for the sake of appearances alone. He looked up as the doors opened then closed again, watching Thor walk toward him and he stepped his fingers under his chin to look as if he were busy with matters of state.

"Hello Thor, what brings you this evening?" He asked, preparing himself mentally for a fight. He would be cautious, not sure how the oaf was going to strike, but still ready for it.

"I did not come here for you to gloat, if that is what you were expecting to do Loki." Thor said and crossed his arms. "I came to have a serious conversation with you, and I believe you know what this is about."

"Nine hels, why are you so stuborn in my attachment to Floria? She is clearly wanting to marry me, and an I am ready the give my life to her feely. She is my Bride, and I will treat her with the dignity and adoration she deserves." Loki said, pacing suddenly. His heels clicked on the floor and he heard Thor chuckle then. He turned, facing his brother and wanted to strike him for his insolence.

"How long will your infatuation last though? How long will you love her before you get weary of her and cast her off?" Thor said and Loki felt annoyance at his words.

"He careful what you say Thor, I am not in the mood to be made a fool of." Loki said and shoved the piece of vellum at him. "The Dark Elves threaten our borders, and I have other matters to attend to. Unless you have something useful to aid in a solution, I am tired of this conversation and of you."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Thor said and chuckled. "Think about what I said, and how she will feel when you grow tired of this affair."

"I will not grow tired of it at all." Loki said and looked at his brother. "I love her, and she is my life as I am hers."

Thor blinked at Loki's statement, his eyes downcast and nodded. He crossed his massive arms, thinking for a moment and he took the piece of paper from Loki, he read it and concentrated for a long moment.

"Eastern Border, that is a days ride from here. With your permission, I would take a thousand men and station them there. It would not be a true challenge to break the ranks, and we would be home in two days." Thor said and Loki nodded, the strategy was sound and Thor was a fighter at heart.

"Then you have my permission to take them then, perhaps the show of force alone will make them think twice." Loki replied, giving him the Kings blessing for a campaign.

"You always were a thinker and not a fighter." Thor laughed and bowed. "The people are impressed by how you took Floria's advice today. How you showed mercy for that man and his children, they call you the level headed one."

"Mercy in this realm has been rare for too long. I am benevolent, if nothing else." Loki said and he streched his back while rubbing his tired eyes.

"You should rest for a bit, you cannot make decisions while exhausted." Thor said and Loki laughed at him. "I like this, having the Loki I remembered back. I almost think I have my brother again, and I pray he remains here."

"I would like for him to stay as well." Loki said and embraced his brother. "If you lay a hand on Floria..."

"She is yours Loki, I have met a young woman and have found something I truly missed. If only I can now get out of an arranged match."

"Talk to Odin about that, I cannot undo the last order of a sleeping King. What did happen to Jane?" Loki asked him and saw pain in his eyes suddenly. Thor swallowed hard, and did his best not to let the tears he held for so long fall.

"She was mortal, and as she aged, yet she became more and more beautiful. One day, she forgot my name and she continued to forget things. The Mortals called this disease Alzheimers, and it progressed until she forgot who she was. In the end, I held her and comforted her as she took her last breath and passed into the gates of Valhalla." Thor said and Loki swallowed. He signed the paper he had written out and handed it to him.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." Loki said and Thor took the page and let out a long breath.

"Her life was but a blink of an eye, Marrin is Asgardian, and will share a longer time with me. If Father allows it to happen." Thor said and Loki laughed at him.

"Marrin, Lady Marrin?" Loki laughed and Thor crossed his arms. "My, she is a bit of a spitfire."

"And what do you mean by that?" Thor said and glared at Loki. He put his hands up, calming the Prince down and laughed.

"She was caught the other day beating a Guard who spoke too freely. She put him in the Infirmary with a broken arm, and had to be stopped by four other men." Loki howled with laughter. "I will pray you do not make her mad."

"She is not that bad Loki, she is a sweet natured woman and I adore her readily." Thor groaned and fought the urge to shove his brother. "Just do not make unwanted advances toward her person."

"I will still pray for you, she is rather free spirited. And as firey tempered as the color of her hair." Loki laughed and Thor took his leave with a bow. He opened the doors, Loki returning to his seat and leaning his head back.

"Rest Loki! We cannot have you sleeping through your Wedding." Thor teased and Loki threw a crumpled ball of paper at the oaf.

"Go fight your war, and don't die. Father will throw me back in the Dungeon if you are killed in battle." Loki groaned, hearing the door close and the only sound became the crackle of the burning fire next to him. In the next room, Odin lay in stasis on hos bed and a smile spread across the resting King's features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the warriors and soldiers rode out. Loki and Floria present with Frigga and Velora to watch them leave, Thor raised a salute to his King and Floria fought the urge to cry as Hogun rode past. He took the rose from his daughter, kissing her cheek tenderly and promised his desire to return. Thor stopped near them, and Hogun tucked the flower into his armor.

"Fear not Lady Floria, I promise you that I will bring you back your father as unscathed as he is now." Thor said and Floria smiled at him. She gave him a rose as well, he accepting it and he held her hand in his.

"Thank you My Prince, I do hope you return safely as well." She said and Thor laughed at her.

"Don't fret for me, and ensure King Loki smiles often." Thor replied and they rode on. She stood next to Loki, and her hand slipped into his for comfort. He gave it a small squeeze and she looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"Thor is a man of his word, he will do everything he can to keep your father well." Loki said and she blinked at him. They entered the Throne Room, and he looked around in irritation at the Guards that seemed to stand listlessly. He took the stairs, sitting back on the Throne and heard Floria giggle.

"What is so funny?" He asked, looking up and seeing her stifle her amusement.

"I am sorry My King, I have never seen anyone so tall made to look so small by a thing before." She laughed, he blinked at her and sat up gestured her forward. She looked afraid, folding her hands and taking tentative steps forward. She stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You are very lucky you hold my affections. Because if you did not, I would not give them to you again." He said and saw her chin tremble. Floria looked down, her hands shaking and she nodded.

"I am sorry." She whispered and she curtsied. She did not know what to do, and he made a sound in his throat to get her attention. She looked up, and blinked at him as he burst into laughter. Her fear melted away, and she nearly fell to her knees as she herself laughed. He had used his magic to shape shift into a being a foot tall, and he joined her in laughing.

"Am I truly dwarfed now?" He asked Floria and she nodded. He shifted back, waving to her to join him and he gave her room to sit next to him, he lifted her chin and she smiled.

"You truly frightened me for a moment." She said and he draped his cape over her shoulders. He looked down and laughed a bit, his heart breaking a bit at those words.

"It is my turn to be sorry now." He said and leaned close to her. "I still have one thing I want to do here, while I am King."

"What is that?" She asked him and he kissed her. The siddeness of the gesture caised her heart to pound and she gasped at the loss of contact, her lips claiming his again. They broke the kiss, and she swayed a bit and he held her close to him.

"I have been wanting to kiss you on the throne." He said and she pressed her cheek to his armor covered shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, realizing that she was dozing a bit as she leaned against him and he smiled at her.

"Just don't frighten me like that ever again." She said, her hand finding an edge to a plate and clinging to it.

"I promise, I will never frighten you so ever again. But I cannot promise that I will never give you a reason to cry." He said softly. "On rare occasions of course, but I would never willingly do it out of malace."

"I will hope that it never happens." She said and felt him nod. The doors burst open at the end of the hall, and they both looked at the Paige as he caught his breath.

"My Lady, My King... Forgive me." The boy gasped and Loki stood. Floria let go of his cape, and it whispered away from her hand and she looked scared.

"What is it boy? Why are you here?" He asked and the child caught his breath.

"Lady Velora is in the infirmary, her child is coming." The boy said and Loki looked back at Floria who was standing up and gasped in shock.

"Go to her, I will pray that both she and the baby are well." Loki said and she ran, her feet carrying her to her mother and he put his hand on the boy's shoulder in worry.


	33. A New Life

Chapter 33.

"Push Lady, the head is coming!" The nurse said, Velora arching her back in pain and Floria held her hand tightly. She watched the entire process, shaking at everything her mother was enduring and began to silently pray that the baby would come quickly and ease her Mother's pains. The woman screamed, bearing down and gripped Floria's hand tightly in hers, screaming again and the Healer with red hair looked up and smiled.

"Is the child out?" Velora cried and the girl shook her head.

"No Lady, but your daughter should breathe. She looks about to faint." She said and Floria let out a long breath that she forgot she was holding. "Another push, and your child will be here."

"Sorry Mother, I was... I did not know..." Floria said and tears fell down her cheeks. Velora calmed her daughter and smiled, her face contorting with an ache.

"This pain is worth every awful moment Dear, remember that and pray that I have a healthy son." Velora groaned and pushed again, screaming and gripping the sheets below her. Silence fell then, and the two women paused to listen for the smallest of sounds. The Healer giggled and they heard the first shrieks of new life, the girl handing Velora her child and the woman opened her arms to the baby.

"You have a son My Lady, a beautiful boy." The girl said and Floria clapped her hands in joy. She looked down at the tiny boy and looked at her Mother, a name coming to her and Velora looked up at her daughter.

"Buarn. Can we call him that? It is an Alfar word for "Happy Days." Floria asked and Velora beamed at her daughter.

"Yes, we will call him that, because he is the cause for many happy days." Velora said and handed her daughter the wrapped baby. "Do you want to hold your brother?"

"Yes Mother." She said and cradled to bundle in her arms. Velora watched her two children as the Healers tended to her, and a pain took her heart then. She thought back to the toxin Floria was forced to take, and what it had done to her. A tear fell from her eye, and she knew she would have to break her child's heart soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria screamed and fell to the floor, the truth of what was done to her causing her entire being to shatter. She cried in anguish, her tears striking the marble floor and she wept into her hands. Velora lay in the bed, weakened by childbirth and unable to comfort her daughter.

"Floria, I am so sorry. But I had no choice, they would have killed you." Velora said, pleading with her sweet daughter and the girl wailed again.

"Why not just let them do that to me then? You cursed me with a barren womb, and what if he desires heirs one day?" She cried. Her world shattered, casting across the floor like broken glass and she cried harder. The doors opened, Loki walking in and he hurried to Floria.

"Floria, what is It? Did your brother die?" Loki asked her and she sobbed into his chest. She could not speak, her hands trembling and clutching to his armor. He looked at Velora, and sighed at the woman.

"I had to tell her the truth." Velora said and Loki clenched his fist. Floria screamed into his chest, and trembled with sobs that shook her entire frame.

Floria, I care not. I still love you so much and now, this pain you feel hurts me as well." He said and she looked at him. A sob, punctuated by a hiccup came from her and she moaned in her sadness.

"I cannot wed you My King. I am a woman useless to you, for I cannot give you children." She cried, her sobs shaking her entire frame and he shook his head.

"You can, because I do need you. You Floria, the brave and lost girl who looked into my darkness and did not blink, and remain the sweet morning song I look for at all times. I came here today, to congratulate my greatest friend on her new brother, and I found you in such despair that I would tear my own eyes out to never see you in this manner again. My beautiful, sweet Floria. I never asked you to gift me children, I only asked for your heart and that is all I desire." He said and she gasped at his words. He tears dried, and he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you my Darling Nightengale, never forget that. For no matter where you are, how far you run, I will find you. For a ribbon that is now tied to your gentle body is firmly wrapped around my heart, and I will use it to locate you always." He whispered and she relaxed into his body. He held her, cradling the back of her head with his hand and kissed both her cheeks, then her forehead, and then claimed her lips.

"I love you." She whispered and he hugged her close to him. "Would you care to meet new my new brother, Buarn, My King?"

"I would be so very greatful to do that, and give in The Kings Blessing. Will you show me him?" He asked and Floria stood on shaking legs. Velora watched as they both walked to the cradle that held him and they smiled at the child, wrapped and sleeping in his warm cloths. Loki gently picked the boy up and held him in his arms, whispering the blessing into his tiny ear and he smiled at Velora.

"You have a beautiful Son and Daughter Lady Velora, I have given him my blessing and I do hope you rest and recover." Loki said and looked down at the child. She smiled from her bed at him, seeing how caring he was of Floria and she lay back on the pillows.

"Thank you My King, it is an honor to be so praised by you." She said and he bowed his head, looking down at the infant and smiled at him.

"He has a Sister that will protect him, and an even prouder Father that will protect them both. And if he fails, I will be the shield between them both and any mortal enemy." Loki said and lay the baby back down. "I do have good news as well, the Dark Elves have broken ranks and scattered on the arr8val of our forces. Thor and our soldiers are victorious, we have much to celebrate."

"Father will be home to meet the baby tomorrow then!" Floria said and Loki smiled. He took Floria's hand, noticing how tired she looked and gave it a squeeze.

"You look worn, go and sit with Queen Frigga and rest for a while. You have had two moments of excitement, and I don't want you getting ill." He gave the delicate hand a squeeze, holding it for a lingering moment and he put his arms around her again.

"Yes Loki. I will rest then." She said and gave him a curtsy, leaving in a hurry and Loki regarded the woman on the bed.

"Congratulations again Lady, and many blessings." He said, regarding her a moment and let out a breath. "I was going to have the Healers look at Floria to assess her condition first, but it seems now that will be a waste."

"She had to know the truth."

"Is your concience soothed? Did her loss of hope act as relief for the ache it caused you?" He asked, nearly growling the last words and she shook her head.

"No My King, because it caused her so much grief, the sort that any mother could not bear from her child." She said, her voice choked and Loki looked up at the ceiling. He found truth in her words, and bowed to her before leaving for the night.

"I wish you a good rest, I will be celebrating the victory your husband brought us tomorrow. And raising a glass to his children." Loki said, turning on his heel and he opened the door before he raged at the woman on the bed for hurting Floria so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does this happen often?" Floria asked, taking the comb from Frigga and using it to straighten Odin's hair. Her soft fingers smoothed the strands and arranged them so that they lay neatly on the pillow under his head.

"No. But he did say that this one was coming, and we were better prepared for it this time. It is never easy to see him like this, and it scares me that he may not wake at times." Frigga replied and she helped the girl move the cloth they used to catch the trimmings from his newly groomed beard. The girl smiled, still acting as her favorite Lady in Waiting and Frigga was urged to praise her.

"I will hope he wakes soon My Lady. I imagine you wish to tell him that Loki was a good Acting King in his absence." Floria said and Frigga smiled at the girl. She lay the scissors and comb aside, putting the cloth into a basket and putting it in the servants hall to be taken away.

"He is clever, and sometimes wise, however his mercural temper can cause troubles for him. I only hope you never see him at his worst." Frigga replied, a small smile of pride on her lips. "I had better be careful, or you will think he was my favorite son. The way I praise him, but Thor has his strengths also. He is more the warrior than Loki is, Loki can... He is the one who would use his mind over any muscle to rule."

"I just pray the Allfather is nust as proud of him. Is it true that he can still see all that is happening, in this condition?" She asked, resting her hands on the edge if the boat shaped bed. He lay, so peacefully and looked as if he were dreaming in a way. An old man, aged and dreaming of his youth. She placed a flower in his folded hands and smiled at it, thinking it added to his rest in a plesant way.

"He can, and I imagine he will be pleased when he wakes again. The last time was so chaotic, and was the cause if a great deal of strife. I am proud of both Thor and Loki, they kept Asgard safe and used eachother's strengths to accomplish that goal." She smiled and the ravens flapped their wings and preened themselves. Floria looked up at them, pity filling her face and she looked back at Frigga.

"Can we open the balcony doors? To let them fly? They look so restless, and are aching to be allowed to fly free." Floria asked and Frigga nodded her head gently. Floria rose, opening the doors and letting in the fresh air of early evening. There was a distinct scent if Jasmine on it, and she smiled to the ravens happily.

"Go on you two, but don't stay out too long." Frigga said and they clawed their happiness at the freedom. They flapped their wings, takingg flight and leaving the chambers they occupied for the open sky. Floria returned to her seat, leaving the doors open and Frigga smiled at her.

"You will make a great Queen one day Dear. You have a kind heart, and the people will love you for it." She said and Floria blushed, she shook her head and giggled.

"No. I think Prince Thor will regain his place, and I would not lament that decision. Loki does not seem happy with this responsibility on his shoulders." She replied and Frigga nodded. Floria sat quietly, folding her hands and Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He is still doing so very well though, we must give him that." Frigga said and she nodded. They both looked up, Loki entering and standing before the bed. He smiled at Floria, walking toward her and taking her hand gently.

"Any signs of him waking?" Loki asked and Frigga shook her head. The two women sat quietly, Floria wondering if she were in danger from his wrath if Odin did start to wake up. She rested her other hand on the bed again, and she felt arms wrap around her in gentle fashion.

"No. Perhaps soon though Loki, do not worry for your father now Dear." Frigga said and smiled. "He will be so proud of you and your victory. Worry yourself now with getting Floria rest, she looks about to drop where she sits."

"I am a bit tired." She confirmed and Loki smiled at her gently. He lifted her in his arms, she giggling and he walked with her through the doors. His hands were so strong, yet so gentle as he carried her along. His mind however, was on how to keep her so safe that the troubles of the Realms could never touch her.


	34. Of Celebrations and Fears

Chapter 34.

The army returned to thunderous applause, the streets to the Castle Halls lined with cheering people. In the Hall, Floria stood silently next to Loki, her fingers picking at a stray thread on her skirt of emerald Silk. The same emerald he had given her for Yule, the crowd cheering as Thor entered and her father followed along with.

Her fears at finding out about her being barren, had given her awful nightmares the previous night. Horrible dreams of Loki casting her off, calling her useless and unworthy of his love. Her shaking, small being left alone and afraid again as her pleas fell on deaf ears, and she was replaved by a better woman. At one point they tore her from her slumber with a scream, and leaving her unable to find sleep again. She tried to hide her exhaustion, but it showed in her weary eyes and now trembling hands.

The people gathered threw rose petals into the air, the fragrant shower landing on the floor and being crushed under heavy boots. Loki raised a hand to command quiet, and a calm entered the hall and the warriors arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Asgard owes these skilled men, and woman a debt of gratitude! For if it was not for them, the Dark Elves would have breached our borders and attacked us. Killing the innocent and laying waster to all we care for, stealing all that is precious to us. Let us celebrate their victory!" Loki announced, the gathered masses cheering at their heroes. Loki turned and looked at her, seeing her fatigue and pressing his lips together.

"Are you unwell?" He asked her out of sudden concern and she nodded, seeing how Thor held his firey haired Marrin to him and kissed her. Loki saw her watching them, her eyes returning to him and she shook her head.

"I slept poorly last night, nothing more." She said and he saw something he had hoped to never see in her eyes, fear. He caressed her cheek, offering her a place to sit on the throne and she took it. He stepped toward his brother, laughing with him and hoping that Floria would open back up to him again and to be more free with him.

"How do you feel King Loki?" Thor asked and he sighed, glancing back at Floria.

"Worn out, but happy." Loki said and looked at Hogun. "Congratulations! You have a son, and he is strong!"

"A son! Wonderful news if you ask me!" Thor said and clapped a hand on his back. "We will raise a toast to celebrate him!"

"I am very happy by this, my wife did well and pleased me greatly. I will go to them after this and see that they are well." Hogun said, his happiness showing. No one noticed the woman dozing in the Throne behind them, falling into another nightmare as her eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please speak to me Floria." Loki said, his eyes pleading with her and she could not resist his charms anymore. She sighed, looking at the floor and he lifted her chin gently, his eyes warm and kind as they looked into hers. He dropped to his knees before her as she sat on the throne, Thor walking in and seeing the gesture and watching his brother in quiet awe.

"I have had terrible nightmares. You cast me off in anger that I cannot give you children, and called me awful names." She said, shaking and he looked away from her. "I am so sorry, I did not want to unburden myself this way."

"Nightengale, I would never cast you aside. It would be a crime against all that is natural and good, I am honest when I talk about the ribbon wrapped around my heart. It is attached to you, and should it ever break, I would bleed to death and die." He said, her eyes filling with shining tears. "Don't weep now, for you have much to be happy about. You have a new Brother, and a King who will do anything to see you smile again."

"I am trying not to Sir, It is just so hard to believe sometimes that providence has smiled upon me so." She said and he laughed, winking at her and he handed her the staff. He stood, stepping down the stairs and knelt at the bottom.

"You are Queen now, command me as you will my beautiful Lady." He said and she blinked at him, a smiled blooming on her features as she thought. Thor held back a chuckle, seeing how he doted upon his Bride and watched their game.

"You may rise, your knees will get sore from kneeling while I think." She said and he stood, stretching his back and laughing at her.

"You are most kind Queen Floria, I do owe you so much gratitude. Have you no commands for me?" He said and she sat demurely, crossing her ankles and holding the staff in one hand.

"You said you would make me laugh, please do so." She said and he bowed. She watched, his hands stretching to his side's and he created an illusion of a kitten prancing across the floor. It chased after a butterfly, and slid about. She giggled, her smile blooming and becoming full.

"There, you have laughed My Queen. May I ask what other favors you wish of me?" He said and she giggled a bit, blushing and covering her mouth.

"This staff is far to heavy for me, please take it back." She said and he bowed again, climbing up the steps and he took the long handle from her hand. She looked up at him, standing and kissed his cheek softly.

"We should ready ourselves for the feast tonight, to celebrate the victory of the army and to toast your Mother for her good works." Loki said and she nodded. He caressed her cheek, her head leaning into his touch and he smiled at her. "Do you feel better?"

"I do Sir, thank you." She said and he smiled down at her. He tapped the end of her nose, making his point clear.

"I love you Dear Nightengale, and would do nothing to ever cause you pain so cruel as to cast you off. You are to be my Wife, and I will worship you all the days of my life. Never be afraid to tell me anything." He said and she nodded, her cheeks blushing at his gentle reprimand.

"Yes Sir, I will tell you everything. No matter how silly." She said and he laughed, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Go and rest. There is much to be happy about now, I will come and dine with you at midday." He said and she left, Thor watching her as she passed and sighed. Loki returned to his throne, covering his mouth as he thought and looked defeated. His thoughts turning to what he heard the girl say, and Thor further wondered if Odin knew all along that she was infertile. He allowed the marriage to occur, and he saw now why, Loki would never have a single heir by the poor girl. A thought crossed his mind then, making him smile and he slipped from the Hall, thinking of a plan to himself and saw Fandral standing alone.

"Fandral!" He called out and the warrior turned. "How would you like to make the greatest apology in the history of Asgard?"

"How would we do that?" He asked Thor, grinning and leaning into his friend to conspire to save a young girl from years of heartache.

"We are going to ask a certain lady for an apple." Thor replied and Fandral gasped in shock. He blinked at his friend a moment, grinning the next and laughed. Thor explaining the entire circumstance to his friend and he grinned, winking and they began walking together.

"I am very much in on this." Fandral said and they ran together to get their horses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Thor and Fandral returned to the Castle just before lunch. They found Floria sitting in the garden, a book in her lap and they both were careful not to frighten her. Thor cleared his throat, and she jumped, her mouth falling open and she stood quickly. Her hands shook a bit, and Thor put his hands out gently.

"Lady, we came to apologize to you for our actions, and to give you something very special." Thor said and Fandral bowed, removing his hat.

"We are most sorry for our awful behavior Lady, please accept this apple from us. There are none sweeter in any of the realms." Fandral said and Thor offered her the golden hued fruit. She took it from his hand, marveling at the size and blushed as she smiled.

"It is so pretty, may I share it with someone?" She asked the men and they both nodded, they knowing that a single bite was all she needed to heal her body and make her able to have children.

"It is yours, to do with as you wish." Thor said and she smiled. She held it in her hands and gave both men a curtsy, Fandral grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you both. I believe you both to be good men now." She said and took her leave. Hogun passed by, his eyes going wide at the apple in her hands and he stopped her.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her, and she looked back at Fandral and Thor.

"They gave it to me Father, to apologize for being such brutes. They said it was the sweetest apple I would ever taste." She replied and Hogun looked at his two friends and grinned. He put his hands over hers and smiled, looking at his friends in a manner that said he was glad for them.

"It is, I hope you enjoy it fully." Hogun said and stopped her before she could offer her a bite. "It is yours, and only yours, enjoy it my sweet child."

"Yes Father, I had better hurry to dine with King Loki." She said and left him standing in the garden. Thor walked over to Hogun and the warrior embraced the Prince as a friend, a peace between them returning again.


	35. Of Very Special Gifts

Chapter 35.

She walked into the dining chambers, Loki seeing the apple in her hands and his eyes going wide. He stepped toward her, his hand reaching for it and he stopped. Her innocent expression causing him to relax his gait for a moment, standing atill so not to frighten her. The shock on his face giving way to awe, and she held up the fruit for him to see it better.

"Where... where did you get that apple?" Loki said and Floria smiled at him.

"Prince Thor and Lord Fandral gave it to me as an apology for their behavior. They said it was the sweetest apple I would ever taste." She said, her naivete showing. He put his hand on it, sensing that it was in fact one of the legendary apples of Idunn.

"This apple is very special Floria." He said and looked at her, his eyes locking on her and she blinked at him in her confusion. "One bite of this, even a small one can repair any infirmity to your body and lengthen your lifespan to match mine. For you, it is a chance to regain what was stolen from you long ago, to bear children one day."

"You believe... that if I take a bite of this apple, that I would no longer be barren? That I would one day have children?" She gasped and blinked at Loki. He smiled, cradling her cheeks and ran his thumbs under her eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. And it will work, but I leave the choice to you." He said and she looked at the golden apple in her hands. She ran her hand over the smooth flesh, amazed that such a fruit existed. She thought long about the bite she was offered and opened Loki's hand, placing the apple in it and giving it to him. His eyebrows raised and he shook his head, unable to believe she was giving away her chance to be a Mother one day.

"Floria... I... I cannot accept this from you, you have a chance to heal the wrong done to you. A chance to one say be a mother, and..." He said, but stopped. The look in her eyes taking away his speech.

"You are my happiness, and if it heals all the hurt in you, then the apple is yours." She said and his eyes filled with tears. He blinked, placing the apple in her hands again and holding her close.

"My wounds are healing Floria, they are scars on my very heart and no apple can heal them. You are so pure, so giving. I do not deserve such a sweet creature as you." He said and his tear fell and struck the crown of her head, his heart having never felt so loved in a manner that made her willingly sacrifice her own joy for him.

"You do deserve me, because I say that you do." She said and he squeezed her a little tighter, the apple in her hand finding its way to her mouth and she took a bite. A warmth started in her stomach then, spreading out and eventually reaching the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt something in her stomach stir and gasped, gripping the soft, green tunic under her hand and clenched her teeth. Her cries filled the room, and he legs gave out and Loki held her close to him. In her dazed state, she looked at the floor between her feet and say the small flecks of gold in it. Her eyelids felt so heavy then, and she closed them and became limp and heavy in his arms.

"Floria? Norns! Open your eyes, please." He said, shaking her gently and trying to wake her. "Floria, please. Wake and look at me."

Her eyes opened gently, and she lifted her hand to his cheek. The soft fingers touching him and she allowed him to help her get her feet under her, she looked at the fallen apple and it turned to dust on the floor.

"Am I healed?" She asked him and he nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"You are Floria, you will have children wirh me one day." He said and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt dizzy suddenly, and he held her to keep her from falling. He lifted her, carrying her to his bed and laying her on it.

"I felt light headed, I am sorry." She said and he laughed at her. She touched his cheek, her fingers coming away wet and he laughed, kissing his tears off them and she smiled.

"You worried me a tiny bit, it seems that I am to be a lucky and blessed man after all." He said and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, I wish to make you feel so." She said and he laughed. He covered her with a blanket, helping her to remove her shoes and he kissed her. He then lay under the cover next to her, pulling her close to his chest and wrapping her in his arms. She wiggled, trying to get loose but failed.

"Let me hold you, that is all I want. Nothing more." He said softly and she relented, her hands around his arm and her eyes closing from the strain her body had undergone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke first, carefully slipping from the bed and leaving Loki to sleep. She padded bare footed around the chambers, looking at the dust that was allowed to accumulate in his absence and began cleaning it away with a rag. She then cleared the books he had been reading away, neatly organizing them before returning them to his shelves. She was sweeping the hearth in the sitting room, when Loki woke. He sitting up and laughing at Floria, his hand open to her.

"I did not expect you to work, you are my Bride and therefore my equal Nightengale." He said and she walked over to him and took the hand. He placed his free hand over her stomach, and she held it there. "How do you feel?"

"It did hurt when I first at the apple, but I am better now." She replied, her soft voice soothing him. "I do not mind working for my place Sir, it is what I have known my whole life."

"You did work Floria. You lay next to me and indulged me some comfort and the succor of your presence, acting as a shield against all the awful things I experience in my sleep. I do not sleep well, and you had a calming effect on me. Quieting my mind so that it did not torment me as I rested, your presence alone tempering my resolve and giving me peace."

"I am glad to do that for you then." She replied and her hugged her around her waist, resting his cheek against her belly. He felt the boning of her corset under the shifting fabric, and paid it no mind. He only wanted to be close to her, his mind troubled as of late by his past.

"I am such a fickle man Nightengale, I never thought I would find a woman who could use her gentle nature to find my very center and be so forgiving of my sins. I truly fear ever letting you go, but fear more that clipping your wings would make you despise me." He said and she stiffened at his confession, her heart pounding as she put her hand on his shoulder. For a long time, they were quiet and the only sound around them was the pop of the fireplace. He looked up at her, her fingers moving strands of his hair back and she smiling.

"Give me no reason to desire leaving, and I shall stay willingly." She said and he kissed the fabric covered belly in front of him. She trembled at the affection, and he looked up at her.

"I want to deserve you, your gentle nature, and to promise you anything you want. Tell me your desires, I will snap my fingers and make them happen. Jewels? I will lay them at your feet. Clothes of silk? I will have you draped in them and make you a goddess. A star of your own? I will make its fires the brightest in the night sky." He said and stood, his fingers around the back of her neck and he kissed under her ear before whispering the last in her ear. "Tell me, and I will make it yours."

"I only want to be loved Sir. Nothing more." She said and she gasped as his lips met hers.

"You are, and I will never let you feel anything but that." He said and she blushed at him. She took a steadying breath, her soft curls of hair tumbling down her back and he smiled at her.

"You have no idea the power you have over me, how you have brought me to my knees to thank whatever fate is listening for the providence of meeting you that day." He said and held her to him. "You are true beauty, all the way down to your gentle soul."

"You have always been so kind to me. I feel yours is the same way, but it burns with the warmest of fires." She replied and he leaned close to kiss her. A knock stopped him, and he walked to the door. A Paige stood on the other side, and the words he spoke next put ice in Floria's veins.

"My Prince. The Allfather is awake again and wishes an audience with you." The boy said and Loki nodded, he looked back at Floria and she folded her hands silently.

"Thank you boy." He said and closed the door. He took the staff, offering Floria his arm and she took it. "I believe I have to return something. And see how much I disappointed my Father."


	36. A Kind Gesture

Chapter 36.

"I hear you were a wise and diligent King during my absence, that you did not allow your ego to lead you, but gave and recieved advice as it was needed. I also heard rumor that Thor offered his council to you, and that you took it on a dire matter. That shows true wisdom and bravery on the part of a King." Odin said, sitting on his throne again and Loki handed him back Gunginir. The old man took it, his eye falling on Floria and smiling at her.

"I did my best, and served the people as my concience dictated. And cared for them as a Father cares for his children." Loki said, and walked back down the steps. "I suppose you will have Thor as Heir Apparent again, it bothers me not."

"Why would I do that? When you did so well as King?" Odin said and Loki turned, his eyes wide. "Asgard needs a competent ruler, one who sees his equal in all beings, even a lone and generous woman. I would say you have proven yourself worthy of your title, Thor even agrees with me."

"Thor? How?" He said, his fists clenching and Odin laughed. He wondered then what the Oaf had done, and what his game was at this time.

"He told me that you were a just King, and that he would happily serve you as General you Asgard's Armies. I know this come shock, but I do have faith that you will be a great King one day." Odin replied, and Loki looked at Floria. "I did say once that one of you were born to rule, and I believe that I found out which one."

"I... I am... honored, but I cannot rule if I cannot have the woman I choose as my Queen." Loki said, and Odin looked over at Floria.

"Then you will have her. She is a good fit as the soft and gentle Queen that Frigga is. Did you not intend to wed this girl?" Odin asked and Loki nodded. The Guards smiled at her, the small girl standing quietly and blushing softly at her soon to be Husband. "In three weeks, you two will marry and all will be as it should. I imagine you have a banquet to attend tonight? A celebration you ordered as King?"

"Yes. To celebrate the victory Thor and his army brought us, and to honor them for their brave acts." Loki replied and Odin nodded. He waved his Adopted Son away, laughing as he did it.

"Then go and ready yourself, I will not keep you." Odin said and Loki bowed, holding out his hand for Floria and they left the Throne Room together. His head reeled from what had just happened, and he hid his true feelings toward the entire circumstance he found himself in. His nature, and years of experience urging him to not celebrate prematurely.

For what is given, can always be taken away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening passed, the toasts given and food eaten. Now, a few persons sat in a loose circle, enjoying their company and Loki looked over to see Volstagg straining to lift Thor's Hammer. He sighed to himself, rolling his eyes and sipped a bit of wine.

"Norns. This damned game. Every gathering or banquet, they play it and it is rather foolish if you ask me." Loki said and Floria looked at him in confusion.

"By what do you mean Sir?" She asked and Loki gestured toward the Hammer sitting on the table with his goblet hand. Thor put the leather purse in his pocket under his armor and laughed, crossing his arms.

"The hammer is enchanted, only a person deemed worthy can move it. He and his friends have had a wager going for years now, a bit of fun for them. They bet a gold coin and it gets placed into the purse, whoever moves Mjlonir wins the purse and all the money in it. No one has won it in sixty years." Loki said and sighed to himself. Floria giggled and pulled a gold coin out of her pocket, waving it in his face.

"I am going to win that purse." She said with a smile and Loki groaned.

"Floria, I doubt even a Maiden as innocent as you will win that fortune. But, in case you loose..." He said and gave her a coin from his own money. "Let me pay your wager."

"We will see." She said and they walked over to the table together. Fandral staggered as he stood, slapping his coin in front of Thor and weaving as he walked to try his luck.

"Hello Mjlonir, you look so attractive tonight. Move for me and I will give you a cushion of silk to rest on." Fandral slurred, gripping the handle and pulling.

"It is a weapon Fandral, not a pretty girl." Sif laughed and sipped her drink. Fandral struggled for a while, groaning and gritting his teeth. The hammer however, stayed put, immune to his charms. He pulled, falling backwards when his hand slipped and landing on his back.

"I suppose you are right Sif." He said, getting back up and Thor regarded Loki and Floria.

"What brings you here Loki?" Thor asked and Floria offered him the coin in her hand. Hogun looked over from his table, Velora standing as he did.

"Floria would like to try her luck." Loki said and Thor laughed. The hall fell silent, everyone looking at the shy girl and Thor laughed loudly. He took the coin from her, adding it to the purse and Odin stood to watch.

"A Lady as innocent and kind as you should be more than worthy to lift Mjlonir." Thor said and gestured to the table. "All you have to do however is move it, it matters not how."

"I can move it in any way then? Not just lift it?" She asked him and Thor nodded.

"An inch, a meter, across the Hall, it matters not." Thor said and Floria stood in front of the Hammer. She studied it for a moment, walking around the table and thought of a plan.

"Could you please move your feet?" She asked Thor and he took his boots off the table where they rested, setting his feet on the floor. She looked at Loki and he crossed his arms with a smirk, Hogun walking over and watching her. The crowd grew, all of them wondering if she was going to win the famous game and end it finally.

She stood at the end of the table, gripping the tablecloth in her hands and pulled, moving Mjlonir and everyone howled and cheered at the sight. Loki choked on the sip of wine he was taking, coughing as he laughed and cheered as well. Floria smiled in triumph then, and she giggled and blushed as the Hammer slid across the table with ease.

"Now that is my daughter." Hogun said with pride and Thor frowned. He crossed his arms, looking at the thin woman and shook his head.

"Does not count." Thor said and laughed. "Clever though, I will give you that, but it does not count."

"Thor!" Sif shouted and snatched the purse from him. "You did not say how it had to be moved, just that it had to be done. She moved it, so the purse is hers."

Sif gave Floria the purse and the room cheered, Floria blushed and Loki laughed harder than he had in years. His amusment that a woman had nested Thor showing, saving his pride in the girl for later. She held the heavy pouch in her hands, Volstagg and Odin applauding her and she curtseyed politely.

"She is a clever one, and perfect for you Loki." Thor said, laughing at Floria and she laughed along with everyone. People congratulated her, and she accepted their words with humility. He toasted the girl, raising his tankard of mead to her and drank.

"She is very clever, that us why I adore her." Loki said and grinned over the goblet of wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat in his chambers that night, reading a book and musing to himself about how Floria outfoxed Thor at his own game. He felt pride at the woman he was bethrothed to, and laughed to himself at how clever she had become. He was readying to set the book aside to go to bed when he heard the door to her Chambers open and close, followed by the distinct sound of her walking down the halls.

Wondering where she was going so late, he concealed himself under a spell. Running to the doors and opening them to see her walking toward the Servant's Passage, glancing about to see the hall empty and opening the door. He frowned, running after her and slipped through it before it closed so not to let her know she was being followed.

He walked quickly, her shoes tapping down the stone steps and entered the kitchens, pushing her hood back and finding the man who had stolen bread days earlier. He looked up at her, setting aside the large kettle he was scrubbing and bowing to her.

"Lady Floria, may I help you?" He asked and could not meet her eyes.

I have come to help you, do your children require clothes and shoes? Perhaps something to amuse themselves with while you work?" She asked him and he regarded her with a bit of distrust.

"They do, I have had a hard time finding work and have only started earning wages here." He said and she handed him the purse of gold she had won from Thor.

"Use this, and buy them all that they need. I have plenty here, and I know what it is to have to go without." She said and he moved to give it back to her. Loki stood in silence, stunned by her charity and he swallowed the lump in his throat as she pushed it back into his hands. "I have been given many kindnesses here, and wish to repay them in tenfold. Let your children have shoes, and enjoy some of this for yourself."

"You are so kind, and as sweet as the other Maids and Cooks say you are. I cannot thank you enough for this... But... but I can put you on your guard." He said to her and he pulled a stool out for her. She sat on it, resting her hands in her lap and Loki wanted to kill the man she had been so kind to.

"On my Guard? What do you mean?" She asked him and he looked down. He fidgeted with his rag, and met her face and thought how to speak.

"It is about Prince Loki, and why he was locked away. It was an awful affair, and nearly left Thor and his friends dead. I had a Maid leave you a letter, but she must not have delivered it out of fear." He said and she gasped, shaking her head.

"What? He is so kind though, why did you say my Wedding Night would become my Funeral?"

"He was not always so kind, and it could still be an act in a cunning plan that you are a pawn in. He played out an awful series of events that nearly destroyed the Allfather, and Queen Frigga. He killed Mortals as well Lady, and he may have no qualms in killing you as well to meet his ends." The man said and Floria blinked in shock. From the shadows, Loki clenched his fist, debating cutting the man's throat or ripping his tounge out of his mouth. The only thing stopping him, the fragile woman sitting in front of the man speaking.


	37. An Awful Truth

Chapter 37.

"I don't understand, what are you speaking of?" She asked and her hands shook. She blinked her eyes, tears forming in them and shook.

"I am so sorry My Lady, but he first did several cowardly acts that lead to his getting Prince Thor banished by the Allfather, and then he sent a monster to kill the Prince and caused Mortals to suffer. When Thor returned to Asgard, he flew into a rage and he nearly succeeded in killing his brother, and destroying the Jotuns. But was stopped when Thor destroyed the Bifrost in turn and he fell into the void, there was peace for two years but it did not last. He then caused chaos and destruction across the Nine Realms, his actions leading to the deaths of several innocent Mortals in Midgard. Prince Thor stopping him again by fighting him, and he was imprisoned for those acts." The man said and Floria shook her head. She wanted to clap her hands over her ears, to try and drown his words out but sat mutely. A tear fell down her cheek, and she looked up at the man. Her eyes looked lost, her fingers trembling.

"I... I... don't understand..." She said and the man took her hand.

"No one did, and all we knew was that he was a fearsome man, capable of destroying all that he touched. But the Allfather let him live, and he nearly laid waste to all the realms in his arrogant quest for power. You must run, and never look back Lady." He said, taking her hands to beg her to listen. Loki chuckled, stepping out of the illusion and they both looked at him in shock, their eyes wide like prey caught.

"What truths you spin Dishwasher, I perhaps should have had you flogged instead of being so giving." He said and Floria stepped in front of the shaking and cowering man. She put her arms out, her lips trembling and she gasped as he pushed her aside. He grabbed the man by his throat, pushing him against the wall and came within inches of his nose. His fingers scraped against his wrist, trying to find purchase to free himself from being strangled.

"Loki... please" Floria said, wringing her hands but he ignored her to focus on his intended victim.

"I should have you now flogged now for slandering my name with your wicked tounge. Or should I cut it out myself? Perhaps that will end the stories behind my actions, the same ones you have no understanding of?" He hissed and he felt fists beating at his back. The slaps irritating and he growled over his shoulder at Floria, she grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Loki. Please don't hurt him." She said and he turned on Floria, his eyes flashing red and he strode toward her. The man sank to the floor, gasping for air as he let him go and caught his breath. She backed against a butcher's table and leaned against it.

"I should have known." He said, his teeth gritted and she trembled in fear. "For all your sweetness, you would come to find my secret. And you did, through bribery and deception! You are nothing but a meddling slave girl with no aspects to be more, and a wretch! I should have let you hang those months ago instead of taking that knife in my back. You have no place here now, you may leave."

He turned on his heel, stomping back up the stairs and he heard her follow after. Her shoes tapped on the stone, and he heard the rustle of her skirts as she moved. He wanted her to go, ignoring her calls for him as he walked on. He burst through his chamber doors, slamming it behind him and she entered after him. A Guard, worried for the girl ran the halls to get Frigga and he prayed he was fast enough.

"Loki... please, why?" She asked him and he turned to face her. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are as stupid as I thought. Sweet Little Quim, let me explain it in a way you can understand. I have no interest in you anymore, and I want you gone from my presence immeduately. Now leave before I stop being benovelent and turn my rage on you!" Loki said, grabbing her arm and shoving her toward the door. She cried out, standing against it and trembled as she hid her face and rested her hands against the wood.

"Please don't do this. Talk to me Loki." She said and he growled at her in his anger.

"DO NOT USE MY NAME!" He screamed at her and she cried out in fear. "Your posioned lips and tounge are not worthy of that word. Now go before I strangle the life from you and as a result, end up back in the dungeon!"

"Yes My Prince." She said and turned to leave. She paused, removing the ring from her finger and handing it back to him. He took it, closing his fist around it and the metal distorted in the strength of his fist. She trembled, giving him a curtsy and turned to leave.

"I am sorry that I so displeased you." She said and opened the door, running through it and down the halls before anyone could stop her. She ran out the gates, her feet carrying her to Hogun's cottage and home. Her sobs were carried on the night breeze, and everyone who saw her knew that the affair was over and there would be no Royal Wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki slammed the door shut as Frigga arrived, slamming an hand over it and sealing it from anyone entering. She stood in the hall, knocking at it and praying that Floria was not in here when she heard his strangled screams and a resounding crash.

"Loki! Don't hurt her!" Frigga shouted through the door and she slapped her hands against it in desperation.

"Mother!" Thor shouted and she turned to see Thor running toward her. "I saw Lady Floria fleeing the Castle, she was sobbing! What has happened?"

"Are you sure it was her?" Frigga asked, her eyes wide as another loud crash came from Loki's chambers. He screamed behind the door again, and she shivered in fear for what he was doing to himself.

"I am very sure. The woman I saw was wearing the same gown she wore at the banquet." Thor said and looked at the doors, his eyes filled with sadness and they heard another crash as something broke into pieces.

"I fear something went very wrong this night, and that Loki has lost Floria." She said and Thor held his mother, her tears falling and she wept into his chest.

"He lost his senses, there is always hope Mother. The weeping I heard sounded like a heart aching for her love, and holding onto hope." He said and he took her back toward her Chambers. "Let him calm himself, he will see what a fool he is acting as. Realizing that he had nearly let go of the truest love he had ever held."

"I pray you are right Thor." Frigga said, her eyes blinking back tears and swallowing her fears.


	38. Cast Off and Abandoned

Chapter 38.

Hogun held his daughter as she screamed and cried into his tunic, Velora bringing her tea to drink and calm he nerves. She had run all the way to their home and woke them both, her eyes filled with tears and unable to give voice to what had her so sad. They eventually were able to get the truth from her, and Hogun growled under his breath. He stood and headed for the door, his wife stopping them and shaking her head to get him to calm. He stood, looking back at his daughter and and shaking his head.

"Let us get her to bed." He said, his heart breaking for his only daughter and Velora helped her to her feet gently. She guided her into a room where she had recovered from being ill before, and helped her undress to go to her rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn broke over Asgard the next morning, and the news traveled quickly throughout the castle. The Slave Girl was cast off and Loki would not be marrying after all. A few Noble Maidens planned to tempt him, putting on their finest dresses and making themselves noticeable. Decorating their hair with colorful jewels, and adding exotic feathers to enhance their rouged lips and cheeks. But the Prince in Question was absent from Court, and remained that way for the entire day and the day after.

Floria on the other hand, was seen walking with her Mother and Father in the city. A plain cotton dress of blue on her, and brown, flat shoes on her feet. She was a defeated woman, looking for work and taking odd jobs for the days that the Prince had vanished to afford her keep. She washed pots and plates in a tavern one day, and cleaned a wealthy familiy's rooms the next. The Wife of the Lord scowling at her as she worked, and refusing to offer her any comfort. She finished quickly, taking her pay and returning home where she picked at her food and fought tears. She retired to her bed, sleeping after bathing and washing her one dress. It hanging near the fire to dry, and she wrote letters that she would burn as she tried to find sleep.

The day after, she cleaned another Noble's home and overheard them speaking to their daughter. Both of them laughing as they spoke, and the devastating news finding her ears and making her nearly weep. The girl repeated gossip that Loki was going to marry an Alfar Princess instead, and he was leaving that day to meet his Bride. Floria returned to the work, scrubbing everything to a high polish and accepting her pay again that day and accepted their scorn in quiet humility as well.

By the time she arrived at home that night, she collapsed into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her chest heaving in sadness for what she had lost, and vowed never to look for again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Floria, I need you to tidy the house. I need to go to the Market and fetch new clothes for your Brother, and some meat for supper." Velora said and Floria nodded, folding her hands and kissing her brother's forehead gently. The gesture reminded her of the way Loki would show her affection, and she felt a horrid pain in her chest at the memory. Velora saw the change in her demeanor, the way she reverted back into a shy girl that hid in plain sight, causing her worry about her. He hugged the girl close, kissing her forehead softly and carried the baby out the door.

Floria bolted it, picking up a broom to sweep and she heard a knock. Opening the door as she thought it was her mother returning for a forgotten item, and gasping to see Thor and Sif standing outside. She gave them a curtsy, lowering her eyes and standing in their way.

"Father is out right now My Prince, he went hunting to feed us all." She said and started to close the door. He stopped it from shutting, his large hand in the way and he frowned at Floria. She could see that something was troubling him, but did not dare ask what.

"We came to speak to you Lady Floria." Sif said and she shook her head.

"I am no longer a Lady of the Court, I was dismissed by Prince Loki." She said and tried to push the door shut. "Good day, I will tell Father you called."

"Floria, you must come. Loki is in the worst of states, and we fear he will slip further if no one talks sense into him." Thor said and she shook her head. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"What did I do to make you tease me so?" She asked and she did her best not to cry. "He is gone, off to the Alfar court to marry a Princess there. I heard it from a Noble Family as I scrubbed their floors and they laughed about me, the cast off Slave Whore. Used and thrown away for his gain, nothing more than that."

"You heard..." Sif said and looked at Floria. "No. He is still at the Castle, he has destroyed his Chambers and is refusing to acknowledge any person who attempts to enter."

"It is true Lady. He is in a poor state, for four days he has refused food and drink. We fear he will die unless someone speaks to him." Thor said and she gasped, her hands shaking. She paced, her hair loose and she looked at the two warriors.

"I dare not... I can not hope that he still has affections for me." She said, her eyes blinking as she cried. "He threatened to strangle me. How can he say that and still love me?"

"You obviously have never seen him angry before." Thor said and put a hand on her shoulder. "He was hurt, and we do not know why. He laments his mistake, but is too proud to come to you."

"You are the only person he may speak to Floria. Please come with us, we are not above begging." Sif said and she handed Thor her broom. He took it, looking at her and blinking.

"I will go, but someone needs to do my chores so Mother is not upset when she returns from the Market." She said and Thor looked at the broom. He started to laugh, but she did not join him. He stopped, the laughter dying on his lips and he frowned.

"You are serious." Thor said, looking at her. Sif elbowed him in the ribs, and she gave him a look.

"Father and Mother forbid me to go back near him. By going, I will be in trouble but I will be in much more if the housework is not done." She said and handed him a list. His eyes went wide at it, and he looked at her in shock.

"All of this?"

"Yes, except for cleaning the chimney flue, I did that earlier." She said and Thor looked at Sif. She took the list and read it, nodding at it and looked at Thor.

"This will be easy to finish. Please go and talk to him, we will also explain everything to Hogun and your Mother." Sif said and Floria ran and for a shawl. She wrapped herself in it, running out the door and down the street. She passed several Nobles as she walked up to the Castle Gates, ignoring their looks of scorn and saw Queen Frigga standing in wait. She ran to the girl, taking her hands and squeezing them.

"Please help him. He needs you so much right now." Frigga said and she walked Floria to his Chambers. She stood before the doors and knocked, her voice plesant.

"I fear you put too much faith in me My Queen, but I will make an effort to at least save a life." Floria replied and removed the ties from her hair.

"Loki, you have a guest. May she come in and speak to you?" Frigga asked and there was no answer. Floria shivered at the scream that came from within, her eyes widening and she motioned the Queen back. She put her hand on the latch and knocked softly, the sound timid and shy and Frigga folding her hands together in nervousness for the girl.

"My Prince." She said and her voice shook. "It is me, Floria. May I please bring you some food?"

A sound came from the door, and she picked up the tray on the hall table to take it in. The door opened a crack then, and she looked at Frigga with wide eyes. The Queen nodded, and Floria swallowed hard and shook while taking a step forward.

"I will go alone My Queen." Floria said, and she stepped through the door. It slamming again and sealing behind her, her eyes and mouth opening wide at what waited for her inside.


	39. The Broken Prince

Chapter 39.

Floria entered the sitting room, and gasped at the chaos around her. The couches were overturned and smashed into splinters. The table shattered and bits of torn cloth littered the floor, her eyes searching and expecting to see Loki buried under the debris and injured. She heard something slip against the floor in the Bed Chamber and she set the tray down on the floor, not seeing a better place to put it. She found a path through the destruction, being careful to not snag her skirts and stepped softly through the door.

She did not see him at first, only the pile of rubble that was once his bed and the fluttering papers and torn books around him. She shivered, scared that she would startle him and end up a broken body on the floor and walked toward a low sound against the far wall. She saw him then, his green tunic torn and his black leather trousers askew. He leaned his head against the wall, his hair framing his face in a tangled mess and she gasped at the large cut on his bare foot. His hands rested in his lap, and he looked so very lost. His head turned toward her and she froze, his eyes looking at her dress and rough shoes. Out of courtsey, she curtsied, her hands shaking as she lifted ger skirts a bit.

"My Prince." She said, and he chuckled darkly, his eyes on her and she shivered.

"Back to formalities? I at least thought you knew me well enough to call me by my name. No matter, you will leave again soon and I will remain here." He said and she saw how red and swollen his eyes were from the tears he shed. She walked closer and he looked away suddenly, his irritation at seeing her showing.

"I thought it would be best to be formal, given the situation. You are bleeding, may I fetch you a healer?" She asked and she made small, slow movements to be kind to him in his fragile state.

"Why are you here? I let you go, cast you off so that you could find another." He snapped and she found what looked to be an intact chair. She set it upright carefully and saw it looked to be stable, but he waved a hand causing the legs to break off and the furnature to smash against the wall.

"I was asked to come back, there are those who care about you and are worried." She said and stepped over the remains of his desk. She picked up a quill, her heart aching at the memory of how she once held it as he taught her how to write.

"Go away, I do not want you here. Return to your little family, leave me to my misery." He said and let his head hang forward. She looked at the feather in her hands, turning it over and found courage in herself. The courage to fight for the person she loved, even if she had lost his affections in return. She shook her head, holding the pen and stepped toward him and resolved to not leave until she knew everything.

"Why will you not tell me why you acted so cruelly? What shame is there in being honest, what crime in saving some part of what we were?" She asked and he growled at her. His eyes flashed red, and he glared from under his hair.

"It is none of your concern. NOW GO!" He screamed at her, and the window behind her shattered out. She jumped, closing her fists and she stomped her foot at him. He looked shocked at her sudden outburst, looking at her and she crossed her arms in a stubborn stance.

"Men do not turn kind, then cruel, then kind again without reason. I will not abandon you, and I refuse to watch as you destroy everything you own. Stop acting like a petulant child and please, help me to see what caused you to act that way!" She shouted back and he laughed at her. His eyes meeting hers and seeing how powerfully stubborn she was, despite her fear, she was so determined to speak to him.

"You know nothing of men then, nor of me." He said, shifting into a Jotun and she blinked at him. "I am monster that few will ever care for."

"No, you are so very wrong in that assumption. Only you call yourself that, and I am willing to still love you. You are so much more, and you are not what you say you are." She shot back, finding a pillow and sitting on it. "I refuse to leave until you tell me the truth. I will stay here and starve in front of you before I leave you alone here again."

"You are either very brave, or a fool."

"Better to face all that I fear as a brave fool then. For everything that I cry over, that has caused me to cower, to feel weak, never wore your face."

"And now confess that you fear me." He said, shifting back and she crossed her legs neatly. She made sure her skirts were covering her in a modest way, and sat quiet for a moment.

"No. That is you twisting my words. Nothing more than your misery making you a fool." She said and he looked back at her. She sat quietly, waiting for him to talk and he blinked at her.

"What do you know of fear and pain?" He said and dismissed her derisive laugh.

"Did you forget how you found me in the woods? I was a slave, beaten for even having the audacity of looking at my Master. I am intimate with suffering on a level you will never know." She said and lifted her skirts to show him a brand on her hip. "I was property once, but am now freed. I am still forced still to wear his mark in my skin, and never forget how low I started life as. My birth, my life, and this place I live in now, without you, is a great pain in my heart I bear with grace."

"Then you do understand, and perhaps would hear my story with a sympathetic ear." He said and she nodded, smoothing her skirts down over her legs and he let out a long breath. His voice shook, and he covered his face with his hand and rubbed it.

"You would be suprised, all that I would be sympathetic to and understand." She said and he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light in the room was dim when he finished his story, she having halfway through taking his foot into her lap and cleaning the wound on it. She then tore up her apron, using the strips as a bandage and she wrapped it to stop the bleeding.

She sat now, his story making her want to cry and he watched her closely. She shook her head, unable to find words to express anything she wanted to. His torture and suffering, the way another being broke him and twisted his mind to use him for his ends. It ached her to think about and she blinked back tears, his pain becoming a part of her sadness along with her own.

"I am so very sorry you endured all that." She said, wiping her eyes with her hands and he looked at her.

"Sorry because I was weakened and made to suffer? Or sorry because you can not find any affection in your heart for me?" He pressed and she looked at him. She did not know why she did what she did, but she knew she had to show him that there was still room in her heart for him. She shot forward, grabbing his tunic and pressed her lips to his. He froze, and his eyes opened in shock and eventually closed as his arms wrapped around her. He returned the kiss, his heart bleeding and begging her to stay with him. They stayed in the embrace and he kissed down her throat then, his mouth desperate to cover as much of her as he could in his affection. Her fingers wove into his hair and he groaned and she sighed against him, her heart pounding and she wanting him to hold her tighter. He pulled her into his lap and he slipped his hand over the brand on her hip, a gasp escaping her lips as she tried to pull away and he held her fast.

"I... I am... I am not ready for that." She said, her mouth open and he put a finger over her lips. He muttered a single word and the mark on her flesh vanished, his smile widening and she felt his hand slide up to her waist.

"You bear his mark in your flesh no more." He said and she kissed him, his hand coming out from under her skirt and holding her close to him as their mouths worked against one another. She gasped and he held her to him, and he slowed. She caught her breath and he held her close to him, willing his heart to slow.

"I should not have tempted you." She said and he laughed at her softly. His hand caressed her cheek and he smiled down at her, his fingers sliding over her lips softly.

"You are a temptation to me by walking into the room alone." He said and held her to him. He slid down the wall and lay on the floor, she resting her head on his chest. She lay still for a long time, listening to his heart and she looked up at his calm face.

"What an awful mess I have made of things." He said and she picked at a thread at his shoulder from the torn tunic.

"A broom, some dusting, It can be all fixed." She said and he looked at her. "The true question is one thing alone, can we be brought back together? Or do we part and go our seperate ways?"

"I can't let you go Nightengale. I would rather live without air than you." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her head, kissing his chin and smiled at him.

"Two weeks." She said and she looked at her. "We have two weeks until the Wedding, marry me then."

He blinked at her, smiling silently and caressing her cheek. Their lips met and he pulled her further onto his chest, she looked into his eyes and they kissed again. Their hearts racing and he looked at her softly, he held her cheeks in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"Be my wife, and I will worship you for all time." He said and she nodded, her eyes closing as he kissed her again. A sharp clearing of the throat distracted them from their affections, and they froze. They both looked up to see Hogun standing, his arms crossed and he was glaring at Floria.

"Floria. Come home, we have much to discuss." He said and she stood, folding her hands and hanging her head.

"I want to stay Father." She said, her voice turning small and Hogun shook his head.

"Come home." He said and Loki stood up against the wall, he saw Floria shake her head again and she muttered a very soft no. Hogun crossed the floor, grabbing his daughter by the arm and shaking her, she cried out and whimpered.

"Father! You are hurting me!" She said, her voice shaking. She cringed, hiding her face and her rough shoes slid over the floor as he pulled her along. She fought him, slapping at his hand and she stumbled over some debris.

"You will not marry him, and you are to come home. That is an order!" Hogun hissed and she tried to get away from him. She wrenched her arm free, backing up and he struck her in anger. She spun, hitting the floor and sat up slowly and trembled as her hair covered her face. Loki grabbed Hogun, forcing him away from the girl and fisted his tunic in both hands. She held her burning cheek, crying and shaking as the fell back to the ground and she prepared for another blow.

"She is your child!" Loki shouted, and put a finger into his face. They locked eyes and he held the warrior back, Floria lay on the ground among the debris. He body prone and she cried, a scattered doll among his things.

"She is my child, and she went against me to come here. I take back my permission, you are no longer allowed anywhere near my daughter and are to leave her alone." He said and Floria looked up in shock. He motioned to her, and she rose to her feet and kept her eyes low.

"Come Floria. Say goodbye and we will walk home." He said and she clenched her fists.

"No." She said and he made a move toward her, Loki shoving him back.

"She is not to be struck again in my presence." Loki warned and Hogun glared at him.

"All the easier for you to strangle her?" Hogun said and he looked at Floria. He stepped back, pointing at her and she looked shocked.

"Marry him, and you have no family." He said and she looked shocked, her eyes wide and she stepped over some debris.

"Father... Why?" She asked and he spat on the ground. His eyes narrowed and she looked at Loki, she was being forced to make a choice and the line was clearly drawn in the sand. She stood, looking from one man to the other and she started walking toward Hogun. He held his hand out and she paused, her body shaking and she turned to Loki then. She threw her arms around him and he held her, scared that it was the last time.

"I choose a life with you." She said and Hogun turned on his toes and left the room. The last words before he slammed the door behind him, made even Loki quake.

"My Daughter has died this day." He said and the echo of it make her cry out and whimper in sadness.


	40. Tenderness

Chapter 40.

The servants came and started clearing away the remains of the bed, the books, and much if the furnature, Loki waved a hand and restored the damaged goods of the room. All of the books however were stacked neatly, Floria doing most of the work. He saw her rough, brown leather shoes, hating them for the way the rubbed her ankles raw under the straps. He remembered then that she had left all her finer gowns and clothes behind, and that the cotton dress was probably the only one she owned now. He left them briefly to check her old chambers, finding everything as she had left it and picked up a soft pair of rabbit fur lined slippers.

He returned to his chambers, finding Frigga watching her sift through his clothes and folding his tunics neatly. She picked up his armor, setting it aside and made neat piles of his clothing to be put away when he had a wardrobe again. Frigga found one of his boots and searched for the other one, he walked forward and sighed. Pain from his injured foot slowing him, making him limp slightly as he moved. His mind cursed his foolishness at how he acted, praying that Floria did not think less of him.

"This is my mess allow me to correct it." He said and both women nodded. He waved his hands, broken furnature repairing itself and items returning to where they belonged. Frigga looked relieved, and Floria clapped her hands in praise.

"Much improved Loki, and Floria told me that we shall be having a Wedding after all. I am so very happy for you both." Frigga said and frowned at Floria's swollen cheek.

"Father and Mother will not be there." She said and she turned toward the window. The tight shoes pinching her feet and making her limp worse than he was, she looked out it and wanted to weep.

"Floria, you are not an orphan in truth." Frigga said and held the girl. "We are your family, and will care for you as we have all along."

"Thank you My Queen." Floria said and she smiled at the older woman.

"I do have to go, there are things I must see to. I know I do not have to remind Loki to calm his temper, lest he find himself using magic again to repair more damages." Frigga said, glancing at him and he nodded. Floria found his brush, picking it up off the ground and turned it in her hands.

"Of course not. I would never raise a hand against her, she is delicate and far too beautiful." Loki said and she blushed. He walked to a chair offering it to her and she sat in it as Frigga left, her hands still holding the brush.

"I am glad things are better for you." She said and he smiled, kneeling at her feet and he frowned at the shoes she wore.

"These are ill fitting and have made your feet raw and blistered from rubbing." He said and went into the Bathing Chamber to fill a basin. "Let me help you. I do not like how much pain you are in."

He set the basin on the floor, gesturing for one of her feet and she raised it slowly. He unbuckled the shoe, slipping it off her foot and cringed at the blisters and sores on it. He carefully lowered her foot into the warm water, and removed the other one. He stood, throwing the offending footwear into the fireplace and let them burn as he walked to his potions cabinet and opened it. He looked at the bottles, finding what he was looking for and returned with the two vials. He frowned down at the pink tinged water, his brows knitting and he sighed at her.

"I am sorry Sir, they were all I could find." She said and he lifted her foot and removed a bit of dirt from a sore spot. He frowned, looking up at her and saw her fear.

"This will heal them. Your other shoes and clothes are in your chambers." He said and kissed her ankle. She blushed and he lowered the tender foot into the water, adding a few drops of the potion to heal the damage.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked him and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Because you are letting me be so to you, and I am repaying your kindness when you showed me how much you cared by coming her to offer me solace. You are correct in saying that I am not by nature cruel, I think it easier to be as I am now actually. A man, asking a woman to look past his sins and to love him." He said and picked up a fur. He wrapped it around her shoulders and let her relax, taking the brush from her and using it to smooth her soft hair. She sighed, relaxing into each stroke and her eyes drifted closed and he chuckled softly.

"This is very kind of you. And my feet do not ache anymore." She said and he ran his fingers through the silken strands. He lay her hair over one shoulder, his fingers making a small gesture on her cheek to heal it.

"After this, I will fetch your shift and you can change in the Bathing Chamber. You need rest, and you look so very weary." He said and she nodded, he left her to sit quietly and found her white, silk shift where she left it in the wardrobe. He folded the garment, laying it in a chair near the fire and saw her watching him.

"This is not proper." She said softly, and he crouched next to her to dry her feet. Resting them in his lap as he knelt on the floor, and applying a second potion to them to ease the red spots away and relax her. He massaged them, his fingers working the delicate toes and making her sigh in pleasure. She blushed at herself and he slipped the soft slippers onto her feet, helping her to stand.

"I never was proper, and I have slept in the same bed with you as before. Nothing to risk your virtue happened then, and nothing will happen to it now. Come back, and I beg you to indulge me by allowing me to hold you." He said and she nodded, rising from the chair and collecting her shift. She vanished into the Chamber, changing quickly and returning to him.

He had just finished turning down the silken sheets, his eyes falling on her and he gestured for her to come closer. He lifted her up, kissing her softly and lay her on the mattres. She blushed, her hands covering herself and he settled the blankets over her. He turned to remove his tunic, taking the linen sleep pants in his hand and felt a small hand circle his wrist. Her eyes were wide, and filled work hope as he turned and looked back at her.

"I do love you. Honestly, and was in such sorrow at the thought of never seeing you again. Your sins are in the past, and we shall leave them there." She said and he bent over her and kissed her.

"Your sorrow is over, and I will never let it happen again. Your tears are precious, and should never be shed in sadness." He said and went to change himself. He returned, laying on his side of the bed and holding her with his chest to her back. His hand lay on her stomach, and he took a deep breath of her natural perfume.

"This is my Valhalla, to be allowed to protect you as you sleep." He said and she made a small noise of contentment. He felt her breathing, and soon joined her in her rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor groaned, picking more straw from his hair and cursing the girl that had him do all her chores, Hogun had come home to find him and told him he had to leave in a rage. Thor did so, but not after helping Lady Velora clean the small stables where Hogun kept his two horses.

He walked to Loki's room, hoping that things were better. Wondering if he and Floria had made up again, and if they were to be married after all. This time, he knocked before entering, and did not receive a response. He shrugged, trying the handle and it unlatched the door quietly, and he heard nothing as he walked in the Sitting Room.

Finding nothing amiss, he walked through to the Bedchamber and froze in the doorway. His eyes fell upon Loki and Floria, her arm on his chest and her soft lips parted in sleep. Loki lay on his back, holding her and his mouth was slightly open. Thor thought about congratulating him, but remembered how angry Hogun was when he saw him last and knew why then.

Thor left, being as quiet as he could and closed the doors to Loki's chambers after him. He saw Frigga walking toward him and put his hands up to stop she and her Maid from entering.

"It would be best not to deliver that food Mother." Thor said and she looked at him in confusion. She realized what he meant then, smiling to herself and took the tray from the Maid behind her.

"I will leave it in the Sitting Room then, they may be hungry when they wake." She laughed, opening the door and putting the tray on the table for them. She smiled at the sleeping couple on the bed, looking at Floria and accepting her as he daughter before leaving.


	41. Traditions

Chapter 41.

Floria walked the next day toward the Library to meet Loki, her chores for Queen Frigga done for the day and she humming a song to herself. She gave a little skip as she walked, opening the doors silently and checking her lavender skirts as she slipped into the large depository. She looked around the stacks, the old and heavy looking volumes stretching up above her as she searched for Loki. She peered through the spaces in the bookshelf, seeing him pull down one large book and smile. She was going to walk forward, bit something stopped her in her tracks and her stomach dropped at the sight.

"Here it is, you may find this book of great use Lady Yolanda." He said and handed the red leather book to an amazingly beautiful woman in a peach colored gown. Her blonde hair fell about her shoulders in honey waves, and her high and proud chin curved into gentle, blushing cheeks. She had a small, button nose, large breasts, and a slender waist all making her a goddess to be desired.

"Thank You My Prince. You are so very knowledgeable of this place, and I do believe you are a most clever man." She said and Floria felt her eyes narrow and a ball form in her stomach. Loki grinned at her, his eyes studying the girl for a moment and he laughed. She giggled back, her hands cradling the book and she giggled.

"I have spent many hours among these stacks and archives. It was as if it were a second home to me, for a very long time." Loki said and she smiled, her full lips blushed the perfect shade of rose and her teeth were so perfectly white. She let out a long breath, shrugging at him. She walked closer to him, her hand letting go of the book to take hold of his wrist.

"Perhaps, I will see you here again?" She asked him, her eyes so deep and blue. Floria nearly gasped, and she backed away from the shelves she was peering through. She couldn't watch him kiss her, and she backed away with her mouth covered.

It was not fair to her, she was not born of Noble stock and she was plain standing next to that woman. Her own body short in stature and made of soft curves, but her own soft lips were not as full, nor where her hips and breasts. She was did have a slender waist, and a graceful neck, but she was born of Common blood and a Slave. She shook her head, tears blurring her eyes and she gasped when her back hit a shelf behind her and a book fell to the ground next to her feet.

"Floria?" Loki asked, his voice calm and she started to leave for the door. Her pace steady as she fled, and she heard his heavier steps behind her. Floria ran to the gardens, her hands over her mouth to hide her anguish from the people She passed. She reached the gate, running and sat in an alcove as she cried at what she saw.

A shadow fell across her, and she looked up into his face. He sat next to her, her eyes returning to her lap and he took her hand.

"I did not kiss her. I moved away from her before you announced you were eavesdropping." He said and she shook her head.

"You wanted to, and I do not blame you. She is far prettier than I am Sir, and in possession of certain graces." She replied and he lifted her chin.

"You are more than she is, so very much more." He said and wiped her tears away. "I could never be with a woman like her, because she has no heart for me. Lady Yolanda only has aspirations to get out of a marriage to a man two thousand years older than herself. She is bethrothed to another man, and hates him." He said and he took her repaired ring out of his pocket, slipping it onto her finger. "Your hand looked so naked without this."

"Thank you Sir." She said and smiled a bit, her heart fluttering at his touch. She was nervous still, worried that she now had a rival and was not sure how to handle such a woman. She frowned, a bird settling in the grass before her and it amazed her by it's size. She looked at the blue feathers and crest on the creature, gasping at it fanned out its tail in a display that amazed her.

"Mother keeps them in the gardens, they are called peacocks." Loki said and she watched the bird's display before it gave a cry and took flight again.

"It is beautiful! Did you see how it displayed the plumes of its tail?" She asked and he nodded, he smiled at her and stood to blur into one in front of her. She gazed down at him, and reached her hands out to touch the emerald and blue feathers. She giggled, watching him display his tail and they both turned when they saw Thor smiling at her and leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed.

"Forgive Me, I saw you alone and I felt I should warn you how foul tempered these beasts could be. I would be careful to reach for it, their bite is painful and can draw blood." Thor said and Floria shook her head, she was about to tell him that it was Loki but changed her mind when the bird took her little finger in it's beak gently.

"This one is rather nice My Prince." She said and Thor walked over. He laughed, looking down at the bird and stomped his foot at it. The bird backed up, opening its wings and settling again.

"Perhaps it is because you are so rude to them first Sir." She said and Thor laughed. He lifted her chin, looking into her amber brown eyes and grinned.

"No. I had one chase me around the garden when I was a child, mother had to use a blanket to get it to leave me alone." Thor said and she backed away from him, not liking how he touched her. He crossed his arms again, looking at Floria and smirked slightly.

"I can see why you would dislike them then Sir. A childhood fear is hard to dismiss." She replied and he laughed at her statement. Thor did not see Loki circle around behind him, opening his mouth to strike at his meaty backside with his sharp beak. He saw Floria look shy, and she gave him a curtsy.

"I should go then, I am meeting..." She started and Thor waved his hand at her. He took a step forward, admiring her dress and she stepped back softly.

"Why leave? I could keep you better entertained while Loki shoves his nose into a... OUCH!" Thor bellowed, the peacock behind him striking and pinching his backside in its beak. He turned, glaring at the bird and backed away. "It bit me!"

"Are you hurt bad?" She asked and Thor turned to look back at her. He looked at Floria, and the bird struck again. This time taking a tear of leather from his thigh, dropping the cloth in the grass and ruffling his feathers. His shout of pain and anger getting the attention of Fandral and Sif, they walked over as the bird struck again. His arm began to bleed at the peck, and Fandral drew his sword. Floria saw what was happening and ran toward the peacock, shielding it from the attack.

"Don't hurt it!" She said and Fandral stopped in his tracks.

"It attacked me!" Thor said, holding his arm. Floria refused to move the three warriors standing down, and Sif sighing.

"You were probably too close to a nest Thor. Pay more attention to where you stand in the future." She said and crossed her arms. Floria followed the bird to another part of the garden, crossing her arms and pressing her lips together.

"That was rather mean Sir." She said and Loki returned to himself. He looked disgusted, debating if he should rinse his mouth.

"I know, I am going to need a great deal of wine after biting Thor in the ass." He said looking horrified. Floria gave him a look and he laughed, realizing that she was not going to let the matter drop.

"You are lucky he did not know it was you." She said and he laughed, hugging her close to him and kissing her forehead. "Fandral was going to slay you."

"Looks as if we were both a little jealous today about possible rivals." Loki chuckled, his eyes shining at her. "I only care if you forgive me, that is all."

"I shall, but Thor is hardly a rival against you." She said and his eyes went wide. Never had anyone chosen him over Thor, sometimes a lady would pretend to favor him to get close to the Golden Prince, but never did they choose to remain with him. He held Floria tighter, being careful to not hurt her and he blinked. His mind reeling from being chosen over his brother, and accepting it fully.

"I would choose you over any Noble Woman, for you are my heart." He said and she laughed into his chest.

"Even if she is pretty, graceful, and well endowed?" She asked and he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes.

"Of course Nightengale." He said and smiled at her, leaning close to her ear. "You are rather well endowed yourself, don't think you are undesirable."

She pulled back, her mouth open in shock and she slapped at his chest. She wiggled free, striking at him again and he ducked the blows. He laughed, running through the garden and she chasing after.

"I cannot believe you said that!" She said and he jumped over a low hedge to escape her, his laughter following behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Floria stood in Queen Frigga's Chambers, her mouth open in shock as she went over the tradition of the Wedding Night. Floria shook her head, shaking and wanted to run from all this and demand that Loki tell her the truth. She looked at Frigga, refusing to believe what she had just heard.

"Must it be done... in front of an audience?" She asked, no longer comfortable about any of her first night with her Husband. "Can a... I mean to say... Can't an exception be made?"

"I am afraid not. This is a Royal wedding, and we have to have some proof that you both have consummated this marriage by having several persons be present. To witness the act." She replied, holding the girl's hands and she saw the fear in Floria's eyes. She nodded quietly, looking at the floor and wanting to sink through it.

"I can't... I... I don't want it to be that way." She said and her face turned pale as she stood with her Queen. She wished her mother was there, thinking that some sense could be talked into Frigga. She thought about how her Father turned his back, feeling very alone suddenly and wanted to cry.

"I had to do it that way, I am sure you will endure it for your love of Loki." She said and Floria shook her head, she looked at Frigga and her hands trembled at the thought of what was to happen.

"Please. Make an exception, I... I... don't know if I can do that." She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. Frigga petted her hair, her own eyes locked on the scared girl and tried to calm her.

"I cannot go against tradition. It has all been arranged, and it is part of becoming the wife of a Prince." Frigga soothed, but it did nothing to calm the fears of the trembling girl in front of her.

"Yes My Queen." She said, nothing but fear in her voice. She waited until she was given her leave, turning quickly when it was given and she ran to her Chambers. Frigga standing, hoping that Loki would find a way to get her out of that awful tradition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He entered her chambers, finding Floria laying on her bed on her side. Her shift was the only thing covering her, and he walked toward her as quietly as he could to cover her so she could be warm. He picked up a blanket, his hands sliding over the smooth material and he stepped silently toward her. Her breathing was regular, and she hardly moved at all and he circled the bed with one purpose.

He looked down at her, finding her awake and her cat curled against her as she purred away. He looked down, frowning at her for a moment and she glanced at him. Her lips tightened, and he caressed her cheek gently.

"Why are you laying in the dark?" He asked her and she shifted slightly to sit up against the pillows.

"I am feeling a bit ill Sir." She said and her sensed the lie as soon as she said it. Her eyes looked pained, and she stroked the cat next to her. He worried then, looking down at her for a long time and sighed. He covered her, laying the blanket over her lap and smiled gently at her despite the outright lie.

"I will leave you to rest then." He said and she nodded softly. "If you need a Healer, come into my chambers and I will take you straight away."

"Thank you, and rest well Sir." She said, closing her eyes and trying to find sleep. He left, closing the doors behind him and thought about her actions that night. She had lied to him, something she had never done before and it worried and troubled him to have seen it.


	42. A New Friend

Chapter 42.

Floria wandered the halls the next day, Loki being trapped in another Council meeting and she still worrying about their Wedding Night. She paid little attention to where she was going, finding herself in areas of the Castle she had never expolred. Crystal, the little white cat followed her about, playing with the hem of her skirts and she had nearly tripped over the cat a few times in her wanderings. She was so lost in watching the cat, that she missed the loose tile on the floor and she nearly fell to the ground. Someone stopped her though, catching her by the shoulders and holding her fast. She gasped in suprise and looked into the kind, blue eyes of a Palace Guard.

"Are you hurt Miss?" He asked her and she shook her head softly. His face was young, unmarked by worry and he had a genuine concern in his voice. His face was framed by golden curls under his helmet, and he helped her stand.

"No... I... I am well. Thank you very much for catching me." Floria replied and he bowed to her, crossing his arm over his chest in a salute.

"It is my sworn duty to pervent harm to any person in this Castle." He said and she gave him a curtsy in return. "I am Vorn, My Lady Floria. I am most honored to meet you."

"Please, just call me Floria. I have no title or commission to be given such respect." She said politely and blushed. He smiled down at her cat, bending in his armor and offering his hand for the cat to smell.

"You are a Lady of your own right. Many speak of your sweet nature, and your virtue as an honest and good woman." He replied and petted her cat. She smiled as he played with Crystal for a moment and she marveled at his armor, his hands were calloused from training but she found them gentle.

"My friend Crystal seems to like you." Floria laughed, Vorn regarding the cat a moment and laughing when she found a loose tie, her white paws batting at them.

"Surely not your only friend, I am sure you are surrounded by many more friends here Lady." He replied and Floria shook her head. She frowned a monent, wiping her hands over her skirts and stared at him.

"No Sir. It seems my only friends are the cat at your feet, The Queen, and Prince Loki." She said and he looked genuinely sad for her. He put out his hand and she took it in a shake, his fingers so warm in hers despite his armor.

"You have another, Sergeant at Arms Vorn. And I am happy to call you friend in return." He said and she smiled at the thought of having another friend, especially one so very nice to her. She shook the hand back, laughing freely and she blushed at him.

"And I am happy to have you as a friend as well. But your title is rather long, may I call you Vorn?" She asked and he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Of course, but only if I may call you Floria." He answered, his eyes falling on Hogun as he walked by. Floria curtsied to the grim warrior, lowering her head and she blinked back tears. He did not acknowledge her at all, merely walking past as if she were a ghost.

"Lord Hogun! Congratulations on you victory against the Dark Elves." Vorn called out and Hogun nodded in thanks to him, walking on without further word. "Aren't you his daughter?"

"I was, It seems I am disowned." She said and wiped her eyes. Vorn looked at her, offering her a cloth and took her hand gently, his eyes saddened for her.

"I am so sorry. That is terrible, you do not deserve that sort of treatment at all." He said and she nodded, patting her eyes.

"Thank you, you are so very kind." She said and she looked up at him. He let go of her hand, bending over and picking up her cat and offered her his elbow.

"Perhaps I can offer a distraction then, I was going to go spar this afternoon and would be honored if you could find some joy in watching." He said and Floria thought about it for a moment. Loki would be in Council until evening, and Queen Frigga had no chores for her to perform. She would be alone, with nothing to keep her occupied or anyone to talk to.

"Yes. I would like that." She said and smiled. "Only if it does not upset Crystal."

"If it does, you may leave at any time. I will not have my two friends fretting over anything." He said and offered her his elbow again. They walked together, he telling her jokes and making her laugh. His humor cheering her as they walked, and he smiling at her the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is so heavy." Floria laughed, the sword in her hands wavering as Vorn stood behind her. He put both his hands over hers, and guided them through a simple thrust and slice.

"It can be, until you get used to it." He said and laughed with her, gesturing toward a practice dummy. "There is your opponent, go get him."

She stepped toward the stuffed man, performing the moves she had been shown perfectly and earning his applause. Vorn took the sword from her, offering Floria a cup of water and he smiled.

"That was exhilarating! I cannot believe how powerful it felt to fight that thing over there." She said and drank, noticing that the sun was getting low. She looked panicked for a moment, her eyes looking around her.

You have learned quickly, but I fear that your Bethrothed is waiting to dine with you, from the look on your face." He said and walked across the dusty arena toward her. She did not see the two Noblewomen who watched and he offered her his hand, she took it and gave it a shake.

"I do have to go. I pray that I look presentable, and not as if I have just been unladylike." She said and handed him the cup. He laughed, giving her a wink and she smiled.

"Only like you have battled five Bilgesnipe, but no worse." He joked and she laughed at him. She picked up Crystal, walking toward the door. She moved to open It, but paused, and she turned back toward him.

"May I seek your company tomorrow Vorn?" She asked him and he gave her a bow.

"Of course, we are as friends, and I will look forward to you company as I hold post in the hall you found me in." He said and she smiled, opening the door and running through it. She passed the Ladies, but of them shocked at her familiarity with a Palace Guard and they whispered to one another. She did not hear their gossip as she passed them, and hurried on down the halls toward the Castle.

She stopped at her doors, opening them and putting the cat inside to eat her supper and straightened her dress before walking to Loki and knocking on the door. It opened and she smiled to see him, folding her hands and her expression fell when she say Lady Yolanda sitting at the table and eating. The woman glared, and Floria stepped back but Loki waved her forward.

"I was waiting for you, Lady Yolanda came by and I thought we could share our meal with her." Loki said and Floria nodded silently. She walked into the chambers, sitting at the table and she took a plate of food. The woman across from her was impecabbly dressed, and she felt insecurities seep in at the state her own clothes may be in.

"I am sorry I was late arriving Sir, I have made a new friend... and we were talking for a long time." She said and Loki smiled, Yolanda wrinkling her nose at Floria.

"Is that why you smell like a barn?" She asked and Sipped her wine. Loki frowned at the woman, returning his attention to Floria and smiled.

"I am happy you made a new friend Floria, you need others to talk to and keep you company while I am trapped with the drudgery of Council." He said and Floria smiled. She nodded, taking a small bite of the stew and Yolanda sighed.

"I would never have any friend higher than my husband, for he would be the one I gave all my secrets and fears too." Yolanda said, smiling sweetly. "Wouldn't it be a betrayal to give such attentions to others?"

"I don't believe so, and having other companions is a right given to all." Loki said, leaning back in his chair. He regarded Floria with a frown, smelling sweat on her and breathed through his mouth. "What did you and your new friend do today Nightengale?"

"We talked about Crystal, and other things. We went to the arenas and watched the Soldiers spar, that was most fun." She said, deciding that she would keep the identity of her new friend confidential. His standing not being proper for him to visit openly with her, and it could risk his station in the castle.

"At least we now know why you stink." Yolanda snapped, Loki raising an eyebrow at her and Floria set her fork down softly. She stood, looking at her future husband and gave him a curtsy.

"I will take my leave then, so I may go bathe and make myself more pleasing to everyone's olfactory senses." She said, her voice laced with tears as she walked toward the Bathing Chamber doors. No one protested her leaving, and she stood alone in that room for a long time and cursed herself for not being as graceful and attractive as the beautiful Lady Yolanda.


	43. Gossip on Certain Ears

Chapter 43.

She read aloud to Vorn, his face stoic as he stood at his post and stared at the column directly ahead of him. She came to the end of the poem, sighing to herself and Vorin grinned then. They were alone in the hall, the quiet of it free of any other distraction and she enjoyed reading to him.

"I like that one. The description of the ocean being vast was wonderous, as if it were the body being the ship, and the ocean being eternity." Vorn said and she smiled from her seat on the bench next to him. He saw a sadness in her eyes that day, as if something had cut her deep and she sighed when she sat.

"I wish my happiness were as vast as the ocean." She said and he frowned, his eyes scanning the hall and he looked back at her.

"What do you mean Bloom?" He asked, using his nickname he gave her to strengthen their friendship. "You can tell me anything, I am your friend after all."

"I went to dine with Prince Loki last night." She started, her eyes filling with tears again and she added her hands. "He was with Lady Yolanda, and she insulted me. Acting if I were a speck of dust compared to her, which I am."

"Don't be silly. You are ten times the woman she is, and far prettier than she." Vorn whispered, Floria looking up in shock.

"You know her?" She asked, standing up and looking him in the face. "How? Please tell me."

"She is already promised to a Councilman, and he is rather old compared to her. She is also known for..." He started and paused to think a moment. "For sampling the husbands of other women."

"She is..." Floria started and gasped. "Oh! Do you think she wishes to do the same with Prince Loki?"

"She probably does. The child of a member of the Royal Family, even if it is a Bastard, would come with certain gifts from the Crown to keep the mother of it quiet." Vorn replied, and Floria felt pale. She hugged the book to her, the idea of her being cast off with nowhere to be again, making her tremble. She looked up at Vorn, her heart pounding and she fought tears.

"What of me then?" She asked, her voice shaking. "I have nowhere to go if she finds herself in my place."

"I will pray then that you do not loose your place, and that he sees what a delicate, and beautiful woman he stands to loose if her does turn toward the other." Vorn said, giving her a smile and returning to his watch. "Could you read me another? This conversation is depressing you, and I don't like you to feel so sad."

"Of course, do you want one about a great battle? Or a soft romance?" She asked and he grinned under his helmet.

"A great battle, then the one about romance." He said, she laughing and turning the pages of the text. She began reading, her voice filling the hall and he enjoyed the company more than anything in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I did my best Sister." Vorn said groaning and she struck him again. Yolanda paced, her hands shaking with anger and she turned back to face her idiot sibling.

"Your best has not gotten her away from him! It is insulting to have a low born cow as his wife, especially when he could have a woman of Noble breeding. And for all my own attempts, he keeps breaking free of my control. He is just too powerful." She said and crossed her arms, sighing and looking back at Vorn. "I believe it is time to recruit our shamed sister into my plans. I will see her soon, and we will come up with a plan."

"You are not going to kill the Lady? Are you?" He asked, shock crossing his face and he looked pale. Yolanda picked up a dagger, turning the blade against her finger and smiled at her brother.

"I will do..." She hissed and walked toward him with a predatory grin. "Whatever it takes. Now I will work to make the little fool my friend, and to trust me. But I shall make one last attemot tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki was waiting for her when she arrived that evening again, his hands folded behind his back as he watched the trees outside his window. Lady Yolanda had just left, and he was hoping to have a quiet supper with his bethrothed that evening but she was late to arrive again. She apologised again for her tardiness, and he smiled at her and gave her his hand.

"Where did you vanish to all day Nightengale?" He asked her and she smiled, looking at her lap.

"I visited with my friend again, and we talked." She said and he set his fork down. He had heard rumors about she being flirtatious with a Guard, and her being out of sorts the day before was giving him the suspicion that they were true.

"The Guard?" Loki said and Floria nearly choked on her wine as she sipped from the glass. "What was his name? I had to find it out when I heard rumor that you were flirting with him."

"I was not flirting with Vorn Sir, I swear it. We are merely friends, and he is rather nice to me." She said, her hands shaking as she sat at the table. She looked down in thought, trying to find how anyone could think she was flirting with her friend.

"I believe it was seen differently." He replied and threw his napkin on the table. He sat back in his chair and drained his glass, the fire becoming the only sound in his chambers for a long time. "Perhaps he was flirting with you, and you liked the attention."

"The way you like the attentions of Lady Yolanda?" She asked him, wanting to cover her mouth for saying what she was thinking. She cringed, his eyes fixing on her and he saw the pain in them suddenly. "All she wants is a warm place in your bed, and me pushed out of your life. She would be the better match for you after all, high born, possessing graces I do not. And what was I before all this? Before you found me on that road? I was a Slave, a poor and lowest born Slave, beaten and left to die with no promise but to be sold to a Brothel."

"Floria, I did not mean to be cruel, and you are so much more to me than that girl who used to be a Slave. You are my gentle footed Bride, with beauty that she does not readily see." He said and she stood then, pulling away from his hand.

"But you are being so, you let her insult me as if I did not matter to you." She cried, her eyes shutting and she turning away from him. He walked to her, putting his arms around her and she sobbed. "You did give me reason to cry after all."

"And I did not mean to, please don't weep." He said and she looked at him. Her eyes had become puffy, and she hiccupped.

"Why shouldn't I? I am to be put on display during our Wedding Night. Made entertainment while you make use of my body, and I enduring it in silence." She said and he groaned to himself about that tradition. He hated it, and had a plan to keep from making a spectacle of them both that night.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that. But Floria, you must be careful in the future. Vorn... He keeps Ladies under his thumb and uses them for his own gain himself. He wenches at every chance he can get, and he will ruin your reputation." He said, holding her close as she shook. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "He only befriends a woman for one reason, to warm their bed and then blackmail them later to keep his silence. He is drawing a pension that is very lucrative from those means, and he would ruin you in the process."

"What?" She asked him, her mouth falling open in shock.

"He only wishes to use you Floria. Stay away from him, and I shall avoid Yolanda at all costs." He said holding her. His fingers ran through her hair and he leaned close to her ear. "You are more than she ever will be Nightengale, your virtue and pride keep you that way. I know of a friend that you can trust in, she is coming to be your Maid."

"Who is she?" Floria asked and Loki guided her back to his chair, sitting down in it and placing her in his lap. She blushed, her hands folding as she looked at him and he picked up some of the meat from his plate, holding the fork for her to eat.

"She is a friend that grew up with Thor and I, Sif's younger sister. Her name is Sari, and is very excited to meet you, I think you will like her very much." Loki said and she took the bite of food, smiling at him. She chewed, swallowing the morstel and the food warmed her stomach.

"I do like Lady Sif, she has been nothing but nice to me." She said and took the fork from him, picking up some of the food and offering him some meat. "As for Vorn, he is no true friend if he truly treats women that way."

"I agree, you are so pure Floria." He said and some of the gravy from the meat dripped onto her wrist. He grinned, looking at her and took the bite from the fork, holding it and he brought her other arm to his mouth and licked the gravy away. She gasped, her heart fluttering and she took another bite of food and swirled it in the gravy. He smiled at her, his arms pullung her tighter to him and she fed him the potato.

"That was sweet off of your skin." He said and she blushed, he dipped his fingers into the cream tart on the other plate and dabbled it on her neck. "Let me see how this compliments you."

His mouth cleaned away the cream, his tounge dancing over her skin and she gasped again. Her heart pounding and she took in a shaking breath, his hands pullIng her closer and she trembled. A warm feeling filled her stomach, and he smiled as her kissed to her shoulder. His fingers felt so smooth as the glided over her, her skin the soft flesh feeling like silk to him.

The door behind them opened suddenly, and Floria jumped. They turned, Yolanda standing in the doorway and staring in shock at the both of them. Floria's eyes widened, and she stood slowly from Loki's lap.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yolanda said and Loki smirked at her. Floria hid her face, her eyes looking at him in fear and she pulled the shoulder of her dress back up. She shivered in remembrance of what almost happened and Yolanda crossed her arms, glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing you have probably already done." Loki said, taking Floria's hand and kissing it. "Of course, you wanted to be in Floria's place. Did you not?"

"I would have made you happier, and not looked so ashamed when caught." Yolanda said, her eyes falling on Floria and Loki snorted. "She looks like a child standing there, trembling and embarassed by her whoring."

"Forgive me Nightengale." Loki said, standing and walking toward Yolanda. He grabbed he roughly, his hands on her arms as he shoved her toward the hall doors. "You will not say such things before your future Queen! Now leave these chambers and never haunt them again. You say she is whoring, but it is you who are nothing but a whore."

"How dare you." She hissed back at Loki, slapping him across the face and he glared at her. "I am no whore, and my father..."

"Will do well to marry you off, I only pity your future husband." Loki said and shoved her into the hall. "We all know that others have known your charms, and that many more will. The only difference between your Chambers and a Brothel, is than no money exchanges hands!"

He slammed the door, Floria jumping and he walked back to the table. She stood, rooted to her spot and he picked up the bottle of wine and refilled his goblet. He drank from it, pulling her close to him and he held her.

"She should not have struck you." She said, and he kissed the part of her hair.

"She is shamed by her actions, don't fret over it." He said and looked down at her. "Sit and eat, you are shaking like a leaf and need the nourishment."

"Yes Sir." She said, kissing his cheek before returning to her seat. She ate, chewing slowly but her mind kept returning to the feeling she felt with his lips on her neck and shoulder. She had no idea that something so erotic would ever happen to her, and she wished that they had not been stopped by Yolanda. She finished her meal, and sighed. Her stomach filled to satisfaction, and her eyes growing heavy. Loki watched her, wishing the same thing but knowing she was still to shy to take to his bed in that manner.

"Shall I draw you a bath?" He asked her and she smiled at him softly.

"If it pleases you Sir." She said, Loki smiling and walking to the Bathing Chamber. By the time he returned from filling the tub with warm water and fragrant oils, she was dozing slightly. He gave her a soft shake, she walkng and looking up at him.

"I will knock and check on you in a while. I can't have you drowning on me Nightengale." He said and helped her to stand. She walked into the room, closing the door after her and he stood in the empty room. Thinking to himself about how she had lost faith in him, his heart cracking at the pain she suffered as well.


	44. The Wedding

Chapter 44.

Floria stood before the large mirror, looking at her snow white gown. The sleeves and bodice were made of the finest Alfar silk, and the sheer silken overshirt that hung graceful over her was dotted with tiny diamonds. She looked at the high, regal collar that was embroidered with a traditional designs to signify fertility in white silk threads saw how it opened just above her breasts in the most beguiling way. It showed enough skin, and made any man looking at her desire to see more. She shifted in the dress and bit her lip, Frigga stringing the last pearl into her hair before sweeping it up into a delicate bun. The Queen then pinned her veil in place, adding the diamond and pearl tiara to truly make her a vision. She looked down, her hands trembling and Frigga lifted her chin.

"You are so very beautiful dear, don't fret. He will only see you as you walk toward him." She said and took her hand to stand her up. The gathered Maids gasped, their mouths opening and they all applauding her beauty. The tight corset around her chest and waist cut into her, feel like it was too much and she went pale for a moment. Sari walked over and handed her her bouquet, the white roses and lillies spilling from her hands and she blushed. She had liked the girl immediately, her kindness reminding her of her older sister and they became fast friends.

"You are so pretty! I can only wish to look like this on the day of my Wedding." Sari said, stamping her feet in excitement than giggling. The girl was always happy, and showed it by being so filled with energy all the time.

"Thank you." She said and swallowed hard again. She walked with the ladies, following them to her destiny and praying that Loki's plan to keep their Wedding Night a private moment between only two worked.

"Come along Dear." Frigga said, Floria not realizing that she was falling behind in her nervousness. She walked a bit faster, the ladies behind her carrying her train and giggling.

"I hear it hurts terribly." One girl said and blushed, referring to the loss of their maidenhood.

"It did for me, I begged my husband to stop but he kept on. Urging me that it would get better." Another responded, cringing at the memory.

"Did it?" Another girl asked and the woman laughed.

"I am still waiting for it to improve." She laughed, the girls around her giggling.

"Be brave Lady." Sari said, and Floria nodded. She set her mind that no audience would hear her cries or pleads that night and she lowered her eyes. She hated the idea of having to grit her teeth and let a man do her harm, but hated the idea of her shame being made evident by an audience of Councilmen more.

"She will be." One girl said and giggled. Frigga shot them a look, silencing all of them and she felt her knees want to give way as she stood in front of the hall doors. The Ladies straightened her skirts, making sure she was ready to enter after them and she stumbled a tiny bit as the doors opened. Frigga entered, looking regal and proud as she walked in and she waved to the guests. The Maids followed, Sari giving her a reassuring smile and Floria stood until the two Guards opened the doors again for her. She wished her Mother and Father were there, her eyes filling with tears that they would not be there to see her happiest day when a hand closed over hers and she looked up to see Hogun standing in front of her.

"You look so very beautiful, like a true goddess." He said and she gasped as she hugged him in shock.

"Papa." She whispered and he returned the embrace, his best Tunic and jacket warm from the sun. He wiped the tears from her eyes gently, smiling at his daughter.

"Loki wrote me a very long letter, convincing me that I was a fool to let you walk alone and... Thor further convinced me... Along with your Mother." He said before she could ask how he was there. She smiled and he looked at her gown, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. "I have no words for how hard this will be. To say hello, and then give you away again."

"I will always be your daughter Papa." She said and he smiled at her, offering her his elbow and facing the door.

"If he breaks your heart again, I will kill him." Hogun warned and Floria laughed to herself. He leaned close to her and gave her a small vial, his hand shaking as she looked at it.

"It will help you tonight. I heard that it had to be witnessed, put it in the wine for the toast and you will have no concerns." He said and she smiled, hiding amusment at the trick.

"My Husband would approve I assume." She said and laughed again, the Guards opened the doors and they walked forward, rose petals floating down on them from above and Loki blinked in awe of bow beautiful she looked. Her smile was brighter than the sun, and she blushed sweetly. The gown making her both regal and innocent at the same time, and the audience of Nobles gasped at the appearance of she and her father. Her Mother beamed in pride, holding her little brother and wiping tears from her eyes. The baby cooed, his sweet face chubby and his hands reaching for his sister. She paused her procession, stopping and hugged her Mother and gave her brother a kiss on his cheeks. Everyone laughing at the reunited family, and whispering at how sweet her demeanor was.

"You are so beautiful Floria." Velora said, her voice cracking with emotion and she blushed at her mother.

"I am so happy you are here Mama." She said and kissed her brother again. Loki watched as Hogun walked her on, reaching the steps and helping her up them. He placed her hand in Loki's, both of his holding on to hers and he declared openly his blessing.

"I give you my daughter in trust that you will honor her as your true wife, treat her with kindness and you will be the recipient of many rewards from her in time." Hogun said, and Loki looked only at her. Her hand remained in his, she not really hearing exactly what was said but she saying her vows at the appropiate moment.

"I do so promise, with my life, and very soul to never hold any other man in the same esteem that I hold you. May I always be your constant companion, and offer you all comforts that I can. Be the proud mother to your children, and to love them and nurture them with my heart and hands. And may I be your kind ear when you falter, offering strong advice and loving words to give you strength in weaknes. Until my life should end." She promised. Loki smiled at her, stealing a kiss and the audience laughed at it. Some of the women sighing at the swet gesture, and fanning themselves.

"I do so promise, with my heart and soul, to never hold a woman in the same esteem as I hold you now. To be your strength in times of need, and to ensure that your table and that of our children never finds itself empty. I swear my loyalty to you alone, and to cherish your gentle nature as my Wife. Until my life should end." He said and put her ring on her finger. She smiled at him, and she heard herself declared his wife, true and just. He kissed her again, holding her to him and many women blushed at the passion in it as more rose petals fell on them from above. She looked in his eyes, and he saw in hers a pride there at being his wife he never thought to see in anyone.

"I love you my beautiful wife." He said, and she kissed him again.

"And I love you My Husband." She said, and blushed. "Thank you so much for convincing my Father to forgive me."

"It was not hard, he missed you horribly from what I understand." Loki said, the guests smiling and a silence falling over the crowd as Odin stepped forward. He took Floria's hand in his, and took her to another altar. He dipped his fingers into the oil, pressing them to her forehead and smiling at her.

"I Odin, King of Asgard and Allfather, declare and anoint this woman Princess Floria. She now holds this title until her death, or a crown should be placed upon her head that declares her a Queen." He said, removing his fingers and placing a dab of the oil in the palm of each of her hands. "May these hands do great things with thos title, and my you take your vow with a sober and steadfast heart."

"I shall My King." She said and a cushion was brought forward for her to kneel upon. She sank to it, positioning herself with grace and lowered her head to make her promises to her station with piety.

"Do you, Lady Floria promise to obey and honor the Laws of this realm and to keep them sacred?" Odin asked and she pressed her palms together in front of her.

"I do so swear, for they are so very good and just." She said and Odin smiled.

"Do you promise to be graceful and caring, as a mother cares for children in your dealings with your subordinates?" He asked and she smiled gently.

"I do, for their happiness is my happiness, and I could never cause an innocent person harm." She said and everyone clapped their hands softly at her response.

"Should you find yourself Queen, how would you rule?" He asked her and she looked up at him and smiled again.

"As a mother, and I would give all my children gentle guidance so that they may be happy and grow to better lives. I would act in accordance to my conscience, and not let my emotions dictate my actions." She replied and he stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Rise Princess Floria, Wife of Loki and beloved of all gathered. I declare you one of my family, and welcome you with open arms." Odin said and the cheers from the audience echoed off the walls of the hall. The only person not applauding was Yolanda, her husband next to her and her frown deepening as time passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While no one watched, Yolanda slipped from the hall and through the city. Her cloak billowing behind her as she hurried, making her way through an alley. She had left before sh would be missed, taking her time at the banquet and frowning at the happy duo. She came to a door in time, knocking on it and the blonde haired woman behind it greeted her with a terse statement.

"Do you have it?" Amora said, holding out her hand. Yolanda placed the packet with the four brown hairs in it and a purse of gold in the hand, Amora closing it and smiling darkly.

"She will never ascend to higher stations, never have a child?" Yolanda asked and Amora nodded. Her eyes looked at her own belly, the child in it growing and she smiled to herself.

"The wretch will know nothing but disappointment, suffering, and pain as madness takes hold of her. Loki will grow tired of her, and she will be shamed when her infirmity and inability to consumate the union becomes evident." Amora said, and walked to the bubbling cauldron. She dropped the hairs into it, grinning and added the final ingredient. The spell was set, and the curse lifted in a green haze and floated through the city.

"No one insults me for a Slave Girl." Yolanda said, smiling and looked at Amora. "You always were a good sister, mother would be proud of the both of us."

"She would, and soon you will have a child and house of Odin will fall. Loki will find her repulsive as well over time, and tonight and every night after, there will be no consummation to brag of." Amora said, embracing her sister. "Take care of yourself, the one growing in you must be cared for."

"I will Amora, this child will be that whore's downfall. I cannot wait to see her when I grow and Loki can barely stand to look at her." She laughed, pulling her hood up and leaving with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria stood in her Chambers, the lace hood of white over her head like a veil and nervously waited to be presented to her husband for their Wedding Night. The curtains billowed with the breeze, and she shivered from the cool night air. The haze of the curse filled the room, she breathing it in without knowing and feeling dizzy suddenly. She coughed, holding her stomach as she tightened her robe around her.

She held onto the post of her bed, gasping and felt worse. Her fingers clutching at it and she drew in the last of the posion, the spell taking hold over her and she gasped for clear air. Her eyes watered and Frigga and Velora entered the chambers, they ran to the girl and held her. Both women thinking that it was just nerves that caused her to become unsteady, and comforted the ailing Princess. She carefully took each breath, and cleared her eyes of the tears. Her stomach ached then, a hollow feeling filling her and she let the women lead her to the Bathing Chamber and through it to her Husband.


	45. A Lack of Desire

Chapter 45.

Floria stepped through the door with Frigga and Velora with her, the rest gathered turned to see her and she froze. Her stomach knotted and she trembled, the only face that could have offered her any comfort appearing as he stepped forward. She went to his arms, and Loki held her and frowned at his wife. The Councilmen, Odin, and Thor taking their seats to bear witness to their consumation.

"I... I don't feel well." Floria said, her voice a whisper and he looked at how pale she had become. Her stomach still hurt, and now it threatened to empty itself onto the floor at their feet. Loki felt her shiver, her hands curled around the edges of his robe and he looked down at the terrified girl.

"You are like a child Nightengale, are you sure marriage is what you desire?" He asked, Frigga and Velora looking shocked at his words. Floria looked at him, her eyes wide and she shook with the pains from her stomach easing away.

"Forgive me Sir. I am just overwrought from this day." She said and Loki looked at her hair, removing the hood and laying it along her back. He opened her robe, handing it to Frigga and she trembled as she covered her shift covered body with her arms. He led her to the bed, covering her and she got comfortable as Loki walked to his side and sighed, turning down the bed for himself. He then stood, facing her from his side and he felt pity for the girl as she lay there.

"Well. Go on then, it is time to create this foundation and make it strong." Odin said and Thor laughed behind his hand. The Councilmen stared on, Floria unable to take her eyes off them and she was nearing tears. She had forgotten the vial in her chambers, tucking it in a drawer and she cursed herself. Her Mother and Frigga stood by, Velora looking disgusted by this act.

"I believe I shall do what I am here for then." Loki said and removed his robe. He wore only a pair of linen sleep pants in black and he settled himself to go to the bed silently. Odin blinked at his son, trying to see what he was doing and his motives behind his actions. Loki lay down, covering himself and leaned over his new wife. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and smiled down at her, winking and she blinked at him. He kissed her again, smiling and fingered the lace of her fine silk shift.

"Goodnight my beautiful Wife." He said and she blushed as he took her into his arms. He settled her against him, holding her close and closed his eyes. Odin coughed, and one Councilman rose to approach the bed. He tapped The Prince's shoulder and Loki opened his eyes in annoyance, his eyebrow raising as he regarded the man.

"My Prince... Forgive me, but you must put yourself inside her and... Well... Open her so to say, otherwise there will be no children and this union will bear no fruit." The man said and Loki groaned to himself.

"Yes. I am a bit tired at the moment, and wish to rest. I lack the desire to do anything more this evening, and I think Floria is suffering the same." Loki said and settled back to his sleep, closing his eyes. Floria felt sicker, her trembling easing however and the man gave him a shake again.

"What is it? I am trying to sleep." Loki sighed, caressing Floria's cheek and Velora gave Frigga a knowing smile. Both women laughed a bit, Frigga enjoying this protest and applauding Loki mentally.

"You have to... Otherwise, we cannot leave this evening... and will have to return the next to see that you are consumated." The man said, looking nervously at the girl who lay on his chest. She had the blankets up to her chin and her eyes followed the conversation, her stomach finally settling.

"As I said before, I am quite worn, and so is my dear Wife. Return tomorrow if you must, but I plan to ride out for a while tomorrow and may exhaust myself."

"Nine Hels Loki!" Odin barked and Floria looked over at the King. She sat up slightly, sighing and winked at Loki with a smile.

"My King! I am trying to sleep, is that not what married people do when they lay in a bed together?" She said and Odin opened his mouth at her. She lay back down, kissing Loki's cheek and smiled. "Goodnight Gentle Husband."

"I am going to take my leave then, I am sparring in the morning." Thor said, standing and leaving with a bow. Loki waved, wrapping his arms around his Wife and settled to sleep again. Odin stood, making his way to the door and gestured for his own Wife to follow him.

"Stay, and bring me the sheets in the morning. We will see if they can outlast us, and I am far more stubborn then they are." Odin said and Loki inwardly chuckled. Against him, Floria fell asleep and Velora kissed her cheek from the side.

"Goodnight My Prince, take care of her." She said and Loki smiled up at the woman.

"Rest well, and you have my word Lady Velora." Loki said and he settled down to sleep. He glared up at the Councilman, and he returned to his seat in silence. Floria and Loki slept, waking at dawn and she rising to dress for the day. Loki followed, reading his letters and regarding the exhausted men in silence as he watched Sari enter and take away the sheets. The men left, one by one, and Loki smiled to himself in satisfaction that they had lost the first round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No My Queen, nothing happened." Floria confirmed, her head down and the older woman looking at her in worry. She stepped forward, taking the girls hands and looked sympathetically into her eyes. They sat on the balcony of her chambers, enjoying tea and small cakes as they spoke.

"Did he not find you desirable? Was there something about you that caused him to... turn away?" She asked and Floria shook her head softly.

"He did not find the situation desirable. I also experienced a lack of desire because of it." She said, being honest with the woman before her. She saw Frigga sigh through her nose, her eyes looking saddened at the statement.

"I would have hoped that something would have happened today at least, but Loki made good on his promise to go riding." Frigga said and Floria nodded. She walked forward and smiled at her Mother in Law, her eyes shining.

"It is not all bad. This morning he kissed me and wished me a good day, and he promised to kiss me again this evening and wish me a good night." She said and the Maids giggled. "I enjoy all the affections I receive and want for nothing more."

"Floria, you are a Wife now. There are certain expectations on you." Frigga said and Floria smiled at her.

"If the Norns wish me to go to my grave they way I came from my Mother, then so be it. I am only happy to see that my Husband is pleased with me as I am." She said and blushed. "It may be easier... for both of us if there was no audience. And should it happen... I would show you the evidence myself."

"I will see of I can convince Odin of your wishes, but I cannot guarantee anything. Maybe if you met him in the middle of the day, a happy moment between you both would occur."

"We cannot hope for such things My Queen, he is very busy with his duties and I with mine." Floria said, looking to the doors at they opened and Lady Yolanda entered. Her smile was bright, and her demeanor full of cheer.

"Lady Yolanda! What brings you here?" Frigga asked and the woman smiled even wider.

"I had to tell someone other than my husband of my happiness." She said and caressed her stomach through the layers of her gown. "I am with child."

"That is wonderful Lady Yolanda, I am so very happy for you." Frigga said and she took both of the woman's hands.

"Congratulations." Floria said and Yolanda smiled sweetly at the young Princess. He embraced Floria, her hands on her back and she grinned. Yolanda had heard of the girl's failure to consummate the marriage, and felt triumph that everything was going to plan.

"Thank you My Princess, I hope that you feel the same joy that I do soon." She said, fighting back laughter in knowledge that she would not. Her sister was powerful, and the lack of Loki being present was evidence enough to her that there honestly was trouble brewing between them.

"I hope the same. I have a bolt of mulberry silk, may I give it to you as a gift? It would be a happy present to symbolize your child." Floria said and Yolanda smiled at her, the sincerity in Floria's eyes causing her to falter for a moment. Her resolve rebuilding at the thought of the insult she was dealt, and she kissed the girl's cheek.

"Oh! Thank you, you are so very sweet to give me such a thing. I could not accept it, for it is yours."

"I have plenty, and you will need a comfortable dress as you grow. I will have it sent this afternoon." Floria insisted, her hands on her and Yolanda curtsied to the girl. Her eyes falling on her hands, those sweet little hands that covered a belly that would never grow round with child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki watched Floria curtsey and leave for her Chambers, he had dismissed her with a kiss and a tender goodnight as he promised. She vanished through the doors and Odin sighed, rising to leave and he regarded his stubborn son.

"If you truly wish me happy, then leave us in peace and we will come together on our own time." Loki said, laying back on his bed and crossing his ankles. He thought about reading a book to see how long the visibly exhausted Council could hold out, but felt his own weariness creep in from his day of riding. Floria remained on his mind, and the thoughts he held of her in his bed and clinging to him in passion stirred his body. He sighed though, knowing that patience would help him win this battle in the end.

"I will consider foregoing the tradition, but you will have to make concessions to me in return." Odin said, and Loki waved his hand to see what they would be.

"You will bring me the sheets to show me that it has been done." Odin said and Loki laughed.

"Of course, now that would have been much easier to request than all this if you asked it in the beginning. The last thing I wanted, was for this perversion, her body is sacred and not for the eyes of any man who wishes to strip her bare and look upon her. It is for the eyes of the person who she chooses to allow to see, and no one else." He replied and The Councilmen all looked relieved. They stood to leave, Odin nodding and he sighed in irritation.

"Next time, say what you want and don't be dramatic." Odin barked, Loki laughing. The men all left, Loki looking at the empty space on his bed and deliberating if he shoukd invite her back. He stood, walking through the Bathing Chamber and felt an odd sensation on the air. An electrical current of sorts and he opened the door slowly, being careful not to startle his Wife and he saw her.

She was laying on her back and asleep, her hand curled on the pillows next to her and her breathing steady. The cat she so adored was curled next to her hip, the yellow eyes opening and regarding him before closing again. He, not wanting to disturb her, closed the door again and sighed. His heart remembering the scene, but feeling so alone.

He walked back to his chambers, laying down and never realizing the curse that held her or the fact that she had been faking her rest to avoid the intimacy after hearing Odin's declaration and leaving.


	46. Shy Violet

Chapter 46.

Floria walked with her new husband into the Gardens, her hand so warm in his as they found themselves standing near the roses and Loki cradled her cheek in one hand. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face and she let him kiss her softly. The day was theirs, and people watched as he doted upon her with happiness.

"I have good news for us." He said and she blinked up at him in question. The Late Spring day was so warm suddenly, and she felt odd, like a cold blast of air passed through her with no warning. She ignored the feeling and looked into his eyes, the question on her lips filled with curiousity.

"What is it?" She asked and giggled. "Please don't make me wait."

"Our audience will not bother us anymore, we are eachother's alone. No one will make us perform like trained horses, we are free to love as we wish." Loki said and Floria smiled softly, she looked pale then and her hand absently traveled to her forehead and she wiped away a bead of sweat. Her body swayed, but she kept her footing and she managed with a thick tounge to form words.

"That is wonderful news, I hope that we may join eachother alone soon." She said and she saw spots in her vision form. Loki noticed her faltering, and turned her chin to him. Something moved over her like a haze, and Loki could feel it. It was slightly electrical, and his fingers picked up a barely perceptible hum on her skin.

"Nightengale, is there something wrong?" He asked her and she cleared her vision by shaking her head.

"I... I feel strange." She replied, her fingers grabbed his tunic suddenly and her legs gave way. To his horror, she began to convulse and his arms were the only things holding her from supporting her as she fell. She shivered, her eyes rolling back in her head and he screamed.

"Guards! I need help! Help my Wife!" He shouted, afraid to let go of Floria and easing her to the grass. Her fingers were still clutching his shirt, and he pried them off carefully as her body began to relax. The Guards ran forward, both of them standing over her and checking her for wounds.

"She needs a Healer!" One shouted and the other began running to find a way to move her. Thor ran toward them, Sif and Frigga following and trying to offer help.

What is wrong with her?" Frigga asked, placing the girls head in her lap. Thor crouched down next to them, his face full of worry and the Guards returned with a litter to carry the stricken Princess to be examined. Floria relaxed, her body going limp as suddenly as she began to convulse and Loki watched her breathe silently. His heart pounded in fear, worried that this was the last he would ever see her again.

"We need to take her." The Guard said and they carefully lifted her to lay on the pallet. Two men lifted her and Loki followed them, the only view he had was the limp hand that dangled over the side of the litter as the two men walked quickly. Thor and Frigga followed, offering words of kindness and comfort but he did not hear them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odin entered, finding Loki pacing and worrying at his thumbnail with his teeth. He turned at the wall and walked the other way, Frigga standing silently with Thor and he cleared his throat for attention. He walked toward Loki, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and saw, for the first time in years, despair on his face. The man he knew as being too cunning and controlled was reduced to base fear, and he knew well the source of that fear.

"Do they know what caused the illness?" Odin asked him and Loki shook his head.

"No. They are still with her, and still examining her for the cause." He replied and Odin pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Fear not, she is young, and very strong. She will recover, and this will only be a terrible memory." Odin said and Loki gave the old man a thin smile.

"Thank you." Loki said and the doors opened, two Healers walked with Floria and supported her. She looked pale and Loki ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. Eir approached, her dark hair tied up in a severe bun, her dark blue uniform neat, and she lowered her eyes in respect. Despite her severe appearance, she was very compassionate and caring, her eyes giving away her demeanor.

"She needs rest My Prince." Eir said, giving him a curtsy. "We could not find any toxin in her blood, nor any virus, her body is in working order, and there is no injury. She has a vial of potion to calm her so she may rest, two drops in the mornings and nothing to cause her upset. Should she convulse again, bring her back immediately."

"I shall, Thank you." He said and lifted Floria off her feet gently. "To bed then? Perhaps a cup of tea? Allow me to serve you my beautiful Lady."

"Tea sounds lovely, could you read to me as well?" She asked him and the two girls with her blushed and giggled. One whispered to the other how wonderful a husband Loki was, the other smiled and nodded her agreement.

"I will pray she recovers Brother." Thor said and Frigga smiled at her sons. Loki held Floria, looking up at the doors and he carried her through them as Frigga opened them. He took her to his Chambers, Sari waiting and opening the doors for him and he nodded to her.

"I prepared everything Sir, her shift is on the bed and I can help her change. Is there anything she would need later?" The girl asked and Loki sat her on his bed. Floria looked up at him and he held her as she sat, her arms circling his waist and her forehead against his stomach.

"Tea, could you bring Floria some tea after you get her settled? She is ordered to rest, and to take no strain." Loki said and stepped away from his Wife. She looked around the chambers and Sari walked to her, She started helping Floria undress and gasped as she removed the overskirt. Her arms, once pale and unmarked, were covered in bruises the size of coins and she had a particularly dark one on her shoulder. Loki stepped over, seeing Floria look up at him in worry, and her eyes filled with tears.

"They occurred during the fit. I convulsed so terribly that I did all this to myself." Floria said and Loki pressed his lips together, he used some magic to heal them. They faded away, leaving smooth, pale skin and he looked worried at her.

"They are gone now, I will give you some privacy to change and get settled." He said and walked into the sitting room. He sat, staring into the fire and thought a long time about everything. The odd sensation before the convulsions, the bruises, her exhaustion now, his lack of desire to lay with her, and her complaints on the Wedding Night of feeling unwell. He began to wonder, his mind taking dark turns and he pushed his thoughts aside when the doors from the bedroom opened and Sari curtsied to him.

"Is she ready?" Loki asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes My Prince, she is asking for you as well. I will fetch her tea." She replied and he smiled at her, dismissing her with a gesture. He stood as the girl left, walking to the bed and saw Floria laying on the pillows. Her face was drawn, but she was still so beautiful to him. He sat next to her hip, taking her hand and holding it as she looked up at him.

"I am sorry." Floria said, her voice soft and he smiled at her.

"For what?" He asked, kissing her hand and gently tracing circles over the back of it. "You did nothing wrong, it was a sudden illness, and you will recover."

"I pray that I do, I should hate to leave you without me." She said and he stiffened at those words, the awful finality of them making him flinch.

"You will not die, I will not allow that Nightengale. It pains me now to think of it." He said and she held tighter to his hand and smiled. Her eyes looked heavy, and he kissed her hands.

"I am so tired now." She said, her voice fading and he caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Go on and sleep then, I will be here when you wake to serve you." He said and she smiled, her eyes closing and she drifting to sleep. He looked at his shy violet with nothing but adoration, Sari returning with the tea tray and finding him sitting and holding her hand as she slept. She set it down, excusing herself silently, and left through the Bathing Chambers to tidy her Mistress's.


	47. Their Own Magic

Chapter 47.

The week passed and Floria slowly recovered, her cheeks becoming more rosy and he eyes beginning to shine again. Loki rarely left her side, attending to her and offering kind words as she lay in his arms quietly some nights, reading books to her on others. She found herself loving the affections he gave, desiring more as she lay next to him. That night, she lay against him, his hair messy and his tunic loose over his leather pants as he held the book in his hands. His voice so very soothing to her, and her heart beating as he read on.

"Be it what gentle caress upon bare shoulder comes, be it what soft kiss on lips be placed, she is my home, and the stars shine in jealousy when she walks the garden path at night. Her body dressed in the moonlight, her heart whispering promises, and her caress enough to bring any man to his knees. May I kiss her tender breast, place my hand against belly so soft? Nae, for she is my desire, a phantom that tempts me with thighs of silk, and breasts tipped in rose..." He read and Floria blushed, She pulled at the book, Loki laughing but still reading as he fought her for control. "May she pull me into her body... Her legs tangled in mine up in dew covered grass..."

"That is not what it says." She laughed, pulling at the book and he laughed back. He closed it and tossed it aside, wrapping his arms around her and grinning at her.

"I like this version better. It is all the ways I want to show my affections for you." He said and lay her against the bed. His lips met hers and she kissed him back, her finger stopping him as he moved to claim her lips again and he kissed the warm digit.

"When the Healers say that I am well enough for such things." She said and he grinned down at her. He lay to the side then, his hand rubbing her stomach and he moved a bit of hair out of her face.

"I know, but I am so filled with desire for you." He said and smiled at her. The fire popped and crackled next to the bed, her eyes meeting his and she cradled his cheek in her hand.

"I did not mean to..." She started, but her stopped her by patting her lips with his fingers.

"Don't you dare finish that statement, you could not control your health one bit." He said and moved his fingers over her chin. "If it takes a lifetime to consummate our marriage, then so be it. I will not rush you, or cause you further illness. You are most precious to me, and I want you by my side always."

"I want to be there. Always." She said and frowned, a blush coming over her cheeks. "Tell me that poem again? With the bits you added."

"You do have a naughty streak Nightengale, shall I write one instead using you as my muse?" He asked and she laughed, her hands laying back on the mattress next to her head and he kissed her cheeks softly.

"If it pleases you." She said, and laughed up at him. "Make it romantic, and seductive. Tell me how I stir your desire."

"I can imagine how I would make it so. I would start by telling the story of the Prince with the Silver Tounge, and his lonely days. I would then describe how empty he felt, seeking only a calm in his journey to cool his wounded heart." He said and she frowned, her hands coming up and caressing his cheeks.

"Then it would not be happy, it would be tragic." She said and looked in his verdant eyes. Her fingers traced his lips, he kissing the fine digits, one at a time and smiling.

"It would become happy, for her would find her and his heart would beat to hear her laugh, his only goal as a King to bring her joy." Loki said and his fingers traced the lace collar over her chest. He had never been so bold in his touch, and his fingers found the bit of silk ribbon that held the shift closed. Her eyes widened, and she moved his hand away.

"I... I don't... I..." She stammered, her heart pounding and he looked down at her softly.

"Floria, I will nor force myself on you. It would make you fear me, and I would loose your love." He said and lay on his side next to her, he frowned and thought for a moment as he looked at her. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes." She said and her eyes filled with tears. She did not know why she was terrified of laying with her husband, he was always so careful with her. Would he not be careful with her now? She was afraid of his reaction to her confession, and watched him with wide eyes.

"Why?" He asked and she shook her head, too embarassed to tell him. "Please tell me Floria, it will help you to alleviate your fears."

"I have heard that it is awful, the pain to great to bear and the act cruel. That girls beg their husbands to stop, but they do not listen and use them for their own pleasure. It frightens me to think that I should have to do something that is painful." She replied and whimpered into her hands. She grimaced at herself, not liking how he would probably laugh in the end.

"That is because you have spoken to the wrong persons. I know that it can be most wonderful if affections are given to warm a Maiden to accept her lover into her embrace. And, it can bring her, a great deal of pleasure in return." He said and rested his head on his hand. He lounged, looking at her and he caressed her cheek with his knuckles and ran his thumb under her eye.

"Have you ever... With another girl?" She asked and he smiled at her. He calmed her trembling and leaned close to her, his fingers making small circles down her chin and over her shoulders.

"I have, a long time before you. And she felt no pain under my touch, it was hardly the rape you described." He said and she flushed, his fingers traced the lace again. The touch growing bold and he tugged the ribbon to open the neckline, her eyes looked sad and he kissed her.

Was she pretty? More than I am?" Floria asked and Loki nodded. His fingers finding the skin between her breasts and feeling her heart pound under the flesh, she trembled at his touch and she gasped as he slipped his hand under her shift and caressed her breast.

"She was, but you are so different, and surpass her in beauty. You are my Wife, and my future." He said and he kissed her shoulder softly as he pushed the fabric aside. "You have my heart, my soul, my thoughts, and my dreams. She only had me for a passing moment."

"I have you for eternity?" She asked, her hand slipping his tunic up his stomach and he let her hands explore his chest. He stopped touching her long enough to let her take the garment off over his head, and lay back to allow her to explore him. He noticed that she let the shift slip off her shoulders and he caressed one softly, her boldness making him feel more desire as her hand moved over his smooth chest. He hope she was disappointed by his lack of muscle tone, and she shocked him as she placed a kiss on his chest over his heart.

"You have every last piece of me Floria, and I pray you keep it all safe." He said and her fingers trembled over his chest as she moved. He held her close to him, rolling over and laying her back on the bed. His kisses soft on her lips and she felt a warmth spread over her, his smile on her as he slid his hand up over her soft leg.

"I shall, for this is our magic alone, and my heart and body are in your trust." She said, and she kissed his shoulder, her teeth grazing over it and he hissed with desire. He returned her attentions, his fingers circling higher and he felt a tremble in her hips in sudden lust. He explored higher and she gasped, her toes pointing into the mattress and the shift falling down her her back and she hand to clutch it to her chest to keep from exposing herself. He caressed, his fingers working slowly to bring her pleasure and she arched her back toward him. Slowly his kissed downward, kissing the tops of her breasts and a gasp escaped her lips. She felt like she was falling for a moment, her hands ghosting over his arms as his fingers found a secret place between her thighs. Her fingers held his biceps and she tensed, his name on her lips like a prayer and he kissed her. His hand on her back to support her as she calmed her breathing. She opened her mouth then, her hands giving into a soft trembling the act shaking her into a reaction he never expected. He kissed her, her body so very warm and felt his need grow as he lifted her into his lap and cradled her gently. Her lips sought out his and he smiled at her, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Gods and men Floria, let me worship you as you deserve to be." He groaned and she stopped him. Her fingers shook and she took the hem of her shift in her hands, raising it slowly and removing it. His eyes widened at her, laying her back and lay his hands on the sort plane of her belly. She was more beautiful than he imagined, and she moved her arms to cover her soft breasts. He stopped her, her eyes turning shy and he shook his head.

"You are so beautiful, let me see you and remember this always." He said and she blushed softly, he felt her pull him into her embrace and they kissed again. His hands holding her to him and never wanting to let go, her delicate body against his and their desire building into a raging flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She rested back in the warm water, fingers massaging shampoo into her long hair and relaxing her with their ministrations. Loki rinsed the locks, his hands caressing them and he dried her hair in a towel. She had never felt this way before, so worshiped, so cared for, so fragile, so very loved. The last hours playing over and over in her mind, a small shudder running through her body and he felt a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"What are you thinking about my Sweet Nightengale?" He asked, the question like a purr in her ear and she let her damp fingers caress her cheek.

"Men do not care for the thoughts of women. they are trivial and silly." She replied, her amber eyes opening and he laughed in her ear. His hand took the soap and he began to wash her gently, taking his time to ensure that she felt nothing but luxury.

"You thoughts are never trivial, nor are they silly. I treasure them, and pray you always share them with me." He said and she smiled back, her toes nudging a rose petal aside and she blushed. She watched the pink petals float on the water, and inhaled their fragrance and leaned close to him. Something in her felt seductive, beautiful almost and she allowed herself to be brave.

"I was thinking about how loving and tender you were, how you made me to feel so adored as you took me into your embrace. I was also thinking how I liked it all very much, and how silly I was to fear the act." She said and he smiled at her, sitting on the stool next to the tub. His hand caressed up her neck and cradled her cheek, his thumb tracing her lower lip.

"I only wish for you to feel as I do. You are so precious to me, and I was afraid that I hurt you." He said and she leaned up to kiss him.

"No. It was so very beautiful, all that a woman could wish for and more. I felt as if my body were so perfect with yours, and we were nearly becoming one in that moment. And now, I am afraid I will never be able to get closer to you." She said and he smiled at her. In the next room, Sari changed the sheets with a giggle and he smiled at the knowledge of the girl's discovery.

"You are my heart Floria, and I would do anything to keep you closer than that myself." He said and Floria blushed. Her lips brushed his, and he helped her to stand so he could dry her off. He knew that the Maid had found the evidence of their consummation, the tiny drop of blood mingled with his essence and she was probably blushing as she worked. He wrapped Floria in the large towel, drying her and not caring about the gossip that would come as she lifted her foot and then the other so he could dry her.

He helped her dress, rolling her stockings on her perfectly shaped legs and slipping her feet into her shoes. His hands smoothing her petticoats over her body, and wrapping the corset around her. He was careful to lace her gently, his lips kissing each cross over her back and he lifted her hair to adjust the garment. He then brought her dress over, pulling it over her head and closing the buttons on her back. The intimacy and complete trust she had in him was appealing in ways that words could never describe, his hands smoothing the skirts of the lavender dress he chose for her and picking up her brush.

"I don't need such attentions. I can dress myself." She said and he began running the brush over her damp hair. He kissed the back of her neck, smiling and she shivered in delight.

"Can you do that?" He asked and she blushed. "I want to keep worshiping you, you gave me something very precious and I want to show you what it means to me."

"I am sure." She said and turned in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you Floria." He said and her fingers found his hair, he smiled at her and kissed her softly. The low hum on her came back, and he felt the energy again on her skin. A soft knock at the door got their attention, pulling him from his curiosity and they paused to look at it.

"Yes?" Loki said and someone cleared their throat behind them, her blush showing suddenly and she turned to see who had interrupted them.

"It is only me Loki, I cam to see how Floria was feeling." Frigga said and he opened the door for his Mother. She looked at her daughter, smiling and took the brush from him. She smiled, seeing something vaguely different about the girl and walked to her.

"I am so happy you are recovered, I was frightened when I saw you collapse." Frigga said and embraced her. Loki watched, feeling a warmth at the scene and Frigga took her hand to help her sit.

"I feel much better My Queen, thank you for coming to see me." Floria replied and Frigga smiled at her softly. She blushed, nodding softly to her new Mother and the older woman looked at Loki slyly.

"I will help her with her hair Loki. You should rest as you have been so busy caring for your wife this past week." She said and Loki laughed to himself. He knew that Frigga would want the gossip about their coupling, Sari walking in to attend to her Lady and giggling. He left the room, listening somewhat and he sat in his chair by the fire. He opened his book, scanning the page and he looked at the other one, frowning at it and he thought of something then. The chair should be hers, she could warm herself and embroider in it. Caress a growing belly, their child sleeping and growing as she became more and more beautiful by the day. His imagination saw her holding a baby in her arms, the child knowing nothing but love from its parents and growing into a Monarch by right alone. He became lost in his imaginings, nearly missing when the Bathing Chamber door opened and she stepped through. Frigga held her hand, and Sari the other. He sat forward, worry on his mind as she stumbled a bit. He walked to her, his heart pounding and he pointed to the chair.

"What happened? Why is she pale again?" He asked and Frigga waved him away.

"Loki, she has not eaten yet. She will be fine." Frigga said and helped Floria sit. Sari brought a fur over and put it over her Mistress's lap, and Floria sat calmly.

"It is fine, I am just a little shaky." Floria said and a knock came from the door, Sari opened it and Lady Yolanda entered and walked to Floria.

"My Princess, I heard you were ill so I brought you a gift of flowers." She said and Loki noticed the still small but growing belly under her dress. Floria smiled up at the Lady, her hands opening to touch the blooms.

"Thank you very much Lady Yolanda, they are so pretty. I am so suprised by your belly as well, is your baby still healthy as I hoped?" She asked and Loki repressed a groan of disghust as the woman set the flowers on the table and turned sideways, smoothing the loose dress overherself.

"It is. And I am so happy for this blessing, and overjoyed to see you out of bed as well." She replied and Floria smiled at the woman, she looked at the growing belly and her hands cradled her own. Loki could see the hope in her eyes that he had put a child in her, and promised himself that he would very soon.

"Thank you again. Would you like to have tea in the garden tomorrow?" Floria asked and Yolanda smiled. She gave a curtsy and lowered her eyes, cursing herself as she noticed the sheets in the basket and wanted to scream that Floria's illness did not turn Loki away but brought them closer. She frowned, thinking about how her sister had failed and was now thinking of new ways to put the girl out of his mind. She only had to be rid of her husband first, and preferably quickly.

"I would be honored, and will bring sweet cakes to eat." Yolanda said and took her leave. "I do need to see to some things now, but I wanted to wish you a fast recovery."

"Thank you Lady Yolanda." She said, Loki watching the woman leave and growing suspicious at her sudden interest in Floria. He returned his gaze to her, Sari handing her some bread and cheese. Floria ate, her cheeks blushing and he hoping the same as she did.

Hope that she would soon have a child inside her, and that her ill health was was at an end.


	48. Poetry

Chapter 48.

She lay on her side, her hands curled against her chest as she lay in the nude. She smiled, none of the long day showing on her and Loki wanted to keep her from all that would cause her distress. Her eyes glanced down his body, full of curiosity as he watched her. He gave her a soft caress, his fingers tracing over her stomach and hip ghost like and she shivered in delight. Her eyes fluttered from his manhood, blushing and she hid her face at being caught looking.

"Don't be shy Floria, I am for you to look at." He said softly and she blushed. She sat up on her hip, the moonlight casting a cold glow over her in stark contrast to the warm light of the fire behind her. Her hand touched his hip and she looked, her eyes widening in shy delight.

"I have never seen a man without his clothes before." She confessed and he savored her touch as her hand moved over him. His muscles tensed slightly and he let out a sigh at her attentions, his hand caressed her cheek gently and he sat up and kissed her. He took the delicate appendage in his, and she trembled a bit and he kissed away her fears as he guided her hand to him.

"I have never seen a woman a beautiful as you so clad." He said and she looked into his eyes, their foreheads joined together and he moved his hips against her touch.

"Am I that pleasing to you?" She asked and he hissed in pleasure. His breath caught and he kissed down her neck, taking her hand away from him and putting it over his heart.

"Do you feel how my heart races at your tender ministrations?" He asked and he pressed his hand between her breasts, her breath catching as he touched her.

"I do. It is like mine is and always will be." She said and he kissed her. He lay her back against the pillows, admiring the view of her and his fingers caressed over her collarbone.

"This throat that carries your lovely voice, these soft lips that form the words you speak." He said and his fingers touched her lips. "This beautiful mouth that only has kind and wise words to say from it."

She blushed, his hand tracing over her chest and caressing the skin of her breasts. Her breath caught as he kissed them both, her fingers gripping the sheets beneath her and she arched into him.

"This gentle heart, beating so quickly, I would free it to fly if it pleased you." He said and kissed her belly, his fingers making a circle around her naval. She blushed and he kissed lower, her hands winding into his hair as she whimpered.

"I could write epic sonnets about you, and they would all be the envy of the world." He said and held her to him. "I would drink from you lips and never be thirsty again, feed from the bounty of your heart and never starve. You are the life giving oasis in the middle of the barren desert, and I gladly rest in your soft embrace."

"Then show me how much life I am to you, for you are life itself to me." She said, kissing him and he lingered at her mouth. Her gasps became a symphony to his ears, and he lay between her legs and she wrapped him in her embrace. The night was theirs, and no one would steal a moment of it from them, his body the vessel to worship hers properly. Their sanctuary the very bed they lay on, her gasps filling to room and no one stealing their time away.

"My goddess, my Queen." He whispered to her and buried his heart into the fertile soil of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke the next morning wrapped in the blankets, Floria lifting her head softly and blinking as the sun filled the room through the window. Loki lay on his back next to her, her fingers giving him a gentle shake and he opened his eyes and smiled at her softly.

"Good morning my Heart." He said and she smiled at him. He took her and the blankets into his arms and held her, kissing her forehead and running his nose along hers.

"Good Morning Husband." She said and giggled. She couldn't get her hands free, but did not care at all. "I have a Garden Party this morning, Noble Ladies and tea, it sounds dreadfully boring."

"You should still go. You will be a Queen one day, and it is not good for a woman of your standing to ignore your obligations. I will be in Council for the morning, maybe I could rescue you from ennui and take you for a ride on Neverwhere later." He said and she smiled at him, kissing him back.

"I would like that, maybe we could race through the fields again." She said and he grinned at her.

"What man would I be if I did not thrill my Wife into laughter." He said and she laughed as her kissed her neck. She wiggled against him, trying to get free and he held tighter.

"If you keep that up, I shall be very late for the party." She said and he laughed into her throat. He lay her back, flipping his hair and letting out a playful huff.

"I suppose I must let you go then. It does pain me terribly, to see you dress and leave these chambers." He said and she laughed, her fingers playing with a bit of his hair.

"I will always come back, for I know you are here waiting for me." She said and he laughed, kissing her and holding her for a moment. He let her get up, laying back on the bed and watching her as she walked into the bathing chambers to ready herself for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I honestly think my husband lacks both the skill and the vigor to properly satisfy a woman. I have to hide my exasperation at his attentions every time, and I cannot bear his flatulence afterwards." Lady Venn said, the other girls laughing. Floria blushed and sipped her tea, eating a small cake and giggled. The woman in the red gown made the sound with her mouth, mimicking her husband and the women howled with amusement. "Darling... thhb... you are amazing...thhb... I adore you...thhb."

"Mine is worse, I could promise you that." Yolanda said, gesturing to her growing belly. "I am amazed I did not fall asleep when this one was put in me. He was terribly dull, and did not care for me afterwards, he fell asleep and snored horribly."

"The Princess is the quietest so far, yet the one who giggles the most at our suffering." Lady Balmer said and Floria looked at her tea. "Does The Heir Apparent make you see stars with his attentions?"

"Ladies!" Queen Frigga laughed, coming to Floria's rescue. "I would be very angry if my Son did not make his Wife the happiest woman in all of Asgard."

"Then don't be angry My Queen, for he is such a kind and giving husband." Floria replied, the ladies looking at her and laughing.

"You must tell us then, how is it with him? You and I both married for love and must lord it over the other ladies, make them good and jealous." Lady Verr said, winking at her and Floria set her hands in her lap.

"He calls me his Goddess and begs to worship at my feet, and he showers me with gifts and kisses me often. This morning, he suprised me by filling my bath with lotus blossoms and extracts of lavender and jasmine that smelled so fragrant, I did not want to leave. And, I found a pearl and diamond bracelet in the center of one that magically bloomed before me as I bathed." Floria said and leaned close to all the ladies, showing them the delicate chain of gold adorning her wrist. Their eyes went wide at the surprise and all smiled at how lucky she was except for Yolanda. "He read to me when I could not sleep also, his voice soothing me when I was unwell. He is so very magical, it makes me feel like a true Goddess."

"That truly is love, so few of us Noblewomen are given that opportunity. I am truly jealous of you Princess Floria." Lady Balmer said, and Yolanda sat close to them. Frigga beamed with pride at how her son treated his wife, her eyes shining at how caring he was and had turned away from his darkness to embrace her love. Her Hope's coming true, and thanks to the girl who sat next to her now.

"You do know that will end, no romance is so enduring that it survives trials such as a child." Lady Yolanda said and sipped her tea. "Once you give him an heir, he will not pay as much attention to you. And one day, when you are proving to be ripe with his child, he will take a mistress and shower her with the affections he once gave you."

"Lady, do not accuse Loki of such things." Frigga said, frowning at the woman wept into her hands.

"Is that happening to you now?" Floria asked, taking her hand and Yolanda nodded with tears in her eyes. She sniffed, mentally carrying on with her deception to make herself a better friend to the girl she was working now to destroy.

"He takes her now, every night and has sent me in my own chambers. I hear them, and it tears me to pieces." She choked out and Floria leaned to hug the saddened woman. Her fingers worked quickly, opening the ring on her finger and slipping the potion her sister Amora made into her cup of tea. The potion that would drive her into the sick bed again, and ensure that she was thoroughly destroyed.

"I am so sorry for you Lady Yolanda. I know that we have had some differences, but do you think we could be friends?" Floria asked and she smiled at the little fool in front of her. She nodded, dabbing her eyes with a cloth and smiled.

"I would like that very much, you are so very sweet." She replied and watched as Floria sipped her tea again, her smile growing as she took the toxin into her body and mentally cheered. Soon, the girl would be gone as and she could place herself in line for the throne.

"Thank you, and I will pray tonight that your baby is healthy and loves you forever." Floria said and the Ladies around her clapped their hands in approval of her promise, their conversation returning to other things and the morning turning to afternoon.


	49. A Certain Slant of Light

Chapter 49.

She sat in front of him on the horse, his arm around her and keeping her safely tucked close to him as he urged the horse to run faster. She squealed, her arms straining to keep close to him and he urged the horse across the field. Her fingers fisted his cloak, and he slowed the horse gently and it trotted along. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes shone with life, her shaking stopping as she caught her breath and he laughed.

"Did I do to much to thrill you My Dear?" He asked her and she let go of his cloak. She blushed, her face filled with mirth and she kissed him.

"I was only worried that you would run thos poor animal into eternity." She replied and he grinned. He felt it again, the sensation of something radiating from her skin and he frowned at it. She giggled then, causing him to forget it and he smiled down at his wife.

"I would never have done that, how would we get back?" He asked her and she blushed. Her hands folding neatly, and he watching her closely.

"I know, I would have missed everyone terribly." She said and he laughed at her. She gasped suddenly, holding her stomach and cried out in pain and she nearly slid from the saddle as her body went rigid. He held her, watching her breathe and she whimpered at the sudden onset of pain. Her fingers flexed again, tears streaming down her cheeks and she screamed.

"Norns! Floria!" He said and turned the horse, his worried for her and she held her stomach all the way back to the Castle. His heels dug into the horse's flanks and he pressed Neverwhere on, praying she was not dying and she went limp in his arms. His mind turned to the strange sensation her for from her, hoping to remember to ask the Healers to look for any magical influence that may be over her and he rode on. The horse protested, but pushed forward as if the animal sensed his urgency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We still cannot say what it is My Prince." Eir said and wrung her hands. "We ran every test we could and found no reason for her illness. Her body is functioning as it should, she even shows that she is able to have children, but she still suffers through these pains. She also seems to be a bit delusional, expletives coming from her and awful threats. It is so unlike her, so to say."

"Are you sure? Did you check for Sorcery or some posion working an influence over her?" He demanded and Eir nodded, her face grim.

"There were no signs of such." She replied and she walked close to him. "I have called for Erus, the Master Sorceror. If this is Dark Magics, he will find it no matter how well the villian covered their ... We still must consider that she may be going mad."

"Do not jump to conclusions with this, madness can be controlled with certain options and rest. I will wait for Erus, I respect that man. He has written several great books that I have read, I praise your choice." Loki said and nodded to her. He felt a sense of great honor that she would ask the Legendary Master from his home, and to see his Wife. He was known among all as being able to stop a Dark Sorceror's spells, and could place protections over the victim of such attacks that would keep any further works from ever taking hold.

"He is the best, and I shall await his letter to see if her will come. We cannot keep her here though, she is screaming and throwing herself into a rage everytime an assistant approaches her. She is finally calmed enough to let us help her dress again." He said and he saw two women helping Floria to walk toward him. She still looked pained, and she trembled as she walked toward him.

"Please send for me as soon as you get word he is coming. I will write him as well to see if I can stress the urgency of this matter, better than you can." He said and Eir nodded that she would. Loki took Floria's hands, helping her to walk and he looked down at her pale forehead.

"I am so sorry." She said and gasped at another pain. Loki lifted her chin gently, looking into her eyes.

"You have nothing to fret over, don't worry." He said and she smiled up at him. Loki kissed her forehead, taking her along the halls and to his Chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is a certain slant of light to this Mother, I can feel it. No person I have ever known has just gone mad, I will find answers to this." Loki said, pacing in his sitting room as Floria slept on the bed behind the doors next to him. Sari took her dress from that day away to be laundered and he turned to look at Frigga. Her patient smile showing, and her silent concern evident in her demeanor.

"But Eir said she could find no reason for her being ill. If Erus does come, and she has no curse over her, it will be for nothing." She said and held her hands open. "He is an old man, and old men rarely like traveling far from home. Perhaps, you should come to accept That, this illness is of natural origins and keep her company. For the eventuality that she may leave you."

"I need to know it is nothing then, and I will not allow her to die! Please have faith on what I am saying, I can sense something on her. Something dark, but it is hiding in wait to strike." He said and Frigga took his hands, her eyes wide at the words he spoke.

"I know Dear and believe that you feel something, which is why I will write to him as well. There persons begging his presence here may do good, and I do hope and pray it is not mortal. We must find a reason for this and soon, I do not want any further suffering to befall her." She replied, her eyes saddened by the sudden onset of illnesses that was occuring for her new daughter. She embraced Loki, his hands on her back and she smiled at him.

"She is such a gentle natured girl, she embraced Lady Yolanda and suggested they be friends this very morning. Her kindness, and forgiving nature knows few bounds." Frigga said and Loki smiled at the praise of Floria. He looked out the window and sighed, folding his hands behind his back and closed his eyes for a moment. His heart was aching for answers, and he was so scared that she would be lost to him.

He turned to address Frigga again, and a scream echoed through the room from the bed next door. He ran, slamming the doors opened and he saw Floria on her knees and she was covered in sweat. The soft white silk shift that she wore was soaked from the waist down in blood and she was crying in pain. Her hands gripped at herself, and tried to stop the bleeding but the pain was too great.

"No. I don't want to die." She whimpered, her hands slipping between her legs and she screamed again as she fell to the mattress. Her body trembling as Loki ran to her and held her to him. Her hands and arms were covered in blood, the room thick with the smell and she cried out again with the pain that held her prisoner.

"I am here, what is wrong Floria?" He said to her and she moaned in pain, Frigga screaming in the other rooms for a healer.

"It... It hurts... my ssstomach." She gasped and Loki used some magic to stop the bleeding. Sari ran in and gasped in horror at the scene, running for cloths and towels to staunch to blood and clean her Mistress. Floria screamed, the pain becoming too much and passed into darkness. Loki holding her back to his chest as she went limp, his hands smoothed back her hair and he wanted to rage at what was happening to her. He would find the cause if he had to walk through Hel itself, and he would send the person who caused her suffering there as he traveled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora and Yolanda smiled as they watched the Princess suffer, a bit of anger as Loki cradled her in his arms but they celebrated the victory nonetheless. Both women knew that making the girl suffer would be easy, and now all they had to do was make Loki loathe her before they struck their final blow.

"Well done Sister." Yolanda said, taking the new posion ring and putting it on her finger. The toxin in it to ensure she was a Widow by sunrise, all her careful plans coming to fruition. Soon she would visit the suffering Floria again, pretend to be a friend and slip her another potion to rob her of her appetite and make her slip into an unmanageable madness.

"How far she reached, and how far she has to fall." Amora said, sipping a goblet of wine. She reclined in a chair and set her feet up, adding new ingredients to her potion to give her visions of Loki with a mistress. Another to add an uncontrolled rage to the soft and sweet girl, and she grinned to herself as the steam floated in a hazy mist.

"She is a Little Fool, and she will be brought to her own end. I have hated Odin and his lot since I was a child, and hope to see his family broken soon." Yolanda said and laughed with Amora.

"Of course. Now we drive her to madness and make sure that she pushes him away." Amora said, smiling at the potion and sent the spell she wove out over the city. The newly cleaned and calmed woman sleeping in the dimly lit room inhaling the new curse and not realizing the danger she was in.


	50. Disappointment

Chapter 50.

Summer gave way to Autumn again, and Floria recovered from her previous illness for one after another to set in. The Court was happy to see her at social events and feasts, but still whispered that after four months of marriage that there were no signs of a child on her and that she was slowly going mad. She felt the frustration of her inability to conceive weighing on her, visiting the Healers once a week to see if anything had changed in her. Leaving them again, filled with heart crushing disappointment,and returning to a Husband that was not as amorous as he once was.

His lack of interest also weighed on her, making her cry and weep every time he was not with her. She retired some nights to her Chambers alone, hearing vouces through the doors and bursting through them to find him reading alone by the fire. Her paranoia leading her to suspect that he had a mistress somewhere, and she was afraid her thoughts were more than true.

That day was no different, and she sighed as she could not focus as she read in her Chambers. She felt a headache all morning, and chose to remain in bed to rest and see if it would ease itself away. She heard giggles, and Loki's voice purring to a woman through the doors and gasped in pain that made her chest feel hollow. Her heart breaking at the thought of he taking another woman to his bed and leaving her to suffer, was too much to bear. She slipped from her bed, walking to the door and heard cries of passion as she neared it. Her eyes filled with tears and she stormed through the Bathing Chamber to the opposite door, the pants of her husband getting louder and she threw the door open to see him standing with an elderly man and speaking to him.

"Floria, I am glad you are awake, I want you to meet Erus. He is a Master Sorceror and has come to see what is causing your illnesses." Loki said and she gripped her robe in her hands. She looked at the man and walked toward him, poking his shoulder and then glaring at Loki. She was never angry with him, and now she reached back and struck him across the face.

"LIAR!" She spat and slapped her hands into his chest. "You have a Mistress! I know it! I can hear you with her, your passions and still you hide her! How could you abandon me when I suffer so terribly? I promised you my heart and you have crushed it!"

"Floria, what in the nine?" Loki looked at her in shock, the old man staring and observing her behavior with interest. Loki stepped back from her and she pulled at her hair, her insanity showing and the old man waved a hand and pressed his lips in concern.

"Is it because my womb remains empty? Is it because I no longer stir yourl passions as I did before?" She wept, her bare feet pacing and she grabbed her forehead with the pain. "I heard a woman in her with you! Where is she?"

"Floria, there was no woman. I am scared for your health, that is why I do not love you as I have. I want you to heal, but you have only gotten worse. Calm yourself!" He said and the old man stepped toward her. She held her head, her nose starting to bleed and she cried out in pain.

"Does your head hurt often before you see or hear visions of Loki being unfaithful?" Erus asked and Floria looked at the man, he put his hand out to her and she nodded. Her hair was wild and tangled from pulling at it, and she wiped at her nose with her hand.

"Yes Sir. It pains me terribly." She said and looked at Loki. She fell to the floor, crying and crawled to him. Loki crouching down and holding her, pain in his eyes at her condition. "Please forgive me... I... I don't understand why this is happening to me... Please say you still love me."

"I do Nightengale, my delicate rose. Please, speak the Erus and let him tend to you." Loki said, his arms around her and his fingers combing her long hair. She clung to him like a child, and her fingers shook as she held her head again.

"My Potion, I... I need it. I need to cease this pain that threatens to split my head." She moaned and cried. Loki stood and grabbed the pearly empty phial, pulling the stopper and placing two drops on her tounge. Erus looked at the array of bottles and elixers on the table, frowning at the attempts to keep the girl free from her suffering. His hatred for suffering of any kind coming through, and he watched as Loki lifted the poor girl in his arms and carried her back to her bed.

He followed, taking note at how they kept the curtains drawn and how she had seperated herself from her Husband. He shook his head, looking around and finding several interesting points as he walked through the rooms. Loki calmed her, easing her to sleep and Erus folded his hands behind his back in thought.

"I am sorry, this is not like her to be so violent. She is under so much pressure, and her cycle started the other day. We had to restrain her one time, she tried to throw herself from a tower and then from the bifrost." Loki said and rubbed his cheek. His eyes filled with tears, amd the old man nodded back at him as the girl moaned in her sleep. Erus looked back at the sleeping woman and his eyes looked sad.

"It is worse than I thought." He said simply, and walked back to her. "You suspected magic to have a hand in her illness?"

"Yes. I felt something on her, but it was so very faint. After our wedding, she complained of being out of sorts. I thought she was as anxious." Loki replied and Erus opened her robe and shift to expose the skin over her heart. Loki wanted to stop him, but let him work. He placed his hand on her, closing his eyes and his face pinched in anger.

"Yes. I can feel it. It is hiding, and a clever work, but it is there and very foul." He said and closed her shift back up. Floria slept on, her face relaxed and thin from all the weight she lost. "Tell me of her other symptoms."

"She bled as if she lost a child one time and complained of stomach pains, another time she could not keep any food at all down, the delusions and headaches have gone on for three months and only gotten worse." Loki said and he looked at her in shame. "I cannot bring myself to lie with her because of her illness. She is my heart, but I shun her like I am a bastard with a mistress."

"Understandable." The old man said and looked at Loki. "Do you have Mugwort, Anarak, and Dandelion Seed in your herbs?"

"I do, I keep them all ready and other ingredients for potions and such." Loki replied, looking at the old man and he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Brew them in equal parts into a tea, we have to start immediately." He said and looked at Floria. "She is cursed, and I can save her, but we have to act now."

"Cursed? By whom?" Loki demanded and the Old Sorceror held up a finger. He wanted to kill whoever was behind this, tear them to pieces and make them pay for every moment of her suffering.

"One thing at a time, I will give you back your adored Wife first. Go and make the tea, and bring me something she can wear, a necklace or bracelet." I plan to protect her with a tallasman.

"I have just the thing in mind." Loki said and opened her jewelery chest. He selected a simple chain of gold with an emerald hanging from it, handing it to the man and he appreciated the symbolism of the stone.

"This will do very well, now hurry. I am going to work on removing the first curse from her while you work." Erus said and put a hand on Floria's forehead and began to chant. Loki went back to his Chambers, Frigga standing in them and he saw her.

"She is cursed, Dark Magic is at work. He found it and she can be saved, I have to hurry." He said and Frigga gasped. She looked at him and blinked, her eyes wide.

"What can I do to help?" She asked and Loki looked at the Mugwort he had on hand. He gave Frigga the jar and she pinched her lips.

"I need fresher Mugwort than this, do you have any?" He asked her and she smiled at him. Opening her sleeve and showing him some she had just picked from her garden to aid her own works.

"I grow it, it is a powerful plant for healing and meditation." She said and gave it to him. 'I will just have to cut more later."

"Thank you Mother." He said and he began to work, putting a kettle on and bringing the water in it to a boil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you Sir?" Floria asked and opened her eyes to the old man with the long beard, he moved his hand away from her head and smiled at her softly.

"My name is Erus, Princess Floria." He said and motioned for her to sit up. He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes and smiled kindly.

"Are you a Healer?" She asked and he laughed. He returned to his seat and regarded the fragile and painfully thin woman with gentle eyes, sadness filling them at all she suffered.

"No. I am a Master Sorceror. You Husband had a feeling that you were under the influence of a Dark Magic and he asked me to come to help you." He said and sighed. "He was very wise, because you were."

"Who... Why would they want to hurt me? I have never done anything wrong to anyone, except run away from a cruel Master." She said and looked around her. Her face began to recover a healthy glow, and her rosy cheeks began to fill back out. He continued to work, concentrating and muttering counter curses under his breath. He could see the effects of the curse leaving her and he saw the door open, Loki entering with a tray.

"We will trace the source of the magic later. But for now, you need to drink this tea, it will strengthen yourself against any further attacks." Erus said and poured her a cup of the dark liquid. Loki walked to her bed and sat next to her, his eyes filled with tears at her recovery and restoration. She turned shy, looking at her hands and unable to meet his face. She glanced at him, embarrassed for her behaviour and smiled softly.

"Don't cry Dear." She said and hugged him. "I am so sorry for all that happened, I meant none of it at all."

"Don't be Nightengale, all is better now." He said and brought the cup to her mouth. She sipped it and began to cry, shaking her head and looking frightened.

"I was awful to you, and you did not love me anymore." She said and he urged her to drink more.

"I still loved you, I was afraid of hurting you because you were so ill." He said, kissing her forehead. "I cannot begin to explain how seeing you restored makes me so happy."

"I have lifted much of the curse as you can see, but she is still in great danger. You will need to keep her close until we trace the magic back to the source, take her back to your bed after she finished drinking the tea. It will add some protection over her against foul workings." Erus said and held up the necklace. "I will bless this and bring it to her. Make sure to wear it at all times."

"Yes Sir." Floria said and looked at Loki, his hands holding the cup to her and she drank from it. Erus left to return to his Chambers, anger coursing through his body at the thought of such an attack against such an innocent and sweet woman. He stepped through the halls, a blonde haired woman in black walking past him with a heavy belly. His sense making him pause at the disturbance she left as she moved toward the girl's chambers, these was something on her that was darker than midnight and he followed her as she entered to see Floria nearly recovered.

"Princess Floria! What a suprise, to see you looking so well." Yolanda said and Floria finished her second cup of the tea. Loki poured her a third and Yolanda held out her hands for it, a smile on her face.

"Loki and the nicest man found that I was under the influence of Dark Magic. I am so much better now, and feel like I could run for days through the gardens." Floria said and frowned at Yolanda's dress. "I am so sorry tour Husband died, it is so sad for you."

"I still have my child, and I am determined to see him do well." Yolanda said and took the cup from Loki. She covered it with one hand, working at the ring to pour the posion into it and Erus grabbed her wrist before she could open it.

"Erus. What are you doing?" Floria asked and the old man removed the ring, throwing it to Loki and he took the cup.

"We may have found one or the persons responsible for your Wife's illness. I could sense dark workings on her, like a stain on her soul." Erus said, Loki turning the ring in his hand and seeing the hidden compartment that held the potion she intended to sneak into Floria's tea. He walked over, his eyes hard and he glared at the woman.

"I should kill you where you stand!" He said, gritting his teeth and grabbing her wrist. Floria moved back against her pillows, scared and shaking her head in fear.

"I did it to save the Nobility from her low bred blood! A slave is nothing but the trash we leave in the street, not a Queen on a cushion of silk! You have shamed your family and your birthright by marrying such filth!" Yolanda shouted, protecting her belly and the child in it. "You tarnished us by taking that whore into your bed, ruining our Noble rights and wasting them on her! She does not even deserve her name, nor does she deserve the bed she lays in now! Odin and your lot would see us all reduced to beggars, the way he shamed my family years ago by removing my Father from his council! He owes me and my house a debt, for we kept the secrets he could not bear to let out! He..."

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouted, two Guards bursting in to investigate the noise. Floria screamed, covering herself and slapped her hands over her ears. To her, shouting meant a beating and pain and she wanted to hide. Her body trembled, Loki seeing her fear and lowering his voice.

"Take this wretch to the dungeons, she will be interrorigated as soon as I am done here. She has a comrade in this treason, and I aim to learn their name so that they may join her in death." Loki said and he heard Floria make a strangled cry. She looked at Yolanda's belly, her eyes wide and she shook her head. The men in the room regarded her, and she cried.

"Show mercy on the baby." Floria said, begging him with her eyes and she trembled. "Please. Let her baby live... It did nothing wrong, and should not die because of its mother's crimes."

"Such compassion, she deserved no suffering at all." Erus said and Loki regarded the old man. "Such a gentle girl, that you nearly condemned Lady. Learn on this moment, and I pray the Norns show you the mercy the Princess begged for your child."

The Guards shackled Yolanda, leading her away and she glared back at Floria. Her eyes filled with venom, and Loki looked at his Wife in sadness.

"I will return shortly, we will discuss everything then. Rest, and put your fears out of your mind." Loki said, his hands trembling in anger and he left her chambers before he screamed and raged as he wanted to.


	51. A Clever Woman

Chapter 51.

Loki paced, his frustration showing at the lack of a confession from Lady Yolanda, he needed her accomplice to ensure that Floria was safe. He needed answers as to how a woman with no magical gifts tormented her wife so well. He clenched his fists, knowing that he would eventually get the answers he wanted, he just was not sure how far he wanted to press his crusade. The woman was due to birth the child she carried any day, Floria begging him to show mercy to the baby was at the front of his mind. He could not risk harm to the mother without harming the child, and he could not face Floria if he acted in a way that caused it harm.

Frigga walked toward him, Lady Blum with her. Both women stopped and the pale woman curtsied to him, her smile soft. She had always been good to his Mother, her quiet demeanor making her a force that aided Frigga through troubling times. And often she did, leaving people to say that she was a calm that could end any storm.

"My Prince, Queen Frigga told me that you found the person tormenting Princess Floria. I am so glad that they were apprehended, she is such a sweet girl and suffered so." The woman said, her gray curls falling about her face in silver waves. The coloring was premature caused by the death of her husband and truest love, but she wore it with grace and pride.

"Lady Blum, I heard that your husband died some weeks ago. Allow me to thank you for your kind words, and offer you condolences." He replied and rubbed his tired eyes. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks for his words, giving him a curtsy.

"It does not surprise me at all that it was her, always a snake in the grass, scheming and such. Has she given up her accomplice?" Frigga asked and Loki shook his head.

"No. She is keeping that secret stubbornly, and any magic I use to peel the knowledge from her may hurt the child she carries." Loki said, his mind still thinking. "I promised Floria that I would be merciful to it."

"How kind of you My Prince, I know the poor babe will grow without a parent." Lady Blum said and sighed. "Would it be issue if I took it in and raised it as my own?"

Loki looked at the lonely woman and smiled at her, Frigga took Lady Blum's hand and smiled at her oldest friend. Her eyes warm with tears.

"If you wish to Adopt it, I will use my influence to ensure that the child ends up in a good and merciful place Lady." Loki said and he bowed to the two women. "The kind hearts of women are vast oceans of mercy and succor. I beg you to excuse me, I need to go to my Wife and be at her side now."

"Yes My Prince. Please give her my hopes that this is the end if her sufferings." Lady Blum said and stepped aside to let him pass. He bowed to them again, walking on and going toward his Chambers.

He opened the door and found her there, sitting by the fire and waiting. She stood, folding her hands nervously and lowered her eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulders in thick waves, and she walked forward quietly. She looked like herself again, a clean shift and robe on her and the waxiness of her skin completely gone. She still looked a bit tired, but rest would ensure that she would loose that weariness. Her sadness was what pulled at his heartstrings however, the shame she carried for her actions while cursed etched in her face.

"Do you wish me to stay?" She asked him and he walked toward her. His hand lifted her chin and he looked into her clear eyes, finding nothing of the curse and he rejoiced. Without a word, he picked her up in his arms and placed her on the bed.

"I would be mad to send you away Nightengale." He said and kissed her, laying on the bed with her and holding her to him.

"I love you." She whispered, her heart pounding and her gasps swallowed by his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria and Sari walked the halls the next day, the Maid and she talking as they made their way toward the palace gates. They used a brisk pace as they moved, the conversation between Erus and Loki that morning still in her ears. She did not mean to overhear it while she bathed, but the stress on his voice was there. Loki needed to find the other traitor, and she knew she could help and where she could find that help.

They approached the Archives, Sari opening the door and both women slipping in. They walked to the desk and waited, the old man bending over a large book looking up from his writing and handing her another volume without a word. Floria opened it, looking down the names of births recorded for that particular family and her mouth opened. She looked at the man, closing the book and gave him a curtsy.

"I will return this soon Sir." She said and he nodded, Sari following her as Floria ran the halls toward the Dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki heard the commotion outside the dingy cell, cat calls and lewd words filtering to them as he and Erus stood over the heavily pregnant woman. She was stripped of her fine gowns and dressed in a soiled prison shift of cotton, her hair cut off and cast in a corner rudely as she shook and cried. All the luxury she had indulged in was gone, and now a shell of the once proud woman remained. A small tap at the door made them both look, and he opened it to see Floria standing on the other side with a book crushed to her torso.

"You should not be down here! Norns Floria!" Loki said but she pushed past him, dragging Sari into the cell with her. She set her eyes, telling Loki she was not in the mood to be lectured.

"I found something, you need to see it at once My Prince." She said and smiled at Erus, ignoring Yolanda and her whimpers. "Thank you good Sir for helping me again."

"Floria, what madness brought you here? It is dangerous for you to be here, you could get hurt." Loki asked, the old man nodding to her and she opened the book to the entry she had found. She turned it toward him, and pointed at one name in particular.

"I found this in the Archives. It is a record of the births in all the Higher Noble households, and it has a very interesting entry." She said and Loki read it, looking back a Yolanda and closed the book in his hands. He returned his gaze to Floria, kissing her forehead and smiled at her as he pinched her chin in affection.

"Erus, once again a woman has proven to be more astute and clever than men." Loki said and old man silently agreed, taking the book and reading the entry. "Go back to our chambers and rest Nightengale, you have done very well. You endured so much, yet undertook this quest and delivered us with the results."

"Thank you Sir." She said and left the cell with her Maid. He waited, taking the book back from Erus and Yolanda shook in fear as he walked to her. He leaned close, looking into her eyes and grinned.

"Well then, you seem to have been undone by your intended victim. Tell me Lady, tell me all about your sister Amora." Loki grinned and Yolanda screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki returned to his chambers, finding Floria laying on their bed in a pale rose colored nightgown and reading a book. Her eyes scanned the page and he stood, leaning against the doorframe and watched her silently. She pushed some hair behind her ear, turning the page and continued to read undisturbed. Her fingers ran over the pages, and she looked up to see him and smiled.

"Good evening Husband." She said sweetly, a soft smile on her face and he walked toward her. He shucked off his vest and tunic, tossing them over a chair and looked down at her. She looked up at him and she looked down at the book, closing it and she looked nervous about his silence.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him and he caressed her cheek with the back of his right hand.

"I was wondering where this clever, and very beautiful woman came from. Where she came to have the idea that she could go to the Archives and find such truth?" He said and she took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

"A wise man taught me how to read and filled my head with ideas." She said and he sat behind her on the bed, his fingers grazed the neckline of her rose colored shift, stopping over the ribbon and he gave it a sharp tug.

"What would ever make her think that I would want another woman when I had such a beautiful and clever Wife?" He teased, opening her shift and sliding it over her shoulders. He kissed the smooth skin, cradling her head in one hand and making his way up her neck.

"I was cursed, I... I could not tell real from fiction." She said, gasping for air as he nipped at her jaw gently, he pulled her back against his chest and his hand smoothed over her belly.

"Shall I show you how much I adore you dear Wife?" He asked her, purring into her ear. His voice was as smooth as velvet, drowning her in it and never letting her back from the precipice she stood at. She turned then, holding his jaw and kissed him deeply. She straddled his lap and he held her to him, their kisses becoming frantic and she caressed his cheek softly.

"Let me show you how I adore you." She said and their lips met in desire.


	52. The Executioner and the Diplomat

Chapter 52.

As Autumn closed and the first hints of Winter began to show in frost on the grass, two women stood on the scaffold. The both of them staring over the crowd that shouted obsenities at them, their defiance evident as they glared out at the crowd. Floria stood at Loki's side sickened by the display, her cloak fluttering around her and she whimpered slightly. Her gloved hand closed over his, and she shivered at what she was about to witness. He looked at her, kissing her head and covering her eyes as the ax took one woman and then the other. The crowd was overjoyed, their applause signaling the end of the traitors that nearly caused the end of their Ruling Family.

After, Loki led Floria to warm herself by the fire in the Hall, taking her gloves from her and holding her delicate fingers in his as he rubbed them. She looked ill, and had vomited that morning. All believing that it was caused by her nerves at the execution and she treated it as such. He still watched her closely however, making sure she was not unwell again to the point of worrying everyone. He could not endure her being bedridden again, and silently prayed that it would be of no concern in the end.

"That was awful. I know little of the other woman, but seeing life end will haunt me." She said and he nodded grimly, still holding her hands and he kissed her softly.

"But it was necessary, her son will be raised by a good woman and never meet the same fate as his mother. Amora, on the other hand, was a thorn in the side of this family for years. We made attempts to control her after their father was removed from the Council, but it was all for naught. I should have realized earlier that the sisters were both behind it, and am angry with myself for not remembering that they were related sooner." Loki said and she nodded but still looked pale. She looked at him, her eyes filled with a light he had never seen before and she kissed him.

"She was awful, Sif and Sari told me about her ill deeds. I am happy the little boy was spared, Lady Blum introduced us. She is besotted by that child and with good reason, he has the sweetest face and plumpest cheeks. I wish to make him a blanket, to keep him warm." She said and frowned. "Must you go to Vanenheim for so long? I will be horribly lonely here without you, and still am afraid to be so alone at court."

"I do Nightengale, but I promise to be back before Yule. And Frigga will keep you safe, trust her as I do." He said and leaned close to her and made her shiver. "Shall I make you scream my name in ecstasy, and perhaps you will have your dream of a child yet?"

"Behave yourself!" She said and mock slapped his arm in play, a blush on her cheeks and she giggled. "I am a Lady, and should be treated as such, I do not believe that Queen Frigga raised you to act so."

He laughed at her mock outrage, wrapping his arms around her and sat her in his lap. He kissed her, his lips drinking from her sweetness and she blushed. She giggled, putting her arms around his neck and he smiled up at her. His hand slid to the hem of her skirts and she slapped it away. Her mouth opening in shock and she wiggled to stand, but he held her tighter.

"What fun is it being good when you have a Wife that tempts you to misbehave so?" He asked and she waved a finger in his face.

"It is not the proper actions of a man who is to be King one day." She said and he laughed, kissing the tip of her nose and he let her stand. She walked to the window and gazed over Asgard, her smiled fading in her sadness at their impending parting. He walked toward her, holding her from behind as he looked out the window over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I would give up that throne to be loved so by you, and who are you to say that a King should act a certain way. I think my Wife is forgetting herself, and needs to be reminded of her place." He said and gave her a playful tap on her bottom. She laughed, turning to face him and she held his face close to hers.

"My place is at your side, and it always will be. Just please come home to me." She said and he held her cheeks in both hands.

"I shall, and bring you many gifts to spoil you, and an agreeable treaty for Odin. You have my word Nightingale, for you are my home. Pray for my success." He said and she smiled at him.

"I don't worry about you not succeeding at this task, because I know you. You will excel, and make everyone so very proud. Especially me, and I shall be very happy to call you my Intelligent Husband." She said and looked at him. "Because I think you so great, and wise."

"Floria." He said and looked into her eyes while swallowing a lump in his throat. He had never recieved such praise and his heart trembled at her words. He held her to him, his hand cradling the back of her head and he kissed her. He bore so many cruel words his life, that the small and kind words from him made him feel pride for the first time in his life.

"Have I wounded you?" She asked him and he shook his head, smiling at her.

"Not at all. You have made me want to earn your praise." He said and kissed her softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She tied the leather lacing to hold his bracer in place, her cheeks still blushing from their morning activities as her fingers worked. He studied her, comitting every soft curve and line to memory, and he smiled at her work. He approved of her help and she tied his cloak around him, giving him a final kiss before he left for the Bifrost. He paused and waved to her before mounting his horse and she blinked back tears, her eyes growing puffy with them. She smiled however, and looked brave for him alone. Her heart pounding and a tremble coming to her lips, not a hair out of place as she bore her grief in grace and dignity.

"He will be safe Dear, do not worry for him. Before long, he will be home and only wish to see you again." Frigga said and she nodded at her Queen.

"I know he will, and I will wait for him in the promise that he will ride home soon." She said and he kicked his horse with his heels, riding through the gates and down the road. She hugged the Queen suddenly, the matronly woman returning the embrace and let the girl cry silently. Lady Blum stroked her back, both women offering the stricken girl comfort.

"Fear not Princess, he is a good and clever man." Lady Blum said and Floria nodded.

"They have never been apart." Frigga said, understanding how it felt by remembering when Odin left for a battle or diplomatic visit in another realm. They took Floria back into the castle, and watched her as she walked back to her chambers alone.

On her arrival, Floria gave Sari her cloak and sipped some tea to calm herself. However, her stomach had other ideas. As soon as the scent of the fragrant herbs hit her nose, her stomach lurched and she nearly dropped the cup. She ran for the Bathing Chamber, leaning over the privy and vomited. When she was done she shook and sank to her knees, Sari helping her to stand again.

"Lady! Let me help you." She said and Floria waved to her friend.

"I feel better now, I think it was my sadness at seeing him leave that made me ill. I feel foolish now, please dont worry for me." She said and walked to the tray of food left for her to eat. She picked up some bread, and gazed at the peaches. Her mouth watering at it and she held it in her hands, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the sweet aroma. She ate it, savoring the juice from the fruit and took the other one from the tray to eat later.

"Sari, could you have more peaches brought here for later?" She asked and the Maid smiled. "I have the strangest desire for them, as if I cannot have enough."

"Above all other foods Lady?" Sari asked, a look of shy joy on her face and Floria smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I find them to be of comfort to me. As if I could never have enough of them, and could dine on them alone." She said and Sari curtsied. A delicate smile on her lips as she walked over to her Mistress. The girl took her hands and giggled, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Forgive me Lady, but I have noticed it has been two months since your last bleed, as is my duty to notice such things. Could you? Possibly... be with child?" Sari asked and Floria stopped, her eyes going wide and her hand falling to her stomach. She looked at Sari, reaching for her Maid and smiled.

"I don't know. But please keep our suspicions secret, between you and I alone." Floria said and blushed. "What if he comes home and I tell him first that I am carrying his child? Do you think he would be pleased?"

"It would be a delightful suprise Lady." She replied and pinched her lips shut to signal that the secret was safe with her fingers. Both women giggled, holding eachother and they laughed in joy.


	53. The Wisdom of Books and New Dresses

Chapter 53.

Floria went to the Library the next day, walking through the stacks and took several books as she left. Hidden among them was a Medical Text, and she walked back toward her Chambers to see what it said. Her heart was filled with hope, and she prayed that her suspicions were correct as she walked. The halls however were bustling with activity, and despite her desire to hurry and read the book she was stopped by several persons who sought her attention. Two of which were less than agreeable that day, and made her feel nervous about being alone. She handled them well enough however, polite and sweet as her reputation made her to be. The two women chattering away about them hoping she would be better suited in her station if she gave her husband a child. She agreed, replying in every way to satisfy them and left them both with a polite curtsy.

"Princess." Fandral called after her, running up and laughing. "Can you settle a wager between myself and Thor?"

"It depends upon the wager. I am in a bit of a rush, may we talk as we walk?" She said and he nodded.

"You see, the wager is over which one of us kisses better. Would you be so kind to help us?" Fandral asked and Floria stopped, nearly dropping her load and staring at him. She collected herself, walking on and pressing her lips together.

"My Lord, I would be a terrible judge of that contest as I am biased toward one set of lips alone." She said and saw Thor join them. "And seeing as how neither of you are in possession of them, I would not be able to pronounce a fair verdict. I also dislike men who have beards of moustaches, they make me itch terribly."

"You wound us Lady." Thor said and placed a hand over his heart in mock pain.

"Perhaps you should not ask me to be so cavalier. And if you must know, Loki is the better kisser. Please now, if you will excuse me, I have much to do today and you have a fugitive to look for. Good day." She said and walked on, grinning to herself in pride at how she handled her still amorous Brother In Law. She opened her chamber doors as they watched, vanishing through them and Sari met her.

"Did you find a book?" The girl asked and Floria nodded. They opened it together, reading the pages and found what they were looking for. Their heads were close together, and Floria shook her head in disbelief at what she was reading.

"Oh Lady, it says that a cessation of the monthly bleeding, a desire for certain foods, vomiting in the mornings or at the scent if certain things, and a rounding of the belly." Sari said and Floria shook her head. She read the rest of the symptoms, sitting in the chair and looking at the fire.

"I have most of these, but we have to remember how unwell I was under that curse. I need to be sure, and cannot assume that I am with child without some sort of test. I cannot order more dresses made to hide a condition if it does not exist to begin with. What if I am still unable to carry a child? What if I am far too damaged for that Apple to cure me?" Floria fretted and Sari turned the page. She looked at Floria, turning the book toward her and she smiled as her Mistress sat in the chair by the table.

"It says here, that if you put four seeds of the Hurin flower in the urine of the Mother, that they will turn blue if she truly is with child." Sari said, walking through the Bathing Chamber to the cabinet where Loki kept his ingredients for making potions. She took down a jar, reurning and showing it to Floria and she smiled.

"Should we try? I should also scold you for going through my Husband's things." Floria said and Sari giggled. The Maid pulled her into the Bathing Chamber and handed her a basin, Floria readying herself to test and see if her hopes were true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those are very blue." Floria said, both women looking down at the basin and glancing at eachother. She covered her mouth, tears in her eyes and she walked into her chambers. She paced, her soft amber gown flowing about her and she wiped at her face. Her dreams had come true, she was to be a mother soon and to make Loki a father. Her heart filled with joy, and she covered her face and let her tears fall.

"Don't weep Lady, it is a happy occasion." Sari said and Floria shook her head and sat on a chair. Her hands over her chest and she trembled with shock, she wanted to feel if the baby was moving but knew it was too small yet. Her hands smoothed her gown, and she collected herself from her shock.

"You don't understand, I am so very happy." Floria said, holding Sari's hand. "This is my greatest joy now, and these tears are in happiness. I... I am to be a Mother."

Sari crouched next to her feet, a knock coming from the door and they both looked at it in worry. Floria calmed herself, running to hide the borrowed medical book and put it under the mattress of her bed.

"A secret?" Sari asked and Floria smoothed her skirts. She nodded, holding Sari's arms and blushed.

"Yes. Dispose of the test, don't let anyone know until I tell Loki." She said and Sari left to dump the basin into the privy. Floria opened the door and saw Frigga standing outside with a smile on her face, she curtsied and let the Queen enter and smiled to welcome her guest.

"I had heard rumor that you locked yourself in here in sadness, but I find you smiling. Perhaps it would be of comfort to you to sleep in his chambers instead of here, these are more drafty than his." Frigga said and handed her a letter. Floria recognized the seal on it and smiled, her fingers brushing over the wax.

"To the contrary My Queen, I have such a wonderful reason to be overjoyed." She said and Frigga turned to face her. "I hold it in my hands, a letter so soon from Loki. Only one day gone, and already writing me."

"I thought that letter would bring you joy. Is there anything more I can do to make sure you remain happy?" Frigga asked her and Floria nodded with a smile. She sat with the older woman, smiling and she blushed. She thought how to word her request and giggled to herself.

"I am in need of new dresses, and I imagine that Loki will indulge me if I wrote and asked him for the money to have them made." She said and Frigga nodded. "I need them warm, and sewn quickly. Can you recommend a seamstress?"

"I can, and don't worry about the money. I will pay for them and bring you fabrics to choose from myself, may I ask why you need dresses?" Frigga asked and put a finger to her lips. A knowing smile crossed her lips, and she then patted her own belly. Floria bursting into laughter and nodding, unable to contain her joy at her discovery. Frigga embraced her, her eyes shining in joy and she kissed both the girl's cheeks.

"Yes... I am, with child. But please keep it secret, I truly want Loki to feel as if he is the first to discover my condition." She said and Frigga hugged her daughter, her smile bright and her laughter clear.

"I am so very happy for you, he will be so happy to hear this as well. When will you tell him?" Frigga exclaimed, looking at Floria. "I promise to keep it secret, until he knows. But for now, you must rest and let no stress bother you. This child will become your only priority, and I will loan you a Maid to assist with anything you need. Do now worry at all, I will see personally that you are the most protected woman in all of Asgard. I was raised by Witches, and I taught Loki everything he knows."

"I do believe in you My Queen, you are so very kind to me. When he returns, do you truly think he will be pleased?" She asked and Sari laughed, clapping her hands. The three women stood together, all of them filled with happiness and Frigga looked Floria in the eyes.

"I know him, and he will be the proudest man in all of the Nine Realms. And spoil you so wonderfully the entire time you carry his child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the week, Floria had a new wardrobe of rich velvet gowns and dresses. All of them with high collars and long, flowing sleeves. She walked around the Castle in them, the robe like garments creating a stir and some women adopted the style as well, thinking them the new fashion. Her long hair was always pinned up, and everyone commented on how happy she always appeared.

Not a single person suspected the growing belly she kept hidden from view, and she liked it that way. It was as if she was hiding her own special secret, and it was something she was proud to keep to herself. Her own Mother and Father were fooled as well, their visits to keep her company finding her embroidering a new tunic for her husband. She recieved and wrote letters to Loki, sealing them and hinting that there were a few changes being made to her old chambers and never saying more. She still asked in them when he would be returning, and his reply was always a very hopeful "Soon" but never announcing a set date.

One cold day, Floria lay on his bed and she let her hand drift over her belly. She found his bed more comfortable than her own, and it was made no secret that she had taken to sleeping in his chambers and was shunning hers. Many thought it was because she missed her hisband so, and it was partially true. The court finding the healthy Princess endearing again, and whispering about how she lamented her husband's leaving. She had missed four bleeds, and she felt a soft stirring in her. She smoothed her hand over the small but hard bump, smiling as she watched the snow fall outside and a knock came from the door. Her maids did not allow her relaxiation to be disturbed, the one Frigga sent being descreet about the Princess's condition as well. Sari opened it, taking the letter from the Paige and she brought it to Floria.

"A letter for you Lady." Sari said and Floria accepted it. She sat up, reading it and smiling in joy. Her rested a hand on the swell of her stomach and held the letter to her heart with the other.

"He is coming back tomorrow, the day before Yule. We must make sure that everything is clean and ready for his arrival, and that I have the perfect gown to welcome him in." She said and both women squealed in happiness. Floria smiled to herself them, her rosy cheeks aglow with her excitement if telling the entire Court her secret finally. Inside herself, she felt the stirring again and lay back against the pillows, humming a soft song to sooth her growing baby.


	54. A Hidden Gift

Chapter 54.

Loki arrived at the Castle and dismounted his horse, the snow still fell and he looked around for one person in particular. He was not angry when he did not see her waiting, the cold being an issue and he walked toward the gates. He hurried, walking toward the Hall and heard the laughter drift toward him from the Yule celebration. He walked faster, hoping she was there and saw a woman in a long emerald velvet and gold gown among the guests, the outer sleeves pulled back to her elbows and the fabric hanging to her waist. The tighter, inner sleeves were embroidered in gold, and made of silk that shimmered with the light as she moved. Her brown hair was swept up in a soft twist, and she wore a tiara of Gold and emeralds. He stopped, staring in awe of Floria, admiring the regal creature she had become in his absence.

She smiled and nodded at the Ambassadors from Vanenheim, her laughter and manners shining examples of how the future Queen of the Realm should act. She turned, and accepted a small gift from the Alfar Ambassador and he nearly missed his announcement of his arrival in his admiration and collected himself.

He stood in the Hall, the Paige announcing him and everyone stopped. Floria standing and smiling at him as he took the scroll with the treaty on it to Odin, he half expected her to run toward his arms and she disappointed him again. Her only response was to smile and curtsy as he walked by, her hands folding as she lowered her eyes in respect. Sari took the small box from her and it left her hands free to stand patiently as she waited for his attentions.

She watched him, he passing her and walking toward King Odin and he presented the treaty to him. She smiling and watched the old man read the page in front of him, and he grinned in pleasure at the words on it. She felt nervous suddenly, wondering if telling him that day would be the right thing to do but she could hardly hide it much longer. She twisted her fingers and tugged at her high collar, fidgeting a bit and felt the baby move in her belly. Loki turned back, Odin congratulating him on his work and she walked toward him. Embracing him and being careful for her growing secret so he wpuld not notice it. She kissed him, looking up into his eyes and smiled.

"You have a radiance to you I have never seen before. I wonder what gave it to you." Loki said and she smiled at him. Her hands closed over his and she laughed at his words, her lips kissing his hand.

"Seeing you again gave it to me. I knew your efforts would be a success to celebrate." She replied and he kissed her cheek. Her heart pounded as Frigga stepped forward and clapped her hands for attention, her hands shaking and she joined the Queen. Loki looked at her in confusion, and she blushed at the attention of the hall.

"Princess Floria has a gift for her Husband and would like all of you to witness her presenting it to him." Frigga announced and Floria stood still, Loki grinning at the game she seemed to be playing.

"You have no pouch or box, where could it be?" He asked and walked around her. She blushed, clearing her throat and smiling sweetly to hide her nervousness.

"I have it hidden on my person, you must be clever and find it." She said and blushed, Loki walked around her and took her wrist. He slipped two of his fingers up her sleeve and then the other one. She shook her head, smiling as he stepped back and thought.

"May I have a hint?" He asked and she shook her head, he walked around behind her, peering under the hem of her skirt and leaned close to her ear. "I will find it."

"I hope you do soon My Love." She returned, standing still. He slipped a finger into her collar and a few people gave hoots at his search, he backed away then and thought long about where to look next. His face fell, and he laughed as she did and walked toward her.

"Nightengale, I beg you to tell..." He said and stopped, placing a hand on her waist and sliding his hand around to her growing belly. She put her hand over his, his face going slack in shock. His heart skipped a beat and he looked into her eyes, her smile bright and filled with honest happiness. The guests gasped, an excited murmur filling the Hall at her announcement and she looked into his eyes.

"You have found it, I congratulate you and pray you are as happy as I am." She said and he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He pressed his cheek to the swell, his hands holding her in place at her middle and he closed his eyes.

"How long?" He asked, his voice thick and she let her fingers smooth his hair. He gasped, blinking back tears and the guests murmured at his actions.

"Four months. I discovered it to be true the day after you left." She said and he laughed, turning his face to kiss the bump and he stood. He kissed Floria, holding her cheeks and she smiled at him with wide eyes.

"I am very happy, and honored that you carry my child. I came home to spoil you, and now I find you indulging my greatest pride." He said and she laughed softly. The audience cheered, all of the guests offering words of congratulations and she blushed as her Mother and Father walked to her.

"I am very disappointed in you Daughter." Hogun said and Velora elbowed him on the ribs. "She deceived us Dear Wife, making us believe that she had no condition that she was hiding."

"I wanted Loki to know before anyone else, he is the father after all." Floria said and he held her close her, taking her hand and laughing a bit. He walked her out of the Hall, looking down at her and saw her rest a hand on her stomach.

"Perhaps you should rest, and let me spoil you now with my gifts. I have brought you many wonderful things, and cannot wait to give them to you." Loki said, walking with her and smiling.

"Are you truly pleased?" She asked and he stopped her, lifting her chin and kissing her.

"I truly am Dear Nightengale." He said and smiled. "This is a suprise I find myself truly greatful for."

She took both of his hands, pressing them to her swell and smiled at him. He felt a fluttering movement under his fingers and looked at her, shock on his face and his eyes filling with tears. He looked down at his fingers in mute shock, wonder on his mind at the miracle inside her being worked. A slow, broad smile crossed his face and his eyes met hers.

"Is that the child?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes shining. He lifted her off her feet, making her yelp in suprise and she held onto him.

"What are you doing?" She asked in amusment and giggled.

"You shall not walk again, your body is too precious right now." He said before she could protest and she kicked her feet a bit. He walked, carrying her to their chambers and lay her on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so proud to call myself your Wife." Floria said, Loki looking up from his book at the top of her head. He snaked an arm around her, her hands over her belly and he raised an eyebrow at her. She had set her book in her lap and was watching the snow fall out the window as the sun set, her eyes following the feather like flakes as they fell.

"What makes you say this?" He asked her and she smiled. Her cheek never left his chest, and the emerald folds of her gown shifted with each breath she took.

"Should I have a reason not to be proud of what you accomplished?" She asked him and he laughed. She watched the snow again, her eyes serene and shining.

"I suppose not, unless you have a stronger skin than mine to bear the weight of my past sins." He said and she pushed off the bed and looked at him. She held her belly, her hand on the swell and he sat up. His hands covered hers and he felt another slight movement, the child in her strong.

"Are you well? Is there something wrong?" He asked her and she shook her head, she looked at him and he sighed in relief.

"I am well, it just pains me to see you be so harsh to yourself. Please stop judging yourself by your sins, not when you have done so much good." She said and stopped him before her could protest. "Look at me, do you not see how you have elevated me and expanded my mind, then given me such wonderful things? All see how you have changed, I only beg you to see it as well. Look at yourself with better eyes."

"You are kinder than others, I should live only for your opinion." He said and moved his hands to open her gown. She squirmed, trying to back from him and he stopped her. Her hands moved his away, a nervousness filling her eyes.

"I fear you will not like my body." She said and he stopped her with a kiss, his fingers working the lacings.

"Let me judge, I want to see. I want to touch the body that carries our child so safely, to see how wonderous you have become." He said and she blushed, his fingers unlacing the gown and letting it fall around her waist. He caressed the swelling of her belly, admiring it and pressing his lips to it.

"My child," He said to the small bump. "Be kind to this woman in n, for she has dreamed of you for so long."

"Am I still pretty?" She asked, the wrappings around her breasts tempting him as he looked at her face and he kissed her. She blushed, his hands smoothing over her and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No." He said and held her face. "You are beautiful beyond words."

He kissed her slowly, slipping the gown off her body and laying her back. His hands making her sing in joy, and his body joining hers in peace.


	55. It is Time

Chapter 55.

Spring came early to Asgard, and with it a girl who bloomed into Motherhood. Her belly growing larger, and her beauty shining through as her heavy, winter dresses of rich velvet gave way to lighter silks and cottons. She did not hide away as most women in her condition did, making appearances on public and smiling brightly at her growing stomach. Everyone she passed on her daily walks, would give her blessings as to the health of the baby and her person.

One day, Loki found her laying on the bed to relax and gazing out the window. Her eyes were fixed on the passing clouds, and she was singing softly to their child. He did not want to disturb her, but the vision of her bathed in sunlight and dressed in blushing peach was intoxicating to him. Her soft form, and her sweet nature making the scene perfect to him. He watched her, her hand rubbing the swell and her soft song gentle and soothing. He smiled at her, leaning again against the doorframe and watched until she finished her song. He walked over then, laying his hand on her stomach and kissing it. She blushed, smiling at him and he put his arms around her so that she could lay on her side with his back to her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him and he cradled the belly with his hands and smiled.

"I am thinking of what a beautiful singer our child will have for a mother." He said and she laughed. Her hands covered His, and he felt the soft stirrings of life inside her.

"I will sing to all our children then." She said and he felt a strong cramp build, she hissed in pain and he calmed her. Her breathing returning to normal and she sitting up, her hand covering the belly.

"What is it?" He asked and ahe moaned again in pain. "Floria, What is wrong?"

"I think it is time for the child to be born, I have been having these pains since midnight." She said and he sat up next to her. She looked at him, his hands holding hers as he another pain took her and he knew that soon they would be holding their child.

"I will fetch the Midwives Princess." Sari said, running from the rooms and Loki had her lay back with him.

"Rest for now, you will need your strength later. I will stay as long as I am permitted Nightengale." He said and kissed her.

"I love you Loki." She said and lay calmly on the bed and waited for the excitement and flurry of activity to begin around her and her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki paced the halls, his concern growing as he heard cries of pain through the doors. One opened, and he saw a Maid carrying bloodied sheets past, Floria screaming in pain again and he wanting to barge in and scream at the four Healers to do something to ease her sufffering. He looked up, watching the sun set and he felt his heart drop in anguish.

She had been delivering the child for nine hours, and there was no sign of end. If it went on much longer, he could loose both Floria and the baby.

"Save her." He said to no one in particular, his hands gripping each other and he placed again.

How easily joy could become tragedy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to cut her, she has suffered for too long!" Velora shouted, Floria whimpering and gasping in pain at the lack of progression in her delivery. Frigga held her hand, using a cloth to wipe sweat away from her brow and soothing the suffering girl. Floria cried out, the Maids lighting the room and all of them saying silent prayers that it would be over soon. Floria cried out with another pain, her chest rising and falling as she gripped the sheets under her and screamed. She wanted her child, and worried so much that she was killing it with her efforts.

"She is growing too weak, she will die by the procedure." The Healer said and crossed her arms. "I will not be responsible for the death of a Princess or a Royal Heir. If she does not start pushing, she will not be guaranteed to live."

"Is there nothing you can give her to progress the delivery? No potion or herb?" Frigga demanded, Floria crying out again in pain with another contraction. She lay against the pillows, her body shaking with exhaustion and the Midwife shaking her head. Frigga looked at the girl, the shift stained with blood and sweat and her hands shook in anger. She was known for being so very calm, but these women were testing her limits.

"All we can do now is wait for her to progress on her own. It is now about keeping the girl calm, she should have expected this after breeding with a Jotun." The Midwife replied and Frigga held Floria's hand tighter. Frigga wanted to strike the arrogant woman, and decided that she would have her dismissed as soon as her grandchild was born.

"Water... I beg you." Floria said and Frigga gave her the cup, she looked at the two women and began to weep. "I am going to die with my child, please... save the baby... I don't want it to die."

"No. No Dear, you will have the baby soon and hold it in your arms. Don't weep, for you will not be lost and this pain will soon be over." Frigga said, wiping her brow and kissed her hand. Velora sat on the other side of her daughter and held her other hand, noticing how pale and weak she had become.

"I can do the procedure." Velora whispered and looked at Frigga. Her mouth became a set line, and Frigga nodded.

"If she is not over her pains by morning, we will throw those awful women out and set to it ourselves." Frigga said and took Velora's free hand. "We will not loose out daughter Lady Velora, nor will we loose our grandchild."

"Please... do it now. Save the child!" Floria begged, screaming again with the pain and trembling at the long contraction. Frigga and Velora held her hands, watching the poor girl struggle to push her child into the world and the Healers stood by. Frigga moved to the bottom of the bed, lifting her shift and motioned to Velora.

"It is starting to come, get her on her knees. Thor was a stubborn baby, and from what I can see, this child is ready to be born. I will hold her up, and you catch should the child start to emerge." Frigga said, kneeling in the blood covered sheets and looked at Floria.

"My Queen! What are you doing?" The Midwife said, not hiding her shock at the display. The two women sat Floria up and Frigga put the girl's shaking hands on her shoulders, Velora tearing her daughter's shift up the back to help her see what was happening.

"She is saving our children you awful bitch." Velora said and put her hands between Floria's thighs.

"This is not the way women give birth! She should be on her back!" The Midwife protested and Floria screamed with another contraction, they ignored the protests and concentrated on Floria instead. Frigga felt the girls fingers dig into her shoulders and she cried out, tears in her eyes as she pushed and and gritted her teeth.

"Push Dear. Use the painful times to aid you. If you must, scream with it and be quite angry, that is how babies are born." Frigga said and Floria bore down during the contraction. Velora looked at Frigga, her eyes going wide.

"I have the head! Keep pushing Floria, It is coming and soon you will have your baby to hold!" She shouted and Floria cried out in pain again, her heart going into bringing her child into the world.

"One more time Floria! And get very angry at Loki for not suffering with you. I cursed Odin for my pains, and now it is your right." Frigga shouted and Floria screamed, collapsing forward and the world going black around her.

The last sound she heard, was the cries of a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki entered, the silent room and nearly fell over at the sight of the woman on the bed. She sat, a robe of plush emerald velvet around her and a baby cradled in her arms. She smiled at him, and he walked to her and moved the blanket on the bundle aside to look at the face of his child. She surrendered the baby to him, and he smiled at his child and laughed at the small features.

"She is strong, healthy, and I call her Alarea." Floria said and Loki chuckled at the name. The tiny baby wiggled, stretching her tiny hands out and she let him cradle the baby close to him.

"The Alfar word for Stubborn." He said and smiled as the baby yawned. Frigga, Velora, and Sari all smiled at him, their eyes filled with tears of joy and he sat next to Floria.

"The Healers that nearly botched the birth and caused her suffering have been dismissed." Frigga said, folding her hands as he regarded them. He returned his eyes to the child he held and saw how pale Floria really was after her ordeal.

"You are weakened by the birth." Loki said, leaning forward and touching her face. "I knew it went on too long, that she should have been aided. I am pleased they are gone and shall never work again."

"Queen Frigga and Mother did help me. After they stepped in, she came very quickly." Floria said and he nodded at her. Sari left, clearing the blood and sweat soaked shift away with the sheets and vanished down the servants hall.

"We will take our leave, I am so happy for the both of you." Frigga said and kissed Floria's cheek. Loki remained silent, his eyes locked on the baby in his arms.

"Rest Daughter, I will tell your Father he has a granddaughter in the morning." Velora whispered, kissing her daughter and Floria lay back on the pillows. Loki waited, the ladies leaving and he lay the sleeping infant in the cradle. He stood over the sleeping child, noticing the black curls of hair and covered the baby's head.

"Does she please you? I am sorry she is not a boy." Floria said and he walked over to help her remove the robe. He smiled, hiding his worry about her and he set the garment aside.

"I adore her, but her Mother needs to rest now. She needs her strong and healthy, so she can grow up knowing you." He said, covering her gently and she snuggled under the blankets. He watched her, her eyes scanning him and he wanted to keep her from ever suffering any pain like that again. Her hand found his and he looked down at her, her face soft as she stared up at him.

"I love Alarea, and I will be a very good mother to her." She said and he smiled, a soft laugh coming from him and he kissed her cheek.

"I know, you do not have it in you to be cruel." He said and she nodded silently, her eyes drifting closed as she lay quietly.

He sat in his chair by the fire, keeping watch over them both. His mind a flurry of everything that happened over the last day, his eyes falling on the cradle where his Daughter slept and he sighed as he thought. He could never cause her that much suffering again, but he could not deny his affections for her as well. The horrible reality of loosing her to another birth, the biggest weight on his shoulders.


	56. The Alfar Princess

Chapter 56.

The family gathered at the Castle Gates to welcome the arriving dignitaries from the Alfar court, and Thor's soon to be Wife. Floria held Alarea in her arms, the baby sleeping peacefully against her and Loki resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, her cheeks rosy and she looking stunning in her lavender and silver gown. The role of Motherhood complimenting her, amd he felt a bit of pride that she was holding his child. He glanced at Thor, seeing him scowl and look as if he wanted to be somewhere far away. His eyes fixed on Floria, and lingered on her and he grinned. The entire sight of Thor making him shake a bit with rage, and he had to resist making a scene.

"I am so glad you are better, this is a wonderful look for you." Loki said and Floria smiled at him. "I am more happy that those awful Midwives were dismissed for causing you to suffer so."

"I am happy to be standing again, and am very sure that the next baby will be born with few issues." She said and he chuckled, the infant against her breast started whimpering softly. Thor looked at the both of them again, sighing and looking like a man led to his execution.

"Don't look so forlorn, it will make a bad impression on Sera." Frigga scolded Thor and he faked a smile for the sake of appearances.

"You would be depressed if you were forced to marry for an alliance. Loki got the girl he wanted, and I am stuck being married off like cattle." Thor growled under his breath and Odin glared up at his son. He regarded the moving emerald green bundle in Floria's arms and smiled at It, the baby starting to cry.

"Make her be quiet." Thor groaned and Floria tried to soothe the child. She began to fret a bit, but Loki took Alarea from her and began to bounce his daughter against his shoulder. The baby belched, relieving the pains causing her to whimper and Floria giggled at the streak of white down her husband's back.

"Oh dear, she spit up a bit on you Loki. Don't move." Frigga said and dabbled a handkerchief into the fountian behind her. Thor chuckled to himself, and Frigga laughed as Loki used a bit of his magic to clean himself up.

"Perhaps Nightengale should watch how much spice she eats while she nurses." Loki teased, Floria sighing at him and crossing her arms.

"You suggested it Dear Husband, claiming it would help strengthen me." She laughed back, the delegation finally arriving and everyone turning serious again. The silver and gold Alfar carriage drew to a stop in the Courtyard, and two men walked forward and placed a small stool in front of the door for the Princess to exit. Floria smiled, the fine boned girl emerging shily and her long silver hair flowing around her head like a halo. She took shy steps toward them, curtsying and lifting her pale lavender skirts.

"My King and Queen. I am Sera, thank you so much for inviting me to your realm, and for my Husband. I am so very happy to join your family, and honored that I was considered for this place." She said, the fine hairpiece of gold shimmering and she pushed some of her hair back over one pointed ear. The baby in Loki's arms cooed, her amber eyes opening and she leaned against her father again.

"Welcome Princess Sera, we are so happy you have come to marry Thor and join our Court. We have a new member of the family, as you see and you are most welcome to join us in celebrating her birth this evening." Frigga said, smiling with her hands open to the girl. She looked at Thor, who stood still and slowly burst into laughter. The Elf girl, shocked by his reaction stood speechless and looked at Floria.

"Look how small she is, I will break her. She is scrawny, no meat to her little bones to make her attractive." Thor howled, and the poor girl looked at the ground. "No hips to hold onto either, how is she supposed to bear a child?"

"Thor!" Odin snapped, and Floria walked over to the girl before she could feel any more shame. She took both of the other girl's hands in her's and smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"You are so very pretty. Would you like to rest after your long journey?" Floria asked and Sera nodded, Odin pulling Thor after him in his annoyance.

"Yes. I am also hungry." Sera said and Floria put her arm through Loki's.

"Then you can dine with my Husband and I. Queen Frigga may join us as well, she is rather keen to play with her new granddaughter." Floria said and the girl smiled at the bundle. "I do fear that I will drive you mad with questions about the Alfar Court however, it all sounds so facinating. So many customs, and traditions to know of."

"I will do my best to illuminate you then Princess." Sera said and Frigga took her hand, leading the girl into the castle and talking animatedly to her. Odin glared at Thor as the four left, relieved that Floria and Frigga had done so well to greet the girl. He pointed his finger at Thor, uttering one sharp sentence and Thor stopped laughing at the threat behind the words.

"Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These gradens... they are beautiful Princess." Sera said, wondering at the riot of colors around her and Loki smiled as Floria showed her some roses.

"Queen Frigga makes them grow so pretty, every spring. When she is in celebration, they grow even larger and more fragrant." She said and Sera put her hand on the child in the sling that Floria wore across her chest.

"I can only guess why she is in... celebration, as you say now." Sera said and Floria laughed. "They say she, the Queen adores all of the children."

"She does, and is so very kind as well. She is very intelligent also, she does celebrate learning and knowledge where she finds it." She replied and Loki wondered at how she was being a sweet and caring hostess to the newcomer. Doing everything she could to make the silver haired Elf feel welcome, and succeeding at it. He mused about what a wonderful Queen she would herself make one day, shouting from a window above them causing their heads to turn.

"I don't want her!" Thor screamed back and Floria took the girl by the elbow and made a comment about showing her the other garden.

"Yes Princess." The poor girl said, Floria and she walking away from the shouting.

"Your brother needs this alliance! when he is King..." Odin shouted back, the anger in his voice evident and Loki shuddered at the sound. Memories flooded back, and he mentally cringed at the thoughts that came to him.

"He is not my brother! He is a bastard born of a whore and a monster!" Thor shouted back, Loki's eyes going wide at the words. Even if they were spoken in anger, they cut him and it caused him to ache deeply. A memory coming back, and making his fists clench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Then_.

He sat in his cell, the end of his sentence and looked toward the glowing shield. Thor stood, the documents in his hands to free him and strip him of his title. He was truly a slave, a relic to be kept in the castle until Odin decided to use him or let him die. This was his fate now, and his shame was known by all. Loki the monster was to be allowed to walk among them, one foot in their world, the other in another. Rejected by both for what he was.

"I assume I am to be freed?" Loki said, looking back at the pages of his book. He turned the page, scanning it and slowly bringing his attention back to the Golden Prince. Thor shifted, he could never stand still. Such an irritating habit for a King to have, always shifting and squirming.

"Yes." He said and Loki glanced back at him. "Loki... I... I only want my brother back. To go back to how it was before all the ugliness happened, I want a chance to start again."

"We cannot go back, only forward Thor." He replied, stretching his legs in front of him. "I will never be your brother, because I lack a bloodline to be proud of. Do not haunt me with the past, for I am my own man now and not of your concern."

"You are still a Prince..."

"I am a Slave and a Prisoner. Nothing more, and will have nothing more to reach for. Your sickening sentiment is pathetic, I suggest you bury it before it is used against you. Leave the document, I will sign it at my leisure." He said and returned to his book. He could feel Thor's eyes boring into the back of his head, he heard the shield fall and he stood with his book. Walking out of the cell and taking the page from Thor as he walked past.

"Leave your sentiment behind you Thor. The boy you once knew is not the man that you fear. Affections will destroy you, leave you ruined for having them. That is why I avoid women, or any attachments in general." He said and ascended the stairs to his freedom, not looking back at the space that had once been home for fifty long years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria tied her shift shut, laying the fed child down in her cradle and lay next to him on the bed. Loki covered her, setting aside the book he was reading and held her close. She never returned to her chambers, and he liked that she did not.

"You were so kind to Sera today, a perfect hostess to our new guest. I can see you as Queen now, caring and sweet." Loki said and she smiled as she snuggled into his chest. Her eyes shone up at him, and he kissed her softly.

"Only if you are My King. I will have no other man as my husband, or in my bed." She said and he smiled at her, her hands curled against her and she looked worried for a moment.

"What is wrong my beautiful Wife?" He asked her and she smiled softly.

"Will we have more children? I have heard that husbands can sometimes find their wives... after a birth... Can..."

"I still desire you." He said, laying a finger over her lips and she blushed. He pulled her close to him and he whispered into her ear, sending shivers through her. "I cannot wait until you are fully recovered from our Daughter. I will worship your body, kiss every inch of It, and make you see stars as you cry out."

"Loki!" She whispered back, blushing a deep crimson and he grinned down at her. He laughed, trying to kiss her but she pushed her head back into the pillows playfully. He laughed, and claimed her lips and settled her close to him.

"I will always love and desire you Floria, it is not in my nature now or at any point in the future to find you unattractive." He said and she lay on her side with her back to his chest. Her eyes watching the cradle, and she wrapped her arms around the one over her.

"I love you." She said softly, and Loki smiled. Trying to forget Thor's shouts from that afternoon. But they still weighed so heavily on him, and he found himself unable to sleep.


	57. The New Bride

Chapter 57

Floria stood next to Loki, her arm on his and she smiled at Sera married Thor in a lavish ceremony that seemed sadder than hers. She watched Thor shove the ring onto her hand, and the chaste kiss on her friends lips with sadness. Part of her knowing that the poor Light Elf would be alone that night but not giving up hope. Loki gave her hand a soft squeeze and she glanced up at him, her eyes smiling at her husband and she let out a long breath. Her own gold and emerald silk gown was stunning, and she noticed the guests looking at the two of them more often than the couple marrying. She smiled, Loki standing closer to her and he rested his hand on her back.

"The new Prince and Princess of Asgard are wed!" Odin announced, Floria applauding happily and her friend looking back at her near tears. She wanted to hold her then, feeling sadness for the girl that barely spent an hour with her intended over the last month. Forced now to share his bed, and her body with him.

"Congratulations Princess Sera." She said and the Elf smiled at her. The two women had bonded over the past month, becoming close and sharing secrets with one another. Loki approved, finding their chatter over books they read together amusing and he would laugh as they embroidered by the fireplace.

"Don't be sad for her Nightengale, her future is set." Loki said softly to her and she shook her head.

"He does not care for her, and is cold toward her in all ways. I am sad because she is not as happy as I am with her husband." She replied and he sighed at her kind heart and hugged her softly.

"Then pray she conceives tonight, then she will have some love here through that." He said, Floria nodding and watching her walk away to the banquet. Thor staring at Floria, his eyes studying her closer than she would have liked.

"I will hope the same, and that he warms to her so they may have something as we do." Floria agreed, to him and Loki smiled at her. "I am healed, and have been told I can perform wifely duties."

"You only duty to me is to smile and let me shower you with gifts and affections." He corrected, lifting her chin. "You are not a broodmare, nor were you put in my life for your body alone. I could drink from your kind and soft words for all time and never feel parched, and I do love to spoil you so. Never think yourself less because you are not constantly entangled with me in my bed, your conversation and trust are more powerful expressions of your devotion than what we do when we are alone."

"I did not mean to offend you, but I do feel the same for you. I enjoy the way we talk together, and the ideas we share at times." She replied and he smiled, her hands folding neatly and she laughed. "You do not have to spoil me with things always, give me happy memories to shine light on the dark ones of my past."

"Then, what do you say about laying on the balcony tonight and watching the procession of the stars together? I could have fruits brought up to us, and feed them to you as you dream of our life together." He asked her and he walked with her to the head table. Odin took notice of how he slowed his gait to allow her to be at his side and smiled, his eye shining at how Loki made her feel so wanted. His mind pitying Sera in a way, realizing he may have made the wrong decision concerning Thor.

"That sounds wonderful. Will you teach me the names of the constellations again?" She asked him and he pulled her chair out for her, allowing her to sit before he pushed her in.

"If you wish It, I shall. I will give you any knowledge you truly desire my beautiful Queen." He said, Thor gulping down his mead and demanding another loudly. Frigga frowned at her son, the girl next to him staring at her plate in depression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Princesses strolled through the garden together, admiring the blooms around them. They were unaware of the Prince who watched them both from the shadow of a fern, their conversation low but still audible to him. He grinned, his eyes on Floria as she carried their baby in her arms and kissed her soft curls of hair.

"How was it... with the both of you?" Floria asked Sera, her cheeks turning red. Sera shrugged, her silver hair shimmering and she pressed her lips together.

"I am not sure, was Prince Loki tender with you?" She asked, the tips of her pointed ears turning red at the conversation. Floria sat with her on a bench, taking her hand and blinking at her friend.

"Yes, he was so sweet to me, and gentle in his attentions. I felt a pinch, and then it was... It was like a dream. All of it beaitiful." She said and Sera's mouth fell open in shock. The Elf leaned forward, covering her face and starting to cry into her hands.

"He... Prince Thor did not come to his Chambers." The girl sobbed. Floria used a handkerchief to wipe her tears, comforting the girl and she shook her head.

"What do you mean? You were presented to am empty room?" She asked and Loki gritted his teeth at the thought of the Princess being so insulted.

"Yes... I lay in his bed, waiting but he never arrived to see me. I was alone all night with people staring at me, it was humiliating." She said and Floria blinked at the pretty girl. She sighed, holding the woman to her side and allowing her to cry onto her shoulder

"I am so very sorry, I pray that Queen Frigga talks some sense into his head this day." Floria said and the Elf nodded into her shoulder. He stepped back, frowning at what he heard and pondered what Thor was doing in not bedding his new Wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay on the bed, Loki entering as she napped that afternoon. Alarea was teething, her cries of pain keeping her up the previous night and he smiled at the mother holding her baby close to her in his chambers while they both slept. He slipped off his boots, laying down behind her and he put his arms around her so that she leaned against him as she slept on. His arms cradling hers as she cradled their Daughter, his family, his life where he wanted them both. The child shifted, and Floria allowed her to find comfort and allowed her to sleep on.

"Please don't wake, sleep on my sweet baby." She begged the child and Loki kissed her cheek.

"If she does, I will take her for a walk while you rest." He said and she smiled at him. "You have done so very much, you have more than earned a break from your motherly duties."

"I gave her some medicines from Eir for the pain of bringing in teeth, she should be well to rest for a bit." She replied and he nodded against her shoulder. He worried that she did not sleep enough the previous night, the baby she held now sleeping with her.

"She can go to her Nurse soon, I want to spend as much time as I can as his Mother. I know I will still have her to hold, but she is going to be weaned from me all too soon." She whispered and he smiled at his wife. She leaned her head back against him, her eyes closing and she falling back to sleep.

"Not for some time yet, she will need you still. She will make us both very proud, as you have made me." He said softly and she shifted against him. Her demeanor relaxing, and he feeling at peace.

"I love you." She said softly, he drifting to sleep with her. His dreams filled then with visions of pain and suffering, faces around him as a last visage struck him and his brain was tormented with horrifying visions of suffering. The being called Thanos, standing over him and crushing his chest with a boot. He whimpering in his sleep waking Floria, and she turned in his arms and tried to calm him into peace.

In his dream, One of the Black Order cut a piece of Floria's cheek off. The tortured girl screaming and begging for them to stop, her tears of suffering and pleas falling in deaf ears. Blood falling against the ground and she cried out again as one of her fingers was cut off, more blood joining the growing pool on the floor. Loki screamed in his dream, sitting up on the empty bed and catching his breath.

He gasped, looking around the room for Floria and he rose from the bed. She was nowhere to be seen, and he feared the worst when she heard a sound in the nursery. He opened the doors on the other side of the Bathing Chamber, walking into the room that was once hers and found her laying Alerea into her cradle with a kiss. He ran to her, turning her face toward him and looking into her eyes and pressing his lips to hers.

"You are pale, what is wrong?" She asked, her fingers touching his brow to check for fever. "Loki, are you unwell?"

"No, I had a terrible dream and it frightened me. I needed to see something beautiful after it." He said and she smiled at him softly.

"Don't wake her." She said softly, taking his hand and walking with him back into their chambers. She sat on the bed next to him and held him in her arms as they both lay back, reclining and her hands soothing him by massaging his shoulders.

"It is over now, and I am here. No awful images in your mind can hurt you, my loving husband." She said and he smiled at her.

"How am I so lucky to have such a woman as you." He sighed and she giggled a bit. Her hand resting on his chest as she lay on her side, she blushed and looked up at him.

"I could argue that I am the one who is lucky to have you." She replied and he looked at her in suprise at her words. Her fingers drew a lazy circle over his tunic and he watched the tips draw down his stomach.

"Floria, no one compliments me so, yet you do so freely." He said and she blushed, her hand traveling lower.

"You have been so very kind and loving to me, and I see no reason to hold any scorn for you." She said and he stopped the progression of her hand. He brought it up to his lips, his heart pounding as he kissed it and lay it back on his chest.

"I cherish all of you Floria, you are so very perfect. The Norns have truly blessed me." He said and she smiled softly at him for his compliment. His hand covered hers, and he kissed her lips softly.

"I adore all of you, and would want no part of you to change." She said and looked sad, her eyes lowering and he looked at her.

"I heard that Sera is not so lucky, the poor girl. I cannot help but feel sad for the foolishness of Thor last night." Loki said and he watched his wife as she nodded softly.

"It is so very sad, I wish he would be kinder to her." She said and he pulled her on top of him, his eyes twinkling with promised michief.

"Love will come for them." He reassured her, positioning her and unlacing his pants. "Let me be kind to you for now."

She blushed, kissing him and she giggled as she felt him become one with her. His hands caressing her body and slipping over her thighs and hips as they lay together. He rolled, laying her on the bed and kissed her deeply as she gasped in pleasure with him. He stockinged legs circling him, and her arms pulling him to her body.


	58. The Cruelest Crime

Chapter 58.

Loki woke, the warm morning sun of late Summer bathing them in its light from the window. Floria shifted on the bed and he smiled, leaving a kiss on her forehead as he rose to walk into the Bathing Chamber. She lay on her side, her pale legs exposed from under her shift and he memorized every detail before leaving her. He let her sleep, laughing to himself as she rolled onto her stomach and sighed as she slept.

"Sleep Princess, and dream of moonlight dances." He said to himself, closing the door behind him soft enough to not disturb her slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor walked in to Loki's sitting room, the wine bottle slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor. It rolled, spilling the contents as it travelled and came to a rest near the fireplace. He looked around, bumping into a chair and grunting to himself. He needed to see his brother, to see if he was able to help his plight and he searched the still rooms for any signs of him. He did not see Loki, but he saw something even more desirable laying on the bed.

Floria lay on her stomach, her shift tangled around her legs and the view of her pale thighs stirring him. He walked in, ghosting his fingertips over her calf, giving the inner thigh a squeeze and he grinned as she swatted ineffectively with a hand in her sleep. She returned to her doze, the shift draping over her body delightfully and arousing him as he lifted it to look at her exposed backside. She swatted at his hand again, sighing and falling back into her sleep and snuggling into her pillow.

"Norns, you are perfect." He said and grinned, laying down of the bed next to her and wrapping and arm around her waist. She stirred, trying to push his arm away but he tightened his muscles and held her fast. His other hand moved to his trousers, opening them and freeing himself and she lifted her head. Something being not quite right in her sleep fogged mind, the arm did not feel right, it was too large and it crushed her painfully. She looked down at it, her eyes opening wide and she gasped in horror to see the size of it against her waist.

"Stop." She said, her voice shaking and she turned her head to see Thor grinning at her. "Thor, let me go. What game do you..."

"No game, I want what I have desired since I saw you first." He said and forced his knee between her legs while covering her mouth. His other hand struggled to lift her shift, but he had his knee on it and he could not get the garment out of his way. She cried against the hand over her mouth, attempting to get any sound to carry to alert someone and she felt hot tears burn her eyes. She struck at the hand, trying to move it and her fists beat against him with no avail. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to bite the hand, sinking her teeth into the palm as he tore the cloth blocking his access and began to position himself.

"Damned woman!" He shouted at her and he slapped her behind in anger. She struggled against him, he pinning her wrists above her head. "Hold still and don't make yourself suffer."

"NO!" She shrieked, slamming the back of her head into Thor's nose, tilting his head back and making it bleed and she screamed with everything she had in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki pulled his tunic on over his head and heard a scream that lifted every hair on the back of his neck. Terror was carried on the sound, and he heard struggles and a bellow of pain as he burst through the door, his magic leaving it hanging from one hinge. His eyes shot daggers, and he saw Thor struggling on the bed with Floria, she fighting to keep her legs together and Thor trying to force them open.

"Stop fighting you stupid whore!" Thor shouted and struck her, rocking her head to the side and she screamed and kicked at him. Loki sprang, dragging Thor by his tunic off his shrieking Wife and slamming him into the wall across from him. She curled under the blankets, wrapping them around her and Loki saw her swelling eye and bleeding lip and nose.

He saw red, and he could not contain the rage he held for Thor then. Floria cried out, cowering back on the bed and she shivered at the anger she saw on his face. Loki turned, his hand clenching, and he stood over Thor and brought his fist down on him with every bit of fury he had. Bone crunched under his assualt, a cheekbone giving way and his foot kicked down onto his brother's ribs, fracturing them. The drunken Oaf had tried to dishonor Floria, and he would pay. He felt arms circle him, and someone pulled him back before he could summon a dagger to do further damage. Metal around his wrists, and the sound of restraints holding him back. He screamed, his lean muscles straining against the Guards and he heard the sound that drained his anger. A soft sobbing from the bed, and he looked through his tangled hair to see Floria hiding under the blankets and weeping.

"Princess, the Allmother is coming to care for you. Tell us what happened?" The Guard asked, but she would not let the man touch her. Loki looked at her, calming his breathing and his eyes filled with sorrow for what had happened to her.

"Thor tried to rape her." Loki said, and he groaned to himself as Odin entered the rooms, his private Guard following him. He leaned forward, his forehead hitting the floor and he screamed in rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sera, Frigga, and Sari sat around the tub, Floria curled in it and still in shock from what had happened. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and she did not know where Loki had been taken. The three women cleaned her wounds, the large, red handprint on her bottom further evidence of the shameful act done against her. She shook, trying to forget that morning and failed. She looked at Sera, holding her child in her arms and Floria fighting mote tears.

"All is well now Dear." Frigga said, her voice soft and Floria put her forehead against her knees and started to cry again. Her back was covered in bruises, and her right eye swelled shut. The pain was bearable though, the true sorrow causing her to weep was the fact that Thor had nearly used her as he did so many other women.

"Princess, there was no damage to your reputation done. All the scorn falls on Prince Thor." Sari said and she shook in the water, her friends doing their best to offer comfort.

"Lady, do you wish to get out of the bath?" Sera said, terrified of what Thor's actions meant to her and Floria nodded. Frigga heard a gentle knock from the door and answered It, finding Odin standing in the room and two Maids taking away the bloodied sheets and making the bed.

"I need to speak to her, so that I may accurately pass judgment. I fear this will be awful for all involved, and need your advice more than ever Frigga." He said, his only eye blinking back tears. She nodded, pressing her lips together and swallowing hard. She slipped from the room, fidgeting with her hands and she frowned.

"Thor instigated it all. She was asleep on the bed and he crept in and tried to take advantage of Loki's Wife. There is no getting around this Husband, she was not being licentious, and she was in no way asking to be beaten for fighting him to protect herself, nor did she deserve to be raped." She said and Odin embraced her, his eye closing and he wept silently. He looked at Frigga, her arms holding onto him and he moaned.

"I must punish Thor then, and risk Loki traveling a dark road again for this." He said and Sari entered the room, collecting Floria's robe and the maids turned down the bed and prepared it for their mistress to rest. Sera walked in, handing Frigga the baby and she frowned.

"She asked to see Loki in the dungeons. I told her he would be released when all this was sorted out, but she demands to see him. She says that she needs him for her peace of mind, and refuses to say anything more until she sees her Husband." She said and Odin nodded, he looled at the Elf and sighed.

"I will take her myself." He said, and Sari walked past with a gown for her mistress. "It is the least that I can offer now, I owe Loki an apology and a release."


	59. The Regrets of Odin

Chapter 59.

Floria walked next to Odin with a shawl wrapped around her face like a hood, in her hands were fresh clothes for her husband and his boots. She kept her eyes low and hid the swollen eye as they passed the cells that contained various prisoners, her shame written on her face in darkening bruises. Prisoners were staring at the woman, Odin doing his best to shield her from their gaze and she trembled. This was no place for such a gentle creature, and Odin prayed that this would not force her further into herself.

One cell in particular caught his attention, holding Thor as he slept off his injuries and drink. His snoring loud enough to wake the dead as he lay on the clean, white floor. They both stopped, looking up at the lean figure in Emerald and black, pacing back and forth in his cell like a caged panther. His hair arranged neatly, and his right hand bandaged to allow the knuckles to heal from beating Thor so violently. He walked to one side, then the other, not noticing the old King or Floria standing with her head down.

"Loki?" She said softly, her voice shaking in fear that he would rage at her. She blamed herself, and felt unclean in a way. The clothes in her arms heavy, and she unworthy to touch her husband's articles. Loki turned at her voice, his mouth falling open and he walked to the humming barrier and stared at her.

"Floria! Norns!" He said and she looked at him, the purple and black eye making him cringe and her lips trembled. It was swollen to a slit, and he feared she would loose vision in it if nothing was done soon. He growled under his breath, and she held up the bundle in her hands like an offering of supplication.

"I brought you fresh clothes to wear... yours are torn and soiled." She said and looked away from him, shame on her face and he glared at Odin.

"Did she see a Healer? Look at her! Did she ask for this? Tell me, am I to be the one punished for the actions of your Golden Son?" Loki hissed at Odin and Floria shook, the old man waved a hand and the barrier dropped. His eye following the enraged man as he stepped down toward his wife. She handed him the clothes with a curtsy, not touching his hands and she stepped back with her head down. Loki growled at the cell next to him, the cat calls from it enraging him and she covered her face more to hide the brusing. He saw the cut lip, and the marks on her neck from careless hands, his rage building and she looking fearful.

"I came to apologize for leaving you here, but you needed time away from everyone to calm yourself." Odin said and Loki put his hand out for Floria. She backed away and his hand closed on the air, her chin quivering with unshed tears.

"Go to our Chambers, I will speak to you there." Loki said and she curtsied to him. She left quickly, nearly running away from him and he felt his heart break.

"She is still recovering from the assualt, Frigga told me that it was terrible and I plan to make example of Thor." Odin said and Loki shot him a look that seethed in anger.

"He was trying to rut with her against her will! Do you not see the injury he caused her, or are you blind to everything that Thor does wrong?" Loki said, his voice growing thick and the fight leaving him. "She will not look at me because of the rage he drove me to! I loathe violence done against women, you know that and I refuse to let this matter drop! She looks beaten, and acts like a whipped dog."

"Then Frigga has done well raising you to the man I see before me." Odin said, motioning him to follow. "Come change your clothes, and we will talk. As to Floria not being able to look you in the face, that is something you need to discuss with her."

"What are you going to do about Thor? If he looks in her direction again, I will not be held accountable for my actions!" Loki demanded, Odin regarding him and sighing. His eye looked down, and he let out a measured breath.

"I plan to judge him, he has comitted a crime and needs to face the conquences of it." Odin said and Loki shook his head in disbelief. He thought that Thor would end up with a stern warning, perhaps another ineffective lecture. But now, he was facing true judgment.

"What?" He asked, and Odin motioned him into his study so he could change his clothes. He walked in and stripped off his torn and bloodied tunic and put the new one on. He put his boots on, Odin watching and Loki stood quietly and waited for his decision. This could not stand, not after all that Thor had done to humiliate this house.

"I plan to make example of any man who would harm a woman in that way. It brings me no joy, but I will do what has to be done to ensure that Asgard does not fall into chaos." Odin said and he turned a book toward Loki, he read the spell and his eyes went wide in shock.

"He will be... Are you sure of this?" Loki asked, and he pressed his lips together. He wanted to get back to Floria, to comfort his wife and he shook his head. "He did not actually have a chance to go through with the act. Perhaps an exile for a set amount of time is in order, he needs to quell his temper and be reminded that not all things are for him."

"Where would I send him? In Midgard he was surrounded by friends and allies, celebrated even. The only punishment I can think to be an effective punishment is if he is made a woman himself."

"He will never learn that way." Loki said, stopping when he saw the commission to make Thor a Maid in the Castle, stripping him further of favor and his eyes went wide. Forcing him into humiliation, then further making him have to serve those he held title over would be hard for him. Loki wondered if this was a humorless joke, or a clever plan.

"If he sees how others have used his example, then perhaps he will learn that women are not dalliances to use for his pleasure." Odin said and folded his hands behind his back. His eye closed, and he sighed with weariness. "I am very sorry that I turned a blind eye to Thor for so long, and regret that a sweet woman has now suffered for my sins."

"She will recover, bruises fade..."

"But the scars left on her mind will remain. I saw myself how long it took for her to trust anyone, and it now make take her longer to regain that trust again." Odin said and Loki sat heavily in a chair. He motioned for Odin to take the other, his face grim and he sighed.

"I ask that you now not interrupt me, as I have a story to tell you about why I made the attempt against Midgard... And why I understand so very well how Floria suffers now."

"I will only listen then, as I wish to know what happened to turn your heart so cold." Odin said and Loki began to tell the story, starting at his fall off the Bifrost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki entered his Chambers, finding Floria sitting on the couch in the sitting room. She looked up at him, her hands shaking on her knees and he sat next to her silently. She looked down at the floor and remained quiet, the expression on her face was one of worry toward what was going to happen to her. She did not know why he was gone for so long, nor what he would say to her when he return. She felt dismissed, violated, and utterly alone in her fears, and prayed he did not find her tainted.

"I am sorry for what happened, I should have..." She started and he stopped her, his expression neutral and she looked down at the floor again. "I'm so sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, you should not be sorry at all." Loki said and she looked at him in shock, he took her hand and she tried to pull away but he kept holding it.

"I am tainted by another man, unclean." She said and Loki shook his head, his other hand touching her eye and she hissed in pain. He used magic to heal the wound, it vanishing and restoring her vision. The bruises faded, and her skin was restored to how it looked the previous evening. Unblemished and glowing in the soft light of the lamp, his hand drifted from her face and she looked into his eyes.

"You smell clean to me, I see no soil on your hands or face. Neither do I see any stains on your dress, you are still as pure as driven snow." Loki said and her face crumpled and she started to weep I to her hands. She shook with the sobs, her gasps for air shaking her and he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. She started gasping harder, his hands holding her and smoothing her hair as they sat together. He leaned back, letting her cry and scream her pain into his chest. His arms reassuring her that he would still be there when she composed herself, and he would never turn his back on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They watched the fire together, having never left the couch and his fingers combed her hair softly as she clung to his tunic. They said nothing for hours, and he saw a Maid enter with a tray of food for them to dine on. Sari brought Alarea to be nursed, and Floria took her into the other room to care for her child.

He stood in the doorway and watched her, walking over and saw how she held her baby to her breast and fed her. He walked in and knelt at her feet, resting his head in her lap and she combed his hair with her fingers as she held the baby close. He closed his eyes, and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Forgive me for failing you." He said to her and she stopped her ministrations to his hair.

"I don't understand." She said and he let out the breath he was holding.

"I promised to keep you from harm, and I failed to keep that promise."

"I forgive You, and always will." She said, her voice a whisper and he wept into her skirts. His fists bunched them and he buried his face in the silken fabrics as he allowed himself to free the pain he felt for so very long. His soul cleansing itself as her hand combed through his hair and he shook, hugging her legs so that her knees pressed together and he remained at her feet.

"I swear to never fail you so again." He said, pressing his cheek to the damp that he left. "I will never let him touch you, or look at you in any way but that of respect again. I so swear it."

"I believe that you will try, and I will forgive you if you are unable to keep that promise already." She said and he kissed her knees through the fabric, her body tensing and relaxing at the gesture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He lay on the couch in the sitting room that night, the blanket over him to allow her space to heal. He stared at the ceiling, his mind a flurry of what had happened that day and he heard someone walk toward him. She stood silently at his feet and he sat up, her face troubled and she worried at her hands.

"What is wrong Nightengale?" He asked her and she pressed her lips together.

"I don't like the bed anymore." She said and looked nervous at his words. He stood up and motioned for her to have his place and she lay down, her head on the pillow as he covered her.

"I will commission us a new one, large enough that we do not have to touch one another if we do not wish to." He said and ahe shook her head. Her eyes focused on the fireplace, and he waited for her to speak again patiently.

"I don't want that either. I would like a new mattress however, I want nothing of him tainting our marriage bed anymore." She said and he sat on the floor with his back to the couch. Her fingers played wirh a bit of his hair, and he leaned his head back.

"I understand. That space is sacred to us, and he never should have violated it. Your body is sacred to you as well, and he..." Loki started, but stopped as her hand tightened on his hair. She relaxed it, her eyes welling up with tears and he looked at her.

"What was it?" He asked and she shifted, her hands covering her womanhood through her robe and she looked ashamed. "Did he put himself...

"No, but he touched me there." She said and shivered, she voice catching and he turned to look at her.

"Floria, it is nothing to be ashamed of. That is his crime to bear, not yours." He said and she sat up, her eyes widening and she tried not to shout.

"He called me a whore. And I wonder if I am one now." She said and he took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes and her chin quivered.

"No." He firmly stated, his eyes on her and he shook his head. "You are no whore, and he had no right to touch you. He is a bastard, and his punishment will fit the crime that he comitted against you."

"What will happen to him?" She asked and Loki pressed his lips together. He thought about how much he wanted to hold her close to him as they slept, but did not press the issue. He would let her heal in her own time, let her tell him what she wanted and he kissed her forehead.

"You will see, sleep now, or at least try. I will sit here all night and keep watch, no one will come near you." He said and Floria nodded, laying back down and he leaned back against the couch next to her. His presence promising protection, and he listened to her breathing to see when she finally dozed into sleep.


	60. Odin's Judgment

Chapter 60.

Loki woke, his back aching from sleeping in a sitting position on the floor. He turned to look back at Floria, finding the couch empty and standing up in a panic. He looked around, the bedroom doors closed and he walked through them to see her sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair. She jumped, standing and trembled at the burst of noise, but did not run from him. She sat again, sinking onto the stool slowly and he admired her yellow gown. Her hair was braided back and she pinned it into place, creating a bun as he watched.

"I am sorry for startling you, how do you feel?" He asked her and she looled at herself in the mirror silently, her eyes blinking back tears as she put the last pearl topped pin in place.

"I feel unclean still. As if I am something terribly dirty, and cannot be washed clean." She said softly and his heart broke at the words, instead of pressing he opened his wardrobe and frowned.

"I will hope that it will pass, and will support you to ensure you know that I see no tarnish or stain on you." He replied and selected a brown leather vest, black leather pants, and a black tunic with emerald embroidery. He admired it, smiling at Floria and held up the garment. "This is truly a beautiful shirt, but still not a beautiful as the woman who stitched it for me."

"I am gladdened by the fact that you like it, and will make you another." She said and stood, he wanted to hold her to him and kiss away her pain but knew better. He could not upset her now, or make her feel afraid of him. She stood silently, her eyes on the floor and he could not bear the silence from her any more.

"You truly are beautiful Floria, believe me when I say that. And put more faith into my words when I tell you that there is nothing about you that I see as tainted, I only see the pure and kind woman that was wrongfully attacked by a vicious bastard." He said and opened his hand to take hers. She stepped forward, her fingers shaking and placed hers in the open palm. He brought it to his lips, looking at her for permission and she nodded. She tensed slightly at the affection, and he ran a thumb over the smooth skin.

"I will let you dress." She said and he bowed to her, watching her leave the room and he cursed Thor as she walked away from him.

"I will never raise a hand against you in anger or malice. I promise you Floria." He said and she stopped, turning and walking back to him. She held his cheek, stepping up on her toes and kissed him softly. Her eyes on him and she stepped back, folding her hands and she looked at the floor.

"I do love you dearly, I fear certain things now however. I trust in you, and pray that you will be patient with me and no more." She said, and he nodded at her.

"I will. I promise you that beyond everything else." He replied, watching her walk to the door and leaving him in their Chambers alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thor, you are accused of attempting to take certain liberties with a woman married to your brother, you then beat said woman, leaving her terrified and injured. You have brought shame upon your station, your Wife, and have acted outside the laws of Asgard." Odin said, Floria standing with Sari, Sera, and Frigga. Loki watched her, her eyes focusing on anything but Thor and Sera held both of Floria's hands as Odin brought charges on his son.

"I was drunk, enraged by you forcing me to wed a girl I do not like at all." Thor said, looking at Floria and glaring. "I went to speak to Loki, and I saw her displayed licentiously and it tempted me to see her in that way."

"Poor excuse! You never lay hands on a woman, nor do you attempt to force yourself upon me!" Floria shouted, angry at the blonde Prince and everyone looked at her. "I was asleep, safe in how I was laying... Or so I thought, but you came and shattered my peace and security. Placing your hands on me in such a way that a man would touch his Wife! You have no right to place any blame upon me for this, blame yourself for that. You tainted me to the position of being unable... to see any man as a beast."

"Fair words Princess Floria." Odin said and Hogun drew his sword as Thor took two steps toward his daughter. The warrior glared at his friend, daring him to lay a finger on her. The standing in front of the ladies and returning his sword to its sheath and resting a hand on the hilt.

"We are no longer friends." Hogun said, Thor backing away and Sif shaking her head at Thor in disghust for his actions. Odin demanded order, striking the staff on the ground and all those gathered settled.

"My judgment was going to be one of exile, but I see now that you will never learn the error of your ways. I have decided then, that you, Thor will spend the next ten years as a woman. You will be stripped of title, and two of your lands in the North will be awarded to Princess Floria in compensation." Odin said and waved his hand, creating the spell that would change Thor. A light filled the room and Loki blinked, everyone gasping in shock as a frail, blonde woman stood where Thor was. She gasped, holding her pants and tunic over her. Her long hair and feminine attributes gaining unwanted attention, Floria looked shocked at the punishment and she hid a laugh.

"A... Woman? This is not right! Turn me back Father, I demand it now!" She said and nearly tripped over her boots, the clothes not fitting anymore. Two Guards appraised the new Princess, and she hid under the tunic more.

"It is very fair, now go and change your clothes before you compromise your Maidenhood." Odin said and Thor stared at him in shock.

"I'm a Maiden as well? How can this be?" She demanded, kicking the boots off and tightening the belt around her waist.

"You have never laid with a man, therefore you are now an innocent of body." Odin laughed, waving Sera over and she curtsied in respect.

"My Lady, please take your... Wife and see that she is properly dressed before she causes a stir." Odin said, Sera taking Thor's hand and leading her away. She shook her head, unable to believe what was happening to her and stomped her foot.

"I am a man! I... cannot be dressed in fine silk dresses and... whatever else a woman does." She said, gasping in shock and she looked at Odin. "Father... will I... as a woman does?"

"You mean have a cycle?" Odin asked and Loki turned red with repressed laughter.

"Yes?" Thor asked and turned pale.

"You will, now go before I put you back on the Dungeons. It is hardly a place for a woman, and a terrible display for any Maiden." Odin said and Thor let Sera lead him out of the Hall. Floria held her steeped fingers over her mouth, Loki looking at her wide eyes and grinning.

"That week every month is going to be awful." Frigga said, taking Floria by the hand. "Walk with me Dear, you look pale. I do not doubt that she will be troublesome to Sera while she is dressed."

"Yes My Queen." Floria said and looked at Loki. "May he walk with us?"

Frigga stopped, smiling at her son and nodded but frowned at his red face. She saw how hard he was fighting not to laugh, and began to fail as his carefully structured demeanor failed him. She gestured for him to follow, and he bowed politely to the Ladies where they stood.

"Come along then, and don't smirk so Loki. Being glib is not becoming." Frigga said, and Loki snorted in amusment.

"Well, you..." He said and cleared his throat. "You always did want a daughter."

Frigga's mouth fell open, her shock evident and Floria laughed. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it to fight back the sound but it was the sweetest sound to him through all this. Frigga looked at Floria, smiling and laughing herself, all of them walking out of the Hall to walk in the Gardens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria sat near the fire in front of her new Maid, Thor. She looked miserable, her hair pulled back and out of her face and her dress hanging limply from her frame. It was found in a collection of cast off dresses, and it was not yet fitted to her frame. The tight corset was a new torture, the way it wrapped around her waist and pinched her breasts. She was only a woman for half the day, but hated it already.

"Lady Thor, fetch our Mistress some tea." Sari said, preparing the table for her to dine. She stopped her friend, and she looked down at her patiently.

"Will Loki be joining me today? I would like to not eat my lunch alone." She said and the two workers took the old mattress from the bed away. She had been embroidering a shirt since she arrived back in the Chambers, and her silence unnerved Thor to a deep extent.

"I would be most pleased to Nightengale." Loki said, entering and she stood. She smiled and set the embroidery down, walking to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Thor watched them, he kissing the top of her head and she smiling at him.

"I am so glad. I had hoped that... certain events did not..." She started, but stopped her with a finger on her lips. He smiled, tapping her forehead and reassured her with his words.

"I still want you at my side. You are my Wife, and that act will never change how much I adore you." He said and she kissed his lips. Thor took the tray from the Kitchen Maid, she not hiding her amusment at his new form and he saw her mouth that he deserved this punishment to Sari.

"I know, I still just feel... tainted and unbathed." She said and Loki smoothed her hair. He lifted her hand, turning it as he studied the appendage and Thor found it strange.

"I still see no stain. Not here nor on your shoulders, let me see your cheeks." He said and leaned close to them, she turning a bit pink. "There is a small bit of innocent pink, but no stain. You are still pure and fresh."

"Why do you do this?" She asked and he chuckled to himself. He gestured to her seat, helping her sit and moved her chair into the table.

"Because it comforts you, and it is my duty as your Husband to give you such succor." He said and took his seat. He lifted the cover on his tray and Sari lifted hers, the room filling with the scent of their noon meal. Thor poured her wine, then Loki's and rolled his eyes at the display as some spilled onto the cloth over the table. They way he chased after a woman, he was a man and women were of no accord to them.

"They are bringing the new mattress, and I find it comforting to know that one is leaving." She said and the workmen knocked to signal that the offending piece of furnature was gone, Sari whispered to her that she and Thor would be making the bed and she nodded. Her smile bright, and she took a piece of meat into her mouth.

"That smile says you are up to Michief Wife." He said and she giggled, a small nod to her head confirming it.

'I made some changes to pur Marriage bed as well. I hope you do not mind." She said and he laughed, wondering what it was.

"I look forward to seeing this change, later of course. Today has been trying in Council, I am begging Odin to not raise taxes to fund another silly pursuit and it seems to be working. However I think he has a mind to launch a campaign against the Dark Elves." He said and she smiled and they dined.

"I dont like the idea of war, it has such an unsure outcome." She replied and he nodded, enjoying the company of one another as they spoke and ate.


	61. Peace

Chapter 61.

Loki entered their chambers late that evening, weary from sitting in on more council meetings. He walked, seeing their new bed and smiled at the vision before him. She had replaced the heavy, forest green velvet drapes around the bed with white, sheer silk. Each panel embroidered with gold roses on vines of light emerald silk threads. The bedding had not changed much beyond that, but the woman who rested against the pillows had. Floria wore a pure white, silk shift with lace accents that left her shoulders bare and her hair was brushed and curled to lay across the pillows perfectly. He walked around the bed, his fingers ghosting over the closed drapes and keeping his eyes on her. His smile soft, and her amber eyes on him in return.

"I do like this change, it suits the room and brings you as a part of it and my world." He said and she blushed. He swept some of the fabric aside, standing next to her and sat with her.

"I am glad you like it. I was worried you preferred the room darker, and hoped you would not want it changed back." She said and looked at the empty space next to her. He thought for a moment if he should join her, but it appeared that she made that decision for him. His side was turned down, and waiting for him.

"I need to bathe, I am worn tonight from all the speeches and arguments of the day. I am growing tired of the constant bickering over simple things, especially since there are so many greater matters to discuss." He said, rubbing his tired eyes, she took his hand and held it and smiled softly.

"Then tell me some of your worries. I will be your ear for such things, and try to help you through them." Floria said and he laughed. He gave her hand a squeeze, and laughed at her softly.

"My greatest worry is you right now. I don't want you to fear me, nor do I want you to fear laying in this bed. I only want you to know comfort, not what you have these past days." He said and she frowned at him. She sat up, closing her book and lay it on the table next to her. Her lips met his, and she took his hand and set it on her shoulder.

"My fear will fade, but I never felt any toward you. It is directed elsewhere, and that person in particular does not hold any dominion over me. For I am not his, nor shall I ever be." She said and he smiled at her. He caressed her cheek, kissing her lips again and he smiled at her.

"I know, but I don't want to push you too fast. Doing so may cause you to form a different opinion of me, and thus run away." He said and she nodded, accepting his gentle rejection. She sighed, not wanting to push the matter but still feeling like she had to prove to herself that she was not the whore Thor called her. She wanted to prove to herself that her trust was stronger than her fear, that she was not at all afraid of her own shadow as she was before.

"Will you sleep next to me? Just hold me to you, and make me feel safe?" She asked and he kissed her cheek.

"I will, I fear that my exhaustion and the impending hunt tomorrow has left me too worn for anything more." He said and lifted her chin softly. "Never doubt that I love you, and always shall. You are also not my property, but my equal in all things and I shall always treat you as such."

"I do not doubt that at all, for you are my sky, and I the moon that rests among it in comfort and sanctity." She said and he kissed her, laying her back and covering her before leaving to bathe. He smiled, wanting to do more, but fearing hurting her worse than she had already had happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay on the plush pillows together under the canopy over them, she feeding him a grape and giggling as he nipped the tip of her finger playfully. Thor and Sari watched over them, the latter trying not to roll her eyes at the display and groaning. He kissed her then, her head in the crook of his arm and his free hand on the stomach of the emerald gown she wore as they laughed together. Her eyes shone, and Frigga and Odin looked over from their own lunch to see what was causing so much commotion from their resting spot.

"They remind me of us when we were young." Frigga said and smiled, feeding Odin a bit of meat.

"Yes. Alas, it takes six guards to get me off the ground if we tried it now." He replied and Frigga laughed at his response. She looked back over, seeing Loki lean over her to feed her a bit of bread. Floria took the food in her mouth, leaning back on the pillows behind her and she blushed at her husband.

"Did you do well on the hunt?" Floria asked and he laughed, tapping her nose playfully. He gave him a grape and he caught the end of her finger in his teeth again, making her laugh as he let her go.

"I did. Two stags of considerable size and enough rabbits to make you a wrap to keep your shoulders warm in the winter." Loki replied, leaning back himself and glared at Thor from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you Ladies go and amuse yourselves? I would like to speak to my dear wife alone, and take her gentle council."

"Yes my Prince." Sari said with a curtsey, leading Thor away and they rested in the shade of a tree together. Sera joined them, the three women talking amongst themselves.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Floria asked, her eyes nervous and he smiled at her to reassure her that it was nothing awful.

"I only wanted to be alone for a time, the constant crowd of people surrounding us becomes wearying at times." He said and she laughed at him. She sat up and ate a bite of a strawberry, Loki catching her hand and biting off the rest as she giggled at his flirtations.

"You worried me a moment, I was nervous that you would say that you were growing bored of us." She poked, his eyebrows raising nearly to his hairline in shock and he shook his head.

"I could never be bored of you, remember that always." He said and she smiled at him as he lay back. He kissed her, his hand on her waist and she blushed ar his attentions when a clearing of the throat startled them out of their affections. Loki turned, seeing Hogun standing at the edge of the cushions and watching his daughter closely. She blushed, standing up and giving him a curtsey and nearly falling over on the soft platform.

"Hello Papa, I did not see you Sir." She said and he embraced his daughter. He bowed politely to Loki, and the Prince nodded to his Father in Law.

"I came to see how you were recovering from your fright, and I am pleased to see that you are doing well." Hogun said and Floria nodded.

"I find it best to not think about it, but I am still adored by my Husband. Who, in his courage, saved me from a shame I could not bear." She replied and Hogun bowed to Loki again.

"I thank you for keeping her so safe." Hogun said and he looked down. "Thor and I are no longer friends, and I am in need of a person to serve when Odin steps down..."

"Dont be afraid for your livelihood, I will see you elevated as a matter of fact." Loki said and he stood next to Floria, putting an arm around her. "I cannot have my friends starving, or the Father of my Wife without stability. I actually intend to make you a Council Member. The man who occupies the seat overseeing the Security of Asgard is retiring soon, and wishes to enjoy his elder years in peace. I may have suggested a fine man, and warrior, to Odin for the position."

"Loki... You have honored my Father." Floria gasped, her eyes wide.

"He has, and I thank him greatly." Hogun said, bowing with a salute. Floria smiled at the men, blinking in the warm sun and Loki shook the man's hand.

"Then I am proud to honor you so, and still adore your sweet Daughter. If you will excuse me, I have to spoil her so much more." Loki replied and Hogun nodded. He turned back to Floria, taking her hands and she smiled up at him.

"Thank You, for all you have done for my family. You are such a good and generous man, and I owe you so much." She said and blushed as he kissed her cheek, over her shoulder he saw Thor and Sera talking as they walked together and grinned a bit. Thinking at how Odin's punishment had opened Thor to the possibility of her Wife, it was his hope now that they would love each other and he saw Sera kiss her new companion on the cheek.

"I only ask you to pay the debt with your heart, and love me as you do now." Loki said and she laughed at him, she stepped up on her toes and kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Then I shall, for you have given me no reason to not love you." She said and he laughed, pointing to a flower on the tree near them.

"I think that bloom is hiding something for you." He said and she looked at him, walking over and smiling at him as she pulled the branch down to inspect the blue flower. She carefully moved the petals to open them, and she squealed in joy at the necklace of diamonds hidden in the center. Odin and Frigga turned toward them, and wondered at the sound. Floria cradling the delicate chain of gold in her hands, admiring it and she turned circles in the soft grass.

"I feel always so happy and magical, I pray it never ends!" She laughed, spreading her arms out and turning. Loki watched her, her skirts blooming and he laughed at the woman he loved so dearly.


	62. A Conversation

Chapter 62.

"Wake up Loki!" Floria said, shaking him and he opened an eye at her and laughed. She stood over him in her shift, her hair shone in the sun as it fell over her shoulders and he grinned at her. He reached up, pulling her onto the bed and rolled with her onto his side and held her close to him. She wiggled in his arms, trying to get free and giggled at him. He smelled her hair, revealing in how perfumed it was and in the year since their daughter was born he loved her all the more.

"No, I think we shall stay like this today and just enjoy the quiet." He said, feeling her shake him again as he closed his eyes.

"But you promised to take me to the Fair today, I honestly want to go and see all the things. There will be art, and music, and dancing, and races. Please, wake up and take me." She said and he laughed at her a moment before sitting up. She sat next to him, her eyes filled with light and he laughed at her.

"Very well. But, only if you wear the yellow dress. It looks so beautiful on you." He said and she laughed, her brown waves shaking as she shook her head and she leaned close to him.

"If My Prince wishes it." She said and kissed his cheek. He watched her crawl off the bed, running to the Bathing Chambers to get ready for the day and lay back on the bed and sighed in contentment. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the patterns of clouds and sky painted on the ceiling and thought about the last Fair he attended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nine Hundred Years Ago:_

Thor ran ahead of them, Loki walking with his Mother politely and she smiled at her sons. The day was warm, and he was excited to see the paintings with Frigga but he had to compromise to let Thor watch the wrestlers in the arena. They both walked past a group of women, all of them giving their Queen a curtsey as they passed.

"He is so quiet, but always polite." One woman whispered about Loki.

"See how he walks with his Mother and minds her? So well behaved, a perfect gentleman." Another answered. Loki felt his neck turn red at their praise and he stopped his Mother before she stepped into a mud puddle and ruined her shoes. He removed his cloak, laying it over the filth, and the women smiled in approval as he allowed The Queen to step over the garment. Thor stopped, seeing the display and felt jealous at the praise he heard from the people who saw how Loki acted.

"A true gentleman." One man said and applauded the dark haired Prince as Loki picked up the soiled cloak and cleaned it using magic. "Watch that my Son and learn, you treat a lady that way, and you will never want for anything."

"Come on! The matches are about to start!" Thor shouted, crossing his arms and Loki sighed at his louder brother. Frigga smiled patiently at her son, taking his hand and leaning close to him.

"We will see them, dont fret. It gets you nowhere to be loud and rude." Frigga corrected him, her tone even and patient as people smiled. Thor groaned, and crossed his arms at his Mother, glaring at Loki for being the center of attention.

"And I suppose you and Loki will take your time in the galleries, and I will only get to see two matches." Thor sighed, already earning a few looks of shock.

"Mother is more than fair Thor." Loki said and sighed. "We will see your interests, then ours."

"Don't tease me! It is not your place to speak so to me as if you are my better!" Thor shouted, closing his fists and storming toward the Arena. Frigga patted the top of his head, her smile gentle and she looked down at her more sensitive son. Her eyes were filled with sympathy, and she shook her head softly.

"Don't you worry now, he will see his fights and we will see our art. Why don't you get us some apples from that vendor for us to eat while we watch the games?" She asked him, handing his three coins and he nodded to his Mother. He bowed to her, and smiled at the responsibility he was given, planning a rather mean prank for Thor for his being rude to their Mother.

"Yes Mother. I will choose the sweetest and freshest apple for you." Loki said and walked to the vendor. The plump woman watched the young Prince as he selected three apples carefully, and accepted his money. Loki then made his way through the crowd, entering the Arena and pausing to take and apple and waved a hand over it to add an extra surprise for when his rude Brother took a bite of it. Grinning, he walked up the seating and found both Thor and Frigga watching the first match and presented his mother with her apple. Thor took his, standing to cheer at the winner of this match and he nearly threw his apple in his excitement. Loki sat, sighing at the boorish display and took a bite of his as Frigga ate some of hers.

"Did you know, that there is a way to cover apples in caramel to make the sweeter? I think I would like to try that." Loki told his Mother and she laughed.

"That does sound very good. Perhaps we will find a vendor that sells them, and share one?" She suggested and Loki grinned as he thought about the sweet treat. She tapped the end of his boyish nose, and he wiggled it at her in the way that made her laugh. On the other side of Frigga, he noticed Thor taking a bite of his apple and grinned.

"DISGHUSTING!" Thor said and spit out the piece of apple in his mouth. He looked down at the fruit, eyes widening in horror and gagged as he saw the nest of worms in the center of the apple. The blonde Prince ran from his seat, covering his mouth and turning green.

"Thor!" Frigga shouted, her mouth falling open at the sight of the apple and she chased after her son. Loki followed, finding Thor throwing up at the edge of a clearing and laughed as he walked over.

"You should have seen your face." Loki laughed, clapping his hands and Thor glared at his brother and wiped his chin. "Serves you right, you were acting like a spoiled..."

"You and your stupid magic! When are you going to learn that real warriors do not fight that way! You fight like a girl, and act like one too! Always clinging to Mother's skirts like the daughter she never had, no one will ever marry you!" Thor shouted, stalking toward Loki and he poked his finger into his chest. "I hope the Frost Giants take you to freeze and die!"

Loki stood in silence, looking at Thor and his mouth fell open in shock. They had quarreled in the past, but never had Thor wished him dead. Loki stood mutely, trying to think of something to counteract the string of insults but nothing came. Thor turned away from him, stalking toward the calls of their Mother and did not look back.

"I fight as well as anyone." Loki said to himself, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic. He did not realize he had been crying, and sniffed to collect himself before joining his family and they walked back to the Castle. That night, he asked Frigga to find him a swordsman to teach him how to fence. From that day on, he spent hours devoting his studies to magic and fencing. By the time he came of age, he was a master sorceror and swordsman. But no girl showed him any attention, he spoke with many of the Ladies around Frigga and never caught any eyes except for one. But she was drawn to Thor in the end.

But he always remembered how people viewed his talents, and felt less a man because of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sighed, remembering growing up as the slender magician against the muscular bulk of Thor and heard the chamber doors open. Sari and Thor entered, the small blonde holding her stomach. He raised and eyebrow, and waved a hand. Fandral took to making sure his old friend was not taken advantage of, but now he wondered if someone had bedded the fallen Princess. He laughed to himself, remembering the reaction of Fandrsl and Volstagg being howling laughter. Leaving Thor friendless, and suffering with only other women to talk to.

"Are you unwell?" Loki asked the suffering Blonde, Sari vanishing to assist her Mistress with her dressing. Thor shook her head, looking pale and Sari poked her head into the room.

"She has her cycle again, and it is giving her awful pains this time." She said and closed the Bathing Chambers door. Loki opened his wardrobe, selecting a light, emerald tunic and a pair of leather trousers in brown. He heard Thor whimper in pain, and pulled the shirt over his head. He walked to his portions, looking through them and pulled down a vial he kept for Floria and took it to Thor.

"It tastes awful, but two drops under your tongue should help the pains. You should be restored soon." He said and Thor took the potion. She groaned at the taste, but swallowed the two drops and gave it back to him.

"I do not know how women suffer through this every month. It is hel, and I cannot take this much longer. I am a man... not a weak and small woman." Thor said, Loki laughing to himself and changed his pants. He sat down in a chair, watching Thor change the sheets and sighed.

"You brought it onto yourself, have you ever thought that your arrogance and bravado would take you down a bad path?" Loki said and saw a bright red spot on Thors dress, doing his best not to laugh. "You tried to force yourself on a woman as she slept, you turned away your Wife, and acted like a petulant child. You are lucky Hogun does not emasculate you after your punishment is over."

"I dont need a lecture Loki. Least of all from you." She said and threw the sheets into the basket and planted her hands on her hips. "I hate this body, and everything about it."

"You are about to hate it even more. You have blood on your skirts." Loki said and Thor turned to see herself in the mirror. Her eyes opened in horror and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing as she knelt on the floor.

"Now I see why they were laughing at me. All the Guards as I walked by, they know what is going on with this body. I will be laughed at for this, they will never forget!" She wailed and Loki felt a bit of pity for her. He waved his hand, making the blood vanish and sighed.

"I cleaned it away, you can stop weeping. Have you ever thought that apologizing for once, taking responsibility for your actions would help Odin decide to restore you earlier than ten years?" Loki asked and he handed Thor a piece of chocolate cake from the breakfast tray.

"I am sorry for what I did, I just don't know if Floria will believe me." Thor said and looked at his lap. "I also... I like Sera very much."

"You like her? Well that is a step in the right direction."

"Shut up. She helped me this morning with this... condition. She also resisted making jokes about it, unlike you." Thor snapped, making the bed and glared back at him. Loki shrugged, shaking his head and walked over to her.

"You may find that an apology does go a long way. Try it, and Floria can put in a word for you with Odin." Loki said and sighed. "It would also help you to not be arrogant when you do."

The Bathing Chambers Doors opened and Floria walked out and smiled, she looked stunning in the yellow dress with the small blue, embroidered flowers. Loki beaming at her and she turned for him to admire her, he opened his arms and she walked to his embrace. She blushed as he kissed the top of her head, taking her hands suddenly and dancing around the room with her.

"You said I should wear this one." Floria said and he smiled at his Wife.

"I did, only because you make it so very beautiful." Loki replied and kissed her cheeks. "What do you wish to see first today? The Sports, Livestock?"

"May we start with the Gallery?" She asked and he beamed at her. He pinched her chin, kissing the end of her nose and laughing.

"If that is what you want, we shall do it. I would like to see the sculptures as well, I hear they are most extraordinary this year." Loki said, taking her hand and leading her to the doors.


	63. The Fair

Chapter 63.

They walked together among the sculptures, admiring them and enjoying the day. Floria stood in front of a large marble figure of a woman holding a child in her arms, the soft smile on the visage one of matronly love as the child touched her face. Loki studied the features and could appreciate the work that went into the piece, and he approved of how the gown the woman wore seemed to flow naturally.

"Wonderful skill." Loki said, approving of the work in front of him. "You can almost see the direction the wind blows her gown."

"Yes. This one is very good." Floria agreed and Loki offered her his elbow and they walked through to see the paintings. "I liked her smile, she looked so caring and sweet."

"I thought so as well, what do you want to view after the Gallery?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders in response. She laughed, looking up at him and blushed. The habit she held for so long when he admired her, staying with her after all the time that had passed.

"I do not know, this is the first time I have seen this Fair." She said and Loki laughed at her. He stopped, thinking for a moment as she admired a painted landscape of a field of wild flowers.

"I hear they make an apple dipped in toffee, I have never tried one, but I have heard rumor that they are very good." He said and she smiled at him.

"I would like to try that treat." She said and they walked among the paintings for a long time, seeing no one and they turned a corner together and stopped in their tracks. Their eyes opened wide in shock and Loki's mouth fell open at the large painting.

"Is that supposed to be..." Floria asked, and pointed at the woman in the ethereal gown of pale rose and shimmering white. On top of her head was a golden crown of pearls, and she smiled sweetly while she cradled a lamb in her arms. She sat in a garden, and over her was a blooming cherry tree, her seat a stone bench.

"I believe it is you." Loki said and read the legend at the bottom of it. "In Kindness, Fidelity, and Gentle Nature... Our future Queen."

"It is very well done." Floria said and she blushed at it. "Am I really that pretty?"

"Floria, you are truly that beautiful." Loki replied and studied the perfect brush strokes and glanced back at her. "This work is exquisite, I can almost reach out and feel your dress. The artist did not use over ornimantation as well, the small smile is sweet, and kind. Norns! I want to pay this person for this work."

"How would we find them?" Floria asked and Loki regarded her a moment. A thin woman with a breaky nose peered around the corner at them, her thin hair hanging around her face, and she looked at him in shock. Floria saw her then and she curtsied to him, both noticing the paint on her apron.

"I painted it My Prince." She said and looked at her feet. "I like to paint people I find interesting."

"You?" He asked and she nodded softly. "This work is amazing, I wish to fund your work further."

"Sir?" She asked and Floria smiled. Her mouth hung open in shock, and her large eyes nearly fell out of her head at the surprise of his announcement. She covered her face then, thinking about how her luck had changed with one painting.

"Yes. That work is truly talented, and I celebrate true gift when I see it. Will six hundred gold be a good start to buy you more canvasses and pigments?" He asked her and she blinked at him in shock. She nodded and Loki produced a purse of gold, handing it to her. She shook, blinking at him and she handed him a slip of paper with the directions to her home and her name on it.

"I... I don't know what to say My Prince. This is more than generous." She replied and she looked at him in awe.

"My Wife needs an official portrait for the Royal Gallery, we will come by in very soon for you to paint her." He said and she smiled, hugging the purse to her.

"Yes! I would love to paint her! I find her most intriguing, she has been treated so poorly, but remains so kind." She said and curtsied to Floria. "Lady, thank you very much for the honor of having you sit for me."

"It is my honor Lady..." Floria began and the girl laughed.

p dir="ltr""Morrigan. My Husband is a Cobbler, and my studio is above his shop." Morrigan replied and Floria nodded.

"I look forward to seeing more of your work Lady Morrigan. Thank you for the honor of seeing this one." Loki said, giving the thin woman a bow and she blushed at him, her smile widened and Floria watched the scene closely. She worried then, that her fears were getting the better of her and pushed them aside to ensure she could enjoy the day properly. Loki took her hand, giving it a squeeze and they walked on.

"Perhaps we should try those apples we spoke of?" Floria suggested and Loki grinned at her.

"Yes, if that is what you want." He replied and they walked on and into the packed streets together. He looked at Floria, his gaze as if she were the only woman on all the Nine Realms and he held her hand as if it were the only thing holding him from fading to nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sari, Thor!" Floria called out, walking into their chambers and hearing giggles. "I am dusty and in need of a bath after the day, please draw me one. Loki also wishes a light dinner tonight, nothing heavy. We are so many things while out..."

She paused, not recieving a response and hear more giggles and a few coos coming from the Bed Chamber. She frowned, reaching for the handle and a giggle erupted from the room and she opened the door as silently as she could. She peered in and saw Sera with her back to her, her gown cast aside and her mouth falling open as she closed the door again. Tears pricked her eyes and she gasped at the pain in her chest, she gripped her dress and ran from the chambers and down the halls.

She had to ask Queen Frigga for a new accommodation, she would never lay with her husband after what she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Thor asked Sera, the elf shaking her head and kissing her now female husband.

"I don't know, we should not do this here though. You could get in so much more trouble than you already are. Next time, we will sneak to my chambers." Sera laughed and Thor kissed her again, cradling her cheek.

"Agreed, and I cannot wait to be a man again to love you properly." Thor replied and laughed at the woman she married, and now adored. She blushed, the tips of her pointed ears turning a rose pink and Thor kissed her again.

"Will we have children too?" She asked Her and Thor nodded, caressing Sera's stomach and tickling her.

"Of course, we should fix the bed now. They will be back soon, and I dont want my brother angry with the both of us." Thor replied and got up, picking up dresses and stockings as she moved to dress again. She put her chemise back on, smiling at the Alfar girl and hugged her close to her. "I love you Sera, and regret ever letting you go."

"I forgive you Thor. And would show you how I love you if you did not have your bleed." She laughed and Thor hugged her again. They both dressed, fixing the bed and not yet realizing the accidental chaos they both created in their actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki entered his Chambers, the table set for the both of them and frowning at the lack of his wife being there. He looked in the Bathing Chambers, then the nursery, his Daughter missing as well and he walked through to the hall doors again. He was not overly starved, so he would wait for her. His mind thinking that she only wanted to spend some time with their Daughter and he sat in his chair by the fire and began to read.

Hours passed, and not even Sari or Thor entered to see if their Mistress needed their help for the evening. He began to worry, and stood to go look for his wife and daughter. He opened the doors, finding a Paige in the hall and the boy bowed to him.

"What is it?" Loki asked, and the boy swallowed hard.

"Queen Frigga has asked me to tell you that Princess Floria has come to her with disturbing news and has been moved to other accommodations My Prince. She advises that you speak to her in the morning as she and King Odin have gone to see a play this evening." The boy replied and Loki felt his heart stop.

"What has happened Boy? Is my Wife unwell?" He demanded and he saw Thor in the hall with her mouth open. The blonde girl turned, running and Loki ran after him.

"Thor! What have you done?" Loki demanded, racing after her and he saw Sera in the hall, Thor stopped and grabbed her hand and they both began running together. Loki gave chase, but lost both women in the garden as they ran around a hedge and vanished down a forest path. He roared at the sky, cursing Thor and Sera and stormed back to the castle. He saw the Paige and glared at him.

"Where is my Wife!" He hissed and the boy took a step back and shivered at him.

"She has been given accommodations off the Queen's chambers. I do not know why." He said and Loki walked toward Frigga'a rooms. As he approached the doors, he heard soft sobbing coming from a guest room near Friggas and opened the door to see Floria weeping by the fire. Sari stood in mute shock, and she walked forward.

"She wished no visitors Sir, please let her be..." The girl said and he walked past the girl to see his Wife. She cradled their Daughter in her arms, the one year old Princess sleeping and Floria shook her head at him.

"Leave me, I do not want to see you." Floria said and Loki looked at her in mute shock. He stood over her, reaching out for her and she pulled away, Sari taking the baby from her and Floria wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Floria, what is going on? How have I offended you?" He asked her and she glared at him.

"How? How did you offend me?" She said and stood from the chair. "You wear so many masks, that I do not know how you keep them all so organized. Today alone, you were one of the Loving Husband, then the Scholar. Now you appear before me wearing one of the Innocent Man! Which masks did you wear for her, and which ones does she wear for you?"

"I... What are you talking about Floria? What masks?" He asked her, shaking his head and fearing that some influence had come over her. He reached for her cheek and she backed away, her eyes set and angry.

"I saw you and she, in our bed. Rutting with her, and she enjoying you as I do!" She shouted back. "You sullied our bed, and you now ask me how you lied to me? Is it because of how Thor thought to have me that you would have his Wife in revenge?"

"What did you see? What madness has gotten into your head woman?" He asked her and she shook her head at him. She crossed her arms, refusing to speak anymore and he reached out faster than she could react. He pressed his thumb against her forehead and saw in her memories, he saw what she did in their bed and Loki looked at Floria in shock.

"Dont you dare touch me! You... you Defilier! You Monster!" She screamed and he reeled as if he had been struck. He stepped back, and Floria looked at him with regret at what she said and he set his jaw. He walked to the doors, opening them and walked out of them. He paused before leaving, bowing to her and did his best not to rage at his Wife.

"I leave you to your rest. Goodnight." He said and closed the door with a hollow click. He saw Frigga and Odin walking toward him, they both pausing and he regarded them for a moment.

"Loki." Frigga said, the lips a thin line and Loki nodded to them both. He turned on his heel, leaving and Odin stopped him by clearing his throat.

"We will find out what happened, all parties involved need rest now." Odin said and Loki turned back with a grin.

"It is most easy Odin, I lay with the Alfar girl and was caught. Perhaps, you cannot tame the animal that I am and will never truly find any reason to keep me locked in your Castle. I leave at dawn for another Realm, goodnight." He said and Frigga saw right through his lie. He walked on, refusing to look back and Frigga tried to stop him.

"If you leave, you will regret your actions. Your Daughter will never know you, and both she and Floria will have no protection against this cruel world. Think about that before you leave." Frigga said, and he kept walking on. The only words on his mind where Floria's, the echo of the word "Monster" and how it so easily passed her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to tell them the truth!" Sera said, pacing her chambers and looked at Thor. "Damn lust, and all that we have done."

"They may not understand, we are physically two women. I am afraid for you now, I did not even hear her, or think that we had that little time." Thor replied, opening her arms and holding her Wife. "I still think like a man, even if I am a woman in this body."

"I will be shamed if we don't tell them the truth, our marriage will be Annulled, and I will be sent back to marry a Lord." Sera said, trying not to cry. "I had dreams of children with you, a family, and a home that we could fill with happiness."

"And we will have that. We have to go and talk to Frigga and Loki." Thor said and sighed. She looked down at Sera and kissed her cheeks. "We will repair this damage tonight. And together, we will face the consequences of what we have done."

"Very well. Just know how much I love you." Sera said and her fingers laced in between Thor's.

"I do, and will fight for us until my dying breath." Thor said and smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her through the halls. Walking toward Frigga'a chambers and raising a hand to knock on her door.


	64. A Life so Divided

Chapter 64.

Loki and Floria stood in shock as Odin placed, his staff hitting the floor and Thor holding Sera's hand as they both confessed the what they had done. Floria looked at Loki, her head shaking and she looked guilty for her actions and she bit her lip.

"I am sorry." She said to him, and he could not look at her. "I was so very wrong."

"You two have caused quite a mess. I hope you are both proud, choose other beds to show affection toward each other in." Odin said to the two women. Sari hid behind her silver hair, and Thor put an arm around her. Frigga looked at Loki, her face sympathetic.

"Loki, go and speak to your Wife dear. She looks so sad and guilty for everything that happened." She said and he nodded, still not looking at Floria.

"I do not have much to say to her." He replied and he walked out of Frigga'a chambers and to his. The only sound behind him was the soft tap of Floria'a shoes as she followed him. She hung her head, hiding how ashamed she was at what she had said to him and she wanted to cry into her hands.

She stood silently in their chambers, and he sat heavily in his chair and stared at her. Her eyes rooted to the floor, and she trembled.

"I did not mean to say..." She started and he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Don't, you meant it. And in a way it is true, I am a Monster, a Defilier of innocent girls, and a Murderer." He replied, his calm voice scaring her more than anything. She trembled, and looked at the floor. The only time she was spoken to like that, was when she was told she was sold to a Pleasure House. Her Master calmly speaking to her as if she was the least of his worries, a tear traced down her cheek and she felt it on her chin.

"You may go." He said and Floria stayed rooted to her spot. She was thrown away again, and he stood and walked toward her. Except it was not him, it was her Master and he was going to beat her. She took a step back, fear taking over and she stumbled over a chair, she fell backwards and crashed to the floor. The heel of her shoe breaking, and her gown tearing at the sleeve on the edge of a table as it cut her arm open. She yelped in pain, and lay still on the floor.

"I am sorry." Was all she said, Loki looking at her and she pushed off the floor to look into his eyes. "I did not mean it."

"Go to a Healer, you are bleeding." He said and Floria looked at her gown. She got to her feet, limping to the door and she stopped and looked back at him. He could feel her staring at him, but he did not look back at her. His calm not at least showing the storm inside him. She opened the door, stepping into the hall and saw Sera walking toward her. She reached out to her friend and saw her anguish, taking her arm and wrapping it in her shawl.

"Floria, I am so... so sorry. I did not want you to suffer like this, it was not my intention." Sera said and Floria looked at her and sobbed.

"Sera... I am cast off. I am nothing again, and... and I have another child inside me." She wept and Sera held her friend as she cried in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria sat in the borrowed Chambers alone, her arm wrapped and coated with a salve that prevented scarring and quickened healing. She had been alone all day, and the knock at the door made her look up. She stood, opening it and saw Frigga looking in at her and she held a letter in her hands.

"May I come in?" Frigga asked, and she saw the activity in the hall. She nodded, and Frigga entered and looked at her.

"Loki wanted me to give you this, he is leaving soon and I do not know when he will return." She said and Floria took the letter, setting it unopened on the table. She heard another knock, and Sari stood outside and gasped for air from running.

"You should read it, it concerns your household and everything in it." Frigga said and Floria couldn't bring herself to touch the letter.

"Am I to leave the Castle?" She asked and Frigga nodded softly, her eyes sad.

"I am so sorry dear." Frigga said and Floria nodded, looking at the cradle with her Daughter in it.

"Then Amora and Yolanda got their true desire in the end, I am to be cast off and my Common Blood purged, my child a Bastard, and the one I carry now to never be known by its Father." Floria said, Frigga walking toward her and she looked at her Daughter in Law.

"You have to stop him! You are with child, and he does not even know!" Frigga said and held her shoulders. "He has right to know that you still love him, and that his child is now growing in you again!"

"He will not even look at me. He turns away, and will not look at his Daughter! How can I convince a stubborn man to stay with a woman he cannot even look at in affection any longer?" She asked. Frigga urged her to go, begging with her eyes and let a tear fall.

"Because I know him, he is stubborn and a fool at times, but he will not leave you with a child growing in you! Now go, and tell him before he makes a terrible mistake!" She said and Floria ran past the Queen, she raced down the halls and burst through the chamber doors to see the empty rooms and the lack of his things in them. She heard him giving orders to a man for another trunk, and she walked toward them. He regarded her, and he closed his eyes and waved the man to his task.

"I see my letter has reached you, are the terms not to your liking?" He asked and she shook her head. He folded his hands behind his back, staring at her and she bit her lip.

"Please dont leave." She asked him, folding her hands and thinking of how to word what she had to say. "I apologized over and over to you, why do you not listen?"

"I believe I said my peace enough in my letter..."

"I did not read it. I came to tell you something, I love you and pray you will listen." She said and he walked past her, collecting his cloak and putting it on. She stared at him, watching him fumble with the ties and he walked to the door, leaving her and she walked after him.

"I have no time for this, am late as it is. Go to the Estate I planned for you, it is very nice and you can raise your Daughter there." He said and she grabbed his arm.

"She is your Daughter too. Will you abandon her with no future, leave us because of foolish pride? To never know her Father as you had no contact with yours?" She asked and he pulled his arm away from her.

"She will adapt, and have a better future than you think. Go on and pack, and say nothing more to me." He said, walking through the gates and toward his horse.

"Where are you going then? So I may send you a message, to tell you..." She started as he mounted his horse and he looked down at her. He waved the coaches to hold, and Frigga walked out of the gates and stood silently.

"Tell me what? How your trivial life is progressing?" He asked her and laughed, his eyes flashing in anger. "Or how you still find me a monster?"

"To tell you when your child is born, I am carrying your second now." She said and he stopped looking back at her. His eyes widened at her revelation and he shook his head, ignoring how she looked up at him in hope that he would stay with her.

"I... I am to be a Father again?" He asked her and she nodded. She turned and began walking through the gates, her heart pounding and she hid her tears.

"You are, I will wait here for you to return Husband. For I am your true Wife, and no woman, or man will convince me otherwise." She said and continued to walk back to their chambers. Frigga smiled at her, walking next to her and they did not hear the heavy boots walking toward them. A hand grabbed her arm, making her gasp in pain at the cut under her sleeve and she turned to see Loki standing beside her.

"You have my children." He said and she looked him in the eyes and she nodded. "You stubborn woman, when will you learn?"

"When my Stubborn Husband..." She started and fainted, her body going limp and he caught her.

"Fetch a Healer!" He shouted, and looked back at the man carrying a trunk. "Take them all back to my chambers, I have a Wife with child to care for!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was a warning, and she must remain in bed for the duration of her time with child." Eir said, Frigga and the Maids looking at her as she opened her eyes. "No upset, she must be kept calm. I will check her in a month and see if she is able to go for short walks."

"Thank you." Frigga said and she sat next to Floria. She lay against the pillows, her eyes filling with tears at the lack of one person.

"Is he gone?" She asked and Frigga shook her head. She held her daughter's hand and smoothed her hair, calming her with a simple spell.

"Don't worry yourself Dear, you have a child to think of. He..." Frigga started and Loki walked in, carrying their daughter and a large bundle of Rose's in the other hand.

"I thought you should have something beautiful to look at while you rested." He said and Alarea giggled as he tapped the end of her nose. She hugged to her Father, and wiggled down from him and sat on the bed with her mother.

"Mama." She said and curled close to Floria, she gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. Frigga having to use the magic again to keep her calmed, taking care of her Daughter.

"I am so happy you are here." She said and Loki took Frigga'a place. He held her hand and Sari took the flowers to put them in a vase. "I am so very sorry, please stay. Dont leave us, and..."

"I am where I belong." He said and kissed her lips softly. "With the woman I love and the children she has given me. I should be the one who is sorry now, for you are my life and my true Queen."

"I cannot leave the bed. I am to stay here or the baby will die." She said and Loki grinned at her. He shook his head, picking up their Daughter and smiled at her. She wondered at what he was doing, and he held his child close to him and she blinked back tears at the scene.

"Alarea, Mother is to have another baby. How do we take care of her while the baby grows?" He asked the little girl and she giggled.

"Hugs! And make Mama west!" The child said and he tapped her nose gently.

"My clever Princess, you know what is best." He said and helped Floria sit up, his arms around both his girls and he felt a tear fall down his cheek in response to the love he was surrounded in. He felt so very stupid at what he had almost done, the woman close to him once so trusting and he abusing it again. She trembled in his arms, and he feared he could not fix the damage he had done this time.

"She is like her Father." Floria said and felt his tear hit her cheek. She pulled away, looking into his eyes and blinked. "Please dont ever leave us, I am a life divided without you."

"I won't, I am a fool to contemplate such an action." He said and she held him close to her, his hands in her hair and her heart aching for him to never let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank You Eir." Frigga said to the Healer with a smile, she lips thin and her eyes sparkling at her work.

"I do not lying to my patients My Queen, she only fainted from hunger. The child in her is well, and healthy." Eir replied, walking with her Queen down the halls and letting out a resounding sigh. "This meddling in a marriage could go awry, just know that. If one person does not wish it to continue, then it will fail."

Frigga sighed, her hands open and looking at the woman with her. A knowing smile on her lips as she stood before the dark haired Healer, her own blue eyes shimmering with knowledge.

"I have seen their bond in my meditations, if one leaves, the other will die. I fear prophecy and fate have stronger plans for the both of them, and their hearts are linked by forces stronger than their own wills." Frigga said, and sighed. "Who am I but a simple slave to the wheels of fortune and destiny?"

"A Queen, and a meddling woman. My Queen." Eir said and sighed, walking on and Frigga folded her hands at the scolding. She looked back toward Loki's chambers, her heart sinking for what storm she saw coming in her visions and she hid her own sadness.


	65. Fear and other Emotions

Chapter 65.

Loki sat next to her on the bed and she lay in silence, their Daughter having been taken to her bed hours ago. He hummed softly, her eyes focused on a spot on the wall, and her thoughts her own. He drew lazy circles on her shoulder, and she shifted away from his touch softly. Turning onto her side, her hands burying themselves under the pillows and he watched her.

"I am sorry Floria, and I hope you do not stay angry or hurt because of me for long. I would prefer your smiles, and kindness more." He said and she lay still and sighed, her shoulders rising and falling with the act. She did not know what answer would keep him from shouting at her again, and she knew that silence would only earn her further scorn.

"Will you try to control your mercurial temperament?" She asked him and he rubbed his face with a hand. He rested n hand on her shoulder and nodded, not caring if she could see the gesture or not. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he pressed his lips together.

"I think you have room for improvement as well. You jumped to conclusions at first sight of a woman on our bed in undress." He said and she sighed and looked away from him. She lay quiet for a long time, the fire the only sound in the room and she watched the flames flicker.

"Then we are both fools." She said and closed her eyes, he lifted his hand softly and rested it in his lap. His heart sinking at what he took from her voice, and he let her statement hang in the air.

"What do you want Floria, whatever it is, I shall honor it." He said and she looked back at him. Her eyes studied him for a long moment, and he feared what she would say.

"I want peace, and to be allowed to raise my children with no strife. I only want them happier than when I grew up, and for them to know only love and caring." She said softly and she rolled onto her back and looked at him. "I do not wish to be Queen if I am not loved or cherished by the man who is to be King."

He jerked back suddenly, her words cutting him and he nodded at her wish. He stood then, walking to the sitting room and leaving her to rest. His eyes closing at her statement and he knew, his temperament, nature, and his pride had worked against him. She lay back on her side, everything over the past year working against them and he left her alone in the other chamber to sit by the fire.

She lay for a long time, her eyes closing and she sighed at the hollow feeling in her chest as she drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Loki!" He heard and his head jerked up, he did not remember falling asleep and he walked into the bedchamber and saw Floria sitting up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, her face calm and he walked toward her.

"Do you need something?" He asked and she nodded, her hand gesturing toward the pitcher and he knew what she needed.

"Water please." She said and he brought her the cup. He sat on the bed, watching her drink from it and she lay back and he reached out for her hand. She let him take it, and her eyes watched him and he sighed.

"I have thought long about my selfish nature. I have held you here for too long, kept you caged as a bird..." He started and she stopped him with her other hand and shook her head. Her eyes closed and she squeezed his hand suddenly. Her face drained of color and she held the hand tightly in both of hers, he put his other hand on top of her and she shivered.

"I don't know why we must drift apart." She said and he looked at her. "Do we not love each other enough to justify our hearts being bound together? Do we not care that the other is sad, and try to make them laugh?"

"I... I... I cannot change what I am. And hearing you call me a Monster wounded me so deeply... I never wanted to be that in your eyes." He said and shifted in front of her. Her hand gripped his and she pressed her lips together, sitting up and caressing the blue skin under her fingers.

"I am the monster." She said and she blinked back tears. "I am not worthy of you, knowing how deep I wounded you now."

Her fingers traced a ridge over his cheek and down his neck, stopping just above his collar and she looked into the red eyes of her husband. She looked down then, freeing her other hand to hide her face. He stopped her, pulling them away and he pressed his forehead against hers, his blue sking cool against her warm skin. A soft puff of vaporous breath escaped from between her lips, and he kissed her.

"You are no monster Floria." He said and he looked into her eyes. "You are kinder than those who hid truth from me for so very long. I am a part of two worlds, and belong to neither one. Perhaps it is I who should stop punishing myself, for it was you that pulled me away from my darkness."

"I do love you still, but it hurts me so much now to be so afraid of losing yours. All I have ever known was pain and misery, and then there was kindness from you, but it is all going away." She said and he shifted back and she stopped him. Her hands holding his, and she staring into his eyes.

"Then trust me, and I will never lead you to see a monster in me." He said and she nodded, his fingers caressing her cheek and he kissed her again. His lips lingered on hers, and he wrapped his arms around the small woman he married, promising to be hers and only hers.

"Never let me go." She said and he smiled into her neck. His heart pounded in his chest and he lay next to her on the bed, gathering her into his arms and holding her.

"Never, for you are the Future Queen of Asgard, and my greatest advisor in all matters of my rule." He said and held her to him. "I love you as I love breath itself. And if you left, I would have nothing to breathe."

"I fear this child may not live." She said then, and she trembled against him. "I fear it may die before it is born, and that you will leave be because of it dying."

"No. I will stay, and hold you in your grief. We will lay our child to rest, placing it on a pyre and freeing the soul in it to go to Valhalla. I promise you that, and I will not let them take me from this room when it is born. I will hold you through it, and ensure that it is done properly." He whispered to her, his hand resting over her stomach and he lifted his head suddenly. His brows knitted together and he looked at her eyes, a smile creeping across his lips.

"What is it?" She asked him and he laughed to himself.

"We are truly fools Floria, for love has made us such." He said and she blushed at his statement. "You were so very right in what you said, and now I vow to never allow you to leave my arms."

He waved his hand, creating a band of gold and he let it fall into his palm. She looked at it and she blinked at him in confusion, his fingers pressing it into her palm. She looked at the ring, and she shook her head in confusion.

"Put it on me. And I will seal my vow of being only yours with an endless circle that I wear as you wear the one I put on you at our ceremony." He said and she smiled at him. Her hand taking his and slipping the ring on his long finger, her soft hands holding his and she blinked back tears at him. He brought the ring to his lips and kissed it, softly kissing hers and she gasped at the gesture.

"I am yours." She said softly and he nodded.

"And I am yours." He replied, his fingers blinking between hers and she held his hand. "We are only owing allegiance to one another, no one else."

"I love you." She whispered and he kissed her in the warm glow of the fire. His lips kissing his devotion to her where words always failed him. The words she was afraid to say, locked in her heart and growing stronger by the day.

_I also fear you._


	66. A Long Winter

Chapter 66.

Floria lay back on the pillows, Eir standing over her and checking the pregnancy and smiling her approval. Floira listened to her advice, Loki sitting nearby and watching the woman work. His eyes following every movement, and he waiting to hear her verdict.

"You may close your robe and cover yourself again Princess. It is a cold day today, and you cannot afford a chill." Eir said and Floria covered her legs again with the blankets and relaxed. Loki looked at the Healer, watching her put her tools away.

"Is the child healthy?" Floria asked, her eyes worried and Eir nodded.

"Very much so, but you still need to be careful. No strain or activities that may cause you to become upset, I will see you again after Yule and assess if you may leave your bed to take exercise." Eir said and Floria did not hide her disappointment at her words. The last four months of her lying on her back becoming a strain on her. Her belly had rounded, the child inside it growing as normal. Her six months into carrying his second child being one of rest and calm, but Loki could still not see how she needed to stay in their bed with minor exceptions to bathe or relieve herself.

"Can she at least sit at a table to eat? It is only a few steps and then she can return to resting." Loki asked and Eir thought for a moment, nodding her assent.

"That can be allowed, but step carefully, and don't take a chill." She warned and Floria nodded and smiled weakly. She lay under the blankets, looking at Loki with a hint of depression and he tried to reassure her with a smile. They had been cooped up together for so long, that they wished for other company. It was easier for he to leave and attend Council Meetings, but Floria had to wait for visitors to come to her. And now, with the heavy snows, they had become fewer. Her temper was becoming shorter as well, and she often sat in silence with nothing to do but wait. She remained afraid to express herself, AMD chose to only smile and nod at his requests.

"I will hope then that she will be allowed out of bed next week then. Perhaps for short walks, and then to gradually add visits to her family." He said and Eir nodded, something in her eyes telling him that he was not getting all the information he needed to have.

"Next week. I bid you both a good day." She said and gave them a curtsy before taking her satchel of tools and leaving them. Floria sighed, running her hand over the growing swell and folding them on top of herself. She shifted quietly, looking out the window and watching the snow fall. She was growing restless, and Loki was as well, but their priority was on the child she was carrying.

"Do you wish to play a game or rest?" He asked her and she sighed again.

"I have been resting for the last several months, I want to walk." She said and looked down at herself. "This bed has become a prison and I cannot stand it anymore."

"I know, but you want the child to be born when it should." He said, trying to be supportive and she nodded. Her eyes focused on the window again, and she returned to her own meditations.

Loki stood then, straightening his tunic and stretching. He looked toward Sari, watching the girl shrug and he walked a few circles if the room. He was feeling entrapped as well, and he wanted to go riding. He pondered Eir's expression, his mind going over what he observed as he interacted with Floria and a few gestures made no sense. Why, after this time would she still be ordered to remain bedridden when she felt perfectly well?

"Must you pace?" Floria snapped and he stopped, looking at her and his eyes widened at the outburst.

"I was thinking, it sometimes helps to move. If I could leave this room, I could walk the halls but I am here." He retorted and Floria shook her head.

"You are not the one here trapped in this bed, you can leave at any time if it pleases you." She replied and he saw the irritation cross her face. "I am not an anchor that binds you here, nor shall I be accused of being one."

"I did not say you were Floria, I was merely stating a fact." He snapped back at her and her eyes widened at his demeanor, she shifted and crossed her arms and returned to staring out the window.

"Go on and take your walk then, I will be here when you return." She said softly and he let out a long breath, he groaned inwardly and walked back to the bed. His shoulders slumping forward as he sat heavily on it, she regarded him a moment and pulled the blankets up higher.

"Floria, all this is my fault. I should never have upset you to make yourself ill, I do not want to bicker over this." He said and she threw the blankets off her. She went to the wardrobe and pulled a dress down off a hook and started putting it on. He stood up, trying to stop her and she pulled the dress away from him.

"What are you doing?" Sari asked and ran into the room. Floria pulled a Chemise over her head and started tying the underskirt around her waist. The Maid and Loki looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"I am going for a walk, I cannot stand this room anymore and it is causing me too much strife." She replied and Loki walked to her, his hand closed over her shoulder and she pulled away.

"Eir has said you must remain at rest, think about the child." He said and she shook her head, she finished dressing and pulled her hair back in a simple braid. Sari got her some shoes and helped her Mistress put them on, Floria using a chair for balance.

"I have remained at rest for all this time, I want to go out and walk before we bicker ourselves into a separation or divorce. It is draining on both of us to be so trapped, and I do not feel unwell at all." She said and started walking toward the doors. "I will go and see our Daughter, play with her a bit, and then go to the Library to see if there are any new books that catch my attention. Should I choose, I will return here but the company is dull."

She opened the door, the shocked face of Frigga seeing her dressed and walked in. She looked at Loki, and he shrugged as she walked past Floria and took the girls hand.

"Floria, I thought Eir told you to stay at rest. The baby could be harmed!" Frigga said and Floria took her hand back. She looked at the Queen, her eyes widening and Loki had a realization that he and his Wife had been played for fools. He groaned, hating the fact that he allowed Frigga to meddle in his life and he hoped that Floria would play along with his plan.

"She wishes to go for a short walk to see our Daughter and to the Library." Loki said, giving Floria a subtle wink and she grinned. "I told her to not be so stubborn, but she refuses to hear reason. I swear Mother, she has become more and more demanding of me and I cannot stand it any further."

"If you were not so pig headed, then I would not have had to get with child to keep you as my Husband!" Floria returned and Loki opened his mouth in shock. He winked again, and she nodded that she understood what was going on. Frigga waved her hands and stopped him before he could say anything, her hands folding neatly and smiling.

"Floria, how you found yourself with child does not matter. We need to ensure that you do not strain yourself while you carry it, Loki don't shout at her." Frigga said, trying to remain collected and Floria pointed at Loki.

"How can I remain calm when he insists that this child is not his?" She asked Frigga and crossed her arms. "He said I lay with a Guard, and he put it in my belly!"

"Which is true! You talk in your sleep, I heard it with my own ears." Loki said, and crossed his arms. "I want a separation and this marriage declared void!"

"I want it as well! And I want you to stay far away from my children! He is spoiled beyond all capability to be compassionate to any person in plight!" Floria said and Loki let out a derisive snort.

"Nag!" He shouted and Floria glared at him.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Twit!"

"Pale... pale... moody shadow!"

"I am pale because I am half Jotun!"

"You keep reminding me of that! Stop it now!"

"Shrew!"

"Wretch!"

"Harpy!"

"Bilgesnipe!"

"ENOUGH!" Odin shouted and Floria and Loki saw him standing in the doorway. The Old King took a step forward, his cane striking the floor and he looked from Frigga to Loki.

"He started it." Floria said and pointed at Loki. He hid a laugh, nearly failing and Odin sighed.

"Frigga started it." Odin said and looked at his Wife. "You have meddled enough in their marriage dear, now it is time to end the charade that you started."

"I knew that she was well enough to leave the bed. You trapped us here for months on end, and nearly caused us to crumble." Loki said and Floria nodded her agreement. Both of them crossed their arms and Frigga stared at Odin, her mouth opening and Loki raised an eyebrow.

'I did it to ensure that Loki remained happy, he would have fallen into misery and Floria as well." She said, nervously picking at her hands. She looked at Loki and Floria, her eyes filled with hope and they glared back at her. "I had a vision that Floria would die if she had the child alone, I had to act."

"In meditation?" Loki asked and Frigga nodded. "You know full well that those visions are often false, they are the worries of your mind given presidence."

"I could not take any chances. I saw that she was birthing the child and it killed her and the baby as well." She said and looked at Floria. "I did it to save the both of you, not just Loki. I meant no harm Dear, just to see that you were kept safe."

"I am safe." Floria said and looked at Loki. "I always was."

"So you lied to us, telling Eir to lie along with you to ensure that our marriage would not fail and remain stable. Did you ever ask if it was strong enough to withstand any storm?" Loki asked and Frigga looked at Odin. The Old King stepped forward and looked at his Wife, shaking his head.

"You were leaving. I had to do something, I could not let you do something you would regret later." She said and Loki took Floria's hand in his.

"My regrets are my own, and I would have returned when my pride was less wounded. Let us go to see out Daughter, this child will be well." He said and Floria nodded softly to him. They walked together, leaving their chambers and traveled the hall.

"I cannot believe she lied." Floria said, her hands folding over her stomach and her eyes wide.

"Neither can I." Loki replied, stopping and laughing. "Pale, moody shadow?"

"I am not very good at acting." She laughed and he grinned. "I was put on the spot a bit."

"I would argue that you were a Consummate Actress... Nag" He laughed, his arm around her back as they walked. She laughed and pinched his side playfully, her eyes shining and he looked at her.

"Brat." She giggled and he stopped her, kissing her cheek and grinning.

"Twit." He said and she laughed harder, kissing him back.

"Spoiled Prince." She giggled and he pretended to be hurt by her words, he opened the door to the nursery and they were greeted by a shrieking toddler. The little girl giggling as she ran toward them.

"Mama! Papa!" She squealed and Loki lifted her off her feet. "Mama and bawby bwetter?"

"Yes my Princess. She is much better." He said and hugged the girl. "How is my clever girl?"

"Gwood!" She squealed, Floria kissing her cheeks and the Alarea looked at Floria's growing belly. "Mama, is bawby in thwere?"

"It is Dear, and will come out soon." She said and the girl nodded.

"Bwaby need gwow!" Alarea said, Loki kissing his Daughters cheek.

"Yes, it needs to grow a bit before it can be born." He said and Floria smiled at her Husband softly. He caressed her cheek, moving the child so she was on his back and took her hand in his. "Let us all go for a walk and to the Library. Perhaps it will do the three of us some good to see how much the Castle has changed."

"I like this idea Husband." She said and the Nurse smiled at the growing Royal Family. He led them to the doors, opening them and giving them both space to walk through. Down the hall they heard Frigga and Odin shouting at one another, and Loki laughed at them.

"We should not find that funny Dear, that was us." Floria said and her nodded.

"Well, My Sweet Nag, she did meddle." He replied and she laughed, wagging a finger at him.

"Brat, you should not judge." She said and she kissed his cheek. "You did say that love makes fools of us all."

"I did. I must agree." He said and Floria stopped suddenly. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, he feeling the child in her stir and move. "But it makes something so beautiful as well. So I find being a fool agreeable."

"As do I." Loki said, and felt the child move and stretch. "It separates the Monsters from the men as well."


	67. A Son

Chapter 67.

Loki held her hand, her cries filling the room as she took deep breaths and she pushed again. He turned pale, wiping her brow with the cool cloth and she shook her head. It had only been a few short hours, and this child was wanting to be born.

"Push again when you are ready Princess. It is almost born." The Midwife said. Sari, Sera, and Thor prepared blankets to wrap the new baby in, and she screamed again. Thor turned pale as Floria pushed, Loki helping her to sit up and they heard a crash. The blonde woman had fainted dead away, knocking over a table and Sera had to attend to her Spouse.

"You are doing wonderfully Nightengale, you made Thor faint with your strength." Loki said and she nodded, her brows knotted together and the Midwife sighed. She did not like the idea of either one of them being present, but tolerated them.

"Is it almost out?" She gasped and the Midwife nodded. She smiled, and Loki held her hand, his other rubbing circles on her back and he kissed her knuckles softly.

"Another good push, and we will have the shoulders. This one is much easier on you." Friggha said and Floria nodded, she cried out with another contraction and used it to bear down and pushed with all she had. Loki held his breath as he saw the child being lifted into a cloth and the Midwife returned her attentions to Floria to make sure all the afterbirth was delivered. The helpless child wailed, the cries filling the room and she looked around.

"What is it?" She asked, and Sari giggled at her Mistress. The blanket under her legs was folded and taken away, the last of the afterbirth would be disposed of and Loki watched as the two women brought over the brown haired baby.

"You have a boy Princess, a sweet little boy. He is so precious." Sera said and the child whimpered as he was snuggled into Floria's arms. She touched the cheeks of the baby and held him close to her. Loki having to blink back tears as he watched his Son receive his first affections from his Mother, he lay a hand on hers and he looked down on the child with pride.

"He is as beautiful as our Daughter." Loki said and Floria smiled at him, leaning close to him and kissing his lips. She handed him the bundle and he looked down at the child she had given him, his arms being careful to not harm the child.

"I love my Falfar so very much." She said and Loki smiled at the name. Frigga beamed in joy, but did not dare ask to hold her grandson. She had caused so much trouble with her meddling that she felt honored to be allowed to see him born. She looked at Thor, Sera patting her cheeks and wondered if the poor girl would have the support Floria received when she birthed a child herself. Thor came around, her pale cheeks coloring and she blinked at Sera in embarassment.

"I... It was so... the pain... the blood." She said and Sera laughed, helping her to sit and gave Thor some water. "Norns, women are so very strong to endure that."

"It amazes me as well, I have a son now." Loki said and Thor popped to her feet to see the baby. She peered at the calm child, grinning and she blinked down at the infant and giggled.

"Congratulations Brother! Look at his tiny hands." She gushed and looked a Sera. "Do you think that our child will be as small as this?"

"It may, but will grow and become something even more beautiful than this." She replied and shooed the men toward the doors, taking the baby from Loki and grinning. "We are going to let Mother and Child have some time together while we help Floria clean herself after her trials. Go tell his Sister that she has a Brother now."

"Ordered about by women." Thor said, tossing her hair. "What has the Realm come to?"

"I glorious new age... Sister." Loki said and Thor laughed behind him, making their way to the nursery to see his Daughter and to deliver the news of Falfar. He saw Hogun in the halls, the Warrior pacing and he smiled at his friend. "A boy, I was there for the entirety of it, and she is well. I need new gowns of silk made, and new jewels. She needs to be spoiled handsomely while she recovers, and I intend to give her everything she desires!"

"I am so glad that she is happy, she deserves so very much." Hogun said and laughed, he walked with the duo and made his ignoring Thor no secret. Loki could not blame Hogun, after all the chaos that he had caused and he heard a commotion coming from the Nursery. A child was screaming, her fear evident and Loki ran, bursting through the door and saw his Daughter crying on the floor.

Her skin, had changed and she was Jotun blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rocked his daughter in his arms, her body relaxing and she shifting back to her normal coloring and he kissed her forehead.

"Papa. Me scawy mownster." She whimpered and he looked at the little girl, his eyes filled with sorrow and he shook his head. He shifted then, showing her that they were the same and he cradled her cheeks.

"No. You are my beautiful Child Alarea, nothing more. There are no monsters here, only Princesses and Kings." He said and she hugged him, her arms around his neck and she kissed his cheeks.

"Wike Papa. We same." She said and he smiled at her, nodding and she shifted as she sat in his lap.

"Yes, just like me. Perfect and glorious." He said and tapped her nose. "And now you have a Brother."

"Bwother? I wike Bwother." She said and he kissed her, both of them shifting back and he laughed as he held her. She was everything he wanted, two halves of each parent given breath and a soul. He lifted her off his lap, taking her on his shoulders and walked back to his Chambers.

"Then let us meet him. I sure he will adore you in return."


	68. The Announcement

Chapter 68.

Most of Asgard stood in the Hall, Floria cradling her new son in her arms and Alarea clinging to her rose colored gown. Loki was near them, his hands folded as they waited to hear the announcement that Odin was going to give. Falfar did not fuss at all, his small hands curled against his chest and his eyes closed. Some women in the audience pointed at her, whispering to each other about the child and smiling.

"What do you think it is?" Thor asked Loki, standing next to her wife in a purple dress and trying not to look depressed. He had asked Odin to forgive her, but was refused and she held Sari's hand to keep from crying in frustration.

"I am unsure, perhaps he will undo your curse." He replied and Thor huffed in exasperation.

"Dont tease Dear Husband, it is not very nice." Floria said, looking over at the both of them and rocking the baby softly. His Daughter looked at him with a grin, she taking after him and being a sly trickster. She waved her small hand, and giggled as he gestured back with the wiggle of a finger. She reached up, grabbing two of his long fingers and holding them, his smile widening at the little girl and she giggled.

"No trouble today Alarea, you must be very good for Mother and I." He said and the child nodded.

"Yes Papa. I be gwood." She said and the doors opened to admit Odin and Frigga. They both smiled, and waved to their supporters and am applauded as they took their places and a hush fell over the Hall. He stood, and Floria saw how aged he looked and pitied the Old Man for his advanced years. Odin waited for a moment, raising his eye and addressing his people.

"I have come to the end of my tenure as your King, and have now made the decision to step down and allow a new Monarch to take the throne. I know that this new era will be one of reason, peace, and enlightenment. For I believe that my decision to place Loki on the Throne of Asgard is one that I made wisely." Odin said and Floria felt her stomach sink. She felt shaky, her hands holding her child and she looked down on the small face. Her Son would follow his Father, but what would become of her? Was she ready to act a the loyal and gentle Queen, would Asgard accept a former slave as their Lady? She felt a soft tug at her skirts, her daughter looking up at her and she smiled at the child.

"It seems that my Son, and his Wife are well recieved, and with that I shall pass my title to him in three days." Odin finished, the speech being met with thunderous applause and Floria looked up at Loki. Falfar started to cry from all the noise, his small hands curling and she tried to sooth him.

"I think he is hungry." Floria said, using the excuse to get away from the audience and Loki watched her take his children and leave the Hall. Thor looked at him, and Sera gave him a reassuring smile. Loki however, thought about the next three days and the preparations for the transfer of power. His reign would begin with the applause, and he would crown Floria as his queen two days following his own coronation. His mind creating a ceremony to celebrate her, that few would ever forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he well?" Loki asked, watching Floria lay Falfar in his cradle and she nodded. He walked to them, laying a hand on his back as he slept and leaned over to kiss the child. He looked back at his resting Daughter, smiling at her and Floria folded her hands and looked down. He took her hand, leaving the children to their Nurses and he led her back to their Chambers.

"I pray you are not nervous about your impending coronation. It is a shocking announcement, to be so soon." She said and he laughed to himself, closing the doors behind him and she waited. He poured them both a cup of wine, carrying one to her and she held the vessel in both hands.

"It seems you are more nervous than I am. Do not fret, I already have your coronation scheduled and it will take place two days after mine." He said and drank from his cup. She took a small sip, her stomach feeling as if it were in knots and she smiled softly.

"I am, a bit nervous. But... I think it shall pass." She said and he nodded. "After all, I am the Consort of the King."

"Why do you call yourself that?" He asked her and she set the cup down, a knock at the door ending their conversation and he answered it. The newly appointed Vanir Ambassador entered, his arms open and a smile on his portly face. He laughed, his large belly giggling and he bowed to Loki.

"My Prince, and Princess! I must congratulate you on your impending Coronation. I offer you all my support on behalf of my King, and have come to put forth an offer of friendship, and an agreement that could benefit your beautiful Daughter." He said, Floria looking on in shock and she felt weak kneed.

"Alarea, Dear Husband. She is still a child." Floria said and Loki looked at the large man.

"She is, but she will need a secure foundation to look forward to one day." Loki said and Floria gaped at him. "Tell me of your King's offer, that way my Queen and I could discuss it later Ambassador Yon."

"He offers his son, who has just turned six, as her future Husband. He is a clever boy, and very good with a sword." Yon said, taking a letter out of his coat and handing it to Loki. "He also believes that his next child will be a daughter, should he require a good marriage if you do not approve of the match for the Princess."

"Six, and already skilled in combat. That is a tempting offer, I will consider it carefully." He said and the Ambassador bowed, leaving the room and Floria wrung her hands together. She swallowed, watching as Loki opened the letter and read it.

"Wilk you marry her off to this boy? Without them ever meeting?" She asked and Loki put up a finger for her to wait. He folded the letter, setting it on his desk and regarded Floria for a moment and picked up his cup again to drink.

"It is a good offer, and she will have a secure future. I will have to consider..." He started and she shook her head.

"Consider what? Trading our Daughter off to some other land as if she were a piece of livestock?" She snapped and Loki shot her a look, she refused to stop though and he sighed at her.

"She will be ours still, don't fret over it. She will be cared for, and treated as a woman of her station should expect to be." He said and picked up the letter, looking at Floria and she took if from him. She read it, shaking her head in disbelief at the terms of the Bethroval.

"Six thousand gold." She said, giving him back the letter and walked away from him. "My master at least demanded ten thousand for my virginity, Noblemen are no different from the Master who once owned me. Except in this case, my children will have a title of Prince and Princess."

"Mind yourself Floria, you are too bold." He said and she stopped and shook her head, turning back to him and she pressed her lips together and fought tears.

"I am bold because my Husband is selling his child off like property, I will see her marry for love." She said and he glared at her. "Of course, my King will hold dominion over me."

"Floria, you do not know what you are speaking of and it is not your place to say anything against this match. She is my Daughter, and I will see her marry into a good Dynasty." He said and drank the last of his wine. "Your tounge has become too sharp, and your poor attitude are making me form a decision."

"And your forcing my child out of my womb and into the bed of a stranger is forcing my decision, you may be Master here, but I am no beaten dog. I will stand between any man or force, and my children, even if it costs me every last drop of blood." She said and he closed a fist and walked toward her. She stepped back, his finger up and she shook her head. "If you strike me, I will leave and never look back. Your crown will be as empty as your home, for I will take the children as well."

"Do not threaten me Floria, you are nothing without the title I have given you!" He shouted at her and she shook her head, her eyes on him and he backed away.

"I only make a promise. I will act as my concience dictates in all matters." She said and he turned on his heel, walking into the sitting room and looking at the portrait he commissioned of her. "I will not be crowned, for your rule will be my death. I am something without these titles you so proudly threw in my face, I am Mother and Goddess to my children, and they are my only care right now."

He said nothing, his eyes fixed on the painting and he heard the door open and close. He standing in the silence of their chambers, and not moving for a long time before another knock came to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor and Sera saw Floria in the hall, she carrying a purse and hurrying along. She looked grim, both women looking at her and she stopped short.

"Princess, what is going on?" Sera said, Thor holding her hand and she shook her head.

"I cannot talk about it, and dare not speak further. My Daughter has an offer of marriage from the Vanir, and I do not like it at all." She replied, trying to walk on and Thor stopped her. The look on her face grim, and she sighed.

"You quarreled again, didn't you?" Thor asked and Floria nodded. Her eyes fell, and she fidgeted with the purse in her hands.

"We did, I..." She started, Sera and Thor pulling her into their chambers and looking at her.

"Did he raise a hand to you?" Thor asked and Floria looked at Sera. She licked her lips, her eyes darting about and she nodded softly.

"I pushed too far. I... was bold and rude." She said, Sera looking at Floria. "I have also grown weary of his temperament, I walk on my toes to not anger him. As if I have fine glass under my feet. I love him, but fear him so much more."

"You cannot ask to void your marriage if you become Queen. It is not permitted, because you have produced two healthy heirs." Thor said, and looked at Floria in pity. "I want to help you, and we both will do everything we can."

"Why?" Floria asked, looking at both ladies and Sera took her hand.

"Because, we both have come to love you as a Sister." Sera replied and Floria swallowed hard, nodding and looking at both girls.

"What must we do?" She asked and Thor grinned, hugging Sera and kissing her.

"We must keep you from the Crown, it is the only way to ensure that we can free you and your children." Thor said, and thought. "We need a plan to achieve that goal first."

"I will read the laws in the Library, I don't want to face him while he is angry right now." Floria said, and she blinked at Thor. "This could ruin my Mother and Father."

"Not if we do this correctly." Sera said, and the three women began to plan.


	69. A Conspiracy

Chapter 69.

Floria did everything she could to avoid the Courtiers over the next two days, keeping company with Thor and Sera in order to keep her sanity. She was presented with her gown for her coronation, and she felt sick as she touched the fine emerald and gold fabric. It was a beautiful gown, but it felt so wrong now to her. It represented a new hell for she and her children, and a new enslavement to her. She saw Loki infrequently as well, dining silently with him and he noticed her change in behaviours. The small glances, the quiet way she walked, and how she ducked away from his affections.

"I came to a decision about the Vanir Prince and Alarea." He said and she stepped forward silently, her eyes fixed on the floor and her heart pounded at the thought of this discussion.

"I am sure you have." She said and he looked at her and lifted her chin. She trembled under his touch, and he closed his eyes.

"I wish you would speak to me as you used to, it is a lonely place I find myself in." He said and she stepped away from him. His hand hovered in the air, and she but her lip and sank to a curtsy. He had no idea how lonely she felt as well, but was afraid to put words to her lonliness.

"I don't know how to speak to you anymore, for all we do is quarrel and make hurtful comments to each other." She whispered and Loki folded his hands behind his back. He walked to his desk and picked up a letter, handing it to her and she read it. Her fingers trembling, and she saw his signature at the bottom with his seal.

"I rejected the Bethroval, Aleria is free to choose her own future." He said and Floria nearly stumbled in relief that he would give their child such freedom.

"What of me?" She asked and his eyes widened in shock, his hand shook and she became emboldened. "Will I be so free to choose my path?"

"You would leave?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes afraid for her safety then.

"I do not see myself to be a Queen of any merit, nor do I like this station. This is not my place, and I wish to live a humble life far from this Castle, and those who would suffocate me in it." She said and he took a step toward her. His eyes filled with worry, and she held her hands out to stop his advance.

"You cannot abandon me, I am your Husband and soon King. You will stay, and learn to be happy." He said and she shook her head, unable to meet his face.

"You are the man I fear." Shs whispered, and pressed against a wall behind her. She saw his anger rising and she trembled, her heart pounding.

"You are a fool, and a silly girl. I should have known you would fear me when you saw my face as a Jotun, now you see me as a monster and a beast to be hunted!" He shouted and she cried out, covering her face with her hands and trembled.

"I don't fear that!" She shouted back, she cowered and slipped to the floor. "I do not fear your heritage, for it is partly what my children are."

"Then what? What do you fear!"

"I fear your anger, for it is like a fire and you cannot control it!" She cried out, trembling and he took a step back as if she had struck him. "I fear that it will consume you, and cause my death and the death of my children."

Loki turned, seeing Sera and Thor standing in silence. His breath calming and he walked past them, pausing to look at his Wife and he pointed a finger toward a window.

"Then go! And do what all others I ever cared for have done in the past, leave me to my shadow of an existance." He said, and walked into the hall and left the three women in his Chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"During the Feast, we will make sure Loki drinks to excess and sneak you out then. Sera will take the children to a carriage, and we will change you out of your gown to a plain dress." Thor said, Floria pacing Sera's chambers as Sari and Velora listened.

"Where will we go? We would have no shelter, and would be looked for." Floria said, wringing her hands and Sera shook her head.

"There is a small farm on the edge of the North Woods, we can let you and the children live there. It is drawing close to Winter, so we will bring you supplies. Only the four of us will know where you are, and we all swear to never breathe a word of it." Sera said, and held Floria's hands. "He will be enraged but if the four of us have to run, we shall."

"I only want all of you safe, this is more than I should ask you to do." She said and Velora embraced her Daughter. She blinked back tears, her eyes darting about and Thor took her hand.

"Take nothing that he gave you, he may have spells on them so that he can find you." The blonde woman warned and Floria nodded, looking down at the ring she wore for the nearly three years she was married to Loki. She slipped it from her finger, giving it to Thor and the women held tightly to one another.

"We can do this, don't be afraid. Soon, your destiny will be yours to choose." Velora said, embracing her daughter and Floria returned it. Something about their conspiracy felt so wrong to her, and she was afraid that she and her children would suffer for leaving her Husband and their Father. She worried that what she was doing would be the final straw for him, and that he would show no mercy toward her as well. She nodded, feeling numb and an ache in her chest but pushed it away in remembrance of the fear she felt at being a Queen in a Golden Cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked silently back into their Chambers, looking to see if Loki had returned and let out a shaking breath at seeing the vacant rooms around her. She saw a chest however, sitting on the bed and a note on top of it. She took silent steps toward it, picking up the note and she read the message on it.

Because you always looked so beautiful in rose.

She set the letter aside, recognizing Loki's handwriting and lifting the lid to reveal a gown of rose and cream. The regal style showing the skill it took to make the garment, and she lifted it up and lay it over her arm as her other hand caressed the embroidery on the bodice. She heard a cough, turning to see Loki sitting in a chair in the corner and she lay the gown back in the box and closed the lid.

"I thought you could wear it tomorrow, do you like it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She said and he stood, walking toward her and she stepped back. His height, once a comfort, now make him look terrifying. "It is lovely."

"I wish you would not fear me, tomorrow I will ensure that you and our children are safe." He said and she swallowed hard, her eyes locked on him and she looked at his relaxed hands. She had to not tempt his mercurial temperament, she had to be careful as she always had.

"I am only weary, it has been a rather long day." She said and tried to smile at him. He backed away from her, his hand catching her's as she walked to change into a shift. He brought it to his lips, and kissed it, lingering and he stood silently.

"I miss my happy Floria." He said softly, and she blinked at him. "I only wanted you to always be happy."

"I know." She said, her hand slipping from his and the look in his eyes was one of heartbreak, she turned walking toward the Bathing Chamber and ghosting through the door to change. He stood, leaning against the doorframe and fighting his anguish at losing her, praying she would change her opinion of him one day.

"I need you Floria, I cannot live as King without you." He whispered, his hands shaking and he pushed off the wall to leave the chambers. He had to seek the council of a woman wiser than himself, and he knew where she would be.


	70. The Escape

Chapter 70.

The audience thundered out their applause, cheers as their new King sat upon his throne and Loki looked out upon them. He saw Floria, her face grim, but her hands meeting in applause. The adulation he had hoped for was not on her face and he frowned as he watched her. There was something about her that he tried to ignore, but it nagged at him.

"Everything is set for your Wife to be anointed as Queen in two days My King." The Councilman said, leaning over him and he nodded his approval. His eyes fixed on her and she looked away, Thor whispering something to her and she listening closely.

Something was being planned, he could sense it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night dragged on, and the feast was attended by many persons. Floria was polite, nodding and smiling when she had to, but not truly present. Sari stood close to her, her daughter whimpering in the Maid's arms from being up far too late and she started yawning. Thor joined her, Sera and Velora watching how Loki imbibed and he laughed with Odin and Frigga.

"We are ready, are you?" Thor asked and Floria nodded, her heart pounding as she walked toward the table and curtsied. Loki looked at her, his eyes bleary with drink and he smiled at her.

"My beautiful Wife, bloomed from a seed into the delicate rose I see now." He said and pointed to a Guard. "Is she not a vision of perfection and grace. Intelligent, sweet, and so very gentle."

"She is all that My King." The Guard replied and Floria smiled softly, Loki gestured for her to speak and she gave another curtsy.

"Thank you for your generous praise My King. Our Daughter has grown so very tired however, and I ask your leave to tend to her and to kiss our Son goodnight." She said and he smiled at her and laughed, his cup hitting the table and he gestured for her to take her leave.

"Kiss them twice, once for me." Loki said and addressed the audience. "A gentle Mother, always with her mind set to the joy of her children."

His words rang in her ears, and she left with Sari behind her and saw Thor and Sera waiting in the hall. The women ran, racing through the halls and to the room they hid their acrotuments for their plan. The four women hurried, Sari running to get Falfar and they grabbed the bundle and began changing Floria into a plain, brown dress of wool and cotton.

"I have him." Sari said, entering with Falfar and the three women hid her gown and shoes in a closet. Floria took her son, cradling him close and they ran down the servant stairs to the kitchens. She stopped, kissing everyone and embracing them.

"Hurry, the carriage will take you there and you must remain in the house." Thor said and Floria nodded, she pressed a purse of gold into her hands and she tucked it away. She almost ran to the coach, stopping when Sera grabbed her wrist.

"You left a jeweled comb on your hair. You must not take anything." She said and Floria pulled it from her hair, giving it to Sari. She gave the girl a final embrace, the door behind them opening and she ran for the coach. They opened the doors, letting her climb up and she froze, looking back at the Castle and blinking.

"We will come in four days, when all is calmed and we will be able to move freely. There is food enough for all of you, and other provisions." Thor said, and she sat next to her daughter. The wooden bench was far from the luxury of a Royal Carriage, and she settled her infant son in her lap.

"Be very careful, this is treason and I am afraid for all of you." She said and the women stepped back from her ride to freedom. The Coachman cracked the reins, and she saw the lights of the castle fade into the distance. She rested her head back, a tear falling from her eye and she looked down at the plain dress she wore. She sighed, holding her daughter with one arm and let herself attempt to relax her tense muscles.

"What have I done?" She asked the empty space, the darkness closing around her, and she fought the urge to tell the man to turn it around and take her back. She felt a tightness in her chest, and another tear escaped her eyes.

The night was quiet, but the castle would soon be in chaos looking for the Missing Queen and Children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could anyone have slipped her past the Guards, I thought that all the gates were secured for the evening!" Loki shouted, the Castle in a stir as people rushed to and fro, two Guards escorted Sari toward him and the girl curtsied with shaking hands.

"The Maid My King." One said and she looked about her in worry.

"You were the last to see Floria and Alarea, do you have any information that would help us find them?" He asked and the girl shook her head, she looked down and started to weep.

"No my King, she dismissed me to go to my rest. I left as she tucked the child in and heard nothing, she is my friend and I pray she is found safe." She said and began to sob into her hands. Loki put a hand on her shoulder, his pity for the girl evident and she looked at him.

"I pray the same as well, my children are missing as well. They will be found, and all involved executed." Loki said and dismissed her. She left, running and Frigga walked toward him with a rose colored gown in her hands. Her face was grim, and Lady Velora wept as she stood next to the former Queen.

"Find my daughter My King, I will die of heartbreak at losing her." The woman wept, holding the gown and cradling it in her hands. Loki stepped forward, taking it from the stricken woman and he looked at it in fear. The last gift he had given to her, a crumpled mess and soaked in tears.

"Where was this found?" He asked Frigga and she looked at him.

"Off the Servant's stairs. In a small room with her jewels, why would they not take the items of value?" Frigga said and Loki crushed the gown in his hands. Velora wept on, and her fingers held a handkerchief.

"Because I no longer think her taken." Loki said and gritted his teeth. "It seems that my Wife has taken our children and run away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the small, two room farmhouse and entered it silently. She looked about it, bolting the doors and looking in the bedroom she would share with the children. She lay Falfar down on the smaller bed, making sure he was comfortable and Alarea sucked her fingers as she looked around.

"Want Papa." She said and frowned, her small face screwing up and she starting to cry.

"We cannot go back Darling, Mama will be in a great deal of trouble with Father." Floria said, picking up the toddler and laying her down on the other bed. The little girl shook her head, pulling at Floria's sleeve and whimpered.

"Sway Sowwy." She said and yawned and Floria shook her head.

"I do not think he will accept an apology this time Dear. Sleep now, all will be better in the morning." She said and the little girl started to cry, rolling on her side and ignoring her Mother.

"Want Papa." She whimpered, and Floria sighed and sat on the larger bed for her. She stared at the shuttered window, unable to sleep out of fear that every sound outside was Loki coming to strike her down and take her children back to the Castle. She wondered if it did happen, if she would be able to plead for mercy or if her lamentations would fall on deaf ears. She looked at the small candle on the table, watching it burn down and felt a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped out away, feeling something brush against her fingers and her heart stopped. She felt upwards, feeling the earrings in her hands and she nearly screamed at forgetting to remove them in her rush to escape. She prayed they were not enchanted, and took them off and placed the house to find a place to hide them.

She took the candle, and went into the main room. Near the fireplace there was a crockery jar on the mantle, she opened it and found it empty. She put the purse and the earrings in it, closing it and replacing it. She placed, worrying at her thumb with her teeth and he heard a branch snap outside. She ran to the window to see what caused it, finding nothing and she shook in fear for her life. She returned to the room, sitting on the bed and jumping at every sound she heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki paced his Chambers, the wine having worn away hours ago and he waited for any word about where she had run to. He held the gown in his hands, casting it aside and it lay against the wall in a heap. She had said she wanted to leave, and she made good on her word. He heard the doors open, Frigga walking in and she looked at Loki in sadness.

"There is no further sign of her, are you sure she had run away?" Frigga asked and he turned and glared at her.

"She said she wanted to leave, she said that she was afraid of me. Now, I am truly the force she should fear, for everything I have handed to her is gone! That girl will know no mercy, as I am no longer her comfort but now her master!" He shouted, his calm slipping and Frigga jumped at his shouting.

"And now you see the source of her fear." She said and she looked at him. "For all you have given her, she has given you so much more. Birthing your Daughter nearly killed her, yet she bore the responsibility to give you a son. She has given you so much happiness, praising you even, looking past the faults, and you shouted at her for asking you to spare her children the sadness of being trapped in marriage without love. How dare she, I have seen her beg you time and time again for the smallest favors, and you were blind to them. She was even trapped in a curse, and you did not see it until she was nearly destroyed."

"Do not lecture me, I put my faith and trust in her and she cast it on the floor." He hissed and Frigga picked up the leather volume that Floria had written her most private thoughts in, handing it to him and he took it from her.

"Perhaps, you should read as I did, it was most enlightening." Frigga said, her lips tight and he looked at the journal. She gave him a curtsy, stepping away from him and looking at the door.

"She will pay for abandoning me..." He started and ge wanted to throw the journal into the fireplace. Frigga stopped him before he said more, her hands folding and she looked at him in a calm demeanor.

"Who abandoned who first?" She asked, and Loki looked at the book, opening it to a marked page and began reading. He sank to a chair, Floria's mind, her sadness, her pain, and all her worries opening to him. And the one hurting him most, the realization that she never wanted to bother him with them. Nor did she think he would care, for she could not heal or sooth away his troubles and pain anymore.

_I have failed him again, and he does not speak to me. Thor has touched my body, and now I am a disgusting and awful thing again. Why do I feel as though I am property again? Why does he not smile at me anymore?_

He read, his eyes filling with tears and her heart opened to him until the last entry:

_He is to be King now, and I am so very afraid. I was not taught how to be a Queen, and out Daughter will have so much put upon her small head. My Son will ascend, and I will be the lost woman standing in the shadows. It breaks my heart, and I shake with fear that he will never love me again. For so many more will love him, and seek his attentions. I am told that I will sleep in these Chambers alone, that it is my duty to look away when he entertains other Ladies. I cannot bear it, and now I am so very afraid because he only shouts at me. Barking orders as if I am his slave and not his Wife. I leave tomorrow night, and face execution for this treason, my body and children nothing more than property to be used at other's whims. I pray I am never found, but if I am, and killed for my actions, I will watch over my children from afar and ensure they always find happiness._

Loki closed the book, his hand resting on top of it and he closed his eyes. Everything he read, every last word all the things he ignored and now regretted. He sat in silence, and he heard the door open and close. Sari walked around the chair, her hands folded and she curtsied to him. He saw the sun rising outside the window, and she picked up the gown to take it to the laundress after leaving the breakfast tray on the table. She picked up the Jewels, and he stopped her. His eyes narrowed at them and he opened her hands, something missing from the array of stones and gold in front of him. He thought about it, and his eyes widened and he grinned.

"My King?" Sari asked him and he walked and turned his back to the girl. Sadness was not in her eyes, but fear and she closed her hands over the gems and trembled. He lifted a finger, looking back at her and she swallowed hard.

"She still has the earrings Sari, I can find her. Now, be a good little Maid and tell me where your Mistress has run away to." He said and Sari shook her head.

"I do not know where she is Sir, she did not tell me a thing of her plans." She said and Loki narrowed his eyes at the girl. He took a step toward her and he grabbed her arm, slapping his hand against her forehead and flashes of information filled his mind. The directions to the hovel she hid in among them, and the girl she blinked in fear.

"You were part of the conspiracy, now if you don't mind, I have a Wife and Children to collect." He said and walked toward the door. She ran after him, her eyes filling with tears and she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't kill her, she was protecting your children and nothing more." Sari begged him, he shrugging her off and he gestured for the Guards.

"Come with me, and have my horse saddled. I know where she is, and will need you to assist me in bringing them back here." He said, Sari shaking in the hall.


	71. Caught

Chapter 71.

Floria fed the children, the Alarea playing quietly by herself and she sat in a rocking chair near the fire. There was enough food to last them a few days, and she made sure to keep a close eye on her rambunctious daughter. She thought about taking the children, running further away and she worried at her thumb again. Her daughter stood up, the sound of horses approaching and she froze mid rock.

"Papa!" Alarea squealed, running toward the door and Flori bolted toward the child and caught her before she could open it. She barred it, backing away and shook as she heard an all too familiar voice outside.

"Princess Floria! I have come to take you back where you belong, the time for hiding is over and I want my children!" Loki shouted and Floria looked at the jar on the mantle. She walked over to it, taking it down and slipping the earrings and purse into her pocket. She picked up Falfar, kissing the child and took her daughter's small hand in hers. She heard the horses snort and stamp in the grass, wondering if they would kill her there or wait until they returned to the Palace execute her as the entire Court watched.

"Come out Nightengale, no harm will come to you. You have my word." She heard from the other side of the door, her heart pounding as she slid the bar back. The door opening and she meeting his eyes, she held the baby and she bit her lip as he stepped to the side. His eyes were on her as she stepped past him, and she did her best not to tremble in fear. She had done this to herself, and she could only plead mercy now. Her foot stumbled in the grass and she caught herself, two Guards walking to her and opening a carriage. The Nurses took the children and the door slammed again, the Guards taking her arms and she cried out.

"No! My children!" She cried, struggling and reaching for the carriage. "Please let me say goodbye to them! If I am to die, let me say goodbye!"

"Goodbye?" Loki said, gesturing to the Guards and they let her go. She fell to the grass and she wept, her fingers clutching at the ground. "You are so mistaken, you are lucky I do not charge you with treason for your actions."

"Show... please show mercy." She whimpered, laying her head on the grass and she sobbed. "Let them be loved, even if it is not I who care for them."

"Take her to my Chambers, ensure she does not leave." Loki said and she felt rough hands pull her to her feet like a rag doll. "Gently! Do not harm her!"

She barely registered being put in a plush Carriage, the doors sealing behind her and she lay on the floor. She did not know what her fate was, but it terrified her and she slipped into her own mind from the fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in the chair by the fire, not moving and she waited in silence to hear her fate. The door opened, Loki entering and he sat across from her silently. She did not react, her breathing the only motion as she folded her hands in her lap and let her hair fall over her face. He sat and watched her, leaning forward and handing her a letter. She turned it around to read it, her eyes and expression not changing as her eyes scanned the page.

"You found a new match already." She said, her heart not in her words and she let him take the offer from a Nobleman to marry his Daughter from her. He folded it, handing her another letter and he watched her read it.

"You may leave, Lady Floria. I cannot in good conscience keep you here against your will, but for the sacrifice you made to me, I will gift you an estate and lands." He said and she looked at him, blinking and she held the letter.

"My children will be declared Bastards, but we will live." She said and he nodded, his heart ached to touch her, to hold her in his arms but he could not bring himself to do it.

"They will, but they will still have you as their Mother. That is the only mercy I can offer them and you." He replied, leaning back and stepping his fingers. "Sari is dismissed, Thor restored and he and his Wife have left for his lands in the West. Your Father is angry with you, and refuses to see you right now. I have still given him his seat on the Council however, but your Mother is to remain away from Court."

"Will you see them?" She asked, and she shook. "Our children?"

"I do not know." He said and she nodded silently, she looked at another letter he handed her and he pointed at it. "You need to sign if you agree to the terms, if not, I will have to take you before the Council and they will judge you. I cannot guarantee you any mercy then, I do not wish you dead."

"I understand." She said and she stood, walking to the desk and taking a quill in her hand. She looked at it, remembering how she learned to write and read her own name under his instruction and she lay the page on the desk. She dipped the pen in the ink, her fingers trembling and she lay the nib on the page.

He watched her, and her fingers shook as she put the pen back in the cup and handed him the page. He looked at it, seeing that she had not signed it and she stood with her head hung. The brown dress was limp on her frame, and her shoes once again made of rough leather.

"I acted as my concience dictated, and I have judgeg myself to be of poor council." She said, and he closed his eyes in despair. He wanted her as his Queen, not as a woman stripped of any title and executed.

"Floria, please speak to me plainly, I cannot bear the thought of losing you. I love you as I have always, and do not want another wife." He said and she only stared at the floor. He felt tears fill his eyes and two of his Council entered, both of them sneering at Floria and bowing to him.

"My King, has she signed the agreement?" One asked, the other looking down his nose at Floria and he turned his back on her. Loki handed him the page, and he frowned at it. Regarding the woman as if she were a piece of dog feces in the street, his hands folding over it and he sighed.

"We have no choice then, she must be taken to the Dungeon and tried for treason." The other said and Loki stood as one grabbed her roughly, he shoved the men toward the door and growled. He would not see her treated poorly, and he vowed to not let them put another hand on her.

"Get out! I will speak to her now with no interruption! You fools think your word surpasses mine? She will not leave these chambers until I can hear what she has to say for her actions!" He said and the two men cowered away, bowing and begging his forgiveness. He turned back to Floria, and she stood as still as a statue with her head down still.

He sat in his chair again, groaning into his hands and he gestured for her to sit down. She took small steps toward the chair, sitting and she looked at him. Her eyes glued to him, and he sighed and leaned forward.

"I would not have fought them, I will go quietly." She said, and he looked at her. "I have no will to be of an issue anymore."

"Why would you not sign the agreement? Why are you so stubborn when I offered you life, a chance to save yourself?" He asked her, his voice becoming thick and he swallowed as he looked at her.

"Because, you did not want it signed. You wanted some hope that I would still love you and I gave it to you, for if life is a nightmare of no waking, then what is hope but a dream. I acted not to save my life, but to bring it peace." She replied, and he sat back and stared at her. "But what is my life? But a small thing of little conquencence, and I can be extinguished so very easily. Like a bit of breath on the flame of a candle, and so easily forgotten about. For I am a small thing, a Slave brought to comfort and then of no use to anyone again. And now, I am but a speck of dust again."

"You are no longer a Slave Floria, you hold so much fear in you. It suffocates you, drowns you and makes you feel so very small." He replied and she looked at him, her eyes showing the confusion she felt. "I can see it on you, and I think now that I forgot how you needed me and I abandoned you for duty. I left you to yourself the day after Thor attacked you, I forgot how much you needed me when others ignored you, and I made you feel fear when you needed comfort."

"Why do you say these things now?" She asked him and her fingers gripped the arms of the chair she sat in. He looked at her, his heart wanting to touch her so much and she sat so very still.

"Because, I have failed you and owe you an apology." He said and she let out a breath. "Talk to me Floria, tell me all your fears as I told you mine."

"I have too many for the time we have. I am to be taken to the Dungeon, and then to trial, after that, beyond which I do not know what will happen to me." She said and a tear fell down her cheek. "You will remarry, and I will be but a faded portrait in storage and you will forget me."

"No, you are so wrong. I will never forget you, for you are the first woman I truly loved." He said and she closed her eyes, his words echoing in her mind and she shook.

"You say it in the past tense. I know now where I am." She said and he reached out and took her hand, he pulled her to him and he shook as he held her.

"I love you still Floria, and that love is keeping you in this room and from harsher men. I act as my conscience dictates as well, and I would become a traitor to my heart if I let you face death." He said, his tears falling freely. "I am a King with a crown made of stone, and that stone is the guilt I carry for what I did to you to make you hate me so."

"I do not hate you, I do love you but I also fear your anger. It frightens me that small things can make you so fierce, for you are so very strong, and I so weak." She said and his arms held her tighter. "We argued so, and I feared you would take my children from me and keep me from them. I fear that one day you would strike me, and not stop. I am so very afraid that your temper would get the better of you, and you would cast me away, never to find my way back. I felt left with so few options, and I was so alone in my fears. Now I am truly abandoned, and facing an execution by a King that claims to love me."

"I am still King, did you forget that? My word is all that is needed to spare you still, I only ask that you give me a chance to prove myself to you again. To win you back as I won you before." He said and let her stand and take a step away from him. She looked at him, her hands folding and she shook her head.

"What if I was never yours to win back?" She asked and stopped him. "What if you never lost me to start with, only started to push me away? What if there were too many outside persons involved in what we are, when it only should have been two?"

"Then... I would cast them all out, send them away from us. Make this a sanctuary where only we would be, and speak freely to one another. All you have to do is wish it so, wish it and I will make it yours. Command me, and I will cut my own hand from my body before I lay it on you in anything but kindness." He said and she looked at the crystal goblet in front of her. The light caught the facets, making rainbows dance across the floor and she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. A knock came from the door, and they both looked at it.

"What is it?" He asked and the door opened and the Councilman looked in. His eyes wide with fear, and Floria looked at Loki.

"My King, the Guards await your command. Do we take her away?" He asked and Floria took a step back. Loki walked over to the door, shoving the man by the head and slamming the door. He put his hand against it, and let out a long breath. She stood, folding her hands and she nodded her head.

"May the children marry for love, as we did?" She asked and Loki turned, his eyes wide and she stepped back. He nodded, walking toward her.

"They may, and we will not meddle in their affairs, for they are their own persons." He said and she looked at the floor again, her eyes low and she glanced at him. He opened his hand to her, waiting and she deliberated what to do.

"If I wish it?" She said, and the brown, wool made her itch. She scratched her neck near the wide collar, looking around her.

"Of course Floria, but only if you wish it." He said and she took her hair and curled it around her hands.

"Will this be a cage? Will I be free to choose my path, and express my desires?" She asked him and he nodded, his hand still open to her and she saw the ring she put on his finger glittering on it. Her heart felt lighter, amd she took a step forward as he stood patiently before her. She saw her Husband again in that patience, the gentle man who cared for her when she was injured and she remembered how kind he had always been to her despite her status.

"It never was a cage Floria, it was always your home." He said and she ran forward suddenly, her arms wrapping around him and she clung to him as if he would fly away from her. She sobbed into his chest, and his arms circled her and held her close. The both of them collapsing to the ground, she pushed back and kissed him. Her lips so very warm and he held her tighter to him, they parting and she looked in his eyes.

"I do so wish it, but do not strike off your hand, I like it where it is." She said and the knocking began again, they ignoring it to kiss again and he held her to him.


	72. Home

Chapter 72.

Floria woke on the bed, she still wore the dress from the previous day and she itched horribly. She sat up and unlaced the front of it, slipping it off her to stand in her corset and unlaced it as well. She walked to the Bathing Chamber, filling the large tub and sinking into the water. Her mind filled with everything from the last few weeks, her thoughts worrying that she had done too much damage to save her marriage. She prayed to the Fates that she would be forgiven by him, and she picked up a fresh cloth to soap herself with. She cleaned herself quickly, drying and walking back to the Bed Chamber to find something to wear. She opened her wardrobe and found her dresses as she left them, and selected a white chemise of silk to put over her head and pulled it on.

She took down her emerald dress, the small gold beads glinting from the fabric and took the shoes out that matched it as well. She also took a corset and stockings as an after thought and closed the wardrobe to see Loki standing behind the door and she dropped everything in shock. She took a step back, giving him a polite curtsy and she lowered her eyes. He knelt, picking up the dropped dress and clothes and lay them on the bed. He held up her corset, and she put her arms out for him to put it around her waist. He slowly laced it up, tightening it so that she was not too crushed and he kissed her shoulder.

"I would do this every day for you, if you would allow it. I hope that you slept well, you were so worn from all your worries." He said and she blushed at his comment. She turned, looking over her shoulder and bit her lip. She looked at his hand and he held her ring in it, she picking it up and slipping it back on her finger.

"I did sleep well, thank you but I am unworthy of such attentions." She said softly, he taking the dress in his hands and waiting for her to put her arms up. She let him put it over her head and he tapped her nose softly, it trailed from her brow softly his finger stopping over her lips and she blushed deeper.

"Never say those words again, that is all I ask of you. You are so very worthy of the love I give you, and I will do anything to prove that." He replied and she turned so he could lace her dress up the back. His fingers closed the ribbon, tying it off and she turned to face him again and he rested a hand on her waist.

"I will need reminding. I forget sometimes, and am only a woman." She said and he motioned for her to sit of the bed. He helped her with her stockings, kissing the top of her foot before slipping the shoe on it and repeated his actions with the other one.

"You are more than just a woman, and I will happily remind you." He said and he lay her back on the bed. "And you look so ravishing in emerald, I can hardly look away."

"May I ask something of My King?" She said and he leaned over her with his eyes on hers and he kissed her lips softly.

"You may ask anything of your Husband." He said, taking her hand and kissing it and his fingers traced up the long sleeve. The digits caressing the embroidery, and he bending close to her ear and she gasped. "Ask, and I will grant all your wishes."

"May Sari return? And my Mother?" She asked and he kissed her cheek, his hand sliding over her bodice his attentions turning toward the apex between her legs.

"I will allow it to see you the happiest woman in all of Asgard, I am at your command my Nightengale." He said into her ear and the Chamber doors opened suddenly and they both sat up and looked toward the sitting room. She blushed and pushed her skirts over her legs, Loki walking toward the Councilman and glaring at him. Two Guards stood behind the man, and one held shackles in his hands. Floria stared with wide eyes, her body shaking and she looked at Loki.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you barge in here!" Loki shouted and Floria slipped from the bed. The Councilman looked at her, and she pressed against the wall her back to it and she trembled in fear.

"My King, we were only acting on orders. Lady Floria is still to be arrested and held for her trial." The man said and Loki glared at the man. "I am only acting on orders set by your laws My King."

"Leave this room, the order is lifted and you had better pray that I am as forgiving as I am said to be." Loki said and looked at Floria. "What should I do to this man for his intrusion, my sweet Wife?"

"I... I do not know." She said and she took a step forward. The Guards walked back to the doors, and Loki gestured for her to join him at his side.

"Shall I forgive him this once?" He asked and kissed her temple. The Councilman shook, looking at Floria with wide eyes and she nodded.

"Yes. He did not know better, and he was only acting in accordance of the law." She said and he gestured for the man to leave. A Maid brought in the breakfast tray as they left, setting it on the table and Floria sat on the stool to arrange her hair. She combed it with shaking fingers, braiding some of it and twisting it all into an elegant style. She pinned it with emerald and gold pins, holding it in place and she stood to look at Loki. The Maid took the old dress from before away, curtsying to the both of them and rushing to her next task.

"Beautiful." He said and pulled her chair out for her. "How could anyone forget a beauty such as yours?"

"I do not know, but my face is plainer than other women of higher birth." She replied, sitting and he pushed the chair in. The gown had a wide neck and he removed a necklace from his pocket and put it around her, fixing it in place and her heart sank at the gift. Where she needed his words, but he gave her something material and she pressed her lips together. He sat across from her, taking his napkin and laying it in his lap.

"Thank you for the gift." She said and she rested her hand on the table. He looked at it, their fingers meeting and he held hers.

"You looked bare without it. You have nothing to fear, and I will have a Paige fetch Sari back. I will also put word out for you to select new Maids, surround yourself in good women and keep them as friends." He said and she nodded, not letting go of her hand. "You are home, and this is your sanctuary. No one will ever touch you while I draw breath, not even me if you do not want it."

"Thank you." She said and they ate in silence, her heart becoming lead in her chest again and he stood when he finished eating. He held his hand open for hers, bringing it to his lips and helped her stand. His arm circled her waist and he began dancing with her, the happy shine in his making her smile shily. She saw him again, the man who was so gentle with her and she smiled as they turned together.

"You still dance so beautifully. We need to have many balls, that way I can steal every dance from you." He said and she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Plays too, so you can be as Goddess Autumn again."

"You remembered that?" She asked and he laughed, his eyes on hers and he nodded.

"Of course, I could not look away from you that whole night. You were the most beautiful of Frigga's Maids, and I longed to sit in that tree with you." He said and she blushed, her eyes falling and she laughed at him. He ended the dance, bowing to her and she curtsied to him in return.

"I did not know you looked at me that way." She said and his hand slipped from around her waist. "Was I always so blind?"

"No. You were merely distracted, and never looking my way when I was admiring you. The way you are looking at the wall now, and do not see how I gaze at you." He said and she looked at him, her lips parted and he slipped a paper into her hands. She opened it, reading it and her mouth fell open.

"May soft she always meet the Earth beneath her gentle feet, may kind and generous all eyes fall on her. Her hair a gentle wave to cover me, her lips a sweet caress that form the words she speaks. May she always be bathed in the sun, and may her heart only know the tenderness of my love. For she is the breath of life I have searched for, and where she is my home." She read, covering her mouth with her hand and she pressed the page to her chest. She walked toward him, her lips pressing to his and she blinked back tears.

"Even in my anger, I love you, and would never harm a single part of you." He said and she let the soft tear fall. "I wrote so many of these for you, but never was brave enough to give them to you until now. You may do with them as you wish, read them, burn them, scoff at them and hate them, but please do not think that I would ever change so much that I would still not write them."

"Am I such a thing to be so desired?" She asked him and he turned her chin to meet his eyes.

"You are, and always will be." He replied, and let her grow with a whisper of touch. He walked to his desk, opening a drawer and taking out a stack of pages and handing the to her, she read the top page and her lips parted in amazement at the words.

"You are Desire itself." He said and looked over her shoulder, reading from the page. "So soft her skin, how could it compare to silk? She beautiful her smile, how could it compare to a rose? How gentle her heart, how could it compare to a feather bed? I would give up my place in Valhalla to know her lips, to caress her skin, to hear the music of her sighs as I lay in her sweet embrace. The sweet tremble of her body as I lay with her, the gentle song of my Nightengale as she whispers her love to me. The glory of her body, all for me and I have nothing so beautiful to give her in return. For she is the star I guide my ship by, and she the flame that burns in my soul."

She gasped, her legs failing her and she nearly fell to the ground. His words about her causing her to tremble, and he was quick to catch her. His arms around her from behind and she turned to look into his eyes. She held the papers, afraid to let them go and she kissed him.

"I am so sorry for thinking so poorly of you." She said and he kissed her again, lifting her up and holding her. His forehead against hers and she blinked back tears, her eyes shining. "You are so beautiful in my eyes, and I shall love you untill my last breath. I have nothing more to promise you with, and cannot over you more than the heart in this cage of my body."

"I forgive you freely, and will love you until my final day. Your heart is all I ask, and do not want more." He said back, his lips on her and she kissed him. "My sweet Queen."

"I am so very proud to be yours, and only yours. For I am home when you hold me." She said and he carried her into the Bed Chambers, laying her down on the bed and kissing her. She dropped the poems, and he set them all aside at the end of the bed for her to read later. His hands on her stomach and lifting her skirts, her gasps swallowed by his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria lay against his chest, reading the stack of poems and she blushed at a particularly lewd one. He read over her shoulder, his fingers caressing her sleeve and she giggled as she read about how he saw her with a child growing in her. She shifted, her stockinged feet shifting and her skirts riding up her legs as she read. She turned the page to a new poem, and he kissed her neck softly.

"These are all so beautiful." She said and she looked back at him. "I cannot pick a favorite. How do I repay you for such beautiful words?"

"Tell me if you are afraid of anything, speak to me and I will do my best to comfort you. I swear Floria, this it the truest of loves and will never be able to let you go." He said and she looked at him, kissing his lips and she lay across his lap and looked up at the canopy over them.

"I am afraid now that this peace will not last, that you will not look at me the same in a few months. That you will rage at me, frighten me and make me feel so very small." She confessed and he caressed her cheek.

"I will do my best to never do that to you again, and if it is a lie, you may run away and I will not pursue you." He said and she shook her head, her hand covering his.

"I will not run, I am so weary from that. I will stand and fight for your affections, and pray that they return." She said and he laughed, his hand tracing over her lips as she let her hand drift back to lay next to her head. She watched him, his fingers memorizing the curve of her features and he smiled again.

"It would not be a hard battle, all you would have to do is kiss me and I would surrender gladly." He whispered and she blushed. "You will be crowned in a day, are you worried about that?"

"Not anymore. Because you will be with me, and I fear nothing with your hand in mine." She said and he caressed the swell of her breast, her chest rising as his hand rested over her heart.

"I will never let go, and will keep the storm from consuming you. No matter how hard you try to pull it back, I promise you that." He said and she closed her eyes and thanked the Fates that wove their lives together, her heart knowing truly what love was and she smiled and allowed herself to feel as he did.

That her home rested with him.


	73. A Coronation

Chapter 73.

Floria placed the Chambers, her fingers nervously twining together as she walked. Her gown rustled and she looked out the window, the crowd in the street growing to watch their new Queen take her place at her husband's side. The door behind her opened and shut, her heart pounding and she turned to see Loki in his gleaming armor. He stared at the gown of lavender and gold and she gave him a curtsy, her hands trembling. She prayed her did not see, and was unsure about how to voice her fears.

"You look so beautiful." He said, walking toward her and she smiled and it faded quickly. He could see her fear and his brows knitted, walking toward her and lifting her chin.

"I thank you for your compliment." She said and he pressed his lips together. He had never seen her so terrified, and she looked away softly. "I was hoping you would find me appearing as a woman of my new station."

"Why are you so scared? It is just a simple ceremony, and I place a crown on your head." He said and she sank to a seat and held her stomach. She trembled, and he took one of her hands and she let out a long breath.

"I am afraid that they will not want me, that my actions have made me less than worthy of my new station in their eyes. What if they dislike everything about me, and what if I am abandoned by all?" She said, Loki squeezing her hand and he sat across from her. She looked as if she wanted to run screaming from the room, and she took in another deep breath and let it out.

"All I have heard is how much they adore you, how they cannot wait to see their new Queen. They are all so very much in live with you, as am I and I know it will never change." He said and she looked at him, her heart calming. "I do advise not imbibing too much during the feast however, someone tends to vanish."

"You tease me." She said and laughed a bit, shaking her head.

"Only to make you laugh, you look too pale. Tell me you have eaten something?" He asked her and she shook her head, looking at the tray of fruit and meats.

"I... my stomach is to knotted to eat." She replied, Loki standing and placing food on a plate. He brought it back to her, his cape fluttering and he held a berry in his fingers.

"Please try, I beg you." He said and she let him slip the berry between her lips. "It may help you to feel better, and we cannot have you unwell today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sofia! My darling child, and Maid to the Queen!" Lord Brand the Councilman who attempted to arrest Floria said, holding his arms open to embrace his blonde haired daughter. She smiled sweetly, walking to him and returned his embrace. "How does the new Queen fare?"

"She is nervous, and jumps at every sound at the door." She said, smiling sweetly. Her pale face and blue eyes making her a beauty, and she knew it well. "Oh Papa, she wishes Lord Hogun would see her, but he is still so angry with her actions."

"As are the rest of the Council, she acted like a foolish child. Taking the kindness given her, then throwing it away as if it were not good enough." He said, taking her arm and walking with her. "Wouldn't it be a shame if the King grew weary of her, and set her aside for a different Queen?"

"You mean, I should make myself known to him? But he cannot annul his marriage to Queen Floria now, the laws forbid it." She said and her father calmed her, patting her hand and he cradled her cheek.

"Queens die Sofia, be it illness, or childbirth, or even a weary husband slipping her a poison, Queens die. The new problem after their passing, is finding an acceptable replacement for the former one." He said, and the blonde haired Maid turned pale. "Just be the sweet and dutiful Lady you are now, and he will notice you above all others."

"Yes Father." She said and blushed, biting her lip and she giggled. "I do like the sound of Queen Sofia."

"I knew you would, it is a title that suits you." He said and dismissed the girl to return to attending her Mistress. "From that whore to my daughter, I believe a change is needed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors opened, and the crowd cheered as she walked the long hall with her six Maids behind her. She kept her chin up, fighting to keep her nervousness off her face as she walked toward the six Councilmen and her King. Floria made the walk, and she took the hands of Loki, he helping her to kneel upon the cushion as her Father watched as the Temple Lord stepped forward with a cup of oil.

"With this Oil, I anoint thee Queen Floria." The old man said, placing a dab to her forehead and she bowed her head. Her Father stepped forward, and two Ladies took from him a mantle to place on her shoulders.

"With this mantle, you pass from Maiden to Goddess. Always remember that you are Matron to this realm now, and let your courage and heart be true always." He said, and she felt the clips snap over her shoulders and the flowing cape of shimmering white was spread behind her. The embroidery of gold and roses gleamed in the light and the men stepped back. A boy presented her crown, the shimmering gold of delicate vines and flowers dotted with diamonds and pearls. Loki picked it up from the pillow, holding it above him and the crowd looked on in awe.

"Behold! All realms in the Sacred Tree, this humble woman has come before you to become your loving Mother. And with tender hand, she will watch you grow and thrive under her kind gaze. Behold! I give you a woman of great reason and concience, and I crown her my Queen!" He said, and the gathered people roared in a cheer as he placed the crown on her head gently. He helped her to stand and he kissed her lips, making her blush as she stood before him.

"Such kind words for me." She said and he laughed, caressing her cheek. She looked at the men and she saw her children, Alerea giggling and waving her hands as a Nurse held Falfar.

"All of them well earned, sit with me in out throne." He said and her mouth fell open, his hand guiding her to the golden throne and he helped her sit on the arm of it as he sat in the seat. "Your head will always be higher than mine."

"My King, this is a break from tradition." One Councilman said and Loki frowned, sighing and he waved the man toward him. He leaned close, his eyes narrowing and he grinned.

"I have never been one for tradition, and her council means more to me than yours." He said, and Floria resisted the urge to grab a horn on his helmet to pull him back from verbally beating the man.

"He meant no harm My King. He only was concerned about appearances, and he wants us to appear strongly united. He was mistaken in you gesture, please forgive him." Floria blurted out and he glanced at his Wife, smiling at her and patted her hand. She held his, and he calmed as he felt her fingers caress his.

"I will forgive him then, now that he understands my intentions to make us look so strong together." Loki replied and she smiled, he brought the fingers to his lips and she blushed at his affection. The audience dispersed, going out to celebrate and Loki smiled at Floria.

"I am glad that he understands, and that you are so forgiving." She said and she smiled at him. Her amber eyes shone as brightly as the crown on her head, and she looked at the people as they filled out of the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched the fireworks in the sky, her eyes and mouth wide as she watched in wonder as Asgard celebrated their new Matron. She laughed, Sari holding her shoulders and the girl giggled, Floria smiling back at her.

"Can you believe it? All of this! The parades, the gifts to earn favor, they are all for you Floria!" Sari said and Floria blushed, her smile wide and she nodded.

"It is like a dream, and I cannot believe that I may wake." She replied, smiling and she turned toward a familiar voice.

"Then I shall beg you to never wake, my beautiful Queen." Loki said, the Maids curtsying. Sofia put her arms out gracefully and sank low, earning his approval for her obedience. Floria dipped and he stopped her, taking her hands and he shook his head. "Never bow to me, for I will kneel to you my Heart."

"You truly dislike tradition, but I shall obey My King." She replied and he put a finger over her lips.

"I don't want you to obey, you are not a servant or a dog. Just be my shining star, and I will celebrate you always." He said, turning her back to watch the fireworks. "I do look forward to holding you as you sleep tonight. I will chase away your fears, and weave dreams of pleasant things for you."

"Thank you, for everything you have done. I am truly blessed by you, and the prople." She said and he kissed her lips. Sofia watched, her smile fading as she imagined herself in the place the foolish girl stood in currently. She would have that position, she would make her father so proud of her. The door opened, Hogun entering and she watched the witless Sari dance about and Floria turned to greet her Father.

"Papa." She said, and he bowed to her stiffly. Her smile faded, his hands holding a letter to Loki and she stepped back.

"A letter of Congratulations from the Alfar Court for the Queen. They also send fine silks for new gowns, as a token of goodwill to Her Majesty." Hogun said, and Loki handed the letter to her. She accepted it, and she smiled politely.

"I will send them a letter of thanks, their silks are so beautifully made." She said and looked at Loki. "May I please speak to my Father, for just a moment?"

"Of course." He said and looked at Hogun, grinning at his Counciler as he leaned toward him. "Hear her out."

He left them, the Maids curtsying and Floria stood silently before her Father. He crossed his arms, and she waited for him to rage at her or to tell her she was nothing but a fool. He let out a breath, and she looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I am so very sorry Papa..." She started and he shifted on his feet. "I... I was a foolish woman, and guided by silly emotion. I nearly ruined your prospects, and Mother's as well. May I have your forgivness?"

"You may, but you will from now on you tow a fine line. You do not have the freedoms you once enjoyed, and need to realize that your position is now as one of a level headed and steadfast woman." He said, his words making her feel trapped, she say Sofia giggle and flirt with Loki as he stood in the door, her graceful hands and posture making her heart sink at the sight. Hogun frowned at the girl, and he looked at Floria again. "Ignore her, she will loose his interest quickly. You gave him a Son to follow him, and he will grant you favor over her."

"I pray you are right Papa, please give me your advice often. Especially when you see me scared." She said and he put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I will, as a Loyal Subject and your father." He said and Sofia curtsied as Loki walked back toward them. He kissed Floria's forehead, holding her hands and he pinched her chin.

"Why the tear my sweet Nightengale? Was Lord Hogun cruel?" He asked and her eyes drifted to Sofia for a fraction of a second, she shook her head and kissed him.

"I am just so very happy to be forgiven, and so very loved by you." She replied, and he knew the new source of her anxiety immediately. He was a married man, and the girl had flirted with him openly. He kissed her cheek, his hands on her waist and he pulled her close to him.

"You are my Queen, never forget that Floria. She is but a silly girl, and she will never pull me away from you." He whispered, and he kissed her below her ear. Her heart pounded, and she gasped at the affection as he turned her to watch the fireworks with her.

"I love you Husband." She said, his eyes drifting back to the simpering blonde girl, her blue eyes smiling at him in seduction.


	74. Morning Song

Chapter 74.

Floria woke first, a strong arm around her and a smooth chest under her cheek. She savored the closeness, Loki breathing softly and his heart beating in a steady rythm. He shifted slightly, and she traced her fingers over his stomach. He stirred, looking down at the playful woman and he smiled.

"You are tickling me." He said, and she giggled as her hand stilled. "Be careful that you do not stir my desires."

"If you do not want them stirred, I shall stop." She said, remembering how she dreamed of the beautiful garden and she pressed her lips together. His hand caressed her back through her shift, and she looked at his black, linen sleep pants. Her mind wandering back to Sofia and her flirtations, and she shifted to look at him.

"I did not say I did not want them stirred I only wanted to have a chance to love you properly.." He said and she blushed and he sat up on his hip, his hand rubbing her belly.

"I misunderstood you, I am sorry." She said and he kissed her softly, she giggled as his hand guided hers to his body. He held it over him, closing his eyes and she slipped her hand under his waistband.

"Gods Floria, you are an amazing woman." He said and he tugged the lacing on her shift. "I could never look at another woman, not when I have so much desire in me for you."

He kissed her, sliding her shift off and over her head. Her hands worked his pants off and she moved closer to him. His fingers trailed down her stomach, finding her aroused and she gasped as he caressed her gently. Her head arched back and she moaned, his fingers working her up and she held to his arms. He settled himself between her legs, she welcoming him and she kissed him.

"My beautiful Nightengale, how you sing." He purred and kissed her lips gently, her arms clinging to him and never wanting to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sofia helped change the sheets as her Mistress and King ate, her eyes falling on the telltale signs of love having been made and she frowned. It was a failure on her part, and it could not happen again. She had to separate them, and try harder to put herself in the bed before her. She heard Floria laugh, and she stood in her goldenrod gown. She watched them dance together, and she felt her hands tighten into fists.

"I love this color on you." He said and the other Maids giggled as they worked, one girl handing her another gift from the Jotun Court and Loki stopped her before she could open the box. Floria looked at him and he ope ed his hands and she gave it to him, his hands closing over it and he concentrating. She sat with him on the couch in the sitting room, her eyes worried and she bit her lip.

"I am only making sure it is safe, there are still some hostilities between our realms. I will be sure to teach you all about them, for your safety." He said and she smiled at him, her heart pounding with joy at the gesture. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek and he caressed hers in affection.

"He is so gentle and loving with her." Melian said to Sari and they both giggled, both girls trying to hide their faces from the livers as they overheard the conversation. Floria laughed and Loki kissed her nose softly, showing off a bit and the girls went back to their work and giggled.

"May I open the box now?" She asked him, her hands open and he placed it into them.

"Yes. It is quite safe, and I am curious what they have sent you." He replied and she opened the wooden case. Turning it to show him a golden bracelet, set with Amber and diamonds.

"It is so beautiful, and will compliment my dress. Don't you agree Husband?" She asked and he nodded, taking it from the box and fixing it around her wrist. "I will thank their Ambassador personally, to show that we do wish peace."

"Very wise, and I believe that it will go far to show them that we wish no open hostilities between our realms." He said and Sofia carried the dirty sheets away, she felt sick at the open signs of affection between them and needed away from her charge.

"I only want you to guide me if you feel I may make a mistake, I am so very new to this station." She replied and he put and arm around her, his lips on her neck and she blushed as her hands found his.

"Willingly, but we had better stop acting like new lovers, I want you to come with me to Council. I want them to see us both for the first days of our Reign, that way they will never mistake how strong we are together." He said and gave her a book, her hands turning it and she opened the cover and marveled at what she saw.

"Your Poems! You published them!" She said and he nodded, turning the page and she saw the dedication. "To My Queen, may all see her beauty and grace."

"And I pray they do." He said, helping her to stand and she wrapped her arms around Loki, her eyes shining.

"I cannot ask for a kinder gift, thank you so much." She said, and he held her back. The Maids giggled, running toward the book and reading the first poem and sighing, their sighs of longing filling the room as one swooned. Floria blushed, Loki grinning at them and she laughed at him.

"Shall we go? I believe that the Ladies will be well occupied in your absence." He said and offered her his elbow, she took it and they left as another chorus of giggles filled the room behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki walked back toward his chambers, Lady Sofia walking toward him and she gave him a low curtsy. Her arms were filled with fresh towels, and she nearly dropped them. He paused, looking at her and her cheeks flushed.

"Lady Sofia, has my Wife returned to our chambers safely?" He asked her, praying mentally that she would not use this as a chance to flirt.

"She had my King. She was embroidering in peace when I left to fetch fresher towels and linens for you, the last had a stale odor to them that was most unseemly." She said and stood, her low gown presenting him with her decolletage. He averted his eyes, her soft giggles filling his ears and she blushed again.

"Your poems are so passionate, if I am allowed to pay you such a bold compliment. They are so stirring, and so well thought out." She said then, and he looked at her as she stood proudly. She did have a certain grace to her, and she was free with compliments as she spoke.

"You may say so, I am most pleased that you found them so Lady Sofia. Please, don't let me keep you from your duties." He said and a door down the hall opened and closed, footsteps approaching them. She giggled, and looked at him again with her wide blue eyes.

"I am always pleased to praise such a good man and King." She said, a sudden stop in the steps making them look up. Floria stood in the hall, her smile sweet as he stepped back from the Maid and opened his hand to her.

"Floria, I was coming to see you. Your Lady is diligent in ensuring that we have fresh linens that do not smell stale." He said and she walked forward to take his hand, she smiled at Sofia and nodded her head.

"Yes, I ran short of blue threads and was going to see if the seamstresses had any more." She replied and he kissed her cheek softly. He lingered, not letting anyone see anything but their affections for eachother. He especially wanted Sofia to see, his eyes on Floria the entire time.

"May I walk with you? I am weary from having to pass judgment on a terrible murderer." He said and she nodded and smiled. "Perhaps, we could take a brief shortcut through the gardens as we walk. I need to see something beautiful, and the flowers as well."

"If it pleases you, I cannot deny that I crave your company at times." She said and he laughed at her sweet words. Lady Sofia gave them a curtsy, her smile hiding her curses of Floria and she returned to her task.

"I crave yours as well, it is my only relief from these awful tasks." He said and she smiled at him shily. She took his elbow, allowing him to escort her and she walked. She worried about Sofia, wondering if she should be afraid of him taking a Mistress and leaving her alone as the silent Queen in waiting. The girl was younger and very beautiful, her hair always gleaming in golden waves and so graceful from years of being taught poise and confidence. Floria felt her stomach tighten and she swallowed her fears, afraid to voice them.

"Such a beautiful vision." Loki said suddenly, and she jerked from her thoughts. Her eyes on him, and she frowned in fear that he was going to say it was Sofia.

"What do you mean? The gardens are always so beautiful, Queen Frigga has such talent with the plants." She replied, being a bit coy and he laughed as he pulled her behind a hedge for privacy. He caressed her cheek, his lips on her neck and she gasped.

"I meant you." He whispered and she blushed. She kissed him, his hands lifting her off the ground and crushing her to him.

"We shouldn't be like this in public, it would be a scandal." She said in a whispered panic and he laughed, his lips under her chin and he growled a bit.

"Then I will take you into the woods on a ride, then we can be as scandalous as we want and no one would see." He said and she laughed, her hand on his shoulder and the other behind his neck. He kissed along her kneck again, her breath growing ragged and she gasped as his hand lifted her skirts over her legs.

"Loki." She whispered, and she felt his hand grip her leg just above her stocking and he kissed her lips. "Someone would see, please."

"They will not, I have us hidden. Trust in me, I will never let them see you as I do." He replied and she gasped as he pushed into her. He smiled up at her, their lips meeting and she clung to him with her legs and arms. "I cannot resist you Floria, your beauty is that great. You are my Queen, and I desire none other."

"I love you." She whispered and a soft hum escaped her lips. He kissed her, her back to the hedge and they hidden from view. His hand caressed her breast through the layers of fabrics and she whimpered as her back arched, her toes pointed and her shoe fell to the ground behind him as her eyes went wide and he stilled suddenly.

"Gods and men Floria, I love you and swear it now." He said and he held her, their passion cooling after a hot fire. She trembled in his arms, holding tight to him as he adjusted his clothes to close the lacings on his pants. He smoothed her skirts down, both of them falling to lay in the grass and allow themselves time to recover.

"I love you." She said and snuggled into his arms, her heart still pounding as she breathed softly.

"And I worship you." He said laughing and shifting to removing something under his hip. He pulled her shoe out from behind him, handing it to her and she blushed. "I believe this is yours."

"It is. I am so thankful I am not too much of a mess, the tounges would never stop wagging." She laughed, trying to put the shoe back on and he laughed at her. He kissed her, and they lay together quietly and watched the clouds.

"I suppose you still need your thread." He said and she nodded, blushing at what she forgot and he wiggled his fingers to make more appear in his hand. She smiled, taking the skein from him and she laughed.

"It is the perfect shade, and now we have our alibi." She said and he grinned at her, leaning up on his elbow and he walked his fingers over her bodice. His eyes sparkled in michief, and she watched them as they made ther way up to the open neckline.

"It seems, that I have found the perfect partner in crime. And she is more than willing to play that role, perfectly." He said and stopped her before she could protest, his fingers over her lips and she giggled.

"Then punish me as you will for being wicked." She said and he laughed at her, kissing her shoulder and his fingers dipped down between her breasts to remove a piece of paper he magicked there. He handed it to her and she unfolded it, reading the poem and blushing.

"This one is rather scandalous, please tell me it was not published with the rest." She said and he nodded. He kissed her cheek and she smiled, neither of them seeing the Councilmen approach.

"It is for your eyes only." He said and she kissed him and she lay in the cool grass. A cough made them look at the two men, and worry crossed one man's face.

"My King, is the Queen ill?" He asked and Loki laughed, looking down at her and he shook his head.

"No. She was fetching thread for her embroidery, and she... she suddenly felt overcome by the warm day and wished to rest." He said and Floria blushed at his words. "She is quite fine, we are just relaxing in the garden before we dine for the evening. The grass is quite soft here, and cool on our backs."

"I did get my thread." She said, holding up the skein and she burst into giggles. She rolled toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist and he laughed back.

"That is very good My Queen. I have heard of you talent at embroidery, and look forward to seeing your finished project. The King tells us often how he adores the exquisite shirts you make for him, and is speaking highly of the tapestry you are working on." The old man replied with a bow. Floria laughed again, sitting up and she flushed at the look on his face.

"Thank you Sir, I shall be sure to share it with you. I hope to finish it as a gift to my husband for Yule." She said and he bowed to take his leave, she laying back and both of them laughing.

"I doubt they know the truth, don't fret." He said, and she nodded up at him. He savored her smile, staring at her and his eyes shone as he watched her. "Every time I look at you, you are more and more beautiful. I want to weep at the thought of you running away, and it pains me to see you fret over anything."

"Then don't think about it." She said and brushed a tear from his eye with her thumb. "I am here, and feel so safe and happy with you. You are my home, and I will never leave you."

"Floria, I am a beast. A Jotun half breed..." he started, she stopping him by kissing him and she cradled his cheek in her hand. She let her lips linger, and she sat back slowly and he looked at her.

"You are my Husband, and I care not about your origins. You have always been so very good to me, I am a fool to think you any less a man than you are now." She said and he kissed her back, and he felt her arms around him and he vowed to always keep her safe.


	75. The Snake in Waiting

Chapter 75.

Floria woke the next morning to warm sun on her skin, her Maids whispered to eachother and she blinked at the empty space beside her. She sat up slowly, all the girls giving her a curtsy and she frowned at Loki not waking her. She slipped from under the covers, the door behind the Ladies opening and closing and she looking up to see Loki smiling at her. She blushed, shaking off the last of sleep and she stood to greet him.

"You were so tired last night, I let you sleep while I handled a few minor things." He said and kissed her forehead. "I hope you were not upset by my not being here when you woke."

"Only a little, I did not get to wish you a good day as you left." She said and he held her to him. "Were the matters awful?"

"No, rather minor in truth. Don't worry yourself over them, I have had a new dress made for you from the gifted Alfar silk." He said and one of her maids brought forward a shimmering blue dress, fine embroidery of small flowers up the over skirt and the sleeves carefully tapered to points over the backs of her hands. The jeweled, wide collar made her gasp in joy and she kissed Loki's cheek.

"It is so beautiful, thank you." She said and he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She lifted the skirt to look at it, her eyes wide and not noticing the scowl of distaste for her on Sofia's face. She turned again, looking at Loki and he laughed as she ran back to him and hugged him again.

"Wear it today, we have visitors from the Alfar Court and I have another suprise." He said, holding his hand out and the Nurse brought in Alarea in. She gave a curtsy and was wearing a dress that matched her Mother's, the skirts a bit shorter and the Maids giggled at the sweet Princess.

"Mama! Lwook at my dwess, Papa gwave it to me!" She giggled and Floria went to her and lifted her off her feet. She kissed her daughter, making the girl giggle and she held her in her arms.

"I see that, and it is so very beautiful. I will wear mine, and we will impress the Alfar Ambassador with how beautiful we are." Floria said, and Alarea giggled. Loki took the child from her, giving the little girl a tickle on the waist and she squirmed.

"It seems that she wants to play with the son of one of the Ambassador as well, Elar is the boy's name." He said and Alarea kissed her Father's cheek. He laughed at her, tapping her nose and waved a finger at the girl. "We will be polite and proper however, as all Princesses are?"

"Yes Papa." She said and the Maids giggled at the little girl and her sweet demeanor.

"My Queen, I will let you bathe and dress. We will wait out here for you and escort you to the Hall to meet our guests." Loki said, bowing to Floria and she curtsied in return. He carried the child with him, the Maids closing the doors and Sari clapped her hands.

"Oh Lady, he is so sweet with your Daughter. And if the boy finds Alarea agreeable as a playmate, maybe they will fall in love one day." Sari said and Floria smiled at her friend, she hugged the girl and the other Maids went to work preparing her bath.

"I am so very happy Sari, but also worried." She said and leaned close to her oldest friend. "We have a problem that I cannot discuss here and now."

"I believe I know what you are talking about." She replied, looking at Sofia who went about changing the bedding. "A certain snake in your garden my friend."

"You are correct, I need to speak to my Father later about this. Can you arrange it?" She asked, walking with her friend to the Bathing Chamber. Sari nodded, helping her remove her shift and smiled at her.

"I shall, I pray he has a way of removing her from the King's sight without upsetting her father. He is high on the Council, and his lands and wealth make him powerful." Sari said, and Floria sank into the water to bathe. Sari may have been right, but Floria still worried about the girl's intentions. Her playful nature was worrisome, and she did not like the flirting. She would have to watch her closely, but not look like the jealous Wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait Children!" Floria called after the silver haired Alfar boy and the black haired girl as they ran together. They both giggled as they ran from her, Loki standing with the Ambassador and laughing as they watched Floria chase after them. Dorn smiled at his son, watching he and Princess Alarea dance about as Queen Floria took both their hands and they made a ring.

"The Queen has a great joy in making children laugh, it is a wonderful trait for a woman." Dorn said, his blue waistcoat shining with brass buttons and he chuckled as the children began chasing the woman around the garden fountain.

"That she does, her greatest joy was the day Alarea was born and placed in her arms. The second greatest being the day Falfar came." Loki replied and the Alfar Noble nodded with a smile. "But we are not here to discuss my Wife, it seems that your King needs an agreeable trade alliance."

"You are correct in that, and I do hope we can find an agreement that benefits both realms." He replied, smiling and bowing to Loki. "Your predecessor did hint that you were open to continuing the current one as it is so written."

"I am inclined to do so, seeing the warm reception you gave my Queen. She was grateful for the silks, and I believe she was eager to express her gratitude."

"I recieved her letter yesterday and forwarded it to my King, she was most gracious and sent three gifts of swords, a handsome stallion of gray, and some sweet cakes. All will be well recieved by my Master, the horse alone was a treasure to behold." He replied and they heard a cry, Floria kneeling down to hold the boy who had tripped in the grass and cut his knee.

"Papa! Ewar fall!" Alarea called out and the Ambassador ran to his son and took him from the Queen.

"He tripped Ambassador, it is a small cut on his knee. Shall I send for healers to tend to him?" She asked and he bowed to her, his smile at her concern warm.

"I can take him myself Gracious Lady, thank you for the concern and comfort you gave my son." He said and he bowed to Loki and Floria.

"Go and tend to him, being a father is more important my friend. I will review the current agreement and speak to you later on it." Loki said, dismissing the Ambassador and he picked up his daughter. The man left with another bow, carrying the injured child to be cared for. "Don't fret Floria, he will be well. You impressed him with what a kind and loving mother you were, and I had to agree with him at watching you play with the children."

"Thank you, I will go visit our son now. It has been too long since I kissed him, and held him to me." She replied, kissing Loki and he smiled at her and he watched her leave. He looked at his daughter, tickling her stomach and she giggled at him.

"Let us go and see if your new playmate is feeling better." He said and she nodded, letting her father carry her to the Castle. He turned a corner, seeing Lady Sofia standing in the hall and smiling as she read a book. She bit her thumb as she scanned the page, Loki stopping as she looked up and hid the volume behind her back.

"My King." She gasped, giving him a curtsy and he smiled at her.

"Lady Sofia, what are you reading so that you have to hide it behind your back?" He asked her and she giggled again, her face blushing. She gave him the book and he opened it with one hand, the passage inside it erotic in nature and she blushed a deeper crimson.

"I should beg your forgiveness My King, it is not proper for me to imagine such things. Especially, imagine having them done to me." She said, and he blinked at her in shock. He handed her back the book, calming himself and he shifted his daughter in his arms.

"I should agree, that sort of imagining will only lead you to trouble and it is not becoming of a woman of your station as Her Majesty's Maid." Hs scolded, his free hand waving her off in dismissal. "Read histories, and romances, not smut such as this."

"Yes My King." She said with a blush, walking toward him and giving him a low curtsy. She lowered her voice, slipping him the book and she looked up seductively. "If you must know, I would want you to be the man who has me in these ways."

"Lady Sofia, you may leave." He said, dismissing her but taking the book from her fingers. She let her index finger graze the back of his hand, and she smiled at him and stood to allow him to walk past her. She watched him walk with his child, smiling to herself and she squared her shoulders in knowledge that she had made him falter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogun entered the Chambers, finding Floria sitting on a couch and looking nervous. She folded her hands, fighting the urge to pace and she stood to greet her Father as he entered. He saw the worry on her, and she took his hand and pulled him to the couch.

"Floria. What is wrong, you look pale and shaken." He said and she nodded, looking at him and she nearly started to weep.

"I need to dismiss Lady Sofia, but I do not know how. She openly flirts with Loki, drawing his eye away from me and I fear he would have her over me." She said, trying to calm herself and he opened his arms to her. She accepted his embrace, shaking and fighting tears and she let him sooth her.

"It would be hard to dismiss her, you know who her father is. It would have to be done in a way to not offend anyone, has he bedded her?" He asked and she shook her head. Her eyes becoming red, and she gasped.

"I do not think so, he prefers my company to hers. He seems to look for me when she is present, but I do not think I can compete with her." She said and she shook her head. "She is so beautiful, graceful, and so educated compared to me."

"Don't think that way, you are the only star he sees. He spoke of you moments ago, after throwing some book into the fire in the Council Chambers." Hogun calmed her, wiping the tears from her eyes and she smiled at him. "Listen to me, he praised you as being the most loyal and gentle Queen in front of the Alfar Ambassador. The Ambassador himself was singing praises about how caring and sweet you were in Court, you are beloved by so many and have nothing to fear."

"Then I am just being silly and foolish again?" She asked and he laughed as he nodded. She calmed, standing and she saw Sari and Sofia enter the room with a curtsy before returning to their chores.

"You are. I have on good authority that he thinks about you often, he carries a locket with your portrait in his vest pocket. He looks at it as he thinks and I see him smile." He replied, and she kissed his cheek in joy. "You are his true heart."

"Thank you Father, I am so glad that we talked." She replied, Sofia watching as she folded a cloth. The sleeping baby stirred, whimpering as he rolled onto his stomach in the cradle. He stared to cry, and Floria ran to him and lifted him I to her arms.

"I will leave you to feed you Son, he needs you." Hogun said, touching the baby's cheek and smiling slightly. She turned and gave him a curtsy, Sari preparing her chair and she carried the baby to it. He left her with a bow, and she smiled at her father as she waited until to doors were closed to open her bodice to feed her child.


	76. Problems with Hard Solutions

Chapter 76.

Floria woke from her dream and felt a familiar warmth on her back, the arm around her waist comforting and she sighed to herself as she closed her eyes again. She drifted softly, her thoughts and worries fading away on the morning rays of sun and she felt a sense of peace and calm take her. She thought about her Father's words, how Loki praised her to the Council and she smiled to herself and hummed her contentment. The sun warmed her as well as Loki so close to her and she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder, laying still with her eyes closed, she waited to see what he would do next.

She felt another kiss, this time on her bare shoulder and she realized that her shift had come untied and slipped over her a bit. His arm slowly moving up her belly and caressing her breast through the fabric and she shifted as she pretended to be asleep. His fingers kneaded at her body, and her breathing increased as she started to feel her heart pound.

"I know you are awake, if you don't open those beautiful and beguiling eyes, I shall have to see if I can open them with my lips on your skin." He said, and she turned to look at him with a smile. She kissed him back, their lips meeting and she shifted her body to face him.

"I never could pretend with you." She said and he chuckled, his lips kissing her bare shoulder and she blushed.

"I do find it endearing when you try." He said, and moved some of her hair out of her face with two fingers. "What are you thinking Nightengale?"

"I am thinking about how happy I am, and how much I love when you hold me as we sleep." She said and he smiled down at her, he slipped her other shoulder out of her shift. His hand caressing her skin and she let out a deep breath, her heart trembling in excitement.

"I will hold you close to me every night then, just to ensure you stay this happy." He replied, his fingers tracing circles on her skin and slowly traveling down to her breasts. She looked into his eyes, and he leaned over her and kissed her close to her ear and she gasped.

"I am very happy to have you this close to me as well." He whispered and his hand caressed her softly, her back arching slightly and he met her with another soft brush of his fingers. They kissed, their bed becoming warmer when a knock interrupted them and the door opened to admit Lady Sofia. She blushed, pretending to look shocked as she held the breakfast tray in her hands and looked away.

"My apologies My King and Queen, I thought you both still slept. I have your Morning Meal, it is warm." She said and Loki neay growled at the girl in his frustration. Floria pulled her shift over her shoulders, and she sat up to tie the lacings shut.

"It is fine Lady, leave it on the table and fetch my robe. We will eat before I bathe and dress for the day." Floria said, combing her hair with her fingers. "Where are the rest?"

"Outside, they are in the hall and waiting to make the bed and to assist you." She said, looking at the now frustrated Loki as she brought her Mistresse's robe to her and she helped her put it on. She looked at Loki with a sly grin, her eyes falling on his groin and licking her lips as she blushed. He covered his lap with the quilts, waving the girl off and he let out a huff.

"If the other Ladies are waiting in the hall, then what told you that you could just enter?" He asked her and she curtsied to him, her eyes on the floor.

"A meal that is warm takes priority over other matters My King. We are taught that when we are trained to serve Her Majesty." She said, Floria walking over to the table and sitting down. He stood up, stretching and joined his wife, his eyes filled with irritation with the Maid and she passed him a small folded bit of paper. He kissed his Wife and walked to the Bathing Chamber, closing the door and unfolding it to find a pencil sketch of Lady Sofia in the nude. He rolled his eyes, balling it up and using magic to burn it as he relieved himself.

"Stupid girl." He groaned, hearing the rest of the Maids enter and he found his robe and put it on before joining Floria for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Brand!" The older man heard as he walked down the halls toward the Library. He turned, seeing his King walk toward him and he bowed to him and smiled.

"My King, what may I do for you?" He asked, looking up at the taller man and he saw that Loki was frustrated by something.

"Your Daughter has it in her mind to make herself a Flirt toward me. It would do you very well to remind her that I am married to Queen Floria, and that my Wife is my only Mistress. She shall also remain that way." Loki said, raising a finger in warning. "I would hate to remove her from the Queen's service for her actions with a scandal over her head."

"I see and understand My King, she is a bit headstrong but will remind her of her place. I take it the Queen is not knowledgable of these flirtations? We would not want her upset by them, given her past." The old man replied, Loki pressing his lips together. There was so much in his closing statement, and he knew that it would be more difficult to sort this problem out than he previously thought.

"Just see that she understands that she is walking a fine line. She will need to make a smart match soon, and would be very unfortunate to take any rumor of her current actions into it." Loki spat, his irritation showing and he turned on his heel to walk away. Lord Brand watched him leave, smiling to himself and he continued walking toward his destination. He thought of how to reward Sofia for her efforts, and knew that she was starting to either irritate the Queen, or tempt the King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki dreamed that night of chasing after Lady Sofia, her long, golden hair cascading down her back as she giggled and teased him. Her gown vanished, leaving her body exposed to him and he followed her as she tempted him on with a bend of her fingers.

"Seduce me." She begged, his hands finding her waist and she turned in his arms. "Ravish me with your body and words."

He felt his lips meet hers, and she giggled as she ran to his bed and he stopped as the doors closed in front of him. He walked forward, his clothes becoming black as midnight and he entered to see a woman laying in stasis. Her eyes closed as the sheer veil of black lay over her, her hands folded over her stomach and his breath caught in his chest. He walked forward, the crown he placed on her head still there as he stood over Floria's body and her eyes opened to white orbs.

"I will die for her to have my place as your Wife." She said and he looked down at her. "She is my death if you let her tempt you into her embrace."

Loki turned from the body, unable to look at it and he nearly screamed at the sight in front of him. Floria hung from a noose, her neck bent at a terrible angle and at her feet was his throne. She swung back and forth, her dead fingers curling and he screamed, shaking his head. Her eyes opened and her swollen lips opened and the voice that came from her was strangled and choked, behind him Sofia walked up and she turned him to look at her naked form.

"You... you killed... us." Floria said, and Sofia laughed as she looked up at him.

"Queens die so that others may rise." Sofia said and their lips met, and he screamed against them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki sat up in bed, his stomach churning at what he saw and Floria looked at him. He felt her hands on his shoulder, her voice far away as he tried to calm himself. She was worried, and he looked at her as she cradled his cheek gently.

"Loki... what is wrong? You are trembling in fear." She said and he put a hand on his cheek, he leaned into her and he cried into her neck. His hands gripping her shift, and she embraced him back.

"I had a terrible dream Nightengale. It shook my soul to experience it, and I pray it never comes true." He said as he calmed and he kissed her softly. She smiled at him, her hands on his cheeks and she took his hands in hers.

"It is over, and you are fine my love." She said and he smiled at her, two of his fingers found the ribbon for her shift and she blushed as he tugged it.

"I know, because you are here and I woke to see something beautiful." He said and he kissed her softly before opening her shift and caressing her breast under it. She returned the affection, her lips so very soft and he slipped his other hand into her clothes as they slipped down her shoulders. She lay back, his lips working slowly over her chin and neck when the doors opened again with a knock and they separated to admit Lady Sofia with a tray of food for the morning. Floria turned on her side to hide that she was closing her shift, and Loki wanted to throw the wretch out.

"Good Morning your Majesties, your meal is here." She said politely, giving a curtsy and Floria sighed softly as the girl brought her robe over.

"Thank you Lady Sofia, I will wear my lavender dress today." Floria said, clearing her throat and looking back at Loki in sympathy. She made a mental note to talk to her Father and Loki stood, looking at Sofia and he walked past her to dress for the day without a word.

"My, you would think he woke in a poor mood today." She said and Floria nodded, her eyes on the now closed door to the Bathing Chambers.

"Ladies, I am going to visit with my children today. Perhaps take them for a walk in the gardens to play." Floria said, pressing her lips together and wanting desperately to have her husband happy.


	77. A Dilemma

Chapter 77.

"I do not understand why he is so short with me lately Father, he snaps at me and sometimes the children. I want to just sit and talk to him, to find out what I did wrong, but we are too often inturrupted." She said and Hogun regarded her, her sadness showing as she looked at the swaddled boy in her arms. "Does he still speak highly of me?"

"He does, and his praise comes often when he speaks, but there are rumors." Hogun said, and Floria stopped him to look at her Father.

"What rumors?" She asked, frowning and she folded her hands in worry.

"Some of the palace staff speak of how you and he are not intimate as you once were. That perhaps, he has grown weary of you need for his attentions and gives them elsewhere." He said, his hand lifting her chin to see the truth in his daughters eyes. She blinked back tears, and she nodded softly.

"It is true, but we have tried. We are interrupted, and we cannot seem to find a place to be alone together." She said and started walking quickly, wiping her eyes. "I cannot please my own Husband, and he is becoming angry with me because of it."

She walked through the castle doors with the children, hiding her face from the Guards, and Hogun stood as she left. He let out a long breath, unable to see his daughter so upset, and he turned on his heel to have words with the source of her sadness. The father of the girl in question who was causing many of the rumors, and then to see his King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria returned to the Chambers, calming herself in order to look presentable, only to find them empty. She looked around at the rooms, a bit of dread filling her and she walked to fetch a Guard. She heard a cough, and she stopped and turned to see Loki sitting on the couch. He had a rose in his fingers and she let out a calming breath, laughing a bit as he twirled it at her.

"Loki! Where are the Ladies?" She asked him and he stood up, walking toward her and he carefully placed the rose petals against her shoulder and drew it across her neck. She gasped, lifting her chin to let him tease her and he leaned against the door.

"I sent them off to enjoy the rest of the day, I found myself needing to spend time alone with my Queen." He said and she smiled up at him. She stepped up to kiss him and he leaned in, his elbow and weight still on the door. They kissed, and she whimpered into his mouth as their lips met and she smiled as she rested back down on ther feet. He caressed her cheek with the flower, dragging it over her lips and chin. He slowly made his way down to the swell of her breasts and she arched up into his touch, her breath becoming ragged.

"You are so very..." He started, but the door opened and he fell sideways, crashing to the floor as Lady Sofia stood in the doorway. Floria shouted in panic, falling to her knees next to him and Sofia joined her.

"My King! I did not know you were leaning there, I am so very sorry." Sofia said, lifting his head and placing it in her lap. Floria saw what was happening, biting back her jealousy and Loki groaned in irritation.

"I probably should not have leaned against the door, I thought I granted you the afternoon off." He said, sitting up and his eyes went wide at the low cut of her gown. Floria stood, crossing her arms and walked into their Chambers, closing the door after her and he glared at the blonde woman.

"I was worried Her Majesty would get lonely, and decided to stay behind." She replied and Loki picked himself off the floor. He walked toward the Library, Lady Sofia chasing after him and they stood in the deserted hall.

"My King." She called out and he stopped, looking back at her. "I do have a confession to make to you Sir."

"What is it? Have you grown fond of a Guard?" He asked and she took his hand, gazing up at him with soft eyes.

"No. I have made the decision... that... that I desire you with all my heart, and pray that you would find me desirable as well." Sofia said, placing his hand over her breast and gasping at the touch. "You are such a great man, any woman would beg for a moment in your sun."

"Lady Sofia." He said, pulling his hand back woth no avail and she stepped closer to him and caressed the back of his hand with her fingers. "I am married to Queen Floria, she is the only woman I need."

"Then why do you not take back your hand, surely you are stronger than I." She said and he looked at his hand and he pulled it away from her, his eyes flashing in anger as she smiled at him. She leaned toward him, looking into his eyes and she put her hands on his chest.

"Lady, I suggest you step back and remember your tenuous place in this household." He said and she giggled at him, her eyes on his.

"I promise you my Maidenhood." She whispered, and she lifted her skirts to untie a bit of emerald colored ribbon from around her thigh. She slipped it into his hand, and he felt disgusted by holding it.

"I am married." He said, stepping back, yielding space to her and walked toward the Library. He looked at the ribbon, tossing it out the window and letting it fall to the ground below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria sat on the bed when he entered that evening, a book open in her lap and she glanced at him with a smile as he walked toward her. He stripped off his tunic, and unbuckled his belt as he walked toward Floria, wanting her more than anything. She set her book aside, opening her arms to him and he lay next to her and kicked his boots off.

"I missed you so much." She said, her hands caressing his arms and he kissed her softly. His head rested on her breast, and he wrapped his arms around her waist in weariness.

"And I you, I wish I could just hide you and I away from the Court." He said and she sighed softly at him. She kissed his forehead, and he looked up at Floria to see her eyes filled with joy. He sat up, and took her hands in his and she giggled as she guided her hands to her belly. His mouth fell open, and she nodded at him.

"When?" He asked her and she laughed as he bressed his cheek to her belly and she carded his hair with her fingers.

"I believe it happened just after the Coronation. I do not even show yet." She said, and he lifted his head to kiss her. He lifted her shift to expose her belly and he kissed the skin, his lips moving over it and she laughed.

"I am so very happy at this news, I love you so much Floria." He said and a knock at the door stopped them and he groaned. "If that is Lady Sofia, I will have her taken to spend the night in the dungeon."

"I will not argue against it." Floria said, arranging herself again so that she was covered and she pulled the blankets over her.

He walked to the door, opening it and he saw two Guards standing with a battered Lady Sofia in the hall. She was weeping and she looked at him with pain, one of her eyes swollen and she cried loudly. He groaned, wondering what was going on now and stepped into the hall.

"What happened to her?" He demanded, the girl trying to not wail loudly.

"We saved her, a man attacked her in the halls and attempted to use her. He ran, and we were unable to catch him." One Guard said and Floria opened the door behind him and looked at the crying girl. Her eyes filled with sadness for Lady Sofia, and she held her arms open to her.

"Did they?" Floria asked and Sofia shook her head, Loki looking at the girl and he sighed to himself. He was starting to think this was a ruse to get his attention, but he thought himself wrong.

"Take her to a Healer, she needs to be tended to. And tell her Father what happened." Loki said, pulling Floria back and the Guards took both her hands gently. They walked her down the hall, her tears filling it as she whimpered and cried as they walked. Loki helped Floria back to the bed, she lay down on it and he lay next to her and chewed at his thumbnail as he thought. Floria settled onto her side, her face and body calming him as he faced a dilemma with Sofia. If he dismissed or had her dismissed now, he would be thought cruel to a woman who had been assaulted. He was trapped, with no way to deny what was happening.

"I am sure she will be well." Loki said to Floria and she nodded into the pillow, hiding her tears and she let out a breath. She was supposed to share a moment of joy with her husband, her telling him that she was with his child a third time was to be a great joy. But Sofia was always in the way, she thought about how she glanced at him, the way she held his gaze and her worry began new. While she had his praise, she feared she was loosing him.

"I will pray for it. I love you Loki." She said, hiding her sadness as she spoke and he lay close to her, holding her and he kissed her just below her ear. She smiled, feeling more secure in the gesture and he held her close to him as he dozed.

"I worship you my sweet Nightengale." He replied, and she dozed to sleep.


	78. A Loss

Chapter 78.

The month passed and Sofia recovered, Floria's condition being announced and celebrated all over the Realm. She began to show a slight growth under her gowns, and all the Maids giggled and hugged her when they found out she had a child in her. Loki smiled at her more often, watching her walk toward him and he saw her happiness when he announced their forthcoming child to the Court. They were overjoyed of course, sharing words of congratulations for the young Queen and all offering their hopes for a healthy birth. She accepted them, being grateful and gracious to them all.

It was all well, and Floria was overjoyed to be his sun again as he gazed at her warmth. His eyes still finding Sofia in the way of her though, and he was having enough of the girl trying to eclipse her. He was going to put an end to her flirtations and meddling once and for all, and he was going to be cruel to do it.

"You called for me My King." She said, entering the quiet chamber and folding her hands over the emerald gown she wore to get his attention. He nodded, motioning for her to sit and she did so, taking the seat across from him as he crossed his legs. He stared at her a long time, watching her smile and flutter her eyes lashes at him.

"I have called you here to give you an ultimatum." He said and she listened to him with a fading smile. "I want you to end your flirtations and meddling in my marriage to Queen Floria, or I shall have no other choice to make example of you by ruining your reputation and dismissing you."

"But... My gentle King... I only act as my heart desires. I cannot stop my love for you, it would be like pulling the sun from the sky." She said and she looked down at her hands. "I think of you, and I find myself warm with desire to know you."

"You refuse then." Loki said, and she stood and threw herself to her knees at his feet.

"I do because I cannot stand that you should ever be unhappy. And... and I think you should be happy to know how much I desire you." She said and stood, unlacing her gown and letting it slip to the floor. He jumped from his seat, his mouth falling open and she walked toward him as he moved from her in her corset and very short petticoat.

"Put your gown back on and leave. I will not have a woman who whores herself serving my Queen." He demanded and she took his hand and brought it up under the hem of her petticoat, his fingers grazing her bare flesh and he repressed a shudder.

"Do you feel how I yearn for you?" She asked and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her mouth needy and he pulled back, a gasp at the door as Floria stood in shock at what she was seeing. He pulled his hand away from her body, and Sofia ran for her gown. Floria cradled her small belly, Hogun and another Councilman trying to support their Queen.

"How could you? How..." She gasped, her body slumping and Hogun glared at the girl while holding his daughter. "I have your child in me and you are wenching... with... with her?"

"Floria, calm yourself, the child needs you calm." Loki said and she gasped, tears falling down her face and he walked toward his Wife. She wept into her hands, and his heart broke as she gasped for air. Hogun held her, trying to comfort her in her time of need and Loki hated Sofia even more.

"My Queen." Sofia said, and she turned on the girl as she wrestled with her gown.

"You will be silent! You are dismissed from my service, do not return here!" Floria screamed and pointed at Loki. "Was she worth this?"

"It was not what you think it is, don't get upset or you will hurt the child Floria." Loki said, wrapping his arms around her and growling at Sofia. "You heard your Queen! Leave, you are dismissed!"

"I need air." Floria whimpered, her hands trembling as she held to her father and Loki held her from behind. Hogun glared at Loki, and he shook his head at the father of his Wife. She cried out, holding her belly and pinched her eyes in pain, the other Councilman in the room gasped in horror. She backed away, lifting her skirts and screamed, everyone looking at her feet and seeing blood on her shoes.

"Fetch a Healer! She is in distress!" Loki shouted, the bald man bowing and running the halls as Hogun and he lay her on the bed.

"It was not as it looked, I was dismissing her and she removed her gown and approached me to seduce me. I am sickened by her actions, and would never betray you like that." He said, holding her hands and she screamed in pain and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eir walked into the hall, the two Healers with her grim as she shook her head and Velora cried. Sari wept into her hands, and Loki sank to the floor against the wall. Hogun walked to the other Councilmen and they bowed their heads in mourning, their respect for the lost child evident.

"She will conceive again, and we tried everything we could, but it was all for naught." Eir said and dismissed the other girls. "I am so sorry for this loss My King, she mourns it as well."

"Thank you Lady Eir." He said, standing and walking into his chambers to see his Wife. He approached quietly, seeing her cling to her pillow and sob. The sounds coming from her as she wailed, spoke volumes and were of a deep pain as he walked to the bed. She cried again, watching them remove the bundle of blood soaked linens that carried the body of her lost child.

"I am so very sorry Floria." He said and she cried into her knees, she held herself and rocked back and forth on the bed and he sat next to her to hold her. She shook her head, her screams muffled in his chest and she slapped him as hard as she could.

"You... you did this to me." She cried and he held tighter to her. "My baby died because of you and her!"

"It was not as it looked, I swear it Nightengale. Be angry with me if it makes you heal faster though." He said and she screamed and balled her hands into fists, beating them into his chest and she screamed again. Velora watched her daughter, bringing her a draught and putting it to her lips.

"Drink it dear. It will help you sleep." She said, and Hogun stood in the door as she drank from the cup. Loki stood, and he walked to his Counciler, pausing and he saw Lord Brand standing in the doorway. His fists balled, and he glared at them man in anger.

"Your family has done enough damage for the day My Lord. Remove yourself from these chambers before I have you removed." Loki growled, and Hogun turned and glared at the man as well. The Councilman, recognizing that he was over his head, left in silence and the only sound was the weeping of Floria.

"I want that girl ruined, exposed as a whore." Loki said to Hogun and Sari blinked back tears as she walked past to comfort her Mistress. Loki felt a tear fall from his cheek, and he blinked. "Announce that this family is in mourning for the child, and make sure that it is understood that Queen Floria did nothing to harm it. Tell the people... tell the people that, she is still a woman of great grace and kindness and that she will be resting until she feels ready to return to public life."

"Yes my King." A Councilman said, pausing. "I Shall we add your sorrows to the announcement?"

"No, for her loss is greater than mine, and I can never understand fully what she feels." Loki said, and he walked back into the Bed Chamber and looked at the now sleeping Floria on the bed. He moved his chair closer to her, and took her hand as she slept to watch over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke that evening, seeing Loki sitting next to the bed and her hand in his. He sat forward, smoothing his hand over her hair and he kissed her forehead. She shook her head, her heart breaking again and he held her hand tighter, being careful not to crush it.

"Floria... Please don't turn away from me. I love you, and need you so much." He said, his tears falling and he kissed her forehead again.

"I lost my heart and child." She said, and he sat back and shook his head at her. He held her hand, kissing it and she lay still on the bed and closed her eyes.

"No, I am still here. I will never leave you, I swear it." He said and she closed her eyes again and wept in silence. He looked at her, laying his head on the mattress and he let his tears fall as they would.


	79. Leaving for a Time

Chapter 79.

Floria left the Chambers a week later, a gown of black silk on her with gold embroidery. She attended the memorial, and Loki sat on the Throne while she stood in the gallery as prayers for the soul of the unborn child were offered. Their goodbyes offering little comfort to her, and their kind words falling on deaf ears but acknowledged. The entire Court noticed how she stood apart from Loki, the distance between them spurring the rumors that had already started to flow.

Whispers that carried in the halls about how The King was unfaithful, and that the child died because his Mistress, Lady Sofia poisoned it. Their scorn falling on their King and the father of the infamous whore, their pity reserved for the young Queen. No one working toward setting the record straight, and the King choosing to ignore the rumors but only making them worse.

The Council met, but Loki barely listened to what they said. His eyes focused on some other place as his black clothes gave away that he was not only mourning the death of the child, but the fact that his Wife no longer spoke to him. They knew he still carried her portrait in his pocked, and Hogun saw how he stopped caring about matters. His worry grew over the weeks as Summer faded to Fall, and soon The Council feared that the Royal Couple would part ways to never stand united again.

"My King?" The Councilman asked and he looked up from the table, his eyes meeting the old man and focusing for a moment.. "Did you hear what I said about the Harvest? It is quite well, and the stores are overflowing."

"Good." He said and shifted his attention to Lord Brand, his eyes narrowing. "Anything from you?"

"No My King, all is well among the tribes to the North. My daughter is happily married to the Lord there, and she remains reluctant to return to Court." He said and tried to sink into his chair. Hogun leaned forward clearing his throat, getting his attention.

"If I may speak, The Queen needs time away from Court to mourn and heal." Hogun said, passing him a page. "You need it as well My King, perhaps a holiday for the winter is needed for the both of you. My Wife and I will care for the children, and Lord Vaca has volunteered to act as Regent until you both return."

"You wish to send me, Your King away?" Loki laughed, looking at the location of the Estate they were being offered to use.

"No My King, not st all. We are asking you to take time, as a man, to mourn your loss and heal with your Wife before the divide that has come between you grows larger. We miss your praise of her, and how you would smile when you thought of her. We also miss her, the way rooms would seem brighter by her presence alone." Lord Vaca said, and the old man tapped the table to keep his focus. "It is best for the both of you, and for your children as well. My Wife lost a child, and being alone together, helped us heal and find our true strengths."

"Consider it, old friend?" Hogun said and Loki nodded, standing and walking to the window. He folded his hands behind his back, thinking and he nodded to himself. He had promised her that their Chambers would be their space, but it was denied them by meddling forces. He let his shoulders slump a bit, and he turned back to face the Council.

"I like this offer greatly, it would be agreeable to be away for a time." Loki said and held up a finger. "With one caveat, only three people are allowed to serve us while we are there."

"Yes My King, that is more than fair. When do you wish to leave?" The Lord asked, nodding his head.

"Tomorrow, we will go to this place tomorrow and return at the first snowmelt." Loki said and regarded Lord Vaca and Lord Hogun. "I trust both of you to manage things until we return?"

"Of course." Hogun said and stood. "I will tell the Queen to pack."

"Do so, and tell her I will be riding in the carriage with her to keep her safe." Loki replied, and Hogun bowed to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria stood in the Courtyard, her black gown and cloak moving in the breeze. She wore a raven colored veil as well, hiding her tear filled eyes and she closed one black glove over the other one. The Carriage with their things arrived, and she stood and waited as Loki gave last instructions to the men that would be caring for his Throne while he was gone. She blinked back a tear, not liking the idea of being trapped with a man who had betrayed her. The only caveat she liked about the situation, was that she would have her own chambers for the winter and she could have peace.

"Are you ready Nightengale?" He asked her, offering her is hand to help her into the carriage and she shunned his touch to sit in it on the bench. He sighed, sitting next to her and he gave two pounds with his fist to tell the Coachman they were ready.

"Don't call me Nightengale anymore." Was all she said to him, her eyes out the window and he nodded silently.

"If that is what you wish." He said and joined her in silence, his heart aching to touch her and show her what had happened.

They rode through the city and into the countryside, both of them not speaking and the climate inside the coach growing thick. Just as Loki were about to speak, Floria did so, looking at him through the veil and he blinked at her.

"I do not expect to fix our marriage anymore, only to heal my heart and to see if I can smile for the sake of the children. My heart is closed to you, and now I serve Asgard alone." She said softly and he felt a tear fall, she turned back to the window, watching the farmland pass and he wiped the pain on his face away.

"I understand, but please speak to me if you can find yourself kind enough to grace me with such a favor." He said and she continued her silent vigil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived as Midday broke, Loki exiting the Carriage and stretching his back. He turned back, watching Floria limp out and down the step before stumbling. She caught herself, looking at the house and the three servants in front of it. The large, young Porter took their trunks and cases, preparing to take them inside and an older woman walked forward to Floria.

"My Lady, I will take you to your Chambers to freshen yourself." She said and Floria followed the woman up the steps and into the house. They walked along, the tapestries on the walls freshened, and the floors polished to high shine.

"I hope you find them suitable, the King will be across the hall from you." She said and opened the door for her. She walked in, removing the pins from her hair that held the veil in place and she looked at the sitting room and through the door to her Bed Chambers. The Bathing Chamber was lush, and the bathtub was much like theirs at the Castle. She sat of the rose and blue covered bed, nodding to the woman.

"This is very nice, thank you for showing such care." She said and the Older woman smiled at her.

"My name is Dell." She said and she offered her Queen her hand. "I to lost a child, and the one after. Finn is my only child that lived, the three I tried to carry after died before being born. My Husband, Till was my only comfort, but he had his limits and strayed. I couldn't let him go however, and we returned to each other. If you wish a friendly ear, to use for your comfort, I offer mine."

"Thank you, I will consider it. But, I fear that I cannot look at my Husband the same again." Floria said and the woman frowned, embracing her gently.

"I will fetch you to dine this evening. The snow comes in a week, and you may wish to take air outside before it grows too cold." She said and Floria nodded, laying back on the bed and resting. She dozed, not hearing the door open as she lay on the bed and Loki enter, he saw her sleeping and kissed her forehead gently. He stood, turning to leave and saw the Old woman standing behind him and he bowed to her before leaving his Wife to rest.


	80. Fall of Winter

Chapter 80.

"My Queen, supper is ready in the dining room." Dell shook Floria's arm gently, waking her and the young woman sat up on the bed. She smiled at the old woman, allowing her to lead her to dine. She saw Loki sitting at the table in the dining room, a place next to him for her and Dell helped her to sit. She looked down at the setting, her stomach already rejecting the food as she sat there, despite it not being served yet.

"Thank you Lady Dell, I am sure your charge will be pleased by your service." Loki said, and the older woman nodded. Floria sat silently as their plates of food were brought to them, both placed in front of their respective persons. She picked up the fork, her hands trembling as she ate a small bite of food and set the utensil back down. It had been a month since they had dined together last, and the silence between them was thick. He seemed to eat and sleep elsewhere in the Palace, shunning her company but now forced to sit with her.

"How do you find the Estate?" He asked her and she ate another small bit of food.

"It is comfortable, I am sure I will like it in Winter. I only pray that it is warm, I do dislike cold." She said and the silence returned, he watched her and she sipped the wine. With no warning, she stood and gave him a curtsy holding her belly through her clothes. "I am sorry, but my stomach seems not to be able to tolerate food. I wish to rest."

"Please stay. Try to eat a bit more, you are growing so thin and you look as if you are ill." He said and she sat back down, poking at the food on her plate and her lip started to tremble. She sipped the wine again, setting the cup down and she blinked. All she could see when she looked at him was his hand under the clothes of the whore, and feel the pain of the first contractions that killed her baby.

"Is the food not to your liking? I could ask Dell to bring some more. Perhaps a simple broth with bread, nothing too hard for your constitution. " He said and she blinked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, the food is fine." She said and she looked down at his hand and stifled a sob. She looked at the fire, wishing she had worn her veil to hide her shame.

"Floria, please don't weep. I know how you mourn, and I only wanted to try to make you happy with me again. Eir said you could conceive again, please don't give up hope." He said and he lay his hand over hers. She screamed, wiping her napkin over her fingers as if he poisoned or burned her and she looked at him.

"You touched her with that hand." She snapped, standing up and she walked out of the room, leaving him in silence. He groaned to himself, standing and following her. He grabbed her arm, holding it and she tried to get free from him.

"I did not want to! How hard is it for you to understand that?" He shouted at her. "All of Asgard thinks I am an Adulterer, and looks to you to see if you believe the lies! I could be destroyed by this, my reign marred by a foolish whore who though that she could rut her way into your place!"

"And what about what they say about me, does that not matter?" She said, pushing him back and she slapped at his chest. "They say she poisoned the baby, that you wanted her over me because you grew tired of me! I must bear this empty heart, this empty body, and all you say is that you worry about your Reign. Your precious crown is a tainted thing, and not by my doing. I am suffering in plain sight, and I do it with more grace than you do! You do not even deny the rumor that you had her in our bed!"

She stood against the wall, her breath catching in her chest and she wiped her eyes. He looked at her, standing in the hall and he screamed, all his rage and pain contained in that one sound. Years of living as a shadow, years of tormenting himself for not being enough, and topped with the pain of being a half breed and a Wife who was lost to him coming out. His hair flipped and she trembled against the wall, her gasps of fear lifting her chest and he looked at her and took in a breath.

"I cannot loose you! I cannot loose the only person who did not see me as a monster or a beast! You... you who smiled at me with a gentle heart, and made me feel whole." He said, letting himself sink to his knees and fall back to sit on the floor. "I am nothing without you Floria, and I have no idea how to make you see that."

"Why do you still think yourself a monster now?" She asked and he hid his face as he sat there.

"Because, I could not save the child you carried. I tried to use magic, and it still died. Everything I touch turns to ash and floats away, even you." He said and Floria removed a small golden vial from her dress pocket, her eyes filled with tears. He looked at it, and he took it from her hand and part of him knew what it was.

"I carry that child still, and will never let it go." She said and he gave her back the ashes. She turned, leaving him in the hall and paused. "Thank you for trying to save it, a true monster would have never made such an attempt."

He sat in the hall, listening to the house around him settle and he let her words hang heavy on him. He was aching inside as she was, and his raging did not help them at all. He had to find a way to help her see that she was everything to him, and everything weighed on him at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Floria ate alone while Loki slept in. She arranged her hair in an elegant updo, and slipped a dress of black and silver over her head. Dell helped her lace the back of it up, and she pinned the veil over her face as she prepared to walk for a while. Dell gave her directions to a path that bordered a pond, and she thanked her for them before leaving. She froze as she saw Loki walking in the hall and he bowed to her, returning to his own errand before leaving her.

"I am going to walk to the pond." She said, and he turned back to her and nodded. "Dell gave me the directions, I will not be long."

"I hope you find if peaceful then." He said and descended the stairs, walking out the door and mounting a horse without another word. She wondered if he left her there, riding off to meet Sofia and she fought the urge to run after the horse. She only stood in shock, turning to walk towed the path and feeling so very abandoned.

She walked, watching the trees and studying them as she did. The birds sang to her and she followed the path on, her heart aching with the false hope that Loki would walk up behind her but it never happened. He was leaving her to the Estate, alone in her grief and she sat on a log near the pond and began to weep into her hands. Her tears fell, striking the soil and she found herself growing cold as the day progressed.

She was unable to move though, sitting alone untill dusk when she walked back to the house. She entered it, her shoes echoing in the empty halls and she climbed the stairs to her Chambers to freshen up for supper. She found the door to Loki's Chambers open, and she looked in them in the hope he would be there. To her shock, she found him alone and sitting by the fire in a chair. His hair was dishevelled from riding, and he did not look to see her.

"You look and walk like a ghost now. As if you have shunned all who live, and pay attention to those things that concern the dead." He said and his words bit into her. She stood silently, and looked at her feet.

"I feel I have become one, I hope your ride was well." She said and he nodded, his eyes glancing up at her and returning to the fire. She walked to the chair, and she took in a deep breath and put her hand over his. He looked at it, his mouth opening in shock and he looked up at her.

"This is a change. I thought you hated this hand." He said and she shook her head and let out the breath she was holding.

"I don't, I hate the actions it caused. The pond was lovely, and very peaceful." She said and he nodded at her, he looked at her pocket, knowing what she carried in it and he blinked back his tears and swallowed his guilt.

Her fingers traced the veins in the back of his hand and she remembered how many times he touched her, made her feel so much pleasure and she blinked back tears. She wanted to ask him where he went, but was afraid to do so and she turned to leave him to his thoughts.

"You are growing thinner, please eat soon or there will be nothing of you left." He said and she turned back, looking at him and she nodded softly before leaving him to wash her face and change her dress.

She sat in a chair by the fire herself, waiting to be told that it was time to dine, Dell appearing in the doorway and she rose to walk down the stairs. She sat at the table alone, eating the food on her plate and looking at the empty place next to her. Till having come to tell her that Loki had taken his meal earlier that evening, and that he was retiring for the evening. She thanked him and she left the table after finishing her supper, walking back to her Chambers and she left her door open as he did.

She paused, looking in at him and she folded her hands. He did not look back, instead he stared into the fire and she gave a small cough. His head turned, and she licked her lips nervously.

"Goodnight, I hope you sleep well." She said and he nodded to her.

"I wish you a pleasant evening as well, but I do not sleep well at all. I am plagued by terrible visions as I sleep, the troubles of a King and nothing more." He said and she pressed her lips together and could not think of anything to say. She turned and went into her Chambers, guilt pulling at her heart and she changed into her shift for the evening and lay under the covers alone. She turned on her side, tossing and turning and never found sleep. Before she knew it, the sun had risen over the horizon and she limped into the Bathing Chamber to dress for the day. She took no morning meal, deciding instead to walk again and left the house with the bitter cold cutting through her clothes.

She was walking down the hall to the path again to be alone, starting toward the Pond and out of view of the house with her black cloak and dress on. She stepped toward the trees a bit, and was overcome by a sudden dizzy spell and collapsed to the ground. She lay still on the path, and did not wake as a flake of snow fell from the sky and rested on her pale cheek.


	81. Of Grief

Chapter 81.

"Floria!" Loki shouted into the lightly falling snow, the flurry ending and he scanned the ground ahead of him. He walked the path, worried that the snow would become harder and he shouted her name again. He walked around a curve, and saw her laying on the ground in the path. He shouted, running forward and he looked at her still form. She was cold, but still breathing as she lay on the ground. Her breathing steady, and her hand curled inside her gloves.

"Floria! Wake up!" He said, patting her cheek and her eyes opened and she blinked at him. She looked around her, sitting up and he stared down at her in shock. "Come, you fainted. You need to get back to the house, the snow is starting."

"What?" She asked him and he helped her to stand. She stumbled forward again, dizziness overtakingnher and he caught her before she could fall.

"It seems that you fainted, come back to the house." He said, and she let him help her. She came to herself slowly, putting her hand into her pocket and her eyes going wide. She looked around her, and she stopped Loki before he could take her further.

"I lost it, it fell out of my pocket." She said and walked back along the path. He followed after her, watching her eyes scan the ground and she turned circles.

"Lost what Floria? You are not well, you need to rest and take food." He reasoned, but she did not listen. She crawled along the ground and searched through the brush at either side of the path, desperate to find what she had dropped.

"No, I lost them. Please be here." She said and she searched under a bush. Loki stood over her, trying to help her to her feet and she pulled away.

"What did you drop? Let me help you." He said and she wiped tears from her face and looked up at him.

"I lost the ashes, I lost the remains of my child." She said, weeping and he joined her search with her. He pushed aside the grass and they both looked the entire route that she walked, her despair growing and she sobbed into her hands.

"I don't see them anywhere Floria, I searched." He said and she sat in the dirt and wept, holding her hands over her heart and she cried out. He looked over, seeing a shine of gold and he walked toward it, finding the vial and he ran back to her. "I found it! Look!"

"What?" She asked and she took it from him, pressing it to her lips and holding it against her breast. "Thank you! Oh thank you!"

She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and he held her back, taking the hand she held the vial in and he pressed it between both of their palms. She put her hand over his and he pressed his hand over her other one, both of them grieving together for a moment and she stepped away from him. She took his hand, leading him down the path and she walked to the pond.

She stood at the edge if the water, walking into the frigid pool and he tried to stop her by pulling back. She shook her head, pulling him into the water with her and she shivered in the cold. Her lips turning blue as she stood up to her chest and she held the vial, dropping it into the water and she submerged herself. Loki panicked, watching her come up and drip water from her hair and dress. She shivered, and she stood silently as the vial sank to rest at the bottom of the pond.

"This is where... where the child wanted to be. I wanted do find the right place, and dropping the vial was a sign from it." She said and shivered, holding herself and she looked at him. "It is at rest here."

"Floria... I know." He said and wrapped his arms around her and cried into her neck. Both of them taking the time they needed to grieve, and he holding her while using magic to warm her and keep her from going into shock. He walked with her out of the water, helping her to the shore and she shivered in the frigid air. He waved his hands to dry and restore her dress, doing the same to himself and they walked back to the house in silence.

By the time they returned, the heavy snow was on them and she had the hood of her cloak up to keep it off her. The three servants were searching the storm for their King and Queen, Till running toward them and wrapping a blanket over Floria as Dell took her into the house.

"You are shivering with cold Lady! Come inside before you catch a fever!" Dell said, leading her up the stairs to warm her Mistress in a bath. "I am so glad he found you, we were worried to death. Come and have a hot bath, it will take the chill out of you."

"Poor Queen Floria." Till said, helping Loki shed his coat and boots. "A woman as sweet as that should never know sadness."

"That is true my friend." Loki said, and the man patted his back and put a blanket over his shoulders.

"Neither should you my King. Forgive me for not recognizing your grief." He replied, and Loki forgave the man, walking up the stairs to see if Floria was going to be well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He lay in his bed that night, the wind driving the snow against his window. He listened to his howl, a small creak in the floorboards getting his attention and he opened his eyes to see Floria standing next to his bed and lifting the blankets. She put her knee up on the bed and he blinked at her in the dim light, her eyes falling on him and she stopped and looked as if she were waiting for permission to join him.

He opened his hand to her, turning on his side so she would be closest to the fire and she lay down with her back to him. He held her around the waist, his eyes blinking to fight the tears he hid and she sighed as she lay and watched the fire burn. They remained silent for a long time, the only sound to him was her breathing and the snapping of the fire. She shivered with the howling wind, and he held her closer to him to Male her feel safe.

"I blame myself for the baby dying." She said and he blinked harder, his arms around her and he wanted her to not hurt anymore. "I think, that if I had not lost my temper or become upset by what I saw, that it would never have died. Eir said there was something wrong with it, that the heart did not form correctly, but I thought she was sparing my feelings from the sadness I was holding. I know that of I had not acted so, I would not have lost it."

"It is not your fault Night... Floria. I know Eir, and she would not have lied to you about such a thing. She would have been honest with you from the start, don't blame yourself anymore." He said and she turned toward him and touched his lips.

"Call me Nightengale again, please." She said and he smiled at her, he let his tears come and she held him close to her. "I am so sorry for failing you, I don't want to loose you either."

"I know, I just feel as if I do not deserve you sometimes, as if I am a beast that kidnapped you and stole you from being free and trapped you in a crystal cage." He said and she shook her head, caressing his cheek and she held his hands.

"No! I came to you willingly, and you are no beast or monster." She said and looked into his eyes. "To prove this to you, I want you to love me as a Jotun."

He sat up, looking down at her and he blinked in shock, he could not believe what she had said. His heart pounded in his chest, and she lay back and untied her shift and pulled it up her legs. He shook his head, her hand pulling this face to look at her and she sat up and kissed him gently.

"Do it, I am a woman who would go to any length to show you that you are not a monster. I want this, and I care not what face you wear." She said and he buried his lips in her hand, kissing it and she let the shift fall off her shoulders. He stared down at her, and held her face in his hands.

"I can't... you would hate me. I look..." he said and she stopped him and she held her fingers over his lips.

"You look so beautiful like that, and I want you to know that I am your Wife. Every aspect of you is welcome in my life, and I am offering myself to all of you. Our children carry all of you and all of me in them, and I love them no less. This is why I grieve the loss of one so deeply." She said and he shifted under her hands, his skin turning blue and his eyes red. She leaned toward him and kissed him, lingering before pulling away and her breath came out as a puff of vapor from the cold. He lay her down, his hands trailing over her body and he slipped the sleep pants off his hips.

"I don't want to hurt you again if another child is lost." He said and she pulled him close to her, her arms around him as she kissed him again.

"I will grieve all that I loose, and will still love you." She said and she lay under him as he entered her. She gasped, holding her breath a moment and blushed, stilling and he looked at her. "I was not prepared for the cold, but I still want this."

He kissed her, trying to keep her from growing too cold as he lay with her. She gasped, her back arching toward him and she pulled him closer to him. She moaned, her sighs filling the room and the bed rocked under his lust. She gasped again, her heels digging into his thighs and she rocked with his rhythm.

"Not a monster!" She gasped, and her hands gripped his shoulders. He threw his head back, moaning himself and she held her breath as she stilled and she turned her face to the side and trembled. He followed soon after her, and she gasped for air as he shifted back and her body relaxed as he collapsed on top of her.

"Floria... Did I hurt you?" He asked her and she shook her head to say no, his heart still pounding and he kissed her.

"No, it was so very beautiful." She replied and he kissed her breast and she gasped in shock as he tore her shift open down the front. His hands slid around her back and she moaned as he kissed her breasts, his tears filling his eyes and he nuzzled against her skin as he moved against her again.

"Good, I am not done." He said and she held him to her and she kissed him tenderly.

"I love all of you." She said and he continued holding her as he lay with her again. His eyes filled with tears, and he crushed her to him as she accepted him fully.


	82. Memories and Snow

Chapter 82.

He woke and she lay in his arms, her naked body with her back against his chest and he kissed the shoulder closest to him. Lingering to inhale the soft perfume of clean skin and floral creams, his eyes closing as she shifted in front of him and hummed. The bright light from the snow filled the room, and he caressed her hip as she stirred and she opened her eyes. He saw the remnants of her shift laying on the floor, and waved a hand to restore it and she giggled a bit as she looked at it.

"We did get a bit excited, perhaps we should not be so eager next time? For the sake of my clothes and Seamstresses." She said and he laughed into her shoulder, opening his mouth and scraping his teeth over her skin in a playful nip. She gasped, shifting in his arms to lay on her stomach and he lay over her. She smiled as he kissed down her back, working his way back up her spine slowly.

"I hope..." He said, kissing her and positioning her hips as he pushed into her again. "That you know how beautiful you are right now. How angelic and pure you look when you sleep, and how much I desire you."

She stretched and pushed against him, his hands closing over her wrists and she bit her lip as he moved. She pinched her eyes shut, panting and he kissed her from behind and she looked at the snow out the window. He continued to move, her body accepting him and he slipped his hand around her waist to tease her further into ecstasy. She let out a loud cry, her hands gripping the sheet under her and he joined her in the release and she collapsed to the bed and caught her breath as she lay with her cheek to the mattress.

"I love you, and my home is where you are. It always shall be that way, even if our heads rest elsewhere." She said, her eyes closing and he shifted to the side so he would not crush her as he held her. He kissed her shoulder, moving her hair aside and he smiled at her.

"I worship you with all my being." He said, covering them both to stay warm and closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep with her in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She descended the stairs in time to find Dell preparing the Midday meal, the older woman smirking at her and Floria blushed at her. She wore the black dress with the gold embroidery and a plain gold band around her head, her hair combed and falling down her back. There was no need to over dress here, and no one to judge her for not being covered in jewels. It was a relief of sorts, knowing that no one would look at her poorly for being as relaxed as she wanted.

"I see you are both finally out of bed, I was starting to wonder if he would let you rise." Dell said, bringing her a cup of tea and she patted her hand. "This will help, in case you both were trying for another child."

"We were not really, we were just enjoying the company of one another. It would be a pleasant undertaking, perhaps we shall work on that later." Floria said and Dell raised her eyebrows at her. The young queen blushed and giggled, sipping from the cup and she held up three fingers.

"Oh my! Making up for lost time then, or just trying to wear the man out?" She asked and Floria pretended to be embarrassed by her statement. Both women laughed, Till walking into the kitchen and groaning at the women.

"Gossiping I suppose, women have nothing better to do at times." He said and Floria sipped her tea as she left the kitchen, turning and walking straight into Loki. The cup splashed over both of them and she opened her mouth in shock, using her hands to try to dry his coat.

"I am so sorry, I did not see you." She said and he grabbed her hands and held her for a moment.

"Nightengale, I am fine." He said and dried himself using his magic, leaving her blushing. He waved a hand and her gown dried and she smiled at him, leaving her now empty cup on the table.

"I still did not see you, I suppose I should be more careful in the future." She said and she walked to stand near the fire. He picked up a shawl and wrapped it over her shoulders, holding her from behind and he kissed her cheek. She shivered a bit and he wrapped her tighter in the soft wrap, trying to keep the cold off her.

"There is more snow coming, I can feel it. We may have a long Winter on us, with nothing to do." He said and they both looked out the window at the drifts of snow. She sighed, leaning against him and pressed her lips together.

"We did need to leave the Castle for a while, but I did not expect to be snowed in this early in the winter." She said and he sat in the chair and pulled her into his lap. She leaned against his chest, his arms around her and he kissed her cheek.

"You called me beautiful last night." He said and she nodded, her hands covering his and she wove her fingers into his from the backs of them.

"I meant it, I love the color blue and think it is so very beautiful. It reminds me of Summer skies, the ocean near the Castle, and all the wonderful things I miss of Spring." She said and he laughed into her neck, letting her settle in his lap and she shifted and pressed her lips together. He shifted her, lifting her legs and draping them over the arm of the chair so she did not put pressure on her sore bottom and she leaned against his shoulder. Both of them not saying anything for a long time, and the fire next to them crackled.

Her breathing became regular eventually, and she closed her eyes, Loki picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to her bed. He lay her on the mattress, covering her with a heavy blanket and kissed her forehead. She lay on her back and the dress she wore reminded him of a woman laying in stasis for her funeral, her pale hands over her stomach and he couldn't stare at her any more. His mind remembering, a time long ago where he stood in this place. Another woman, dying because of his failure to act, and a guilt her carried because of it.

She had been his lover, the Palace Maid with the blonde hair and the wide smile. They laughed together as she ran from her duties and they lay in pools of sunlight in his Chambers, her brown eyes shining as they lay together in the woods or on his bed. Her soft touch, and his aching need to be closer to her as she let him caress her body.

"My Prince, I... I need your help. I... I am with your child." She wept and he felt weak. His knees buckling as he lifted her off the floor, and she wept into her hands.

"What? I thought you were careful! You told me that you took precautions!" He said, smoothing her hair and she turned away from him and ran. He sat in the chair in his Chambers, thinking about what he had done to the woman and he nearly wept. His decision made, he composed a letter, leaving it on the desk for Frigga to find and left his chambers to search for her. He would do the honorable thing, and wed the girl. He was the father of the child she carried, and he would make her his wife.

He walked the Castle halls for hours, and he heard a scream from the kitchens. He ran toward it, finding her laying on the floor in a closet. The bottle of poison she had drank was near her cold fingers, and her lips crusted with blood. He dropped to his knees next to her, and he nearly screamed. His love and child gone, because he was a fool.

He stood over her body as it was placed on the pyre, her dress of black hiding the truth in her belly and he wept bitter tears. The wood lit, and her soul was freed and he stood by until the last spark had died and there was nothing left.

Love was a complicated thing, and he avoided it at all costs after that day. Until a girl had tumbled down a hill, a slave that was running on an injured leg for her life and she begged him for his help. He felt a tear fall from his eye, thinking about how her amber eyes were so scared, how she looked at him on his horse and cowered and tried to escape. He thought about the spark in her that became a fire that burned so warmly, how her soul was a fire that burned so bright. The confidence she now had, and was abused every time she turned her head. He looked out at the snow and thought it was like her, that she was as pure as snow.


	83. A Storm

Chapter 83.

Floria woke on her bed, the blanket over her and she alone in the room. She turned to her side, sitting up and wondered where Loki had gone. Her eyes found the window, and the wall of white outside it told her another storm had come and that they were fully stuck in the house until it passed. She sighed, praying that they would not go stir crazy in having only eachother for company and end up arguing and falling apart again.

She stretched her back, walking to the mirror and combing her hair so it did not look frightful and replaced the gold hairband on her head. She started missing her children, and thought about them as the window behind her shook with a wail of wind. The lonely sound made her shiver, and she heard Dell and Till talking in the hall to one another.

"They keep this up, there will be another baby in her by Yule." She said, her voice exasperated by the state they left the sheets in Loki's Chambers.

"Is that not what the King is hoping for?" Till laughed in response, and he could hear his wife groan. Floria stifled a giggle, remembering how they were and she stayed out of sight as they walked past with the dirty linens.

"Does she want that? That is the true question Husband, it is no easy task to carry a child." She chided, and Floria pressed her palm against her mouth as she turned red, her eyes narrowing at their argument and she giggled.

She counted ten, and composed herself, walking down the stairs silently. She saw Loki reading a book by the fire in the front Sitting Room, and decided not to disturb him. She was curious about the rest of the house, and she walked down the hall toward the far end of the grand manor they were in. She opened a door midway down the hall and found a lovely Sun Room, the furniture comfortable and the glass walls covering in snow. She sat on a cushioned bench, watching the flakes fall and remembered the first time she had ever seen snow. What a wonder it was, and how it seemed as if it were a blanket that covered all the sins of the Realm in pure white. Her eyes transfixed on the flakes, she did not hear the man enter behind her as she sat with her hands on her lap.

"I forgot about this room." The voice behind her said, she turning to see Finn standing against the doorframe. His hair was tied back, and his muscular arms were crossed over his chest as he looked in at her. She stood, swallowing at him and admired his face for a moment. He was slightly tanned from work, and he kept his beard neatly trimmed. He had a thicker waist than Loki, and his thighs were built more like Thor's, and he had a pleasant smile that was open and friendly.

"It is a lovely room, and strangely warm for being so open to the outside." She said and he nodded, he walked to a grate and pointed to it.

"We have a fire in the basement, the air circulates through pipes and it adds warmth to the entire house. It also warms the water in the cistern down there, making it easier to have a warm bath when you want one." Finn replied, and she marveled at the ingenuity of the system.

"That is quite clever, I would like to see how something like that works." She replied and he laughed, his whole frame shaking with it. He extended his hand, and she blinked at it in surprise. She was used to people waiting for her to offer her hand first as Princess and now Queen, and she extended her hand politely and shook his.

"I would like to show it to you then, but another time. Mother has me bringing in wood for the fires, and she can be harsh if the work is ignored. I am Finn by the way, I never properly introduced myself." He said and she smiled easily at the man, his offer of friendship well recieved by Floria.

"I am..."

"Queen Floria, Mother is so excited to have you here. She had us all scrubbing the house top to bottom for your arrival, Norns forgive us if she found a single speck of dust." He laughed and she returned it in kind, shaking her head and he released her hand.

"I am sorry that we caused you such pains then, and I hope her scolding was not too harsh." She laughed, and he shrugged.

"No more than usual." He quipped and she smiled at him. "I had better get that wood, she will be after me if I don't get it done soon."

"I will not keep you then. Do be careful out there, this storm looks terrible."

"Thank you My Queen, I will be sure to show nothing but care." He said and left her standing in the room, her smile fading as she continued her explorations.

She closed the door behind her, walking on and opened another door to find a small library. The shelves stood on all the walls from floor to ceiling, and comfortable chairs sat in front of the large windows to let the person read by the natural light. In the center of the room was a table with a chess set on it, the pieces laid out as if two persons were to play a game and she smiled at it as she picked up a black knight and looked at it before replacing it. She explored the shelves, reading the spines of the books when a shadow fell across her and she jumped. She turned, looking behind her and saw no one else in the room. She stilled her heart, and turned again to read the titles and she could not shake the feeling of being watched. Her hair moved slightly then, and she jumped again with a start and decided that she would explore the room with company later.

She returned to the hall, turning on and found herself in another room that was open and brightly lit. To her amazement, it was nearly taken up with a mechanical model of the Universe. The globes and models of the stars moving around her as she watched them, their orbits about far suns astounding to the eyes. She carefully stepped onto a stone platform in the shallow pool of water that surrounded the model and watched the marvelous contraption work. Golden globes representing suns and silver moons revolved around the metal planets, her hands reaching up to touch one as it glided by and her mouth fell open. She stepped to another platform and she saw the flat planet that was Asgard, the sun moving around it and she studied it carefully and smiled. The entire universe was spread before her, and she watched as another world drifted past with its smaller four moons orbiting it. She turned, and stared for a long time and a swinging arm of one part that supported a galaxy made her duck low to avoiding being hit by it.

She lifted her skirts, carefully moving across the stones to study the machine from different angles. Each one showing a different view of the space that surrounded them, all of them a wonder to her. The craftsmanship alone was unique, and she had to give it all the awe it was due. She stepped to another stone, and then to the solid floor as she backed from the machine and stared at it. Every star was in perfect alignment, and every planet in its proper place.

"I wonder if Loki has seen this." She said out loud, and she backed again to see how the machine resembled a tree in a way, the branches supporting each shining galaxy and she blinked at it in silent wonder. She left the room, and closed the door behind her, making her way down the hall to the last room in that wing of the bottom floor and opened it.

It was a room filled with a strange assortment of taxidermied animals, all of them posed and looking like they were ready to strike. She looked at a large insect looking creature, shivering at the collection in the room and made her way around it. She did not like this room as much as the last ones, but some of the beasts in it were fascinating as she walked past them. She studied a strange crab like creature with small hands and two longer legs for a moment and turned to jump at a large bear behind her. She laughed at herself, covering her chest with a hand and the high collar of her dress scraped her neck slightly. She winced at it, and felt the cloth, finding a stray hairpin on it and tucked it into her pocket. She continued to look at the animals, and heard people walking the hall her way. She was not sure if se was allowed to be in this room, and she suddenly froze to see Dell and Till walk by. The woman paused, closing the door and Floria decided she had enough exploring and wanted to show Loki the machine in the last room. She knew he would be fascinated by it and she reached for the handle, her breath catching in her throat as she found it locked.

"Oh dear. Dell!" She shouted, knocking on the wood. "Till! I am stuck in here!"

She knocked again, and heard nothing on the other side and she tried the handle again. The latch did not budge and she knocked harder, trying to get the attention of anyone on the other side and groaned to herself.

"Hello! I am in here, please unlock the door! Dell! Loki?" She shouted and she continued knocking. A shadow fell across the door and she turned, a shout of fear in her throat and she pressed her back to the door. She saw it was caused by the swaying tree outside the window, and calmed herself when she heard a soft shift somewhere in the fading light.

"Hello?" She asked, the room quiet and still and she turned again to knock some more. She saw the shadow again, and prayed it was not a trick of the light and she began pounding on the door harder with her fists.

"Let me out! I am in here!" She shouted, her heart pounding and something in the room shifted and hit the floor, making her scream in terror. Her knuckles became raw soon and she renewed her knocking, too afraid to turn around and she shouted as loudly as she could.

"Please! I am stuck in here! Help me!" She screamed, and the door opened and she screamed in shock as she looked in Till's face.

"My Queen, we did not know. This door sticks..." he said and she grabbed his arm, turning back to the room and she pointed in it.

"There was someone in her with me! I heard them!" She said, and he walked in to investigate. His eyes searched the room, and she shook his head at her.

"Lady, you were alone in here." He said and he looked at her hands. "By the Nine! You have scraped your hands raw, let us go see Dell to tend them."

"I heard someone in here, they knocked something to the ground." She said and he shook his head. He pressed his lips together, and he gave her a sad look.

"Lady, you were the only occupant in this room. Perhaps the sound echoed from another part of the house, which does happen but you were alone." He said and gestured for her to follow him to see Dell. She walked into the hall, watching him close the door and he sighed. "I will be sure to fix this door so you don't get stuck again. It can be a bit frightening in there with all those trophies, they almost seem alive."

"Yes." She said, nodding and she followed him, walking to the kitchens and finding Dell at the stove.

"Darling, the Queen had a bit of a fright and needs to soak her hands. She got stuck in the Trophy Room, and she could not get out." He said, and Dell turned and looked in shock at Floria's hands. She wiped hers on her apron, walking forward and taking the raw knuckled fingers in hers.

"Oh Your Majesty, I am so sorry. I did not know you were in there, forgive me." She gasped and took her to a chair near the island counter in the center of the room. Floria sat in it, and the woman poured warm water in a basin with some soothing herbs. "Just soak them Lady, they should heal in no time. Till will tell your Husband where you are, don't worry yourself any."

"I will be well, there was no true harm done." She replied and shook her head. "I let my imagination run a bit, and I had a bit of a fright. I must seem so very foolish to let such things bother me."

"That room scares me a bit too. I have Finn dust in there, he is braver than myself." She said and Floria smiled at the woman in understanding, she shook her head and let her hands soak. The herbs soothed them, and she saw the skin closing and she felt a bit embarrassed that she let herself feel that frightened by shadows.

Till returned with Loki, his eyes wide at the pink tinged basin in front of her and he walked over and picked up one of her hands. He frowned at it, letting her return it to the basin and she looked at her lap.

"Nine Hels Floria! What in the name of Valhalla happened?" He asked and she sighed.

"I was exploring one wing of the house, and I was accidentally trapped in the Trophy Room. I will recover, I just felt a bit frightened by all the taxidermied animals." She said and he pressed his lips together and rubbed his face.

"How did she get locked in?" He demanded, looking at Dell and she stepped back. Till walked to him, nervous and he tried to calm his King.

"The door is old, I will fix the latch myself to ensure it does not happen again My King." He said and Floria became annoyed with Loki.

"I am fine, it was a minor mishap that we can all learn from." Floria insisted, everyone looking at her. "It is a few barked knuckles and a silly story to laugh about later, may we all calm down please?"

"I agree with The Queen." Finn said, shaking snow off his cloak as he entered the kitchen with a load of firewood. "Mother knows the right herbs to use, and her hands will be smooth and beautiful again shortly."

"Finn, help your Father repair the door. And check the rest, so this does not repeat itself." Dell said, returning to her cooking. Loki looked down at Floria, she offering a hopeful smile and he sighed.

"Very well. Please be more careful in the future, perhaps you shouldn't explore alone." The younger man suggested and she nodded, agreeing that it would be best. The house was large, and if another door got stuck, it would be beneficial to have a stronger person there.

"I can agree to that." She said and Finn cleared his throat as he warmed his hands near the stove.

"The storm is getting worse, I think we may have to shutter some of the unused rooms to keep it warm in here." He said and Till nodded.

"We will get on that soon, is there plenty of wood in the cellar?" Till asked and the man nodded, grinning at everyone.

"Aye, more than plenty." He said and looked at Floria. "Don't fret over it My Queen, we get these often. They blow over us, then we get a bit of a thaw in time for the next one. The larder is overflowing, and we will all be fine through this. Just be careful of tricky doors."

"I will remember that Mr. Finn." Floria laughed back and Loki felt a pang of jealousy at the man as he turned back to continue warming his hands. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure you are not hurt worse?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I am fine. Just a few scrapes and frayed nerves, nothing more." She said and shivered with the memory of the shadows she saw. "May I join you again tonight? To keep myself warm in the cold?"

"Of course Nightengale, you are always welcome." He replied and she smiled, Dell carefully lifting her hands and drying them with a clean cloth. She nodded at the healed skin, proud of herself and Floria stood.

"All better, just be careful from now on My Queen." She said and Floria smiled and nodded.

"I shall take my leave then, if I am not needed here further. I have a bit of a chill and think I will put on a heavier dress." She said, the men in the room bowing politely as she left. Loki's eyes followed her as she walked, his attention returning to the Caretaker and his son.

"Please check the doors, I truly don't want that happening again." He said and the men nodded as he left the room, returning to his seat by the fire to continue reading his book. His mind troubled by the young caretaker, amd his thought turning toward keeping him away from Floria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in the room with her, watching the mechanical planets move in harmony and his mouth fell open at it. He moved from stone to stone, studying the movements and shook his head as a solar system passed him. Floria thought he would at least exclaim about the device, but he remained silent, which concerned her more.

"Facinating." He said, stepping around to take another view of it and he studied the movement of the machine again. "Most fascinating. You found this by accident?"

"Yes. I thought you would be most astonished as I was by it." She said, folding her hands and they both ducked under a sweeping arm as they watched it pass. She looked at her hands, biting her lip and he nodded to himself as he watched the rotation of the machine.

"I am, this is most interesting." He said and she blinked at him, he motioning her to him and she lifted her skirts to step over to his flat stone. He snaked an arm around her waist, pointing up at it and she blinked at him.

"I have heard of these, but never seen one in front of me. This is a very rare discovery, amd I will have to study this more." He said, watching it move and she shook her head.

"But. What is it?" She asked and he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"It is an Astrolabe. People inclined toward Prophecy use them to aid their predictions, they watch the position of the planets and stars on certain days and use it to make their estimate of events. It is not an exact science, but greatly fascinating to a Mage's mind." He said and she followed him as he walked back to the floor. They stood, watching the Astrolabe rotate and he smiled at her.

"I am glad I found it then, even if it was on accident." She said and he frowned at her, folding his hands behind his back.

"Something frightened you, when you were trapped in that room. I could see that you were shaken, and it was not because I was upset over your hands." He said and Floria looked at the floor. She trembled at the memory, and she nodded silently.

"I thought I saw shadows, and when the door stuck, I could swear that I heard someone moving in the room with me. I think it was my silly imagination, getting the better of me." She replied and he put his arms around her, holding her to him and he kissed her forehead. "I fear that I also carry too much guilt for the loss of the child, and it may have come into play."

"You do carry too much, but I hope you will forgive yourself. It was never your fault Nightengale, the child was unwell and would never have survived." He said and she nodded into his chest, her eyes filled with tears and he held her tighter to him. "You will be happy again, I promise you my Heart."

"I wish I had your confidence." She replied and he looked at her, his hands rubbing her back as they stood under the procession of the spheres.


	84. An Unexpected Gift

Chapter 84.

Loki woke, rolling onto his back and he looked out at the snow outside the window. They had been here for two months, and he was growing weary of their isolation. He let his eyes close again, laying on his back and he heard a retching cough in the Bathing Chamber. He lifted his head, looking at the door and he saw Floria holding her hair back as she was ill again. He sat up and watched her, concerned and he saw her rise to rinse her mouth out.

"Floria, what is wrong?" He asked her and walked into the room to hold her. She spit the water out of her mouth, turning toward him and she held onto him. Her eyes closed, and he rubbed her back as he picked her up and carried her back to bed. This was the third day in a row of her vomiting in the mornings, and she let him lay her back down to rest.

"I just felt unwell, I am better now Darling." She said and smiled up at him. He kissed her lips, grinning at her as he felt the familiars stirrings. He was amazed he was not exhausted, but the sight of her smile drove him mad with desire and he pulled the ribbon that closed her shift with his teeth. She giggled, running her fingers through his hair and he pulled it to expose the skin underneath. She blushed, his lips moving over her skin and she giggled as he kissed lower, his hands slipping her shift up and she gasped at his touch. He slipped his pants down, and her legs wrapped around his hips and they began rocking on the bed in a rhythm that made them both moan in pleasure. He sat up, his hips against hers and he claimed her lips again, the morning snow falling and she cried out his name as she reached her peak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked down the hall, finding him in the library and she blushed at him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, and she walked closer to him and slipped the book from his hands and hid it behind her back. He smiled at her coy attitude, reaching behind her black skirts to try and get the book back. She shifted, keeping it just out of reach from his fingers to tease him. She grinned, backing away and giggling at him amd he took slow steps toward her.

"Give that back my Silly Wife." He said and she shook her head at him. Her smile was wide, and she blushed as he moved closer to her to trap her between his arms and the wall.

"Is it a rather good book?" She asked, and he leaned close to her and lowered his voice.

"Good enough to make your King command you to give it back." He said and she bit her lip and giggled at him. He leaned close to her, tilting his head and he kissed her. His fingers closing on the book and taking it from her hands before she could react, she yelped and she reached for it and he laughed as he held it above her head and he grinned at her.

"My Queen." Dell said, appearing at the door with a letter in her hands and Floria took it from her. The woman left them and she opened it to read, her hands holding it and she smiled.

"What is it? Do you have a hidden lover sending you letters of longing?" He said and she laughed at him, handing him the page and he read the message from her Father.

"Ah, praising our two children I see." He said and Floria smiled as she walked after him. "Alarea is learning her letters with a great joy to write, and Falfar is crawling and playing with simple toys."

"I do hope to see them again soon, I miss them so much." She said and he looked back at her. She had a soft glow to her, her hands folding and he smiled back at her.

"I miss them as well, and we will see them very soon. I only hope that the two men I left to handle matters are working toward the best interest of Asgard." Loki replied and pointed at a sentence. "Alarea is already impressing her tutors using magic, she can create simple illusions and summon objects from across the room. I knew she had the gift in her."

"I am happy she makes you..." Floria said, stopping and turning pale suddenly. She swooned and Loki dropped the book and letter to catch her, her eyes closing as she leaned against his chest.

"Floria! Gods woman, are you ill?" He asked and patted her cheek. "Dell! Till! Help me!"

Her eyes opened slowly, the sound of two persons running the hall toward them coming closer. He lifted her, seeing her slowly come to herself and she put her fingers to her head.

"What happened?" She asked and Loki held her close to him, Dell took her hand and Till stood by with Finn.

"You fainted, you are unwell." Loki said and she shook her head, sighing as he set her down but still held her close.

"I may have been overwrought. My stomach has also been disagreeable as well." She said, Dell taking her hand and holding her.

"You should rest My Queen. You do too much, and worry about even more. Come and lay down, it will make you feel better." Dell said, Till and Finn stepping to the side and letting both ladies pass. Loki coughed, and they paused to look back.

"I will come up after you are comfortable, to ensure that you want for nothing." He said and she nodded, looking at each stair and taking them with care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay on her bed and watched more snow drift past the window, her curiosity getting the better of her and she let her hand slowly glide over her belly. She traced her fingers lower, and she felt a slight bump on her normally flat stomach. Her heart missed a beat and she felt it to be true, her smile crossing her face as she turned onto her side and watched the window more.

A soft footfall behind her got her attention, and Loki stood in the door. She opened her hand to him and let him lay on the empty space behind her. His arms circled her and she felt so safe and content, her breath steady and even as he held her and she felt a kiss on her shoulder.

"I need to rest, Dell with banish you from this room to ensure I get it." She scolded and he laughed into her neck as he lay with her.

"I will take the risk willingly, if I get a kiss from you in return." He said and she smiled to herself, she kissed his hand and he smiled to himself as she lay quietly.

"How long until we may return to the Castle?" She asked and he let out a long breath as he thought about her question.

"Possibly another two month until the roads are clear enough to be safe." He said and she sighed, her lips pressing together and she looked back at him. "Why are you so eager to return to the Palace."

"I miss the children, and wish we were there to give them a proper Yule." She said and he gave her a soft squeeze. His lips closed on her neck and he left a soft trail to her shoulder, making her squirm in his arms.

"I know, I miss them as well. And I will stop teasing you, I want you to recover and always be with me." He said, holding her and he lay the book on the bed in front of her. He opened it, turning to the first page and he smiled as he began to read to her.

"When I was a young man, I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. For a soon as I laid eyes on her, that sweet charming girl, with eyes filled with dreams and hope, that I would make her my wife.

She was a bit younger than I..."


	85. Among the Falling Snow

Chapter 85.

Floria walked down the hall with a book in her hands, she smiled to Till as he stepped to the side to let her pass and she sat by the fire in the sitting room. She opened the book in her lap, shifting to hide the growing swell under her corset and she began reading. Her eyes scanned the pages, and she felt serene when Loki entered and stood to the side of the room with his hands folded behind his back. He studied her profile, memorizing every curve and line of her face and smiled wistfully to himself as she turned the page and smiled at the story she was reading. Her eyes following the words on the page, amd she felt the eyes on her and turned to him.

"Hello Husband." She said softly, her smile growing as he walked toward her and she stood. He looked at her a moment, and produced a small package from behind his back and he placed it in her hands.

"Happy Yule Nightengale." He said, kissing her forehead and she smiled at him, her eyes sad a moment and he lifted her chin.

"Thank you, but I have no gift for you." She said and he laughed. "It is hardly fair, to receive a gift without giving one back."

He smiled, embracing her and she opened the package to find a golden key in it on a bit of ribbon. She frowned at it and she shook her head a moment, curious about the object.

"When we return, that is the key that will open the new observatory that I had commissioned and now bears you name." He said and her mouth fell open at the surprise. She hugged him, unable to hide how happy she was and he laughed into her hair.

"I know how you talked about it, to build something so great for the Scholars to observe the stars, this is wonderful!" She said and he laughed as he danced her around the room in a slow waltz. She smiled and gazed into his eyes, her heart fluttering and she stopped him. She took his hand, guiding him up the stairs and she pulled him into her Chambers. She turned, pulling at the lacings of her dress and she slipped it off her shoulders. He stood in mute shock, her hands undoing the corset underneath and she turned her back to him as she worked. He watched her, as she stepped out of her clothes and she let her Chamise fall to the floor and she turned to show him her changing body. His mouth fell open and he fell to his knees in front of her, kissing her belly and she cradled the back of his head.

"Gods! A child!" He said and she smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears and he kissed her skin again. "You had to have conceived the first night we lay together. You must be..."

"Nearly four months gone." She said and he stood close to her. He stopped, pulling off his coat and covering her with it. Doing his best to keep her from a chill, his hands closing it over her.

"No more corsets, and we are staying here until after the birth." He said, stopping her before she could protest. "It is too much strain for you to travel now, you will be pampered and cared for by myself and your Father can continue to manage Asgard until we return."

"I actually, enjoy that idea very much." She said, kissing him and he grinned down at her. "Happy Yule my Love."

He lifted her off her feet, laying her down on the bed and kissed her body, pulling his jacket open and slowly kissing the swell of her belly and making her giggle as he caressed the bump.

"Hello in there, I am you Father and I beg you to be kind to this woman. She is the most loving Mother you could wish for, and she will protect you with her body for now. And I will protect you after you come I to this world, as I protect her." He said, she giggling as he heard a knock at the door. He straightened up, grabbing her chemise off the floor and she put it on and held the coat closed over her body. In the hall Hogun stood, his hair thick with snow and he looked at Loki.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Floria asked and he looked at the state of her dress. Hogun sighed, looking at Loki and he blinked back tears.

"I had to fetch the King... The Dowager Queen Frigga has taken ill and died. The former King wishes his presence so that he may say goodbye." He said and Floria blinked back tears. Loki turned, his face filled with grief and he nodded, she ran to him and held her husband. His arms wrapping around her and he looked at Hogun, his voice shaking.

"Did she suffer?" He asked and Hogun shook his head.

"No. It was kind, she drifted to sleep and never woke again." He said, and Loki nodded. He looked at Floria, kissing her forehead and holding her again. "She will understand Nightengale, it will be one day and I will return. She always did like how much happiness you brought me."

"I know. I hope the people excuse my absence." She said and Loki touched her belly, Hogun understanding the reason for their conversation. "Father. I cannot travel because I am laying With Child. Please announce it a week after the funeral of the Dowager Queen. I only ask that, to show respect for her memory, and I wish that if this child is a girl, to name her after the gentle lady."

"That is a good, and just action Daughter." Hogun said, and Loki nodded. "We must leave now, that way all observances may be overseen by you King Loki."

"I understand, and I will hurry back to be with Floria until the birth." He said and he kissed his Wife again. She picked up her dress, putting it on over her head and foregoing the corset to protect her baby she carried. She dressed, all of them walking down the stairs and she kissed him as he mounted his horse to leave. She held a blanket over her shoulders and she saw Thor on his horse, he nodding to her and she gave him a gentle smile.

"I will be back, rest and take care of your person." Loki said, turning the horse and she watched him ride away. Vanishing as the snow began to fall again and Dell helped her back into the house, she sat next to the fire again and allowed herself to weep for her friend and Mother in Law, her hand cradling her belly as she sat alone in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days passed and she waited, the storm outside raging and she could only blame Thor. His emotions tied into the weather, and the lightening that accompanied the heavy snows shook the house and caused Floria to worry about Loki. She watched the snow, resting the best she could to honor Loki's request to take care of herself and she watched the fire burn in her room from the bed. Dell checked on her often, and Finn visited her as much as he could.

She found she liked their company, enjoying it and the younger man's teasing her about how she was going to be as big as the house soon. His gentle laughter filling the room, and his presence a comfort as she waited for her husband. She laughed, and she watched for the storm to pass, praying for any sign that all was well with the children as well.

The third day saw more falling snow, and Till tried to get more wood for the fires and had to dig the logs out before bringing them in. She sighed in worry, her eyes taking in the storm and she caressed her belly as she bathed for the day. The child in it growing and she prayed that Loki would be safe, and Thor would calm his grief. She knew the ceremony had happened to send the soul of the Dowager Queen to Valhalla, and she mourned in her own way. Dressing in a loose, black gown and taking the veil out to wear it again to show respect for her predecessor.

She sighed as she dressed on the fourth day, her hands working the lacings and the cold made her shiver. The wood was so buried that they began to ration it to stay warm, and she took to wrapping herself in blankets and long cloaks. A sudden shout grabbing her attention as two figures appeared in the storm, walking through the snow and she squinted out the window at them. The two Frost Giants walked through the heavy snow with ease, their blue skin showing no signs of discomfort and they approached the house. Everyone inside froze and Floria opened the door, they looking down at the woman in black and she staring up at them.

"I am Queen Floria, may I ask why you have come all this way?" She asked them, both of them looking at her and they bowed.

"We were sent with a message that King Loki cannot return until the roads clear some. We brought meat and supplies with us, is there more we can do while you wait for the child you carry to be born?" They asked and Floria nodded, shivering with cold.

"Please, we need wood or we will freeze. The fires are low and I beg you to dig our supply out if you can help us." She asked and they moved to the pole they marked the wood with and began digging. By the end of the day, all the wood was stacked in the cellar and she paid them both generously for their work with gold coins. They accepted it, taking a letter for Loki from her and promising to deliver it to him. She watched as the storm swallowed them both, Dell standing with her as Till built the fires higher. However, the women took to sharing a bed that night, laying under the blankets to keep warm while the men kept watch.

By the end of the sixth day, the snow waned, and they saw some sun peek through the clouds. Floria blinked at the warm rays, her eyes filled with hope that the worst was over and she smiled. Dell remained her constant friend, and they sat near the fire as Finn and Till covered her with blankets. They ate well from the food that the Frost Giants brought, the grains helping her to stay strong and she watched her belly for subtle changes that occurred with pregnancy. She was thankful the two giants had made the trek, and she sat in the chair in her chambers and waited for her Husband to come.

On the evening of the eleventh night, she was shaken awake by Till. His eyes filled with worry and he gestured for her to keep quiet, Dell wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and covered her further with her cloak and they took her down to the cellar. She huddled in a dark corner with the woman, the men watching the door with axes and they heard someone walking above them in the house. Till waited, and Dell whispered to her.

"We saw the lanterns in the woods, the light was coming through the trees and we wanted to get you down here to safety." She said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I pray they don't take anything or search too thoroughly, but Till and Finn will keep us safe."

"I believe in them. She whispered back, the footsteps moving back to the door and outside. Soon more persons entered the house, their laughter filling the cellar and ahe shivered at the thought of what they were doing. She cradled her belly, and jumped when someone shouted.

"This is the house of a Fine Lady! Look at the silk of this dress!" One shouted and another laughed.

"Let us find her, and have her make sure we are welcomed by her!" Another shouted, Floria shivering by the unspoken meaning in their words. Till and Finn waited, the door opening and they stood to the side of the steps down toward them. One of the men laughed, waving his lantern and peered into the cellar.

"Oh fine Lady, are you a pretty young widow?" He asked, his large hands holding the feeble light and his friend stopped him.

"She may not be alone, be careful Surn." His friend said and they walked down the steps slowly. Finn stepped out, holding his axe and he glared at them.

"Leave this house, by order of King Loki. His Queen is the Lady of the House, and you are disturbing her rest." He warned, tightening his grip on the handle and the man laughed at him. Surn raised a crossbow, laughing at the boy and Floria ran from her hiding spot and stood next to the young man.

"No! Don't hurt him! I can guarantee that King Loki will pay a great ransom for me if you want, I will not fight if you agree to leave these people unharmed." Floria said, holding her belly and the two men looked down the steps at her. Their eyes went wide, and one licked his lips as he grinned.

"The Queen of Asgard. And she has a child in her belly, looks like we certainly made our fortunes gentlemen." Surn said, opening his hands to the woman in her shift and laughed. "Come along, your Majesty. Be a good host and tell them to put their weapons down."

"Will you harm them?" She asked, the man laughing again. He waved his hands and Dell ran to stand with her.

"Bring your Lady in waiting, but the men stay down here. There are plenty of us to keep ye safe." He said and she nodded, Dell gripped her hands as they walked up the stairs. Finn and Till staring and setting their axes down as the two women climbed the steps and they were shut in the cellar. Floria blinked at the six men, all of them staring back and she shook in fear.

"Surn! That is the Queen, there is no honor in taking her. We will be declared traitors and executed before we make it out the door!" One man with dark hair and a scar on his cheek said, his eyes on both women and he shook his head. Two others mumbled their concerns, Surn walking toward her and ripping the cloak open and putting a hand on her belly.

"She has the King's brat in her too! We can demand a large ransom for the both of them and be in Vanenheim before he can send an Army!" He countered, his hand rubbing the swell and Floria tried to get away from the man. A younger man stepped forward, his eyes on her and he pulled her away from the brute.

"Then keep your hands off of her. She may be ripe with child, but that is no reason to put your hands on a Queen." He said, clearly establishing himself as their leader. "Take her upstairs to dress and rest. We will work out a fair price for her ransom."

"Yes Sir." Dell said, taking Floria up the stairs and she looked back at the blonde haired man, recognizing him at once and he winked at her as she walked away.

Fandral had become a Highwayman in his absence from Court. Her Father's best friend could be her salvation, and her means of having a safe exchange.


	86. Rescue

Chapter 86.

She walked to the window, her loose gown covering her from the sight of her captors and she fidgeted with her hands. She was nervous, and her fears were causing strain on her usually calm features. She began to pace, her heart pounding and she worried for the child she carried then. She did not like this at all, this waiting to see if they would send on her ransom or if a rescue party would arrive. She stared out it for a long time, watching the snow covered fields when five riders came through it. Her heart leapt as she saw one to be her father, and another to be Loki.

"Dell! They are coming! The King and my father will have us released!" Floria called out, the other woman joining her and she smiled with relief. She put her arms around her Queen, sighing and her eyes filled with tears.

"They will slay these brutes, and free my Husband and Son." She said softly and Floria held both the women's hands. They watched at this window for five days, waiting for any news as they stared through the snow and prayed.

"Loki will not allow these men to hold me, I know it in my heart." She said and two of the men appeared in the doorway. She looked at Fandral, her anger rising at the man and his beastly friend with one eye and a scarred face.

"My Queen. It seems that it is time for negotiations to begin to let you go." Fandral said and Floria folded her hands neatly, her face turning to stone as she glared at the man.

"You dare to call yourself a friend of my Father, then keep me so poorly, you are a traitor and a coward Sir. He will do nothing better than to take your head from your shoulders, then to put it on a spike with your new friends." Floria snapped, the sound of the men below them shouting at the men outside echoing up from downstairs. He walked toward her, grabbing her wrists and tied them together. His eyes met hers, and she saw nothing of the roguish man she once knew.

"It is because you are the daughter of Hogun, that we let you eat and remain unmolested. If you were any other bitch, we would have bent you over a table and used you in every manner possible. Especially since we know that you cannot breed another bastard, since you have one in your womb already." He said, shoving her toward the door and making her descend the stairs. She tried to not let the stares of the men get to her, and she kept very calm as she walked toward the door to the Dining Room.

It opened and she blinked, her father entering and she smiled in relief at him. He glared at Fandral, his eyes narrowing and the blonde man tightened his grip on her arm. The other man sneered, holding the other arm and she was forced to sit in a chair at the table as Loki entered. His eyes fixed on the group, and Floria felt her heart sing at his arrival.

"How dare you lay a single finger on your Queen!" Loki said, his eyes on her and she shook.

"We could have done worse, why doesn't her majesty tell them how we treated her fairly?" Fandral said and Floria coughed a bit and she felt a knife in her side.

"I was treated well, given plenty to eat and they did not use me as a brute would do. However, I was confined with no fresh air, which is disagreeable in my present condition." She said, and the men chuckled around her. A hand fell on her shoulder and Loki narrowed his eyes at the men, Floria pleading with him to remain calm silently.

"What do you want?" Loki said, and Hogun rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He continued to glare at his former friend, venom in his eyes.

"Our demands are quite simple, ten thousand gold, or her head goes into this box." The scarred man said, gesturing to a wooden box with velvet lining on the bottom of it. Floria's eyes widened at it and the scarred man pushed her head onto the table and held her there. She crused out and her fingers clutched at her skirts under the table as an ax was placed against her neck, she heard several persons shift and she shook.

"No! I am carrying an innocent child! Stop this!" She cried out and she could hear swords being drawn.

"Let her up! I will pay it!" Loki shouted, and she felt the rough hands move from her. She sat up in the chair, wiping the tears from her face and shook in fear where she sat. Hogun held his drawn sword, his hands trembling with anger and Floria held the silken cloth in her fingers still.

"Please! Don't hurt her, or the child she carries." Loki said, his hand out and he waved a man forward. He placed a chest on the table, opening it toward them and the brute's eyes went wide at the glittering coins in it. "Let her go, and you may take it and leave."

"Oh, we shall leave. However, that was only the first part of out demands, we also request safe passage to Vanenheim." Fandral said, and Floria was pulled from the chair. The two men held her again, the scarred one placing the blade of the knife to her growing belly and he cut the fabric that covered it.

"We will let her go at the border, when we cross, you can collect her there." He said and Floria shook her head in panic.

"I cannot travel, my condition is delicate." She said, her fingers locking together and she tried to pull away from her captors. "My child will be lost if you force me to go with you. Please, just leave and take your gold."

"We would, if he were someone else. But, Loki cannot be trusted to remain honest to his word. You will have to come with us." Fandral said, pulling Floria along and Hogun blocked their way.

"You will take me instead, you will not harm my daughter or grandchild." He said, handing his sword to one of the Guards. He put his hands out, and Fandral considered his options for a moment. Finally, the rogue agreed, motioning the scarred man toward him and Floria was released. She stood silently while they bound her Father's wrists, her head shaking in disbelief as she stepped back toward the wall behind her. Loki walked toward her, his arms open to receive her and she let him embrace her. Her hands against her chest, and her face hidden in his cloak.

"I owe you a great debt my Friend. There will be a gift of land for you and your family, and I will make sure to bring you back." Loki said to Hogun, and the grim warrior nodded. He gestured toward Floria with both hands, his face set.

"It has already been paid in full, there is no need for more." He said, following the men and they made their way through the snow on foot. They walked into the woods, Loki holding her close and he kissed her forehead as his hands slid up to cover her ears.

"Don't listen Nightengale, and don't be afraid for your father. This was all part of my plan to save you, do not worry." He said, screams echoing through the house from the woods. Out in them, the planted Guards and Warriors were slaughtering the men who held she and her friends hostage. All of them facing execution with no trial, for their Treason was of the worst kind in Loki's mind.

"Will... Will Papa be well?" She asked and Loki held her, the men he brought with him appearing in the door and they were assisting Hogun back toward the warm fire.

"Close the door, I know it is done. We must keep our Delicate Queen warm, and calm her fears." Loki said, the two men nodding and shutting the door behind them. Floria felt Loki cut her wrists free, his hand smoothing over the cut in her dress and mending it with magic. Her Father watched as he kissed her fingers, his eyes shining at her and she smiled back at him.

"She has suffered much, take her upstairs to rest. The men outside will ensure that she is kept in security." Hogun suggested, holding his hands toward the fire to warm his fingers. Loki walked her up the stairs, and she stopped and looked at him.

"Till and Finn are still in the cellar, they need to be let out." She said and Loki nodded to her, he gestured to a Guard to go let the last two captives free and the men moved on his orders with no hesitation. Loki walked her back to her Chambers, guiding her the entire way with care and she looked up at him.

"Your only worry now is to rest Nightengale, lay on your bed and dream of the children you adore so much." He said, helping her to lay and covering her so that she could rest. He lay next to her, watching her cry silently with relief and he put his hand on the swell that held their child. She looked at him, her eyes wide and she pressed her lips together.

"Are we truly safe? Will there be no more of them?" She asked him and he drew a thumb across her forehead, seeing her memories and fears. He sighed, drawing the breath carefully and blinked at her.

"We are, I promise you. Do try to sleep now." He said and she rolled toward him on her side. He held her, letting her release her fears and ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke later, the smell of warm food filling her nose and making her stomach rumble. Her father and Loki spoke at the foot of the bed in low tones, both of them looking at her as she sat up and blinked at them. Hogun walked to her, taking her hand and she smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and he held her back.

"I was worried, are they all..." She asked and he nodded. His face grim again, and Loki brought her a bowl of stew

"All are gone, except Fandral. He will face a tribunal at the Castle, and my judgment will be to have him executed for Treason against the Crown." Loki said, his face dark and she lifted the spoon to her lips and she ate some of the food. A sadness filled her, remembering how close she came to her own loss and she shivered.

"He deserves it Floria, he was not going to let you go at the border. His aim was to keep you to ensure that Loki was forced into a war with Vanenheim, he was planning to deliver you into the hands of the Vanir King and to use you to pave the way for him to take the Throne of Asgard." Hogun said, handing her a signed confession. She read it, looking at the trembling signature and he lips fell open in shock.

"Any man can confess to anything under the pressures of torture." She said, handing her father the bowl and standing to read the confession. Another page was handed to her, one outlining a conspiracy and she read the names of those involved.

"This was intercepted, as you see, it involves you and the death of your children. Signing it alone is an act of Treason, they plotted using Sofia and then to use the Prince and Princess." Hogun said, and Floria turned to face the two men watching her. She handed them back the pages and she shook her head.

"Are any loyal to the both of us as their Soverign?" She asked and Loki nodded, his face grim and he walked toward her.

"Thor gave Hogun this letter, he is vindicated of this and is willing to sign as only to play a part in the undoing of the rest of them." Loki said, and Floria nodded. Her face darkened, her hand falling to her growing belly and she closed her eyes and sat at the table to eat.

"Then let them sign." She said, sipping the water in a cup in front of her. "And let all their plans come undone before them."

"Yes, My Queen." Hogun said, leaving the room with a bow. Loki saw her staring into the fire, her hand resting on the growing swell and he found himself worried about her state of being.

"It will mean their execution." He said and she nodded and closed her eyes.

"They threatened to murder my children, I will not have that. I am a dangerous woman, one who would kill to ensure her children live." She said, and he smiled at her. His hand closed over hers, and he rested the other hand on her stomach and she looked at him.

"You are a true Queen then, and I find it quite alluring about you." He said and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips met, and she held his hand over her stomach as the baby in her shifted and moved.


	87. The Thaw

Chapter 87.

Small green shoots of grass were uncovered as Early Spring melted away the last of the snow, the warm sun bringing the land back to life with the shift of seasons. Birds fluttered between the branches of the trees, and a woman emerged on the arm of a man from a house. She blinked and rested her delicate hands on her large belly, her smile bright as she walked the grounds with her husband. She wore simple cotton shifts, her gowns being too small for her and she sighed as the sun warmed her body. She leaned close to her husband, Loki resting his free hand on her belly as he smiled down at her.

"I feel it is growing close to time for the baby to come. It moves so strongly, and I am so very big." She said and he kissed the crown of her head.

"I will have Till fetch the Midwives then, only a woman knows when her time is coming close." He said, she smiling up at him. "And when you are recovered, I will order an open carriage to return us to the Castle. That way, all of Asgard can see our happiness as it lays in your arms."

"I like that idea greatly. I will be sure to smile and hold the baby to me, I do not want to..." She started, groaning with a pain that wrapped around her stomach and pulled the wind out of her. Loki supported her, holding her so that she did not fall and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I believe that it is time for my ordeal to start."

"Till! Finn! Take the Queen to her chambers, and ride to fetch the Midwives!" He shouted, the two men moving quickly as Floria gasped with another pain. She cried out, Loki with her and he looked down to see moisture spreading over her shoes and feet. He looked at her, her smile trying to reassure him and she pressed her lips together.

"These shoes are ruined." She sighed, keeping strong with her experience from previous births and Loki helped her step out of them. She walked into the house, his arms holding her up and he nearly carried her up the stairs as they climbed. Dell pulled the covers back to let her rest on the mattress and she began tearing sheets to use to collect blood.

"Her water is broken, it will not be long now My King. This child is coming and we have little time." She said and Floria cried out with another pain. She took deep breaths and Loki shrugged off his jacket as Dell raised her bandaged hands from burning them, sighing and knowing what he had to do. Dell helped her to sit as Loki knelt at the foot of the bed and he lifted the shift, his eyes went wide and he looked faint.

"How do I do this?" He asked the two women and Dell groaned.

"She knows what to do, just br ready to catch the child as it comes." She said, her arms around Floria and she held the Queen close to her. "When you are ready Lady, push."

"I am." She said, sweat breaking out on her body and she pinched her eyes shut and leaned toward Loki. He watched closely, his eyes open wider and ahe screamed as the head emerged from her.

"I can see it! Floria, you are doing wonderfully, I can see the top of his head." He said and she kicked his shoulder with her heel, he jerked up and glared. "What was that for?"

"You did this to me again! I know what to do, and will do this on my own terms! You rule Asgard, I will take charge of my own person!" She screamed at him, pushing and she cried out as he saw the baby come. He put his hands down between her thighs to hold the head of his child and he saw her stop. She heaved with her breathing and she shook her head, more sweat collecting on her body and he waited.

"You need to do it again, and kick him harder for your pains." Dell said and she kicked at him with her other foot, bracing both of them on his shoulders and she pushed, screaming as she did so and he lifted his child. Floria gasped, her eyes wide and she watched him as she put her feet back on the bed.

"It... It is a girl." Loki said and Floria laughed and cried at the same time. She reached her hands out for her baby and she screamed as her eyes went wide, Dell put a hand on her belly and she looked at Loki.

"There is another baby in her! Get ready, this one is coming now." She said and took the baby from his arms. Floria cried out, her body shaking as she pushed and Loki put her feet back up on his shoulders. He waited, his hands shaking and he saw the second child begin to emerge.

"Two babies!" Floria said, glaring at Loki. "If you did something to my fertility, I will kill you!"

"I actually did not, this is your doing now. Push again!" He said and Floria screamed, her back arching up and she pushed for everything she was worth. Loki held the second child up, his eyes wide and he grinned at Floria.

"Another boy." He said, his eyes filled with tears. "We have a daughter and a Son Floria!"

"Our Child came back to us." She said, her eyes filled with tears and she reached for both babies. Her arms held each one and she cradled them to her breast, Dell moved to the end of the bed and made sure that all the afterbirth was expelled and Loki sat next to her.

"What do we want to call them?" He asked and Floria kissed the girl first, her eyes shining and he touched the top of her tiny head.

"Frigga, we will call our daughter Frigga." She said and kissed the boy in her arms. "Verde. We will call him Verde."

"Beautiful names, I honor them both." He said the room suddenly filling with two Midwives and the two men following. They all stopped, staring at their Queen and saw the two babies she held. Finn and Till removed their hats, and smiled at her with expectant eyes.

"A Boy and a Girl. Both strong and healthy." Dell said and the two men laughed, they cheered and then Finn looked at his father.

"I knew she was too big for only one." Finn said, laughing and the Midwives sighed and shoved them toward the door.

"Off with you all, it is our job now to see that she heals properly." The older one said, waving Loki away from Floria and he stood up. The two women walked over and smiled down at the two babies, all four women melting as they both yawned.

"They are so sweet, look at them." The younger woman cooed as the older woman closed the door. Loki leaned against the wall in the hall, staring down at his hands and felt dizzy suddenly. He slid to the floor, leaning back against the wall and grinned to himself at all that he did today.

"My King! Are you well?" Till asked, running toward him and he laughed at the older man.

"I am better than well." He said, clapping the man on the shoulder and smiling. "I guided my children into this world, I am truly blessed by the Norns."

"That you are. Let us get you a strong drink now, and an even stronger one after." Till said, helping the King stand and they walked down to the kitchens together. Behind them, the women in the room giggled and celebrated amongst themselves. The two infants being showered with love, and their mother being cared for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He entered the room, seeing her standing in waiting for the carriage to take them home. She wore a gown of emerald and gold, cradling a baby wrapped in the same colors. She sang to them both, her voice sweet as she rocked the other baby in the wooden cradle with the toe of her shoe. He leaned against the door frame, a wistful smile on his lips as she hummed softly and kissed the tiny hand that emerged from the blanket.

"This is true beauty, and I am so happy to look upon it." He said and she turned her head to look at him. She smiled, holding her hand out to him and he willing took it in his. "The carriage is waiting, and Asgard cannot wait to see their Queen."

"They cannot wait to see the twins." She corrected him, chiding him gently and he smiled at her. He took the baby in her arms, cradling his daughter and she picked up the infant boy and soothed him. They held hands and walked to the carriage, the open top of it waiting and she smiled as she said her final goodbyes to their friends for their help. She climbed into it, sitting and Loki sat next to her and signaled to the Coachman that they were ready. She covered the baby's face with the blanket to protect it from the sun and she smiled at her child. They watched the countryside pass them, the two infants sleeping the trip away in comfort.

"They cannot wait to see how beautiful their Queen is." He said and she blushed. He cradled the child in his arms, leaning close and kissed her as they sat and waited to enter the city. On their arrival at the gates, the people stood and waited, cheering and tossing flower petals into the air to celebrate their monarchs. Women strained to see the two babies they held, all of the giggling at the gifts their Queen gave them after a Fall and Winter so filled with loss. She waved with one hand, careful to still hold the infant and Loki held the little girl in his arms. He smiled at the baby, watching her tiny hands curl near her chest and he leaned forward to kiss her small head. The crowd cheered louder at the gesture, and they vanished into the Catsle Gates. Loki would make an announcement later, and Alerea ran from her nurse to greet her parents.

"Papa! Mama!" The girl shrieked, her emerald gown flowing behind her and she climbed into the carriage to stop short and she frowned at the two babies.

"Where did you get those?" She demanded, Floria taking her hand and bringing her close. She showed her the twins, her smile wide and she kissed the child's cheeks.

"This is your new brother and sister dear. Don't you like them?" She asked, and the child looked between the two babies. "This is Frigga, and the boy is called Verde."

"I don't like them! Take them back!" Alarea shouted, her eyes filling with tears and she stomped her feet. "No more babies!"

"Alarea!" Loki said, his voice low and she looked at her father. "You will not act in this manner, you are a Princess of the Realm, not a common brat."

"Papa! I don't want any more babies." She said, wiping her eyes and she jumped down from the carriage as the Nurses took the infants. He sighed, looking down at his daughter and Floria took her hand quickly.

"Alarea, they are your family, you will come to love them. They are all you may have one day, and you will need them." Floria said to the angry child, and she stood up to follow the Ladies and Nurses into the halls. Her mother stood by, looking down at the two infants and she smiled at them as she kissed each of them.

"They are so beautiful, my daughter a mother again." Velora said, Hogun and the rest of the Council beaming at their Queen.

"Yes Mother, I fear the boy was a suprise however, I did not know that I carried two. Loki was so brave, helping me to deliver them." She said and all the eyes in the Hall fell on their King, he nodded to his Wife. A grin on his face, and he laughed to himself.

"I heard that you kicked him in the process, I am somewhat proud of you daughter." Hogun laughed as Floria blushed slightly.

"They do say that anger helps babies into the world, she used it to make me very proud. Go and rest My Queen, it has been a long journey and there is so much to be done." Loki said, she curtsying to him and taking her leave. The Nurses and Maids followed her, she smiling at everyone as she passed and whispers of how beautiful and renewed Floria looked following her as she walked.


	88. All Plans Undone

Chapter 88.

Loki paced the Chambers, Floria reading the lists and seeing the signed documents that her father brought to them. She pressed her lips together, unable to believe that two of her Maids had families who signed. She would have them dismissed, but eight of the higher ranking Nobles in Court had also signed. One even adding that he would take the Widowed Queen as a Wife, should she survive the coup. She felt ill, her eyes falling on the two infants sleeping in the cradle and she wanted to weep. They wanted to kill her two sons, leaving only the girls and her alive in the end.

"They would kill my children." She said, handing her father back the pages. She paced, her hands trembling and she looked at the four men in the room. "And you mean for me to act as Monarch while my husband pretends to be incapacitated? I am to be as bait for their schemes and plots?"

"It is the only way to draw them out further." Hogun said, Thor crossing his arms and nodding. "He hides himself as a Guard, and you act as Queen. This way, when they make their move to assinate him while he is in stasis to heal his body, you will be safe from every one of them."

"And what if I am harmed? What then?" She asked, Loki agreeing with her.

"This is a great risk. We cannot have my wife injured." He said and Thor nodded silently.

"I know this Brother, and that is why I shall be in the room with Hogun and Sif. She is still loyal, and we can only act if they make a move." Thor replied, his hands forming fists, Floria looked down at the babies and her hands covered each of them as they slept.

"If I fall, take my children far form here and hide them. Teach Falfar who he is, and never let him forget that he is the true King of Asgard." Floria said, looking at Hogun and Thor. Her gown moving as she closed her eyes and brought up some tears, portraying the woman in desperate need of help.

"We had better ready ourselves then." Loki said, throwing the poisoned wine on the ground and overturning the table and chair. He created an illusion of himself on the floor, and he shifted into a Maid and screamed.

"The King! Help me! He was drinking and fell to the ground!" Floria screamed, running into the hall and the twins began to wail. He saw Thor bring the Guards back, the Maid standing over him and she shook her head.

"He lives still My Lords, he is merely unconscious." Loki said, the woman standing back as Hogun ordered him put in stasis to sleep off the Throne Room until he could rule Asgard again. Thor put his arms around Floria, she not wanting to leave the illusion and she cried and screamed as she reached for the body on the stretcher.

"No! Save him!" She cried, her eyes pinching closed and Loki applauding her performance mentally. Hogun put his hands on her back, looking into her eyes and she hiccupped.

"You must be strong, Asgard needs their Queen while he recovers. We will find who did this, mark my words, but you must be ready to act if this is an act of war." Hogun said, the rest of the Council entering the rooms as the Nurses came to care for the babies. The men looked at the woman standing alone, and Loki lifted her skirts and curtsied to the teary eyed woman. The men slowly followed suit and bowed to her, Thor handing her the staff and she calming herself.

"Find who did this, I want them brought to justice." She said, pressing her lips together and the men all nodded. One stepping forward and offering Floria words of comfort, she accepting them with grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Council sat as Floria took her seat, Loki watching her enter with her crown upon her head as she sat at the head of the table. The men stood, bowing to the elegantly dressed woman in Emerald and gold as she settled herself. They all waited, one old man pressing his lips together as they sat and he let out a breath.

"My Queen, I pray your grief is for nothing Lady." The old man said, his face kind and she smiled at him. He lowered his eyes, and she put her hand over his softly in thanks.

"I thank you Sir, your words are of great comfort to me now. But we must remain strong, I cannot have the King waking to a weakened state. We must leave this Realm better than it was before." She said, the men around the table murmuring their agreement. She looked at all of them, her eyes calm and she accepted a chalice of wine from the Valet.

"Should someone taste that before you drink?" One Counciler said, she nodding and the Valet taking the cup and drinking from it before she did. Using a cloth to wipe the rim and placing it back in front of her.

"It seems there is still threat to us, even now I fear that there are persons moving against my Husband and my person. What has been done to find who has perpetrated this crime?" She asked, Hogun clearing his throat and standing to address her.

"My Queen, we have taken the cooks in charge of your household into custody and we are interrogating them."

"You mean torturing them." She snapped, Loki impressed with her act and how firm she was with the men.

"Interrogaring them. We have gotten a few names, and are moving to arrest more. All we require is for you to sign these documents, and they will be taken before the night is out." He said, passing her the page and she read it. One man went to speak, and she silenced him with a raised finger. Her eyes scanned the page, and she lay it back down.

"You call to execute the Cooks, by boiling them and stripping their wives and children of any lands." She said, shaking her head and passing it back to Hogun. "My Lord, draft this again, and leave the provisions for the children and wives. Children are innocent of the crimes of their parents, and should not suffer for them. I do however agree with the arrests, and the executions, but make example of them."

"My Queen! This is not the time for anger or to let your heart guide your decisions! This is an act of true sedition, and a weak heart is a weak Monarch." One man said and she glared back at him, her amber eyes flashing and she drank some of the wine.

"Show mercy, and is not every man in this room merciful? Show strength, and are we not strong?" She said, silencing the man and he blinked at her. "Go on and write Lord Hogun, we have traitors to take into custody. What about the North, are the Dark Elves still rattling their shields at us?"

"Yes My Queen, there are signs that they are crossing the borders again. This time with intent to strike while they feel they are weak." Another Lord said, sweat dripping from his brow. "The Armies are reluctant to march, given the state of things here."

"Send them. If they refuse, tell them that I will not hesitate to give them such a whipping that they will not doubt who their Queen is! Tell them, that I am not so soft a woman that, if the Dark Elves shake their greedy little fists at me, I will personally give them such a bite that they will not dare crawl from the rat holes they occupy!" She shouted, her fist shaking and Loki chuckled despite his being disguised, impressed with her words and strength. The looks on the faces of the men stunned, and Hogun gave her a smile as he redrafted the Edict.

"My Queen, you have such a shout but no bite at all. Everyone knows that your status started at the lowest rung, and you only climbed by charming yourself into the King's bed." The Vanir Ambassador said, his dark hair and eyes flashing and she stood. Her breath coming and she clenched her teeth, the Valet drew his sword, and she stopped him with a gesture.

"You may leave my sight Sir, and tell your King, that if he wants a Trade Alliance with Asgard, to send a dog that is more obedient and less a whimpering coward! Tell him, that you have cost him resources worth all of his palace, and I will not sign any agreement to enslave my daughter to his son!" She said, the man bowing and leaving in a hurry. Loki swore that if the man was a dog, he would have had his tail between his legs at that statement. Dorn, the Alfar Ambassador stood, his hands folded neatly and he blinked in thought.

"My Gentle Lady, as our children Elar and Alarea are grand friends, I too offer you my extended hand in friendship. I have a letter from My King, offering you our full support against all enemies. Be that foreign and domestic, all so that your Reighn is a productive one." Lord Dorn said, his thin frame and sharp blue eyes promising everything he said was true. She nodded, smiling at him and she accepted his offer.

"Your people are kind Sir, and I pray every night for the good health of your son and wife." She replied, the Council nodding at her words. "Thank you, and tell your King he is a wise and good man."

"I shall Queen Floria, thank you for your compliment toward my Sovereign." The Elf replied, bowing as the new draft was given to her. She read it through, her finger raised as she read to command silence and she nodded. She picked up a pen, signing her name to it and the Valet poured the wax for the Royal seal. The page was passed back to Hogun, and the chambers took on an eerie silence.

"Mak your arrests, and let their fates lay where they shall. Do not let former friendships cause you to falter, they are traitors, and if this house falls as do you. Execute the ones responsible for the poisoning, and see that all ther rats are driven from this Castle. Let their homes come tumbling down, and let them all know who they meddled with." She said, leaving the men and returning to the Hall. She walked with the two Guards after her, pausing to look up at the Throne and the golden light of the setting sun behind it.

"It looks so empty, as if it mourns the person who sat there already. I find myself hoping to see him, and it makes me ache to not see him there." She said, the Guard watching her climb the dais steps and she rested her hand on the arm of it the long green sleeve tapering over her hand gracefully. "I sat here once, under happier times."

"Perhaps Your Majesty will sit there again, and the times will be happy." The Guard next to Loki said, and she nodded to him. Her smile grateful for his words, she walked back down toward the two men and motioning for them to follow. She walked to the doors of the King's Chambers. The high doors decorated with rich patterns and the two men posted there opened them for her to pass, Loki watched her kneel before the offering table to pray for the recovering King. Her skirts pooling around her as she sank to the cushion and she said a soft litany, and rose to light a golden taper. She then walked to the golden bed his double lay on, plucking a handkerchief from her sleeve and the other Guard turned his back politely so that she could speak in some privacy.

"Please open your eyes, for I need you to live. Our children need you my Love." She said, her soft sobs echoing through the chamber and the Guard next to Loki blinked back tears.

"She should not suffer so, I hope that the ones who did this pay and suffer fully for their crimes." The man said, Loki swallowing and agreeing with him.

"She is a precious gem in the halls of this Castle, and I pray that she smiles again soon." He replied, the woman behind them shifting as she spoke softly to the double. She rested her hands on the edge of the golden bed, the shape of it cradling his body as she smiled at him.

"She is a fierce Queen, he will be proud of her when he wakes." Loki heard, and nodded thinking how proud he was of her ability to keep up the charade and how he wanted to comfort the woman now. A knock came from the door, and Hogun and four men entered the Chambers. Floria stood and they held out a letter for her to read, she took it from them and she blinked at it in shock. Loki not knowing what it said, and she shook her head.

"Is this true? Men under torture will confess any sin to free themselves from their suffering." She said and Hogun nodded, his eyes falling on the bed. She paced then, her hands holding the parchment and she blinked as she gasped for air.

"They were moving to poison your children, then you so that Lord Marrick could take you as a wife. He would keep you alive to claim the rights to your lands and monies, then let you die in agony, after he claimed the throne as King." Hogun said, her knees buckling and the men shot forward to catch her. She held her chest, gasping and she cried out.

"I need air! Take me to the balcony!" She said, the paper falling from her fingers.

"Fetch Healers! The Queen is unwell!" A man shouted, and she calmed as a Guard brought her a chair and helped her to sit.

"He wanted me as a whore for his own gains. I... I cannot let this stand." She said, and Hogun stepped aside for the Healers. They rushed to her side, checking her and let her calm as the four men stood around her and she shook in the chair. She swallowed hard, and Hogun closed his eyes as she stood.

"How sure are you that Lady Sofia was also a part of this? How is she connected to the Throne?" She asked and Loki nearly gasped in shock. His rage rising, and he watched the proceeding closely.

"Her bloodline makes her next after Thor and any legitimate children he may have with his wife, we have already placed Guards with them, but you are in great danger My Queen." Lord Vaca said, his face grim. "Lord Brand has a claim to this your throne, by the unfortunate circumstance of his closeness to Odin by birth."

"And according to this letter, they have the backing of the Vanir King, and the Dark Elves. Asgard cannot face two fronts, it would mean the fall of this Realm." She said, her head shaking. She looked at the page, trembling and she blinked at the men.

"The Vanir will not risk the manpower for a Campaign against us, we have given them no reason for a war." Hogun said, and a pen was brought to her. "If you sign, Brand, Sofia, and his son Marrick will be arrested and executed for treason."

"Do we have the rest of them arrested?" She asked, a commotion in the halls in the form of a shrieking woman stopping the conversation. Lady Sofia running toward the door and being stopped, her hair wild and her skirts kicking up as two Guards blocked her passage.

"Your Majesty! I have come to beg your forgiveness and mercy! I have done nothing wrong, and was only acting as my father ordered me to!" She screamed, her wild gestuclations causing the Healers to stand in front of Floria to protect her. "Please! I beg your mercy!"

"Give me the pen, and take her to the Dungeon." Floria said, holding the page in her hand. She waved it at the girl, her eyes wide with anger. "You have mere moments to explain yourself, for in my hand is your arrest warrant, all I must do is sign it!"

"My father is the one who plotted to poison the King! I have the proof!" She shouted, lifting her skirts to remove a journal from under her corset. "These letters were saved by him from the King of Vanenheim, he means to take your throne Majesty! Please hear me!"

"Take the evidence, and see that she is handled gently, she will be held in the Dungeons to await my judgement. Should this play out as true, then we have all we need now to Draw and Quarter that traitor." Floria said, signing the paper and the girl shrieked as she was taken away. The Queen stood quietly for a moment, Hogun looking through the saved letters and his face growing increasingly Grim.

"It is all here." Hogun said, and Lord Vaca let out a breath. Floria looked back at the bed, her hands folding and she looked back at the men.

"The problem with Intrigues Gentlemen, is that you can never trust the players in them." She said, the room growing silent again and she curtsied to the figure laying on the bed. She took her leave, needing to see her children, and no one dared to stop her as she walked.


	89. Where Loyalties Lie

Chapter 89.

"Lord Merrick, I did not expect to see you Good Sir." Floria said, the man bowing deeply to her and she gestured for him to rise. She walked toward him in her gown of emerald, and smiled brightly as he stood before her. He gazed at her, taking the offered hand and kissing the back of it. She blushed and he offered his arm, his eyes following her body as she walked to the Throne.

"My Queen, how does the King fare? Will he wake soon?" He asked, his heavy yet false concern thick and she sighed in sadness. She looked away from the man, turning her back and blinked her eyes as Loki watched.

"I... I am so afraid. He does not show any sign of stirring from his rest. The Healers... the Healers say that I should prepare myself and my son, for a child to take the crown. I cannot think that I would wake in an empty bed for the rest of my life, to never see him again." She said, her hands shaking and the Lord walked toward her. His gray hair pulled back neatly, and he took her hands in his. She let a tear fall from her eye, and he wiped it away gently.

"I have so much pity for you My Lady. You are so very young, and must feel so very alone. Let me be your friend, I lost my own Wife and may be able to offer some comfort to you, should the awful happen." He soothed, her face turning away from him as the Gurads watched in shock. She folded her hands, and took a step back from him.

"I am still married Sir, I cannot offer you more than friendship. I fear that my heart will die with him." She said amd he walked back to her. Their movements looking like a dance, and she shaking her head.

"Your bed would not have to remain empty, I would see your Son rise to power and nurture all your children. You are a good woman in your loyalty, and no one will think less of you of you took another husband after your mourning." He replied, she walked toward him her eyes filled with worry.

"You look for the boots of a dead man... a dead King. That is treason to act as you are." She gasped and he shook his head, holding up his hands. His fine blue coat ruffling, and Loki tightened his grip on his staff as he stood and watched.

"Not treasonous at all, I am being... pragmatic in this matter. You will need strong allies, and there are few with more lands, wealth, and ties to this Realm than me. I can guarantee your safety, through my connections Lady Floria, just trust in me." He said, taking hold of her hand and kissing the back of it while smiling at her. She stood with her mouth open, her eyes trailing along his expression and she swallowed hard.

"Where do your loyalties lie Sir?" She asked him, knowing that was the statement to say to bring in her father and the Guards for his arrest. His hand lifted slowly, caressing her cheek and she cringed as the doors burst open. His eyes looking back in shock and he turned back toward Floria, she backing from him and she folded her hands.

"Bitch! Lying, traitorous, whore!" He shouted at her, the Guard grinning as he walked forward and shifted into Loki. Floria ran to him, his hands resting on her waist and he grinned coldly at the seized man.

"I seems the only boots of a dead man to find ar yours Lord Merrick." Loki said, the man staring in panic at Floria and he struggled.

"She seduced me! She wrote me a letter to speak to her about forging an Alliance! It is all her!" He shouted and Loki put a finger to his lips. Hogun held up a page, reading from it and the Lord stared in horror.

"It is believed, that should the King die of the poison that I have given him through his wine, that I should take the Widowed Queen as a Wife. Placing myself in a position to end the line of the Jotun Bastard by his children falling from accidents, or illness. Through such grief, I will Father the next heir to Asgard's throne happily through the woman in question. Sadly, she will not survive the birth of my son, and I will be alone to raise this child." Hogun read, holding the letter up. "Is this your signature and seal Sir?"

"It is, but I can explain..." He started, Loki taking a knife amd cutting the man's throat. Floria backed as the man struggled to breathe, trying to escape the spreading pool of blood and she stared in horror at what she saw. He fell to the floor, crawling toward her and his fingers slipped in the red.

"Do not show any care for him, he made his own bed." Loki said, the dying man falling forward and she stepping up on her toes to escape the blood. Loki lifted her, walking toward the throne and he set her down next to it as he took his place. She folded her hands, waiting for him to speak and he read over more pages as they were handed to him.

"They are all arrested?" He asked, his fist clenching and Floria swallowed hard.

"They are, no person remains free at this time. They await your judgment, perhaps not making a public spectacle of them is in order?" Hogun suggested, Floria nodding as she stood quietly when Loki looked at her.

"A quiet purge does seem like the right course, but I do wish to make example of them. Put that bastard's head on a Pike, and see to it that the rest are displayed at the Northern borders." He said, handing Hogun back the pages. "They wished to murder me, then my Wife and children. I cannot forgive that at all, and will prove my power over them!"

"Loki..." Floria began, stopping when she knew that he would not listen. She lowered her eyes at his stare, and she shook her head to indicate she had nothing to say. He stood, walking toward her and she looked up at him, the golden braids of pearls woven into her hair as she trembled a moment. She saw who he was, and knew the romance they shared for a brief few months were over again. His stormy rage returning, and she smiled at him as his grateful Wife.

"What was it you wanted to say?" He asked her, she giving him a curtsy and smiling still.

"Only that I am glad it is all over, and I may return to my place at your side. The station I was in before was disagreeable to me." She said, he pinching her chin gently and he laughed at her. She smiled, her eyes hiding her nervousness and he kissed her cheek.

"Go and rest, you played your part perfectly my Darling Nightengale. Kiss our children twice for me, so that they know that I love them as well." He said, letting her leave and he noticed how she gave the body on the floor a wide berth as she passed it. He watched as the Guards opened to doors for her, and she gave them a soft curtsy as she passed. He would have to teach her that she did not have to do that, as their superior they should bow to her. He sighed, closing his eyes and he looked back at the two men and he waved them off.

"Go and do your duty, ensure this Reign is secured." Loki said, Hogun and his companion bowing as they left him to his thoughts. In the other chambers, his double vanished and gasps were heard from the Healers and he smirked to himself at their shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floria was sitting by the fire embroidering when Loki entered, she nodded to him and he sat across from her heavily. She continued to see silently, the sound of the thred being drug through fabric the only sound for a long time. Loki watched her, and he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing in having the Traitors executed.

"You are troubled." She said softly, the statement hanging between them as she turned the hoop and clipped the thread she was done with.

"A bit, but I know the path to take in this matter. They are Traitors, all of them, and they will die for it." He replied and she nodded, threading a new color onto her needle to work with. "Lady Yolanda was a part of their plots, I will be merciful and allow her to die quickly."

"That is generous of you, she was afraid of suffering the true pains of a Traitor's execution." She replied, and she began making small pink flowers on the fabric she was working on. He let out a long sigh, crossing his legs and regarding her a moment.

"You do not agree with the punishments I have handed out." He said, it not being a true statement and she nodded as she tied off the thread again and clipped that one.

"I do not, but it is what they deserve according to the laws. I cannot fight them, and it is your duty to uphold them." She said, threading a new color and he uncrossed his legs and leaned toward her.

"You are being too bold Lady." He shot out, holding up a finger and she blinked at him in shock. She set her work down, folding her hands and she glanced at the cradle holding the two infants.

"I am sorry then Sir. Forgive me." She said, and he leaned back. He looked at the cradle, his eyes closing and he heard her shift. One baby made a small sound, amd he heard her walk over to tend to it. She held the child, opening her gown and feeding it. Her face becoming serene as she returned to her seat and sat to care for his daughter.

"I am going hunting tomorrow, I assume you will stay here to care for our children?" He said, waving off her concern. "I know that I should be present at the execution, but the idea of watching men and women die bores me to no end."

"I was going to say that I cannot come with you, I must be here to care for the children. We have only just returned, and they need my attentions." She replied, and looked at him. "May I sleep in the Nursery tonight, so that they might know that I still care for them above all things?"

"If it pleases you to do so, always the caring Mother." He said, smiling at her and she gazed down at the baby she held.

"I would lay my life down for them." She replied and he laughed. Leaning back in his seat, and seeing the gracious Queen she had become. The Slave girl, raised from a lost lamb in the woods, made a friend, and then a Wife. Though all her sufferings, she loved harder and deeper than any person ever could, and always wanted to be the woman he needed most in the Realm. She would stand her ground against any storm, and never show a single bit of weakness, especially toward him. Her life was truly hers, and she chose her mantle, wearing it as a woman with great reason would.

In time, she would be remembered as the Slave, born of nothing, who was raised by providence to be a Queen. And she was loved by her people, as they loved her predecessor. And she would raise her son to take the throne, the boy who would bring forth a Golden Age for Asgard, through peace, reason, and wisdom.


	90. Epilogue: When I was a Yong Man

Epilogue

Heavy boots climbed the hill to the marble tomb on the hill, ahe pure white surface of it carved with a portrait of a woman sleeping gently. In a thousand years, someone would wonder at the sweet face, but now, the caramel brown hair that turned to snowy white as the girl aged was kept secret. He missed her, and he wanted to join her but could not. His aged hands opening the gate and he walking in to the stone sarcophagus in the center of the room, and his eyes falling on the final resting place of Queen Floria.

She never joined him in his Chambers after that fateful day, and he knew why. But it was always her presence that kept him an honest King, even on the day she passed into Valhalla, she was a close reminder of all he could use.

Alarea grew and married the Alfar boy, she taking a post teaching until her son was born and Floria was there for her. She, who urged her children to marry fo love above all else, and made sure they were always happy.

Falfar now sat on the throne, his reign one of peace and wisdom. He had no designs to marry, and he chose to devote himself to the people for the time being. The twins however, ran circles around the Guards and were often seen playing freely among the Common People. Their laughter and free spirits becoming legend.

And through every conflict, their mother gave them all that she could. For she lived on through their great workings, and her spirit was free in them.

"I fear my time here is closing, and I will soon occupy the space next to you my Nightengale." Loki said to the stone slab under his hand, his gray hair neat and he blinked at the box. "I only hope you forgive me, and all my sins from when I was alive. Shall I read to you again?"

He sat on the stone bench, opening the book in his lap and let out a long breath.

"When I was a young man, I fell in live with the most beautiful girl in all the Nine Realms..."


End file.
